


Crusade Gone Awry

by whatever3132



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Probing, Anonymous Sex, Anthropomorphic, BBW, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Centaurs, Character Death, Chubby, Cock Rings, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dark Magic, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dolls, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, French Kissing, Gangbang, Gore, Group Sex, Held Down, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Knotting, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mind Control, Missionary Position, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puppeteer, Puppets, Rabbits, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Reverse Gangbang, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 98,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever3132/pseuds/whatever3132
Summary: Crusaders travel to a foreign land haunted by a demon king. They find a desert full of monsters not out to consume them, but for carnal lust. As they traverse the land of madness they find doll transforming sex sorcerers, horny pigmen, men-luring cockatrices, alarunes that feed on sex fluids, hellhounds, centaurs, giant egg-laying insects, and even a lust demon. Every moment these holy soldiers are under assault by lustful beings seeking to capture and drown them in bizarre, sinful debauchery.  Do the crusaders stand a chance against the brutal, twisted magic monsters of this desert, or are they destined to fall like all the others?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 25
Kudos: 205





	1. Magic Doll Transformation!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Any connection to real events or people, past or present, is coincidental. All characters of this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> This chapter contains: virgin, magic body control, sex with dolls, oral, handjob, creampie, and human doll transformation. You have been warned. BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW.
> 
> I am a sick man, truly.

The first ship arrived at the port. It was a longship and as it rolled up to the pier a man jumped out. Like all the people on his boat, he was dressed in plate armor, decorated with a bright, flaming bird on the breast plate. He knelt down onto the wood and thanked the goddess for his safe trip. Many of the other men and women on the boat did the same as they stepped onto the pier. The first man, clearly the leader, scanned out across the ocean. He could see countless other longships, rowing rapidly towards him. Many of them would have to anchor around the port and walk over the boats, but they made it. The last human stronghold on the continent. The man turned towards the city. He thought he might have been seeing a mirage when he first got close, but he wasn't. The city was much larger than he thought it would be. There were buildings with ornate domes crammed into high walls that covered a semi-circle around the coast. There were thousands, perhaps tens of thousands living in this city. It certainly didn't look like a place on the verge of being annihilated. Instead it looked like a paradise, with palm trees, a beautiful coast and colorful buildings dotting the settlement. Moreover, the entire place looked intact and untouched. Still, it was not his place to question the High Priest of Vordan. He was on a mission from the goddess and he intended to fulfill it. He turned to the common soldiers in the boat.

“Secure the ship.” the commander stated. “Tie all the rest of them together so they will be secure.” A hail of acknowledgment came from the soldiers as they got to work. The commander and his officers began walking down the dock. At the end of it was a simple fishing shack. The moment they rounded the house they discovered someone sitting behind it. They all stopped abruptly and stared. It was a very, very old man. In the desert environment he was wearing only a pair of shorts and was sharpening a trident. He was tan almost to the point of being black. He had terrible bags under his eyes, making him look like a raccoon. He had wrinkles not only down his face, but also his chest, stomach. As if he didn't look old enough already, he had a long, white beard. The ancient, grizzled man briefly gazed up at them. His eyes met with the commander's. He then turned back to his trident.

“Finally got bored over there?” the old man said. There was barely a tooth in his mouth.

“Pardon me?” the commander asked.

“Another one of them crusades.” the old man stated. “I suppose it was about time.”

“So you know why we are here? They still tell tales of the previous ones?”

“Not really, I was here for the last one.” The commander then appeared taken aback.

“That would make you...”

“I lost track, but it's got to be over a hundred.” There was more silence as the ancient man continued sharpening his trident, as if his age was no big deal.

“You have my congratulations on living so long.” the commander finally said. The old man scoffed and gazed up from his work.

“Well, that's the nicest thing I've heard in a while.” The old man put down his tool and sharpening stone. “Who might you be?”

“I am Colonel Marcus Lionheart, commander of the Fifth Legion of the Holy Phoenix.” The commander said, striking a bold pose.

“That's a long name.” the ancient man replied, unimpressed. The colonel ignored him and motioned towards the six armored people standing around him.

“This is lieutenant Colonel Marisa Steinem, my second in command. This is major Oren Ackler, major Sam Ageril, captain Tay Rainground, captain Talia Fenner and first lieutenant Eliza Bevens.” The five companions stood at attention, four of them proudly.

“Adrum. Charmed I'm sure.” the old man replied. “What can the fair citizens of Tarbat do for you today?”

“We are here to relieve the burden of the Demon King from your lands.” All that followed was silence. Adrum then clicked his tongue on the top of his mouth.

“You came all the way here, disrupted my livelihood with your boats to do something we don't need?” Colonel Lionheart once again appeared surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“As we always tell you crusading sorts, the Demon King isn't trying to kill us. We worked out a deal with him ages ago. We provide him with food, workers and women and he leaves us alone.”

“You appease him!?”

“We are here, you are across the ocean. We do what we have to do. The system has stood for ages. We have no deal with him about you crusaders, so you can gallivant off to the desert if you want.”

“How do you deliver your...goods to the demon?”

“I'll tell you, but it won't help. Halfway through the desert the Demon King's servants take it over. His servants would see you, tip him off and you would be stuck in the middle of the desert.” Colonel Lionheart appeared massively annoyed. These weren't beleaguered people under siege, but citizens who were basically taxpayers.

“Who is the leader of this city?” he asked. Adrum gazed up with his old, bloodshot eyes.

“I suppose you could say I am.”

“Suppose in what way?”

“Most people do what I tell them.” 

The colonel merely sighed, already feeling exhausted. “Do you mind if we buy supplies and camp outside the city?”

“Knock yourself out.” Adrum then picked up his trident and sharpening stone. He resumed working on his fishing tool. “Word of warning, most people here are human, but not all.”

“Most?”

“Basically, watch your back. You newcomers will look like fresh meat.”

“We are trained to fight demons and their ilk.” 

The old man gazed up yet again. “Have you ever met one?” Uncomfortable silence followed. The colonel didn't know to reply to that with his pride intact. “It's your funeral.” The old man once again returned to his trident. The colonel scoffed and began marching away. His lesser officers followed after him. Once they were sufficiently out of listening range the colonel turned to them.

“I don't know what the cooky old man is going on about,” he began. “But he does have a point about watching our back.” He turned to his second-in-command, Marisa. “Lieutenant Steinhem, I'm going to need you to find a weapons dealer. See what they say about our weapons and how they will manage in this heat and sand.”

“Yes sir.” The lieutenant colonel said, briefly saluting by putting her hand over her heart. She began marching away. The commander then turned to Oren.

“Major Ackler, as the commissioner of supplies, I want you to secure a food and water source for us in case this turns into a long-term campaign. Go to the food market.”

“Yes sir.” Oren stated, giving a more half-hearted salute and marching away.

“Major Ageril, I'm going to need you to scout the defenses of this town. Examine the wall, look for weaknesses and see if it has any positions from where we can scout or shoot.” Sam then gave a salute and went about his task. “Captain Rainground, I want you to see if there are any horses we can buy. We don't need to give a horse to every soldier, but having a division of cavalry will be useful.” Tay saluted like the rest and walked away. “Captain Fenner, I know the old man said these people don't want our help, but go and see if any of them will join us anyway.” Talia saluted and left. “Finally, lieutenant Bevens, I'm going need you to finish securing the ships. Hook them all together and let the soldiers step from ship to ship and get them on the ground.” She saluted and walked back long the pier. The colonel stared out at the city, suddenly feeling old.

His decisions in giving tasks weren't just random. Marisa Steinem was his right-hand woman. They had risen through the ranks together. She had always worked hard and supported him in everything he did. She was an attractive woman, with unusual blue eyes and black hair. He had no idea why she was so loyal to him, but he was glad to have her around. There was the possibility that her loyalty ran deeper than just the military, but he was too old for her. She was still young and spry, so he would never consider it. Still, he would trust no one else to deal with the weapons. He trusted her more than anyone else in the world.

Major Oren Ackler originally worked as a food seller. He knew how the business worked and how to secure supplies. He was drafted rather roughly from the streets under a vague law from a lord looking to score points with the church, so he wasn't particularly motivated. He was still young and handsome, with brown hair and eyes. He usually sported a goatee and had a habit of either hoarding or stealing food. Still, he was chosen for this mission specifically for his ability in trade and meals. He was so good at what he did that he was promoted, despite his terrible attitude.

Major Sam Ageril was an incredible soldier. He fought against bandits and cutthroats from a crumbling fortress for years. No man knew about fighting against odds like him. He had a scar across his forehead, through the area between his eyebrows and down his nose. His hair was an auburn color and it was slicked back, giving it an almost spiked appearance. His eyes were an icy blue, and he distinctly lacked a sense of humor. He was also tall, muscular and quick, an all-around perfect soldier.

Captain Tay Rainground grew up on the steppe, surrounded by horses. He had worked the majority of his life as a stablehand as well, making him well-acclimated to equine riding and maintenance. He was becoming disheartened by the campaigns back at home, killing heretics. He was a bit of an unknown element in that regard. He didn't sign up for the royal corps to kill people, only monsters and beasts. He might already have a degree of disillusionment with his job. He appeared to be a handsome boy, appearing much younger than he actually was. His hair was an almond-brown color and his eyes were bright green. If he wasn't so busy he could have probably snagged a young and beautiful wife by now.

Captain Talia Fenner was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that. She had perfect golden blonde hair, without a single bad root or discolored area. She had an excellent hourglass body, with large breasts and wide hips. Her eyes were the perfect shade of blue and her face was in that beautiful diamond shape. She had a soft nose, puffy lips and balanced, small ears. In short, she was an absolutely gorgeous woman. Why she would sign up for a military corp was beyond the colonel's knowledge and his care. Women weren't his concern, war was. Still, her beauty had uses. With her soliciting help, some men would join up, either to be around her or hope to get with her, either way they would be roped in.

Finally there was first lieutenant Eliza Bevens. She was an odd one. She grew up on ships and had bizarre obsessions. She carried around books with her at all times that described fantastical creatures, both real and fictional. Her eyes only brightened when she found something unusual and she thrived on adventure and discovery. She was a small, young woman, with long red hair, blue eyes and a slim body. She was cute, but didn't care about men. She only joined the corp to find those rare creatures out in the world.

Someone walked right up to the colonel from behind. He put his hand on his sword as they stood beside him. It was Adrum, now gripping his sharpened trident. Colonel Lionheart relaxed a little, but didn't take his hand off his sword. The old man had an odd, squatting kind of walk that reminded the commander of someone who desperately needed to go to the bathroom.

“Enjoying the view?” Adrum asked.

“As much as any other city.” Colonel Lionheart replied curtly. He wasn't much one for architecture.

“Best get used to it. You're either going to be here for a long time or you're going to die here.” The commander glared at the old man, contemplating whether that was a threat or not. “Do you know what happens when a demon has a child with a human?”

“An abomination is created.”

“That isn't untrue. Monsters come out, the kind that stalk the desert and hunt humans.”

“We are aware of that fact.”

“Are you also aware of why those monsters hunt humans?”

“To eat.”

“More often to mate.” The colonel turned his full body towards the old man, his eyes wide.

“What?”

“The Demon King is a demon of lust. His power is passed to his children. All the races of the desert are such creatures. Most of them seek humans for their energy and get it through sexual means. Many of them want to reproduce with humans, considering them superior mates to other monsters.”

“Why are you telling me this?” The old man didn't reply to that. He merely turned around, putting his trident on his shoulder.

“The desert is vast. The Demon King's palace is across said endless desert, in an oasis paradise. You will have to make your way through his never-ending descendants.” The old man began walking away. “Watch your back. Sometimes, it's difficult to tell who the real monsters are.” The commander watched the man with a dire expression. What was that old cook talking about? Sex monsters? A lust demon? Real monsters? It was all preposterous. Before the colonel could continue his thoughts, the second boat of men finally arrived and it was chained to the first one. More men poured out onto the pier, praying in thanks, stretching and gazing at the city.

“We have no time to waste.” the colonel said, walking to his men. “This is a land of madness.”

Lieutenant Colonel Marisa Stein walked down the crafting section of town. Judging from the pictures on signs, there were many different kinds of artisans, tailors, dyers, potters, spinners and even ropemakers. Still, she couldn't find any smiths. There weren't any people on the street, which somewhat worried her. It was the peak of the day and yet the streets were empty. Back home the craft district would be packed this time of day. As she rounded another dead street she wiped her brow with her armored hand. It didn't really help, as the gauntlet only smeared the sweat on her face. It was blistering in this metal armor, but she was on duty. She came to one store with a sign that puzzled her. It was a person, but in an odd stance with strings on their limbs. She had never seen anything like it before. Despite the fact that she was on a mission, she couldn't quite put down her curiosity. Besides, someone could tell him where the armor or weapon smith was. She sighed and opened the door.

When Marisa walked inside she instantly stopped and gazed around with wide eyes. The entire store was covered with shelves. The shelves were stocked with tiny wooden people with stings attached to pieces of wood. They were very life-like, and somewhat haunting. Someone else entered the store from a backroom, separated by beads hanging from the doorway.

“Welcome!” the store owner said. “Please close the door!”

“Oh.” Marisa said, closing the door behind her. She was shocked to discover that the inside of the store was cool. “It's cool in here.”

“It's designed that way. You're not from around here are you?” The store owner grabbed his chin and gazed up and down her. “Hm, you must be a crusader. I've heard about them, but there hasn't been any in my lifetime.” He looked up to her face. “Yes...lovely...” Marisa felt a little creeped out under his black eyes.

“I was looking for the armor and weapon smith. The streets were empty so...”

“It's the peak of the day, no one is out during then.”

“In the middle of the day?”

“It's hot here. People are active during the morning and evening. The armor and weapon smith is a few streets over, in that direction.”

“Thanks.” Marisa turned to leave, but something caught her eye. It was a wooden person, an unusual one. It looked like an angel. It had black hair, blue eyes, wings and a halo. There was even a pristine white dress on its body. Her curiosity peaked, Marisa walked over and leaned close.

“You like that one?” the shop-owner asked. Marisa turned to see he was much closer now, standing only a few paces away from her.

“What are these?” she finally asked.

“They're puppets.”

“Puppets?”

“They don't have those in your country? Puppets are usually in the shape of people and can be manipulated with the strings.”

“Why would people want that?”

“Some like them as toys. Some of them use them as actors in little plays. Others...perhaps...simply like the idea of people being on strings. Gives them a sense of power.” Marisa became a little creeped out again. The shop owner had a wide smile that showed a lot of his teeth. Marisa had always been taught that people with wide smiles weren't trustworthy. “Where are my manners? My name is Hamid my fair lady. I'm sorry if I have disturbed you in some way. I have mannerisms even my mother found uncomfortable.” Marisa realized that she must have given some signs that she was uncomfortable around him.

“It's alright, I am new to this country.” she said. She turned back to the angel puppet. Apart from her longer nose, it looked a lot like her. If it was her, it showed a sensitive, gentle side, one she never showed anyone.

“Would you like that one?” Hamid asked.

“I...don't have money. At least none I can spend on myself. It's all for the campaign.”

“Ah yes, crusading and whatnot. Since you are new to this country and you seem to be interested in puppets, I'll just give it to you.”

“R...Really?” Marisa asked. She was surprised that he would be so generous. She had heard this was a harsh land with harsh people who would just as soon kill you then give you the time of day.

“Why not, I have a lot of them, and perhaps you could recommend me to the others.” He briefly held up his finger. “Actually, wait a moment.” He quickly walked over to the counter at the end of the store. He reached under it and removed tiny sets of clothes. He held up a set that looked like armor. “This look familiar?”

“What...how did you...?” The tiny suit of armor he was holding had a burning phoenix on it, just like their armor. It even had the same luster and chainmail underneath it.

“I have had this for a while. I modeled it after an old puppet I saw as a child. Apparently, your order has been here before.”

“We have...” Marisa had heard that the order had come to crusade, along with many other groups, ages ago. What were the odds that he would have their specific order's armor?

“Bring the puppet over here. We'll try it on.” Marisa obeyed, taking the puppet by the strings and carrying it over. Hamid took the pupped and undressed it. Marisa got a good look at the naked doll. It had a feminine figure, ball-joints and even what appeared to be genitals. It bothered Marisa a little, but she decided to let it go. He was giving her part of his livelihood for free. She was hardly in a position to complain. He put the pieces of armor onto it one by one. When the suit was finally complete he held the strings up by the controlling piece of wood. “There, it almost looks just like you. In fact, would you give me a string of your hair?” Marisa flinched a little and became incredibly uncomfortable.

“What? What for?” Hamid had that wide smile he had before. It made her even more uncomfortable.

“Just a little puppeteers trick. What harm could a single hair do?” Marisa stood very still for several moments. His wide smile still made her uncomfortable, but he did have a point. It was just a hair, was he going to do, strangle her with it? Marisa reached up and pulled a single strand of her black hair. She handed it over to him. He took the strand, put in into the doll's hair and whispered at it. There was a tiny flash of light and the doll changed. Marisa's eyes widened as the doll's nose and hair style changed to hers. It was now in her complete likeness.

“What was that?” Marisa asked.

“Just a little magic.”

“Magic!? That's demon's work!”

“Relax, everyone in this land can do a little magic. Look! It's you!” Hamid held the puppet up. Indeed it was her in every way, from the armor, to the face, hair and even stoic expression.

“Yes, it's very lovely.” Marisa was now more uncomfortable than ever before. Magic was forbidden in her country and it made her very nervous. She was grateful that he would go that far, but she now just wanted to leave.

“You want to see something really neat?” Hamid asked. He was grinning wider than ever.

“I...should really go.”

“It'll only take a moment. Watch.” He then said something akin to gibberish. It must have meant something, as Marisa felt her body tingle all over. She stumbled backwards, gazing all over her body. There didn't seem to be anything wrong.

“What...what did you do!?” Marisa shrieked.

“Take a look.” Hamid tilted one of the strings on the control bar. Much to Marisa's horror, her arm popped up just like the puppet.

“What...what is...?”

“I told you, magic.” Hamid began puling the strings again and again. Marisa's arms flailed against her will, just like the puppet. “Didn't they tell you not to trust people over here? If not, they should have.” Marisa fought with all of her might, trying to resist, but her muscles wouldn't obey. It was like her orders wouldn't go to them. Hamid carried the puppet as he walked around the counter and towards the door of the store.

“You are certainly a beautiful woman.” he said. He reached up to the door and locked it. “The way you tie up that gorgeous black hair is almost criminal. I also have no doubt that the armor you have on is hiding a beautiful figure.” He walked towards the door to the back room. He turned and smiled again. “Come along.” He began walking the puppet. Much to Marisa's horror, she began walking awkwardly towards the door. She tried yet again to resist, but her body wasn't her own anymore. She followed Hamid into his back room.

She emerged into what must have been a work room. Standing around the edges of the room where four giant puppets, the size of humans. They were faceless and had ball joints, but were wearing underwear and had a male build. Hamid walked her to the middle of the room and stopped her.

“Stop this immediately!” Marisa shouted, sounding panicked. “My commander will come for me!”

“He can try.” Hamid said, with a wide smile. “I doubt he will succeed. No one saw you come in here and everyone in this city keeps their mouth.” Hamid hung Marisa's doll from the ceiling. She was stuck in place, unable to resist or fight. “Now, let's see if it's still as powerful as it used to be.” He reached up and grabbed the puppet's arm. Marisa gritted her teeth as she fought it in vain. As he raised the puppet's hand up her own hand obeyed. He lifted her hand to her shoulder. To her horror, he began undoing her armor.

“What are you doing?” Marisa asked. Her terrified eyes stared at him manipulate the puppet's hands.

“Taking your armor off.” he said flatly. “I could do it directly, but I need the practice.” The connector on her shoulder came loose. Her breast plate sagged off of her shoulder. “There we go, now the other.”

“Please stop this!” Marisa was now beginning to sound desperate. Her hand came up to her other shoulder. She was about to be completely defenseless in front of the puppeteer. She resisted with all of her might, but her muscles refused to obey her. She helplessly watched as he removed every piece of her armor, from her breast plate to her grieves to her metal skirt. She began to panic as she removed her own chainmail. All that remained was a thin pair of pants and a shirt.

“Stop...stop it...” Marisa said, beginning to shake. She was all but naked. Hamid stopped manipulating the pupped and gazed her up and down once again.

“Very nice. I new you had a proper figure.” He began walking around her, kicking her armor away to the sides of the room. “Oh yes...yes...why would you ever hide such a beautiful body under so many pounds of armor?”

“You have to let me go...” Marisa said, her voice trembling. “I...I have to report back...”

“My dear, you may be new to this country, so you might not be familiar with what's going on. Allow me to elaborate.” Hamid stepped back over to the puppet. He once again began manipulating it. With her hands shaking in fear, Marisa reached for her shirt.

“No! No, please!”

“You see, that part of your life is over. You're about to embark on a new journey.” Marisa pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her amble breasts. “Don't worry, it won't be so bad.” She reached for her pants and pulled them down. “I think you'll enjoy...oh my!” Hamid stopped in mid sentence the moment he saw Marisa's nude body. “You...are truly beautiful! I knew that black hair and blue eyes was something special...but your body! Perfect hips, breasts, legs and stomach, I am impressed. Must be all that exercise you get.” Tears were beginning to stream down Marisa's eyes. She hadn't cried since she was a child, and certainly not since joining the corp. Now she was exposed, helpless and at the mercy of some bizarre puppet-wizard.

“Please...no more...”

“No more? We're just beginning!” Hamid lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Then Marisa heard the terrifying noise of wooden objects clacking together.

“What...what is...?” Her voice was trembling. She gazed around to see that the large mannequins in the room were creaking to live, trembling and jerking. “What are you doing?”

“And ruin the surprise? I'm afraid not my dear.” The faceless mannequins began lurching forward, getting more mobile with each step. They surrounded her on all sides, as if waiting for something. Marisa couldn't even cover herself. She stood nude, trembling and crying. A few minutes previous she was a proud soldier, ready for a prolonged campaign of combat. Now she was a helpless girl, stripped of everything at the mercy of some evil sorcerer.

“What...are they doing?” she asked.

“Boy you really are a soldier of the church.” Hamid said, sounding a little disgruntled. He took the puppet off of the ceiling and brought it to the ground. As the naked puppet dropped to it's knees, so did Marisa. Now on her knees, she watched as the giant puppets around her removed the undergarments on their crotch. Her eyes widened as wide as they could go. Protruding from their wooden bodies were very real-looking erect penises and testicles.

“You see, I made these things from the sap of a rubber tree. I whipped it around for a while and low and behold it turned into this soft, skin-like substance. I call it latex. I figured I could sell it to men who have lose their dicks or lonely women. Of course...it needs to be tested first.” Hamid grinned as he manipulated the puppet. Marisa began gasping and whining in horror as her arms raised up without her consent. She squeezed her eyes shut as her hands wrapped around two of the erections. Much to her surprise, they felt like skin and were warm. She kept her eyes closed as tight as possible as her hand began to pump the dicks.

“No, no, my dear.” Hamid said. “An important part of the experience is to keep eye contact.” He snapped his finger again. Much to Marisa's disgust, her eyes opened. Equally to her disgust, there was one of the white, fake dicks now in her face. “Open up dear.” Marisa kept her mouth shut as tight as she could. “Come on, it won't be so bad. Don't fight me. Alright...” Hamid snapped his fingers again. Despite using all of her strength, her jaw opened, shaking with effort. The puppet's dick shoved into her mouth, earning a distressed whine from Marisa. The shaft in her mouth began pumping back and forth. She could feel the cock in her mouth throb and pulse, like it was a living thing. It pierced deeper and deeper. The puppet reached up and grabbed the back of her head. It bobbed her back and forth on its faux dick. Its wooden body was shuddering, as if the puppet could actually feel pleasure. Maybe it could, she wasn't sure. Abruptly and without warning, it pulled hard on her head. She gagged loudly as the prick pierced the back of her throat. It held her there tightly for several moments, not allowing her to breathe. She desperately fought for air, but her hands never stopped moving.

“Now, now, Arthur, be gentle.” Hamid chided. The puppet named Arthur released her head and pulled back, letting her gasp for hair. “I do apologize my dear, these sensations are new to them. Oops, better stop.” Marisa's hands stopped moving and dropped away from the latex dicks. She could see that all of their erections were visibly pulsing. “They almost blew their tops.”

“They...they can...?” Marisa said, getting a terrible feeling in her gut.

“Of course, it wouldn't be any good for selling if they couldn't.” Hamid said, as if it were obvious. “Now, on all fours.” Marisa was forced to obey as the puppet moved, assuming a humiliating position more fitting for a dog. Her tears were now dripping onto the ground. “Oh Balthazar, go grab that bottle over there. Yes, that one.” Marisa couldn't see what they were doing, but she could hear something being opened.

“What are you doing?”

“This will help you feel better.” Hamid replied, smiling wide. Marisa shrieked loudly at feeling something touching her nethers. She shook in humiliation and fear as the wooden fingers of the puppet probed inside of her. It had some kind of gel on its fingers. It spread it around inside every part of her, from her outer lips to her cervix. Once it had finished, the puppet removed its fingers. Marisa waited, feeling the cold substance sitting on her most sacred part.

“What is...?” Marisa was cut off as she shrieked and began shaking. She was now quivering for a different reason. The gel inside of her canal suddenly began to heat up and produce a tingling sensation. Almost immediately, she could feel juices drip from her. Her pussy felt as if it was itching terribly and needed to be scratched. “No! No! Make it stop! Make it stop!”

“As you wish my dear.” Hamid said. The puppet called Balthazar that had given her the gel knelt behind her. It lined up its erection with her slit, preparing to shove it inside.

“No! No! Anything but that!” Marisa fully panicked. Much to Hamid's surprise, she managed to move a little under her own power, shaking her ass just out of position so Balthazar couldn't push himself in. “I have someone I love! Please don't!”

“Wait a moment.” Hamid ordered. The puppets obeyed, standing, or kneeling, as still as statues. Marisa breathed a sigh of relief, but continued to shake and drip. The burning inside of her was spreading and now seemed to cover her entire torso. Hamid walked over and lifted her chin, so that her blue eyes could see his black ones. “Who might this man be?”

“M-Marcus Lionheart. Colonel Marcus Lionheart.” Marisa admitted. There seemed to be a smidgen of actual sympathy in Hamid's eyes. She would say anything to get him to stop, especially considering Balthazar's hands still had a grip on her hips and his erection was still pointed at her entrance.

“Colonel? He wouldn't happen to be the commander of these forces would he?”

“Yes! Yes he is! I followed him all this time...hoping he would retire some day. Then I could tell him! I admire him for his determination, kindness and fairness! I've loved him for a long time.” Hamid tilted his head and appeared genuinely sympathetic.

“Oh, that's so sweet. You can't be together because you're in the same unit, yet you still pine after him. Oh well, it's hopeless anyway.” Balthazar thrust forward. Marisa screamed as her virginity was shattered. The puppet buried itself up to the hilt and shuddered while it did so. Blood dripped from around its latex erection. Marisa gazed back with tears in her eyes, seeing that it was indeed true.

“It...it hurts...”

“It won't for much longer, I assure you.”

“But...why did you ask...you...?”

“My dear, he's not going to live much longer.” She gazed back up at him, this time an angry expression on her face.

“He is not!”

“Sweetheart, how many crusades have there been?” Marisa did not answer. In truth, she didn't know. “A lot. How many have succeeded? None. You have no idea what monsters lie in that desert or how much power the Demon King has.” Balthazar suddenly drew his erection out of Marisa and shoved it back in. The woman shrieked, but only half out of pain. It was beginning to subside and that tingling was taking over. “You should be thanking me, I'm saving your life.”

“No...please...”

“The pain should be gone now. Go ahead Balthazar.” Hamid stepped away and the puppet began thrusting its hips slowly. Marisa bit her lip as tears streamed out of her eyes, but not out of pain anymore. With every movement of the erection inside of her the tingling melted into sparks of pleasure. Against her will, her juices coated the white prick every time Balthazar pulled it out. The puppet was now pulling her hips with his thrusts, allowing him to pierce deeper with each of his movements.

“Let's not deprive the others of attention.” Marisa's upper body lifted up, with Balthazar helping her by holding her up by her stomach. His thrusts never stopped however. Her hands came up and she began pumping on two of the puppet's dicks again. She shook her head back and forth. The sparks of pleasure inside of her were building. She could feel the tension around her pussy increasing, ready to blow.

“Oh my, are you about to cum?” Hamid had a twinkle in his eye at the display. “Well go ahead, cum as much as you like. I think those puppets you're jacking off are about ready to burst too.” Marisa watched them. Their hips were shuddering and their dicks were pulsing. She tried her best to close her eyes and feel nothing, but failed miserably. With every thrust Balthazar made, a new wave of pleasure washed over her. The tension inside of her grew and grew. It felt like a dam was breaking She gasped and turned her head up to the ceiling.

“No! No! I don't...I don't...!” Then she screamed in unwanted bliss. Her canal clamped down on Balthazar. The puppet wrapped its arms around her like a lover and held her close as her insides coiled around him. Juices gushed on his latex dick. Marisa gasped each time her body quivered in pleasure. Her hands tightened around the erections in her hand while she was pumping. The two puppets shuddered and pumped their hips for a few moments before erupting. Warm jizz gushed onto her hand, covering them. Marisa let out a few more weakened gasps as she twitched with the last blasts of pleasure. Balthazar let her go and she collapsed onto all fours again.

That was when she felt a shocking sensation. Her hands felt different, as if they were covered in something hard. As soon as the tears cleared from her eyes she saw that the white release of the puppets was quickly absorbing into the skin of her hands. From her wrist to her fingertips her skin was turning oddly reflective and felt much heavier.

“What...what's happening to me?” Marisa asked, her voice panicking.

“Ah, that.” Hamid said nonchalantly. “Since I cant use real testicles, as I don't have any at the moment, I instead have them ejaculate what they have for blood, enchanted puppet stuff and whatnot. Curios thing, when it comes into contact with human skin it turns the human into a puppet hybrid of sorts. Your skin is going to have a harder more sheen-like consistency. It won't hurt, I assure you. My ancestors used to have whole armies of these.”

“A...a puppet?” Marisa finally felt the true terror of the situation hit her in the pit of her stomach. He was changing her into a puppet. “Please...you can't...I...I don't want...”

“My dear, I'm saving your life! Besides, it's not like you won't enjoy it.” Balthazar turned her over onto her back. It lifted her hips so he could get a better angle. It placed both of its hands on either side of her stomach. “All it has to do is get inside of you.”

“No! Stop it! I don't want...!!” She was silenced. The puppet called Arthur put its own erection back inside of her mouth. Both of them began pumping their hips in rhythm with each other. Marisa wanted to fight with all of her might, but instead just lay there as the puppets had their way with her. Worse still, she could feel those sparks of pleasure jumping around inside of her canal again. Despite her terror, despite her fighting and despite not wanting any of it, she was getting off on this again. She whined in distress, but her hips began shaking in pleasure. She could feel her body building to another climax. The puppets were bucking their hips wildly. Arthur's shaft was piercing her throat as the puppet shoved its entire girth into her mouth each time. Balthazar was now gripping her hips again, pulling her hips with every thrust. The tension inside of her built with every movement until she couldn't take it anymore. She could feel their dicks swelling in her canal and mouth. They were going to cum, and she would be no more.

'I can't...' she thought desperately. 'I...I don't want this...make it...make it stop!” She screamed against the prick in her mouth and arched her back. Her juices gushed around Balthazar's shaft as her insides clamped around him. Both of the puppet's hips twitched as their dicks pulsed, they pushed themselves as deep as they could and then burst. All three of them quivered with pleasure. In her orgasmic bliss, Marisa could feel their jizz gush into her. Her canal was coated with hot spunk and it poured down her throat so she had no choice but to swallow it. For several moments, all of them bucked against each other, bathing in pleasure. Finally it was over. Balthazar pulled out, his release gushing out of her. Arthur did the same, with Marisa coughing a little of his spunk out of her mouth. She could feel that heavy, hard feeling spreading around her body.

“No...make it...” Her voice faded as her face became still and her skin became shiny. It quickly melted over her whole body as her skin absorbed all of the puppet's magic. In a few moments, she was completely changed. She no longer moved and no longer spoke. She was a living doll, unable to do anything without her master. Said master walked over to her as he shooed the puppets away.

“Aren't you perfect?” Hamid said, grinning. “You are by far the most beautiful puppet I have ever seen.” He lifted her up into a sitting position. Hamid ran his hand over her smooth stomach and gripped one of her breasts in his hand. It was large enough that it filled up his entire grip. He pulled some of her black hair away from her face and whispered into her ear. “Don't you worry. It doesn't take any of your sensitivity away.” He pinched her nipple, causing her to gasp through her nose. Her face showed no emotion however. “Oh the fun we will have my sweet puppet.” He licked her shoulder, causing her to shiver a little. “You are mine. Now and forever.”

*

That night, Colonel Lionheart was pacing back and forth nervously. Almost all of the ships had docked and the camp had been set up outside of the city. Everything was moving smoothly except for one thing. His second-in-command, his right-hand woman was nowhere to be found. A blacksmith showed up and offered his services soon after they scattered, for a fee of course. The colonel would trade every weapon in the world right now to have Lieutenant Colonel Steinem back. She was a one in a million soldier, loyal, capable and strong. Now she was missing in this large city. He was pacing by the docks, waiting for the one person who would know anything about this to arrive. Just when he was about to order the city sacked and was beating his sword into the ground, the old man returned. Adrum emerged from a cliff surrounding the docks, a bucket in one hand and a trident with a fish still on it in the other. Despite his advanced age, his container was full to the brim with clams, oysters and fish. He approached the colonel, receiving a death glare as he did so. He still had that bizarre, squatting walk that already bothered the hell out of the colonel.

“I take it everything is going smoothly?” The ancient man asked, putting the bucket and the trident beside his fish house. He was clearly sarcastic and Lionheart was in no mood for it.

“My second in command is missing!” he shouted at the top of his lungs.

“What was she doing?” Adrum asked calmly.

“Looking for a blacksmith!”

“How many were with her?”

“She was alone!” 

“Did I not tell you to watch your back? How can one watch one's back alone?” The decrepit man sat in his chair beside his house, picked the fish of the trident and began cleaning it with his bare hands. “I tried to warn you, be glad it only cost you one soldier.”

“I want her back!” the colonel shouted. His hand gripped his sword so tight that his fingers were white, even through his armor. Adrum stopped cleaning the fish, his hands covered in guts. Their eyes met. The old man appeared serious all of a sudden.

“In all likelihood, she is either dead or not human anymore.” Adrum said coolly.

“What the hell does that mean!?” Adrum threw the fish and its guts onto the ground. He stood up, using the trident as if it were a walking staff.

“It means that this is a land of madness, as I told you before. Even if she is alive, which isn't guaranteed, some manner of magic has probably taken her. She was a strong, armed soldier, so it isn't likely someone robbed her or enslaved her. Which means that magic must have been involved. She might not even be in the city anymore. She might be with the creatures in the desert, or dead, or some sort of monster herself. I warned you young man, don't come crying to me if you didn't heed my advice.”

“I will ransack every house in this city until I get my answer!” the colonel shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Don't be a fool.” Adrum retorted, pointing his trident at the colonel. “I've been watching your boats come in all day. You have eight hundred soldiers at most. This is a city of tens of thousands. If I rally them we will simply overwhelm you, not just with people but with magic.” 

Colonel Lionheart gave the ancient man a deadly glare. He could cut the man down where he stood, but the population would become incensed. The commander of these forces cutting down such an old man who still lived off of the ocean? They would murder them in the streets. Still, how was he supposed to let this go? His second-in-command was likely being tortured at that very moment.

“What am I supposed to do?” the colonel finally asked. “Nothing? Let her disappear? She was one of my best soldiers and one of the few people in this world I would trust with my life.” 

Adrum seemed to growl at himself. He gazed off at the sea for a few moments. After gathering his thoughts he turned back to the colonel.

“The longer you are here, the more aware the Demon King will become to your presence. It would take you at least a week to ransack this city if we resist and that's assuming we aren't effective. By that time, the king will have organized an army of monsters and you will be annihilated without fail. The only hope you have is to catch him before that happens. The longer you wait, the more powerful he becomes.” There were a few more tense moments between them. Somehow, despite the man's endless wrinkles, hunched stature and squat legs, he was intimidating.

“I swear to the goddess that when this is over I will return. I don't care if I have to burn this entire city down, I will find out what happened to Lieutenant Colonel Marisa Steinam. I swear to you.” Adrum stared at him for a moment.

“I'll find out for you.” the ancient man said. “By the time you come back, I will have you an answer.”

“I'm going to hold you to that...old man.” The colonel then turned and marched away, heading for the city gates. Adrum watched him as he walked away, making sure he was leaving. The moment he disappeared into the buildings the old man scoffed and returned to his chair. He picked up the fish from the ground and began cleaning it again. He then grinned and began chuckling

“So confident.” Adrum muttered. “Just like all the others.”

Colonel Lionheart walked out of the city gates and emerged into the camp his soldiers made. They had hastily put up tents and were setting fires as the temperature was rapidly dropping. The colonel's officers were waiting near the entrance, warming themselves by one of the fires. They had taken off their plated armor and were in their chainmail. The colonel walked up to them, with each of them standing to attention when the saw him. Major Ackler was a little slower to come to attention than the rest of them.

“Be on guard at all times!” Colonel Lionheart shouted immediately. “Never for a moment think you are safe! There are threats everywhere!” The commander then spat into the sand. All of his officers gazed at one another. It was Captain Talia Fenner that spoke first.

“Sir, have you found Lieutenant Steinem?” She asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“No.” The commander replied bitterly. “Unfortunately we don't have any time to waste. The old codg...I mean Adrum believes that she is likely already dead or sold into slavery or something. The longer we wait, the more time the Demon King has to get his defenses ready. We have far fewer soldiers than any crusade before, but we are the most elite the church has. They have faith in us and we can't squander that faith for one person.” Colonel Lionheart gazed down at the sand on his feet. “No matter who it is. I don't like this one bit, and once it's over we will return and find out where she is, dead or alive, and make the person responsible pay. For now...we have a mission to conduct.” The colonel gazed back up and came to attention. “Each of you report.” Although his officers appeared appeared unsure of his decision, they obeyed.

“Well,” Oren began, not looking as interested. “It was easy enough to find some vendors. I'm not sure our stomachs will be entirely happy with it, but I've got us food. All you have to do is pay them.” The major fell silent as the commander glared at him. For a few moments, tension hung in the air. Then Oren's eyes lit up. “Oh, sorry sir.” He finally said with respect. “Apologies sir. Did not mean to offend you sir.” He seemed disgusted with the word “sir,” but having him say it was probably good enough. The commander let it go and turned to the next person.

“The defenses of this town are surprisingly good sir.” Major Sam Ageril stated. He was more matter-of-fact and a lot more respectful. “The walls do not have any major structural weakness, there are archer holes every few feet and it is designed to be manned and fled from in a matter of minutes.”

“Very good.” the commander said. “I doubt we will be taking to the defense of this city, but it's good to know what it's capabilities are.” He turned to the next person.

“Unfortunately, I couldn't find any horses the people would part with sir.” Captain Tay Rainground began. “The horses they do have are used for farming along the coast and are not suited for long distances or battles. They also possess camels, but as we are not trained with those I don't think they would serve us sir.”

“Horses would probably be poor in this sand anyway. Thank you for looking.”

“I scoured the residential district sir.” Captain Talia Fenner stated. “Most of them wanted to lure me into their homes. The vast majority of the people laughed at me when I asked if they wanted to join.”

“So there are no recruits?”

“Well...there is...one.” Talia had a cute squeak in her voice when she said “well.” The commander didn't notice.

“One?”

“He says he can help guide us through the desert. It's just...he's...not entirely human sir.”

“Entirely?”

“He seems to be...how should I put it? Part fox.”

“Fox?”

“Desert fox to be precise...sir. Still, he seemed eager to help us, for the right price sir.”

“It seems we've been getting a lot of that.” The colonel rolled his eyes. “Beggar’s can't be choosers. We're here for the Demon King. We'll accept help from anyone.”

“Yes sir.” The captain said in acknowledgment. The colonel turned to First Lieutenant Eliza Bevens.

“Almost everyone is off the boat sir.” She stated. “There are only a few more. Everyone knew the drill and there were no incidents sir.”

“Good job everyone.” The colonel said, although he gave the disaffected Oren a glare. “Make sure everyone is prepared for battle at all times. We will move out immediately at dawn tomorrow. I will have to meet our...unusual guide immediately.”

“Yes sir.” They all said, saluting with their hands on their hearts. Oren was a little slower than the rest of them.

“Dismissed.” They all scattered except for Talia. She stood in place, staring at the colonel. “Is there something else captain?”

“Sir, Marisa had a sister.” she said bluntly. The colonel flinched, abruptly uncomfortable.

“I see. We will have to send her a message once this is over.” the commander said, trying to defer any feelings he had for later.

“That's just it sir, she's on this campaign.” The colonel took a deep breath as he suddenly felt a tightening in his gut. He had an obligation to the soldiers under his command, Marisa's sister included. “She's a private on the last boat. The lieutenant colonel made sure of that in case we had a rough landing. She should be here shortly.” The colonel lifted his gauntlet hand and put it to his head. This situation was one of the worst he had ever been in. All the battles were nothing compared to what he was about to have to do.

“I'll break the news. It's my duty. You tell our guide to wait in my tent, and make sure he is unarmed.”

“Yes sir.” Captain Fenner saluted and marched away. The colonel felt even older than he did that morning. This was already the longest campaign in his career and it was just beginning.

The colonel waited by the gate for the last soldiers to arrive. He had asked his quartermaster, who apparently knew both Marisa and his sister, to point out when the woman arrived. When a group of soldiers marched through the entranceway, carrying their possessions on their back, the quartermaster pointed. The colonel marched forward. The moment the group of soldiers saw him they stopped. Some of them dropped their packs in surprise, but they all saluted very quickly. The colonel saluted back to them.

“At ease soldiers.” he said. It didn't do him any good to say that, they all appeared just as nervous as before. “I am looking for a Private Steinam, sister of Lieutenant Colonel Marisa Steinhem.”

“Huh? Oh, that's me sir.” A young woman stepped forward. As the commander examined her, he saw some resemblance. They had the same nose and jaw, but this woman had a much gentler expression. Her eyes were brown and her hair blonde and short. She was also smaller and judging from the way she moved and her smaller hands and feet, she was much more slender than her sister.

“The rest of you may move on. I must speak with Private Steinam alone.” The other soldiers saluted nervously and quickly marched away. The young woman appeared very nervous, completely puzzled as to what this was about.

“What is your name private?” The colonel began.

“It's...Catarina Steinam sir.”

“Catarina. I have...unfortunate news to deliver to you.”

“What is it?”

“Your sister has gone missing.” Abruptly the nervousness disappeared from Catarina's face. She appeared very dire and very worried.

“What? What happened?”

“I sent my officers into the city to acquire supplies and scout. I sent her to secure a blacksmith for our armor and weapons. She never reported back.”

“Have you organized a search?” The colonel felt the knot in his stomach tie tighter. Families frequently didn't understand the need to put the mission before their loved ones. The commander did not enjoy being yelled at by emotional people.

“I would like to do nothing else. She was my best soldier and I would trust her with my life. However, there is no time. The longer we wait, the more time the Demon King has to prepare for our attack. I threatened to search all of the houses in the city, but we were threatened with retaliation and it would take us at least a week to search the city by force. We cannot wait that long. The plan is for us to strike hard and strike fast. We are the elite soldiers, hand-picked from combat veterans and high scorers during training. We are the best and we have to act like the best. As much as it pains me, we must wait to put forward a search or else the entire operation will suffer. I swear to you, once this over, we will get answers. For now, we must press on.” Throughout the whole explanation, Catarina stared at her feet. She showed no emotion through all of it. The colonel continued to brace himself for the inevitable yelling.

“I understand sir.” she finally said.

“You do? Well...great. I appreciate your professionalism in this matter. I care for your sister a lot, and I will not rest until I find her or get answers.” The colonel saluted and began walking away.

“Sir!” the private shouted. He turned back towards her.

“Yes?”

“If possible...I want to help fill her void in some way.” Catarina's eyes were filled with determination and will. She greatly resembled her sister all of a sudden. “I know I can't be your second in command, but I have to help in some way! I can't let my sister just be a footnote in this campaign. I have to help her legacy. She's...” The young woman abruptly looked down at the sand on the ground. “She's...all I have. Our parents...were killed by bandits.” The colonel stared at her silently. With that determined look on her face she looked so much like her sister, that fire, that intensity, the loyalty to duty. The commander gazed up at the night sky, thinking.

“It's true. I can't make you my second in command.” he said. “However, I can make you my personal aide.” Catarina's face lifted, a bright expression on her face. “It was one of her functions as my second. I don't think Major Ageril would be willing to do that.” The young woman stood at attention and saluted.

“I would be happy to be your personal aide sir!”

“Very well. Put your things away and meet in my tent. You will need to keep a record of what happens here.”

“Yes sir!” Catarina dashed away, eager to cast off her luggage. The commander watched her run away, eager to begin her new job. The colonel then gazed out into the desert.

“How much more will you take from me I wonder?” The desert did not answer. It never did. It only sweltered and killed. The commander took a deep breath, regained his professional composure and began marching to his tent.


	2. Pigmen Take a Captive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crusaders have a guide for the desert! Unfortunately it's a womanizing fox man, who immediately has a thing for Talia. Once they set out, they immediately have problems. They discover man-capturing flower creatures, and horrible pigmen...who take a woman as a captive to do with what they please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Any connection to real events or people, past or present, is coincidental. All characters of this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter contains: drugs, orcs (pigmen), titjob, blowjob, kidnapping, slavery, and creampie. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 2

Colonel Lionheart entered his tent and paused. Standing in the middle of his pavilion was their guide, a fox man. Unlike the vulpines back home, his fur was a cream color and very fluffy. He was wearing the loose-fitting clothes that all the desert people were wearing, albeit it had a hole in the back where his puffy tail poked out.

“You must be the commander!” the fox man said, grinning. He had a fox's face and teeth. As disgusted as the colonel was by this, he needed him. The commander walked over to his desk and sat behind it. “Oh I don't have a chair...but that's fine!” Colonel Lionheart glared at the smiling fox. The animal-man was going to be a problem, he could see that already.

“What is your name?” Lionheart asked, not a single ounce of humor in his tone. The fox man bowed.

“My name is Renard sir, of the Fennec tribe.” He rose up, that toothy grin on his face. “Might I say, I am so happy there is another crusade here. Our economy has been in a slump lately. It's so good to have people come and spend money...”

“Can you lead us to the Demon King's palace or not?” the colonel said, interrupting Renard's monologue.

“Well...no. None of us know where it is exactly, but my tribe has spent years traveling the desert. I can show you the paths we use to deliver supplies to the Demon King and warn of the dangers yet to come.” The colonel wasn't sure if Renard was telling the truth or not, but it had to be better than waltzing into the desert blind.

“Very well, you have to job.”

“Excellent. There's just the small matter of my payment.” The colonel was getting very tired of people in this land asking him for money. “I was thinking in the realm of...say...fifty gold coins.”

“Ten.” The colonel said flatly.

“I suppose I could drop it down to...forty.”

“You will take twenty or I'll enslave you and you get nothing.” Renard then grinned once again, although this time he appeared much more nervous.

“Twenty it is. I have some bar debts so if I could get an advance...”

“I will give you ten now, ten when we get to the Demon King's mansion.”

“There's no guarantee that...”

“I know.” The colonel's voice continued to drop lower and lower with every response he gave to Renard. The commander reached into a satchel hanging on the wall and extracted ten gold coins. He slapped them on the table.

“I'm sure it will go well.” Renard stated, picking up the money. He had fingers, but there were canine-like pads on his palms as well as fur. The fox man took the coins and shoved them in his pocket. “I must go take care of some business before we leave.”

“Be here by dawn or I will track you down.”

“Of that I have no doubt colonel. Say...you wouldn't happen to know where Captain Fenner went...?” The colonel glared at the fox man once again.

“Captain Fenner has her own duties to attend to and you will not bother her. If you do, I will not be responsible for any damage done to you.” The colonel turned back to the papers on his desk. “And she is capable of doing significant damage to those that bother her.”

“You lot sure are a fun bunch.” Renard then shrugged and walked out of the tent, his tail flicking as he left. The colonel sighed in exhaustion. He didn't know whether the fox would be an asset or a hindrance. All he knew was, tomorrow as going to be a long day.

*

A little later, Renard walked into a local tavern. He leaned against the bar, a wide grin on his vulpine face as he waited for the barkeep to see him. Once she finished handing a mug of ale to one customer she turned to Renard. He bat ears twitched and she bared her fangs.

“You've got some nerve coming back here Renard.” She hissed. Apart from the ears and fangs, she appeared to be an attractive woman. It was probably the reason Renard gave her an alluring look.

“Don't be that way Hesta! Is this the way you treat me after all those long nights over watered-down ale?” Renard said, as if he were flirting.

“So you insult me by acting like we have a relationship and then you insult my ale?”

“We did have a relationship!”

“It was one night and I was drunk.”

“Doesn't mean you didn't like it.”

“Either pay your debt or leave.”

“Believe it or not...” Renard placed the gold coins he was paid on the table. Quite surprised, Hesta walked over and picked them up.

“This is the gold of those crusaders.” She gazed up at him, looking suspicious. “You didn't steal it did you? I want not part of stolen gold. You know what happens to thieves in this city.”

“No worries. They hired me.”

“For what? Fucking their women behind their backs?”  
Renard put his thumb to his chest proudly. “I'm going to be their desert guide.”

Hesta abruptly laughed in a very shrill manner, reminiscent of a bat. “They must want to die more that I thought!”

“Don't be mean. Come on, I paid you off.”

Hesta looked at the gold in her hand and bobbed it up and down, measuring the weight. “I'm pretty sure this only covers about half.”

“What!? Don't add interest!” Renard complained. Hesta gave him another glare.

“I'm not, you mutt. You owe me for one hundred forty-seven drinks. I wrote it down because I was going to put it on your tombstone.”

“You are so cute when you're mad at me.”

Hesta gave the grinning fox a pathetic stare. Silence hung between them as Hesta wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him. Renard only grinned like a fox who got away with theft.

“Is there something else you wanted?” The barkeep asked.

“A drink?” Renard asked hopefully

“Are you kidding me?”

“I might die tomorrow. Come on Hesta! You can put on my tombstone that I owe you...let's see...minus...add one...seventy-four and a half drinks!” Another silence hung in the air. Hesta was waiting to see if Renard was serious about all this or whether he was just a gold thief.

“One drink.” she said firmly.

“You are a wonderful woman, I don't know if I say that enough, and beautiful too!” Renard said.

“Don't push your luck.” Hesta quickly filled a flagon of ale and shoved it at him.

“Don't spill it! Geez!” Renard sighed and then grinned at the liquor in front of him. “Aw, tastes just like Hesta's love juice...”

“If you open your mouth again, I'm going to nail it shut!” Hesta cried, interrupting him.

“Your a wonderful woman Hesta!” Renard then chugged back the ale, savoring the alcohol he had been denied for some time.

“You always have a way with women.” Renard spun around. He then grinned and raised his mug.

“Hamid! So good to see you again! What have you been up to?” The fox man asked.

“Oh you know.” Hamid said, shrugging his shoulders. “This and that.” Renard turned back to the bar.

“A round for my good friend Hesta, on me!”

“Go to hell Renard!” Hesta shouted in reply. Renard turned back to his friend, a grin still on his face.

“We have such a good relationship.” The fox said.

“I can see that.” Hamid replied. He walked up and sat at the bar. “Why the hell did she let you back in?”

“Paid half my debt.” Renard said.

“And...you did that how?” Hamid asked, cocking his eyebrow

“I work for the crusaders at the moment.” Renard declared proudly. Hamid laughed at that statement.

“Now there's a bright move. You want to die?”

“I assure you that I can fair a lot better in the desert than they can.”

“You haven't been in the desert since you were fifteen.”

“Well it's still hot and full of sand. Don't imagine it's changed much.”

“Why would you even agree to that? You hate working.”

“Maybe I've found my spirit of adventure.”

“There's a cute crusader isn't there?”

“I'm not sure what you're implying good sir and I take it as an affront to my honor.” Renard then took another drink of an ale.

“Uh-huh. Well I've already taken a good sampling of the crusaders already.” The fox man put his mug on the table and gave Hamid his own version of a disbelieving stare.

“Good heavens, what did you do?”

“A gentlemen never tells.”

“Good thing we're not gentlemen.” Both of them chortled at that.

“Come on, tell me, what did you do?”

“Yes, tell us. What did you do?” said a new voice. Every spine in the entire place went rigid. Hamid and Renard jumped up and spun around. The fox man didn't even care that his ale tipped over. Everyone else in the room jumped to their feet and shuffled to the edges of the room. Standing in the middle of the bar, with his trident in his hand and still half naked was Adrum. Hesta put up her hands nervously from behind the bar.

“Adrum, I assure you that nothing illegal is going on here.” she said, her voice shaking.

“I have the utmost faith in you Hesta.” Adrum said flatly. He pointed his trident at Hamid. “What did you do?”

“Well...I...uh...uh...um...” Hamid stammered. He was quickly beginning to sweat and fidget. “I just...saved a poor soul from certain death.”

“And how did you do that?”

“I introduced her to...a new way of life.”

“You turned her didn't you?”

“It was...just one soldier.”

“That soldier was their second in command!” Adrum was now shouting at the top of his lungs. “Their commander had feelings for her! He was going to sack the city to find her! I had to threaten him and put everyone in danger for you!”

“I...I...she...she failed to mention she was...”

“Give me one good reason I shouldn't hand you over to them.”

“Whoa, whoa Adrum, don't be so angry! She was going to die in the desert and now she's not! I'm not going to treat her badly, I swear!”

“Can you give her back?” Adrum said, his voice full of venom. The people in the bar were slowly edging their way out of the door.

“I...really, really, really would recommend against that. In her current state she would...incite their anger.” Adrum growled and grimaced, showing that he was boiling under the surface.

“If I hadn't watched you grow up, I would hang you high from the city gate right now.”

“And believe me, no one appreciates that more than I...”

“Shut-up!”

“Yes sir.” Hamid hunched down, as if expecting a terrible blow.

“Since you have to take care of this woman, I don't suspect that you'll be visiting the bar at nights since you will be so busy, hm?”

“Yes sir...” Hamid looked at the ground. It was like he was being grounded.

“I would suggest you stay home and take care of your new charge from now on. I don't want to see you on the street unless you're selling a puppet, buying food or chasing a robber, is that clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Renard, I expect you to guide them to the best of your ability. If you come back and I suspect that you led them to their deaths on purpose I will hang you from the city gates instead.”

“Whoa, hey, they're paying me. I had every intention of helping them from the beginning!”Renard said defensively. Adrum glared at the fox man, his trident still pointing forward. “...Sir.”

“I don't want your friendship or past hardships you faced with Hamid to taint your ability. If they manage to return I will tell them what happened to their second in command. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.” Both Hamid and Renard muttered. Adrum finally put his trident down. He then turned to Hesta, who was standing nervously behind the bar. Other than the four of them, the place was now empty.

“I apologize for running off your customers Hesta.” Adrum said. “I will get some gold and pay for your lost business tomorrow.”

“That's quite alright.” Hesta said, her voice still trembling. “You don't have to...”

“I insist.” Adrum turned and began walking out of the bar. “Both of you should go and get some rest. You have a lot to do tomorrow.” Adrum then exited the bar. Renard and Hamid both exhaled for the first time in a long time.

“Well...we're fucked.” Hamid said.

“Ugh...” Renard turned around and saw that his drink had spilled. He groaned and picked up the mug, seeing that it was indeed empty. “Oh Hesta!”

“Not a chance mutt!” She shouted back.

“Yeah, that's how this day would end.” Renard said bitterly, slamming his mug on the bar. Both Hamid and Renard stared at each other in silence.

“Ready to get to work?” Hamid asked.

“Don't have much of a choice now. Let's get some rest.”

*

At dawn the next morning, Colonel Lionheart ordered his troops to move out. Renard came as well, although later than the colonel would have liked. After stocking water and food onto pack camels the troops mobilized. Renard instructed them that there was a common route his people took through the desert. They could hop from one oasis to another and reach the middle of the desert. After that, they would likely have to split up the force and search the desert for the Demon King's palace. The colonel didn't like splitting a small force to even smaller units, but he could at least follow Renard until they reached the end point. Before they set out, Renard only had one piece of advice.

“Don't. Touch. Anything.”

*

They had been traveling in the desert for most of the day. The colonel was walking in front with his officers scattered in the long line of troops behind him. Major Ackler, now his second in command, walked with him him. Ackler had an expression that reminded everyone of an eagle, hunting for prey. He intimidated most men and wasn't attractive enough for most women. He loved to fight however, and his skill inspired men in battle. Lagging a little behind them pulling the pack camel that carried their official documents and struggling to keep up was Private Steinam. She was determined to make up for her missing sister. The colonel felt a little bad for her, as she was only a private and expected to keep up with the officers, but it was the route she had chosen. If she was half the woman her sister was, it shouldn't be a problem. The other two captains and the first lieutenant were busy keeping the soldiers in line. In front of the great line of troops was Renard. Unlike all of the others who were boiling in their armor, sweating and feeling sand in uncomfortable places, he was merrily walking along, sweat-free and sand-free thanks to his fur. They traveled over dune after dune, each one looking exactly the same. The fox seemed to know exactly where he was going, despite the lack of any discernible landmark. Without him however, they were completely lost. The colonel didn't like leaving the entire crusade in the hands of some half monster human, and it was affecting his temper.

As they topped yet another dune Renard abruptly stopped. He lifted one of his ears and twitched it. The entire column of soldiers came to a grinding halt. The colonel narrowed his eyes and walked forward.

“Is there a problem?” Colonel Lionheart asked, clearly irritated.

“Maybe.” Renard admitted. “I think something's coming.” Now the commander was alerted.

“What is it?”

“Not sure yet. Some kind of thumping. Won't be sure unless...” Abruptly, Renard's nose twitched. He sniffed the air. His head jerked to one particular dune in the distance. The colonel followed his gaze and saw some figures standing on the top of the pile of sand.

“What are...?” the colonel began.

“Pigmen!”

“What?”

“Those are pigmen! Draw your swords!” Renard reached into his clothing and took out a curved sword that no one was aware he had. Although briefly alarmed, the colonel followed his order.

“Draw swords!” The commander shouted. His officers and soldiers down the line began shouting the same thing. In rapid succession, everyone drew their blades.

“Hold them up!” Renard then said.

“What?”

“Just hold them up! Let them see them!”

“Hold them up!” The entire line of soldiers obeyed. Hundreds of blades gleamed in the sunlight as the figures on the distant dune didn't move. After a few moments of silence, the colonel was compelled to speak.

“What are we doing?” he asked Renard, again sounding annoyed.

“Showing them that we armed.” Renard said.

“And...what are they doing?”

“Seeing if we'll run.”

“What? Why would we run? There are five of them.”

“They're pretty stupid, but they know when to strike. They won't attack a group with such huge numbers unless we flee so they can run us down. They think everyone is weaker than them. Why wouldn't we run? They're better and stronger.”

“Are they?”

“Against you guys? No. Against peasants? Yes. They don't know the difference.” The figures on the dune began moving. They seemed to fidget amongst themselves for a moment. They then disappeared back over the dune. “Good, they decided it wasn't worth it.” Renard put his sword away.

“At ease!” The colonel shouted back to his men. They all obeyed. “You didn't tell us about the sword.” Renard gave him an unbelievably incredulous look.

“All of you have swords and armor. Why can't I have half of what you have? Besides, I'm not a fool. The person who walks into this desert unarmed is the person that dies first.” The fox man then began walking again. “Let's get moving. The first oasis isn't too far from here. Watch your back, something must be up. Pigmen don't usually come this close to the city.” The commander growled a little at Renard giving the orders, but signaled for his troops to follow them.

A few hours later, they arrived at a rather large oasis that made the colonel's soldiers groan with relief. It was surrounded by palm trees full of fruit. Renard seemed bothered by something, but the colonel's soldiers were so excited the sight that they ran forward without permission. Lionheart didn't stop them as many of them jumped into the oasis with their armor still on. Renard gazed up at the sun, then back to the oasis. He reached up and began scratching his ear. The commander did his best to ignore him. Since it was late in the day, the colonel began ordering his men to make camp. The only person who seemed to notice that Renard was bothered was Captain Fenner. She walked up to him and watched as he looked around and seemed a little lost.

“Is there a problem?” she asked. The fox man turned and grinned a toothy smile.

“Why no madame, why should there be?” he asked. He was clearly trying to be smooth. “Might I say, even with the sweat, you are just as lovely. In fact, I think the sweat adds to...”

“Cut the bullshit.” Talia said abruptly, appearing angry.

“Oooh, feisty.” Renard replied, raising his hands up. “I was just complimenting you. If you have a problem with...”

“You're bothered by something. Tell me what it is or I'll tell the colonel.” That seemed to take the wind out of Renard's sails. He exhaled, seemingly deflated.

“You guys aren't fun at all.” Renard said. “It's going to be a long walk, you guys should lighten up.” Talia off-set her jaw, showing she didn't care. “Fine. In truth, the reason I'm bothered is the fact that there isn't anything wrong.”

“That doesn't make any sense.”

“Doesn't it? We've gotten here much faster than I ever remember any of my people's parties. On top of that, we saw pigmen far closer to the coast than usual. Now we come to a fertile oasis. There's nobody else here, the trees are full of fruit, unpicked and there doesn't seem to be any activity. It's highly suspicious.”

“Is it a trap?”

“No, pigmen aren't that clever and I doubt the Demon King could prepare for you guys in a day. Something else is going on, something natural.”

“Natural?”

“Nature has all kinds of cycles. Often if there's an infestation of an animal, say locusts, there's a cause. The previous season was probably a good one for their breeding. The fact that the pigmen showed up so soon and that this place is untouched must have a natural cause. Perhaps something is pushing the pigmen out. Perhaps there's a reason this oasis is abandoned.” Renard scratched his ear again. “Maybe a new species is in the desert that I don't know about. The Demon King could have started having children again. If there is some species I don't know about and people die, your colonel will blame everything on me.” Throughout his entire explanation, Talia stared at him. He abruptly started spouting very intelligent analysis of the natural world. Up until then all he had done was flirt with women and ask if anyone had any wine. Perhaps he was far more intelligent than she thought before. The two of them were silent as Renard kept scratching his ear. He finally shrugged. “Maybe it's nothing. It's been a while since I was in the desert, maybe I'm worrying too much.” He turned to Talia and grinned the same smile he had before. “Care to help me put up my tent?” The captain didn't respond. She merely walked away. Then again, perhaps he was just a dumb wannabe player. Regardless, she didn't have time to deal with any nonsense. “Jeez, you could have at least said goodbye.”

Two of the army's soldiers were walking around the oasis. They were searching for oranges, which they had heard existed in the desert.

“See anything Hector?” One of the male soldiers said to the other.

“Nah, just more of these brown, hairy things that look like balls.” Hector replied. “I don't suppose you know what these things look like James?”

“No, my fiancee just said they were a light green or a dark yellow.” James explained. “She said you could sell one for at least fifteen gold coins back home.”

“Fifteen? We should get a bushel.” Hector said. He used his sword to cut part of the brush away. There was a small forest around the oasis and they were in the thick of it. “Holy...what are those?” James lifted his head before following his friend. When he looked through the clearing he too appeared surprised.

“Those are...giant flowers.” James said. In the middle of the small forest were massive flower buds. They had thick roots that spread over a large area on the ground. Apart from a short, fat stem there was only a massive, closed flower. They were well over seven feet tall and had to be ten feet around. The giant pink petals occasionally twitched, as if something was stimulating them. There had to be dozens of them.

“What do you reckon those are?” Hector asked.

“No idea. I bet we could get a bundle for one though.” James replied, grinning and stepping forward.

“Uh, wouldn't do that. That fox said we shouldn't touch anything.” Hector said as a warning.

“He's a monster! He's probably working with the Demon King anyway.” James drew his sword and began marching towards one of the flowers.

“James! Don't do that! I'm serious!” James didn't listen. He crept forward silently, as if he expected the flower to jump out and attack him. Just then, First Lieutenant Eliza Bevens came through the trees.

“There you are!” She cried. Hector turned his head to see his commanding officer. “Come back to the camp! You can't go wandering off!”

“Private James found this weird flower.” Hector said. The lieutenant, always interested in odd things, walked forward to gaze at them too. James had stopped his walking and waited to see what the officer thought. She knew about all kinds of wild species, perhaps she could tell him how much it was worth.

“That...is an odd flower.” she said as her expert assessment. “You guys hang back, I'm going to get our guide.” She turned and began jogging back through the forest. Both men were still for only a few moments.

“I'm not waiting for that monster.” James said, turning back to the flower. “He'll probably tell us to leave it alone and keep it for himself.”

“Lieutenant Bevens told us to hang back!” Hector said, beginning to sound a little desperate.

“Yeah well, she's a nut anyway.” James resumed his slow march to the flower.

“James, seriously! We shouldn't be messing with it!” James didn't listen. Hector fell into nervous silence, watching his friend move forward. When he was only a few feet from the giant bud, someone came through the woods again. This time, Lieutenant Bevens returned with Renard, Colonel Lionheart and a few soldiers. When Renard peered through the thicket, his eyes widened and he gasped.

“No! Don't go near that...!” Renard shouted. James turned his head around. Just as he did, his heavy foot hit one of the flower's roots. The flower suddenly shot out a cloud of pink haze. It blew into James's face and he fell backwards.

“James!” Hector shouted, attempting to run forward. Renard grabbed him by the back of his armor and, with surprising strength, jerked him back onto his ass.

“It's too late! Stay back!” Renard shouted. Everyone then watched as James got to his feet. He was wobbling on them and his eyes were glazed over. Everyone's eyes widened as the huge flower bloomed open. Sitting in the center, was a woman. At least, it resembled a woman. Her green hair had a stem coming out of the back and was attached to the flower. Her skin was blue and her eyes were reflective and completely black. She was also nude and had an ample body. James's eyes set on her. She smiled wide and held her arms out, beckoning him. James then began desperately taking his armor off, doing it with surprising efficiency.

“What are you doing!?” Colonel Lionheart shouted, trying to rush forward and save his man. Renard held up his arm and held the colonel back by the chest.

“Don't be a fool.” the fox man said bluntly. “It's too late! If you go over there you'll just end up like him!” They all turned back to see that James had removed all of his armor and was now in his thin underclothes. He leaped onto the flower excitedly. Lieutenant Bevens covered her mouth as she saw a large erection through his thin clothes. The woman in the flower giggled with delight as she enveloped him in an embrace. The petals of the flower began to close. James desperately ripped his shirt off and began to fiddle with his pants. As the petals covered the view up to his chest he apparently managed to get them off. He then threw his head back and moaned in sexual ecstasy. His body gyrated against the woman in flower. The last view they had just before the petals closed completely was the woman pressing their lips together. There was one final moan of bliss and the petals closed completely.

Hector stood up and drew his sword. He took one step towards the scene before Renard grabbed him again.

“Stop being stupid! Don't go near those things!” the fox shouted.

“We can't leave him in there!” Hector said, turning around. “He has a fiancee! He'll die in there!”

“He'll outlive us all.” Renard said bluntly. “Plus look at the other flowers, they're hyper-stimulated. If take one more step they'll probably all spray.” Every eye turned to see that he was right. The other flowers were quivering excitedly, as if they were about to burst. A few of them were already spraying the pink dust. “Besides. You couldn't get him back if you wanted to. Look.” The flower that had swallowed James was turning a different color. It was dull gray, and looked as if it had the consistency of granite. “It's hard as a rock now. You couldn't get it open with a catapult. We have to leave, now.” Renard dragged Hector away, as all the other soldier followed him reluctantly.

The moment they were clear of the trees, Renard threw Hector onto the sand. The soldier jumped up and reached for his sword.

“At ease private!” The colonel shouted. Hector stopped, his sword in mid-draw. He growled for a moment before putting it away.

“I said to touch nothing!” Renard shouted. “Did you not hear me!? You got your friend captured! He's gone forever now! Are you happy!?”

“I told him to stop!” Hector shouted, complaining.

“Did you drag him back?” Renard asked. “Did you go get the colonel? Did you shout for help?”

“I..I...” Hector gripped his fists tight as his eyes began to tear up. “He just...wanted some money...so he could buy a house for his fiancee...”

“Private, go back to camp.” the colonel ordered. “Talk to no one. Go straight to your tent and stay there until something comes to get you.” Hector saluted quickly and marched away. His hand came up to his face, attempting to hide his eyes as he went away. The moment he was out of earshot the colonel whirled around to Renard. The fox man beat him to the punch however.

“Let me guess, you blame me.” he said quickly. The colonel glared at him, contemplating hitting him.

“What the hell was that?” the commander asked, pointing into the woods.

“It was an alraune.” Renard replied.

“And that is?”

“A plant. It captures people and uses them for nutrients.”

“Nutrients!?”

“He's not being digested and I can assure you he's in no pain. He'll live for decades in that thing.”

“Can you get him out?”

“No. Even if I could, I doubt you would want to.”

“Why not!?”

“His brain is probably already gone. Did you see that kiss when the flower closed? The flower began pumping him full of mind-altering substances. Pretty soon, he's going to be like an organ.” The colonel's eyes were twitching as his closed fists were shaking.

“Why...did you not tell us about those?” the commander said through gritted teeth.

“I've only seen two in my entire lifetime.” Renard replied, sounding offended at the commander's anger. “I've never seen that many before and I've never seen them in groups. It's unusual.”

“Any other threats you...failed...to mention?”

“Do you literally want me to go through the entire list of species I can name off the top of my head?” They both glared at each other angrily. The soldiers still with them looked back and forth between them, wondering if they were going to fight it out.

“Take care that we don't lose any more soldiers to ignorance.” the colonel said.

“Certainly will.” Renard said, smiling insincerely. The colonel marched away grumbling under his breath. Most of the soldiers following him. “Maybe you could remove that stick from your ass first.” The fox turned to see that Lieutenant Bevens was still standing beside him. “Uh...uh...you didn't hear that.”

“Tell me more about those alraunes.” she said, sounding excited. There was a special twinkle in her eye. She looked as if someone were about to give her candy. Renard blinked a few times, a little stupefied. She didn't seem bothered by the loss of a soldier. She just wanted to know more about the flowers.

“Well...they appeared over a thousand years ago.” Renard began, feeling a little uncomfortable. “Up until today, they've only appeared alone, near water sources. That pink mist they send out stimulates sexual urges. The flower then opens and a female appears to lure the person in. Regardless of male or female, the person jumps into the flower and starts having sex. The petals close around the prey, the plant pumps them full of chemicals and the petals harden.” Lieutenant Bevens had taken out a notebook and began writing in it with a charcoal pencil excitedly. She gazed up at him with a wide smile.

“Go on, go on.” she encouraged.

“Ahem...well. The person inside is transformed through the chemicals and the sex. Instead of producing normal fluids they begin to produce nectar that the flower feeds on. The chemicals that are given to them sustain them and they live for decades inside the flower. They never stop having sex. In olden times, people would wonder out into the desert, purposefully looking for an alraune to get caught by so they could enjoy it for the rest of their lives.”

“What happens when the person dies?” Bevens asked, almost looking like she's going to drool.

“The petals open up, the flower releases seed spores to germinate elsewhere and it dumps the body. It then waits for a new person.”

“Fascinating.” The lieutenant said happily. “How could such a thing have come to be?”

“Uh...we assumed the demon king had a funny offspring. Don't you have stuff to do?”

“Sure, whatever. What else can you tell me?”

“I'm a little uncomfortable and I'm going to leave.”

“Oh come on! Aren't there any male alraunes? Is it just humanoids? Do they come in different colors? Where are you going!?”

“You're creeping me out!”

*

The camp of soldiers fell silent as night approached. Many stayed up late, muttering about man-eating flowers and men that looked like pigs. One by one, all of the fires went out and the soldiers fell into sleep. The winds began picking up during the night, sending sand through all of the tents causing restlessness. Restlessness was soon the least of their problems.

The colonel was awakened to yelling, screaming and sounds of blades. He instantly sat up, seized his sword and ran out of the tent. For a few moments, all he could see were people running around, swords in hand. Then came another scream, or more appropriately, a squeal. A pack of creatures rushed into the area, throwing soldiers in all directions. In the pale moonlight, the colonel's blood ran cold. Pig-like faces with the bodies of men were swinging clubs and axes at his soldiers. The colonel rushed forward, with his sword at the ready. He cut down one across the middle and parried with another. The terrible pig people had no form, style or structure in their attacks. He only had to block two swings of the club before he was able to get a clear stab at its chest. Apparently inspired by their commander, a huge group of soldiers rushed forward and swarmed the invading monsters. In a matter of moments, they were all cut down, squealing like slaughtered pigs. Once the commander was sure that they were all dead he looked around his camp.

“What the hell is going on!?” the colonel shouted.

“We're under attack!” one of the soldiers shouted.

“I can see that!” the commander shouted back. “Where are the ones who on guard!? Where's Renard!?” There was ear-piercing squeal. A pig man jumped up from the ground, swinging his stone ax. It was to the colonel's back, and he didn't have time to fully turn around. As he rose his sword to block the ax from the mangled creature an arrow darted past the colonel's head and struck the monster in the forehead. It gasped before collapsing back on the ground. Lionheart turned to see his savior and instantly felt a sour taste in his mouth. Renard walked forward, a bow in his hand.

“Pigmen.” The fox man said. “What the hell are they doing?”

“Attacking us!” the colonel replied, as if it were obvious. Renard gave him an incredulous stare.

“Pigmen don't attack larger armed forces like this. We slaughtered them.” The fox began stepping over the pig bodies, examining them. “Why would they be so desperate? Unless...” Renard's head popped up, as if the circuits in his head connected. “Colonel, do a head count!” The commander was going to do that anyway, so he didn't feel the need to argue with the fox.

“Unit commanders! Report!”

It took a few minutes for the soldiers to get organized and recount exactly what happened. The entire time, Renard was undressing the pigmen, apparently studying them. Lieutenant Bevens was hovering over him, making his uncomfortable. The colonel decided that was the best place for her then. When the unit commanders approached the colonel, Renard approached as well.

“The guards on duty were rushed by the monsters.” Major Ackler began, summarizing what he had been told. “Ironically, since they were fully armored they were uninjured, just merely knocked over. The monsters then rushed into the camp. Little damage was done. There is one fatality, three injuries, and one missing.”

“The one that is missing,” Renard began, interrupting. “It wouldn't happen to be a young woman would it?” Major Ackler glared at the fox man and said nothing. He was intent on not answering the beast man.

“Was it?” the colonel finally asked.

“Yes.” the major said, turning to his commander. “A Private Helena Burks.” Colonel Lionheart turned to Renard, who didn't appear very pleased.

“Well? Care to explain?” the commander asked, already sounding annoyed.

“They do what pigmen usually do.” Renard replied. “They raided the camp to capture a female.”

“You didn't tell us this they do this why?”

“Because there were eight hundred of us and like five of them, at least there were. Pigmen don't ally, so I don't know why we have thirty bodies here. None of this makes any sense.”

“What are they going to do with Private Burks?”

“What do you think they're going to do?” The colonel off-set his jaw. He turned to his new second in commander.

“Major Ackler, organize a party and...”

“Don't bother.” The colonel clenched his fists so tight that it hurt through his armor. His teeth were ground together and his eyes were wide and bloodshot.

“Why not, pray-tell?” the colonel said.

“Pigmen run twice as fast as you and it's windy. The wind will fade their footprints and scent. I can't even track them and my sense of sight and smell is much better than any of yours.” The colonel waved his men away. They instantly scattered, knowing that the commander was about to blow his stack.

“You saw fit to not explain how those creatures behave, even when we encountered them?” the colonel asked. His eyes were as wide as they could go.

“This isn't in their behavior. They are little more than wild animals. Wild animals don't attack other animals that are stronger than they are.”

“It appears you were mistaken. Now, because of you, one of my soldiers has been sentenced to a fate worse than death!”

“There are a lot of fates worse than death in this desert.” The colonel marched forward and put his face right into Renard's. The fox man didn't budge. They were eye to eye, both apparently furious.

“You aren't doing your job.”

“On the contrary. I led you to the oasis, I warned your soldiers about the alraunes and drove off the pigmen the first time. This desert is unpredictable. Even if this attack was my fault, you still owe me for two things.”

“Do you honestly feel no remorse for the woman who is now lost?”

“This place has no room for moping or weakness. The moment you stop and cry is the moment it eats you.” Apparently finally having enough, the colonel put his hand on his sword with one hand and seized the collar of Renard's clothes with the other.

“It's been two days and I've already lost four soldiers!” the colonel growled. Renard reached up and removed the commander's hand from his clothes. He took a few steps away before bursting out laughing. He reached up and scratched his ear as he gazed at the ground. He seemed very amused. It took every ounce of willpower from Colonel Lionheart to not draw his sword and cut the fox down. Renard finally looked at the colonel again.

“Would you like to hear a story colonel?” he asked.

“What are you...!?” the commander began.

“You'll like it. It's about the previous crusade.” Instantly, Lionheart's stance relaxed and he appeared surprised. “Oh we remember it, but not for the reason you probably think. Would you like for me to tell you what happened to your dear King Bradley? It's not as nearly a pretty a tale as you've been told, I assure you.” The commander instantly became suspicious. King Bradley's valiant struggle against the Demon King was one of the driving forces behind this crusade. They were going to defeat the evil monster or die valiantly. Of course, the story had been told by troops that had retreated from the battle.

“He died fighting the Demon King.” the colonel said firmly.

“Never even got close.” Renard replied. “He showed up here with eight thousand troops, ten times what you have. He marched out into the desert for a day. The next day he came running back with half of his troops gone. You see, back then we had an infestation of these things we call “snapping trees.” I think the official name is intelligent trees, but over time they all developed a terrible attitude and were known for picking people up and “snapping” their bones. When your king came running back my forefathers shut the door on him. He threatened to burn the city down if they didn't let him back in, but they refused. The next day, the living trees followed them to the city. The trees ripped the rest of them apart, including your glorious king. We remember it as the day of burning trees. Once the battle was finished, the trees set up shop around the city, apparently content to wait my forefathers out. The citizens shot flaming arrows and boiling oil over the walls. They burned the lot of them, pushing the trees close to extinction. In a way, we like your king. It made the desert a little safer.” The colonel waited for several moments, seeing if there was more to the tale. There apparently wasn't.

“The point of that story was?” he asked. Renard laughed again. The commander decided to let it go.

“Commander, you sure are thick.” the fox said. “In the last crusade, how did the king fare with his troops? He lost four thousand the first day and four thousand the second. The fact that you have been here for two days and lost only four is a huge compliment. Take heart dear colonel, so far, you are doing a hell of a job!” The colonel tilted his head and his eyelid twitched. Renard told that whole story just so he could be a smart-ass? He didn't have time for this nonsense. The colonel turned and began marching away. “You're going to have to get to losing people colonel!” Lionheart stopped. The fox man suddenly sounded very serious. “There's going to a lot more of it the further we go.” The commander stood still for a few moments more. He then resumed walking away. Renard sighed and shook his head.

“He's too high-strung.” he said to himself. “He's going to be the death of all of us.”

*

Private Helena Burks awoke in a very unusual position. When she opened her eyes she saw the moon-lit desert moving under her at an incredible speed. She was moving backwards so quick that she thought she was on a horse. She looked and saw that was not the case. Instead, there was what appeared to be the back of a person, but it was covered in fur. What could appear like a man but was covered in fur? Then she remembered.

Earlier at the camp, shouting had woken her up. Without even putting on her armor, she grabbed her sword and ran outside. The moment she stepped outside of her tent something struck her head and it all went dark. Helena tried to speak, but found that her mouth had been gagged. She tried to move her arms, but they were bound. She tried to kick her legs, but they were tied together as well. She gazed around to see that there were two other creatures apart from the one carrying her charging through the desert. They were covered in brown fur, were bulky and were in the shape of humans except for one glaring factor. Their faces were those of pigs. The woman then realized that she had been kidnapped by the pigmen that they had encountered earlier. Helena screamed and began kicking with her bound feet. The pigmen that was carrying her abruptly laughed in a manner similar to a squeal. The others gazed over and joined their comrade in the laughter. The arm holding Helena onto the creature's shoulder was strong and no matter how hard she struggled, it wouldn't budge. She was unarmed, alone and rapidly moving away from the army. Considering the fact that Colonel Lionheart was willing to leave his second-in-command behind, it wasn't likely that she would be pursued.

The pigmen didn't stop running until the sun had risen in the sky. They finally slowed down as they approached a collection of giant cliff rocks in the middle of nowhere. They marched into the center of the formations where a tiny pool of water was sitting. There were also mud buildings, fire pits and bones of animals. Helena knew that this had to be their den. The creature carrying Helena dropped her onto the ground. She tried to crawl away, but with her feet and hands bound she didn't get very far. The pigs howled with laughter yet again, apparently incredibly amused. Helena could feel her insides burn in anger. It was like she was some jester to them. She was panicked, afraid and desperate to escape, yet it was all hilarious to these monsters. They were mocking her. They let her try to crawl away as one of them entered his mud dwelling. The other two followed her around, pretending to stalk her before snorting, laughing and kicking sand in her face. They were toying with her.

Finally, the third reemerged with a waterskin. It had a hallowed out horn on the top of it. The pigmen chuckled as the one with the waterskin grabbed Helena by her long, brown hair. He lifted her up by it, causing her to scream against her gag. The grinning pig face infuriated her, but there was nothing she could do. She could only glare at him with her brown eyes. One of the other pigmen removed the gag from her mouth. Helena screamed once it was removed, only earning chuckles from the pigs.

“You won't get away with this!” She shouted. “The army will come for me! You...!” She was rudely interrupted. The horn from the waterskin was shoved in her mouth. It must have had a hole at the end, because liquid was poured into her mouth. At first, Helena thought it was water. She was very thirsty and considered drinking it. However, the moment it filled her mouth she tasted something else. It was somewhat bitter. There was something else in it. She refused to drink it, snorting through her nose in displeasure. She spat it out, with water spewing from around the horn. One of the pigmen reached out and pinched her nose. Helena thrashed around, much to their amusement. She held her breath as long as she could. When she couldn't hold it anymore she tried to gasp through her mouth. The horn of the waterskin was then shoved into the back of her throat. Her eyes were as wide as they could go. She coughed and gagged as the water was poured down her throat against her consent. She had no choice but to swallow it. She hopelessly floated between suffocating and vomiting. Finally, the pigman pulled the horn out of her mouth. They let her go and she collapsed onto the sand. Helena coughed and gagged. She wanted to throw up, but her hands were tied around her back and she couldn't get her fingers to her throat. Instead she writhed, trying to free her hands so she couldn't be poisoned. The pigmen only laughed. She glared up at them. The one with the waterskin appeared much older than the other two. He had gray streaks in his fur, wrinkles around his snout and scars all over his face. The other two were younger and were busy chuckling to themselves. For several minutes, they kicked her, snorted at her and groped her, much to Helena's fury. They appeared to be waiting for something, although she had no idea what it was. She didn't have to wait too long to find out.

It hit her all at once. A burning sensation shot through her body. Her vision glazed over and her thoughts turned to mush. Her muscles went slack and her cries of anger melted into gurgles of confusion. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and was itching. She was now writhing for a different reason. Her clothes were scratching her body and giving her slight relief, but not near enough to sate her. The three pigmen laughed again. They snorted and squealed at each other, apparently communicating. One of the pigmen reached down and removed Helena's gag. Instead of screaming, she grunted and moaned. She grit her teeth, arched her back and began to drool. The heat inside of her body reached the area between her legs. Her groin tingled and burned. Her canal began to itch painfully and the folds began to drool. She gyrated with weak motions, desperately trying to satiate her desire. The pigmen laughed once more. One of the young ones picked her up. He sat her up against one of the rocks. Helena tried to focus and realize what was happening, but her mind was a haze of desire. They had given her some kind of aphrodisiac...and now she was helpless. A hand grabbed each side of her face and squeezed. She instinctively opened her mouth. Then something long and hard was shoved into it.

The rod pierced the back of her throat, choking and alarming her enough to briefly snap her out of it. She was staring at a furry abdomen and there was a hand on the back of her head. She could smell a sickening scent of sweat, musk and stink. Helena gagged and tried to bite down. There wasn't any power in her jaws. It only amused the pigman, who grinned widely. He held her there, only allowing her to breath his scent through her nose. Slowly, the haze began to set in again, despite her every resistance. Her brain numbed, her vision blurred and the burning overwhelmed her body. The foul scent around her nose suddenly began to smell good. It was virile, sweet and made the tingling in her loins worse. Seeing that Helena was again lost in her desire, the pigman began drawing his erection out of her mouth before pounding it in again. Thanks to whatever they gave her, her throat was relaxed. Using his hand as leverage, the creature began thrusting forward and pulling her limp head back onto him. Every time he did, Helena's nose filled with the heady scent. Helena's eyes rolled as the tingling and burning inside of her was reaching a fever pitch. The pigman began rotating her head around, getting different angles to his thrusts in her mouth. The salty taste of his dick began to be delicious. Helena's tongue coiled around it, tasting every nook and cranny. The pig began moaning at the new pleasure. He held her head back so the crown of his shaft could rest inside her mouth. He let her tongue freely move around dick. The muscle then poked under his foreskin and circled the sensitive flesh underneath. To make sure she got all the taste, Helena sucked on the dick, intent on making sure the saltiness completely filled her mouth. He pigman gritted his teeth. He grabbed both sides of her head and began pounding into her mouth harder than before. Helena gagged, but offered no resistance. After a few moments of the powerful thrusts he squealed and gave one final push. His shaft swelled and he kept it at the back of her throat. A hot liquid gushed into Helena's windpipe, giving her no choice but to swallow. It cascaded with every throb of the pig's cock. The creature's hips twitched and he shuddered with each powerful burst of seed. When the climax began to subside the pigman began pulling out. Two more weaker spurts coated her mouth. The creature held his wet shaft at her open mouth as one final squirt came out and landed halfway out of her mouth.

Helena's mouth and nose filled with the salty, musky odor. The sperm was thick and smelly and made her head spin hard. Her tongue swirled the spunk around her mouth. In her haze she loved the consistency and taste. She swallowed what was in her mouth and then licked around her lips, getting every last drop inside of her. The pigmen laughed again. The one that had been pleasured had to gasp between chuckles. The other young pig grabbed the limp girl and laid her on the ground. He ripped off her shirt. Lacking any gentleness, he opened his mouth and stuffed half of one of her large breasts in his maw. Helena gasped, moaned and arched her back. She could feel the tingling inside of her erupt into pleasure. The creature sucked and licked her mound, focusing on her sensitive peak. He also gently bit down on the sensitive flesh. It all felt like pleasure to Helena, whose tongue was now hanging out of her mouth. The pig then released her breast and went for the other one. This one he bit on the nipple, also eliciting groans of pleasure. He suckled on it, as if he expected milk to come out of them. He licked a few more times, tasting her milky skin. He then buried his face between the mounds. He began licking and drooling. He covered the crevice in his spit, as if he was salivating over her mere taste. When her breasts were completely coated in slobber he lifted his head and wiped his mouth. He put both of his knees on either side of her stomach. He undid the animal skin pants around his waist and pulled out his sizable erection. He gripped her breasts together and stabbed the rod through them.

In her haze, all Helena could feel was something hot and hard rubbing against her sensitive chest. The pigman began thrusting his dick through the slick mounds, which barely wrapped around his huge shaft. Helena could hear the pig grunt with each thrust. The skin around her breasts had always been covered and was untouched. Because of this, the flesh was pale, soft and supple. The pigman growled, seemingly in frustration. Helena could feel her hands being unbound. They were then brought to the sides of her breasts. The pigman began thrusting again. She could feel her breasts jiggling from the friction. She gazed down to see the head of the dick poke up into her face. Fascinated by it, she didn't stop holding her breasts, even after the pig released her. Now with much more leverage, the creature began moving much harder. Helena's fuzzy mind stared at the erection shoving between her mounds. It was covered in fur at the base, was as tan as the rest of the pigman's skin except for the purple head and was searing hot. Every time it pierced through her crevice he head of it poked her face. Remembering how good the last one tasted, she opened her mouth and allowed the head to enter her mouth. The pigman growled in pleasure, shoving through her breasts farther. It allowed the head of his dick to linger in her mouth, where she happily swirled her tongue around it. The creature's movements began to become erratic as his panting increased. Helena could feel the dick twitch between her breasts as the pigman began snorting. After a few more thrusts the creature squealed. It erupted while between her breasts. It coated the crevice before poking through them and coating her chest. Seeing the gushing seed, Helena opened her mouth and wrapped it around the head. Between squeals, the pigman groaned, feeling her suck the sensitive head as each flood of spunk flowed out of him. It went on for what seemed like forever. His prick flowed like a faucet, continually flooding her mouth with boiling seed. Finally, his dick stopped twitching and the pigman was left panting. He pulled his prick free from her mouth. He stepped off of her, letting her glassy eyes search for the now-missing shaft. She saw that there was still sperm all over her chest. With her weak hands, she began scooping the seed up on her hands and sticking it in her mouth. The pigmen laughed yet again, immensely amused.

Finally losing patience, the older pigman flipped her over. After untying her feet he lifted her ass into the air and spread her legs. Helena didn't seem to care that her face and breasts were in the sand. The pigman stuck a finger inside of her already wet folds. Helena shrieked through her clenched teeth. An eruption of pleasure shot through her. Her hips quivered as more juices flowed onto the pigman's finger. With a chuckle, the creature removed his finger. Helena whined and wagged her ass back and forth with what little strength she had. The old pigman undid his own pants and positioned his large dick at her entrance. With her breasts, knees, face and hair in dirt and with a pig creature she lost her virginity.

The pigman thrust inside of her without a hint of gentleness. An explosion of both pain and pleasure shot through her body. Helena groaned loudly. She was actively drooling and shaking, her body completely overstimulated. Without waiting a single moment, the pigman resumed moving. Helena went between moaning and screaming. Pain and pleasure swam around her body, unsure of which one would win. The pigman simply held onto her hips and pounded away. He chuckled, seemingly enjoying himself. After a while the pain began to diminish. The screams subsided and Helena's eyes rolled into the back of her head once again. With every stab of the dick a surge of pleasure shot through her. Her juices gushed onto the creature's dick. The prick felt massive and blazing hot inside of her. It was the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt. The pig grinned. He lay his body across hers and began toying with her breasts. With a sudden, new pleasure shooting through her she began moaning louder and louder. Her body stiffened as each thrust pushed the pleasure further. It built until finally, with a loud scream, it burst. She screamed like a whore as her fluids gushed around the rod. Her entire body shook helplessly as the pleasure overwhelmed her body. She spewed out saliva as she yelled as loud as she could. The creature didn't stop for a single moment. He continued to pound into her, enjoying the hot juices gushing out and the way she clenched around him. She screamed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she slumped, twitching helplessly. The pig chuckled. He turned her over onto her back and lifted her legs without even removing his shaft.

The pigman began thrusting again. He grinned as he stared down at her folds. They bulged around his massive prick, yet continued to coat him in slick juices. Every time he pumped inside it would widened and he could even see his girth bulging in her lower stomach. With better leverage, he began pounding her more powerfully and deeper. Helena moaned loudly every time their hips slapped together. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she drooled more than ever. Every thrust built pleasure inside of her once again. She began arching her back and her juices were actively dripping onto the sand beneath her. Unable to hold back the pleasure again, her body erupted again. She screamed with her tongue out and her eyes in the back of her head. Her fluids cascaded onto the pig's dick. Her body flailed helplessly, drowning in pleasure. She went completely limp, unconscious and unable to move. The pigman only laughed. He now stood up, still gripping her hips. Helena hung limply onto the ground. He thrust away at her slack body, treating her like a ragdoll. After a few thrusts he began grunting and snorting. His hips quivered as he shoved as deep inside of her as he could and erupted. He squealed with each powerful gush of his seed. He threw his head back and shook as he emptied torrents of sperm into the limp woman. After a few throbbing floods it overflowed her insides and surged out around his shaft. It pooled onto the ground before being absorbed into the sand. With one final snort the pigman finished.

He unceremoniously dropped the unconscious woman onto the ground. He stepped backwards and all the pigmen laughed, intensely amused. They snorted and squealed amongst themselves, communicating. The older pigman redid his pants and then marched back into his mud hut. When he reemerged he was holding what appeared to be a metal collar, a lock and a chain. The younger pigmen hooped and hollered riotously. The older pigman picked the limp woman up and snapped the collar around her. It was made of solid iron and couldn't be removed except by being heated and then beaten with a hammer. He then dragged her body to a nearby huge rock. On the rock was a circular, closed metal hook. The pigman locked the chain onto the metal hook. They laughed one more time and then scattered, going about the rest of their day.

Helena's eyes opened to a dark sky and cold air. She sat up, her entire body feeling very sore. She reached up and gripped her forehead. She had a killer headache and her thoughts were fuzzy. For a few moments, she wondered why she didn't wake up in her house back home. She glanced around and saw only sand, mud huts and a small pool of water. She felt something around her neck. Her fingers traced around it, only feeling a ring of metal with no indication of a lock or a latch. She looked down at her body to see that she was naked and caked in an odd substance. Then she remembered. Her eyes widened as wide as they could go. She bent down at her nether regions. Since she had been laying in the sand so it was covered in dirt. She dusted her lower lips off and opened them. Her insides were inflamed, swollen and tender. There was also more of the caked substance inside of her. Helena began to shake as she remembered snippets of what happened. She had lost complete control of herself. Those disgusting parts and substances of the pigs tasted good and all she could think about was pleasure. She had become a beast, no, worse than that, she had become a complete whore. All it took was some water. Helena curled up into a small ball. Tears began to leak out of her eyes. Her skin was burnt from the sun, her muscles were sore and she was covered in dry semen. Yet she knew it was far from over. No one would rescue her. The pigmen would use her tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. Soon she would be covered in red marks from their grasps, she would be caked in their cum, smell like their sweat and her pussy would become wrecked from overuse. In a few weeks, she would be completely ruined. She would lose her mind and love it every time. She was a slave, and nothing was coming to save her. She sobbed in dismay, lamenting her terrible fate and ever coming to this land.

*

Back in Tarbat, it had turned night as well. Despite that, someone opened the door to a shop. That someone happened to own the shop. Hamid locked the door behind him. He had a bag with him and an excited skip in his step. He quickly went to the back room. There dangling from the ceiling by strings in a cross-like position was Marisa. She truly looked like a lifeless puppet, albeit one who was breathing.

“I have returned my dear!” Hamid cried with a smile. He dumped the contents of the bag onto the table. It was what appeared to be torture equipment. In reality, the only kind of torture it would be was pleasure for his new puppet. “Oh, we are going to have so much fun! My friend left the city and a certain...grumpy old man...grounded me the other night, so there's nothing to stop our fun!” Marisa groaned in distress. “Oh come on now! Don't fret! This has got to be better than death right?” She moaned again, this time in apparent anger. “What? You still think they'll win?” Hamid shook his head. He walked around the other side of her. He ran his hand along her now silky-smooth body. “Do you want me to tell you a story? You'll like it, it's about the first crusade.” Marisa stopped making noise, seemingly very interested.

“You see my dear, when the first crusade arrived there were tens of thousands of men. They didn't allow women in the army back then. So they boldly marched out into the desert with their aspis shields, their doru spears, their xiphos swords and their bronze armor. Do you know who they met? None other than the demon king himself. He killed them, all of them. Tens of thousands of men dead, all in a single day. He cornered the rest of them on the coast and destroyed their boats. He offered them a deal. He would let them go, in exchange for building his palace. They accepted and built a grand, massive mansion in the middle of the desert. However, once they were freed they couldn't leave this place. There were no trees suitable for boats and no one ever came looking for them from your country. Instead they settled down and founded a city.” Hamid's hands traced up her stomach and he gripped her breasts. He began groping them turning the smooth, pillowy mounds around in his hands. Marisa gasped, apparently trying to hold back. “That city is Tarbat. Do you get what I'm saying? The person who is caressing your body right now is a descendant of the first crusaders.” Hamid kissed her neck. He then ran his tongue along her unique skin. “There are three ways these crusades end. First, they give up and go home. Second, they give up and settle here in Tarbat. Third...they all die. If the desert doesn't kill them, the demon king will, very easily. Which do you think your precious commander will choose?” Marisa didn't make a sound. Hamid knew what she was aware of the answer anyway. He pulled her head back and kissed her full on the lips. His tongue pierced her mouth and swirled around inside of it. Marisa groaned in disapproval, but was powerless to stop him. Hamid parted away from her, briefly leaving a bridge of saliva between them. He then grinned, the wide kind that Marisa shouldn't have trusted in the first place. “You taste delicious. Ready to start our wonderful night?”


	3. Evil Chicken Dominates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the crusaders travel deeper into the desert, the threats only grow! Tensions continue to grow between their guide Renard and Colonel Lionheart, threatening to boil over. They come across a desert witch, who immediately gets the attention of Oren Ackler, a man obsessed with food. Colonel Lionheart tasks Talia with watching over Renard...and he immediately travels to visit other monsters! During the night, Oren sneaks off to follow the witch, hoping to get rare ingredients. He immediately gets more than he bargained for when the witch turns out to be a man-dominating cockatrice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Any connection to real events or people, past or present, is coincidental. All characters of this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT! READ THE TAGS!!!!! This chapter contains: Femdom, nonconsent (at first), oral, rimming (on a guy), anal fingering (on a guy), anthro, slight bondage, orgasm denial, creampie, and toys. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> BE SURE TO LEAVE A COMMENT!

The day after the raid, the army was on the move again. Renard led them, but he seemed troubled by something. Colonel Lionheart was becoming less and less convinced that the fox knew what he was doing. So far his soldiers had either disappeared, been eaten by flowers or kidnapped by pig creatures, none of which Renard had warned them about. He claimed it was different than what he remembers. It sounded like an excuse from an inept person. Still, as angry and untrusting as the commander was, he didn't really have a choice. Renard was the only person to sign up for the job. It was either follow Renard or walk blindly.

Talia was with a unit further back from the front. The first unit was being guided by the colonel, the second one by Major Sam Ageril and Talia the third. Despite the fact that Talia was lower ranked than Major Oren Ackler, he wasn't in charge of anything but the pack camels. Major Ackler would likely drive morale down if he were in charge of actual people, as he didn't want even be in the military anyway. Talia wasn't interested in the colonel's decisions in the chain of command however. She found herself gazing forward along the line at their guide.

She kept telling herself to just ignore him, but something was pestering her. All the men she had ever met had tried to hit on her or were too nervous to talk to her. The only exception seemed to be Colonel Lionheart. Although initially she was thrilled and happy that he didn't care about her looks, after a while he began to use her looks to their advantage, like getting people to sign up for the church's army or negotiating with her present to distract people. It left her bitter about people who flirt with her or talk about her looks. She should have been just as bitter at Renard...but there was something nagging her.

She spent her entire life around roughneck men. What he said was one of the most intelligent things she had ever heard. He hit on her like all the other men, albeit in a sillier fashion, but at the same time seemed incredibly intelligent. She wanted him out of her head, but she couldn’t do that until she knew for certain that he was just like any other man. So now she was left watching him as he walked along, annoyed and at the same time intrigued.

The army crested a dune. Renard was gazing at his feet while he did it, watching his step. When the first line of men followed him over, they instantly began muttering. Renard gazed back at them before looking forward. He gasped and held up his hands.

“Halt!” he shouted. Colonel Lionheart hadn't quite cleared the hill. He marched up the dune and prepared to yell at Renard, but instead stopped and stared.

Marching through the sand on the other side of the dune was...something. It resembled a human, albeit one that was very old. It was hunched over, as if was suffering from terrible arthritis. It was wearing tattered draping for clothes that covered everything but its eyes and hands. In its hand was a staff that it was using to shamble along. It's fingers were incredibly bony, almost looking like talons. It's skin was ochre in color, with what appeared to have square scales of an uneven patterns on its skin. Its eyes were milky and appeared to be rotting. It ignored them completely.

Colonel Lionheart gingerly walked over to Renard, trying not to disturb whatever creature this thing was. He stood beside the fox-man, seeing how nervous he was.

“What is that?” the colonel whispered.

“It's a desert witch.” Renard whispered back. “They are quite powerful and dangerous. It's best not to anger them.” The witch apparently heard that she was being referred to. She stopped and turned, her milky eyes glaring at them. Renard bowed and swept his hand in the direction she had been walking.

“After you madame. We shall kindly wait.” he said, sounding incredibly polite. The witch scoffed and continued shuffling. The fox turned to the colonel. “Let's wait patiently, shall we?” The colonel didn't like yielding anything to some sort of demonic entity, even a path. Still, he shouldn't waste his men fighting anything but the Demon King.

All of the soldiers milled about, watching the witch shuffle along at an incredibly slow pace. The soldiers began gathering on the crest of the hill, all of them trying to see the creature. The commanders of the companies also did as well, all of them muttering. As the witch finally rounded the dune Major Oren Ackler joined the group of soldiers at the top. The moment he arrived he stopped, not because of the sight, but because of the smell. He sniffed in the direction of the witch. Once the witch was past the colonel signaled for his men to fall back into line. They all began to obey, except for Major Ackler. Instead he marched over to Renard. The fox was breathing a sigh of relief and was oblivious to the approach.

“Excuse me, Renard?” Major Ackler asked. The fox jumped and turned with wide eyes. It was the first time someone in this army had been respectful to him.

“Huh? Oh, yes? Major...Ackler, right?” Renard asked.

“Yes. I was wondering, what was that smell?” the major asked.

“Smell? Oh, the witch's smell?” Renard asked, pointing at the shuffling creature. “Actually, I'm not quite sure. I think I heard it was a plant that they cover themselves in. I never bothered to ask.”

“I see.” Major Ackler stated. He turned and abruptly began marching in the direction of the witch.

“Hey! Hey! What are you doing!? Don't do that!” Renard shouted, agitated. Colonel Lionheart jerked his head around to see his major walking towards the shambling creature.

“Major Ackler! What are you doing!?” the colonel demanded. His major ignored him. Oren walked right up to the witch.

“Excuse me, Miss Witch?” he asked. The witch turned around. She squinted with her milky eyes, looking slightly incredulous. “I was wondering what that smell is.” The witch was silent for several moments.

“Garlic.” the witch croaked. Major Oren Ackler's eyes brightened and he smiled.

“Garlic?” he asked excitedly. “You...have garlic!?”

“Major!!” Colonel Lionheart bellowed. Oren turned his head irritably. “I order you to come back here! Now!!!!”

The major growled. He then turned back to the witch, who was still staring at him skeptically.

“Sorry. I have to go.” he said politely. He then turned and marched back up the dune, where the colonel was waiting to ream him out. The witch continued to watch him as he traveled. There was something new in the milky eyes. The witch then turned and resumed her journey.

The march continued uneventfully for the rest of the day. Major Ackler grumbled the whole way as he traveled with the pack camels in the back. Captain Fenner continued to glare at Renard, as if her curiosity about him were his fault. Colonel Lionheart continued to fume about both Major Ackler and Renard.

As the sun was setting, Colonel Lionheart's men were completely exhausted, dehydrate, and constantly tripping. The commander shouted at Renard, who didn't seem bothered by the day's travel at all.

“We have to stop!” the colonel yelled. “You are driving my soldiers to exhaustion!”

“We're almost there!” Renard shouted back. “Just a few more minutes!”

“In a few minutes some of them will die!” Lionheart replied.

“Don't be so dramatic.” Renard said. He ran ahead a bit and climbed a nearby rock with surprising ease. He was nimble and quick enough for the Colonel to be taken aback slightly. Renard didn't come back down, even as the army was marching past. He was squinting in the distance. Eventually he jumped back down and ran back to the front of the army.

“Well?” Lionhear asked irritably.

“Something's wrong.”

“Dare I ask what?”

“I don't know, some new structure or something. If we can't use the oasis we'll have to stretch our water supply until we get to the next one.”

The closer the army got, the more Lionheart could see what Renard was referring to. There were three tall buttes in close proximity to one another. In the area between the buttes was something blocking the view of the oasis. As they got close, Renard held up his hand to stop. He scanned where the oasis should have been.

“Well? We're tired, make up your mind.” Lionheart complained.

“It's a stone wall.” Renard stated.

“A what?” the commander bit back.

“There is a giant stone wall in between the buttes.” Renard said.

“What made it?”

“I have no idea.” Renard admitted bluntly.

“What?” the colonel demanded.

“I said I don't know.”

“How about make camp?”

“Out in the open sand? You'd be asking for it.” Renard reached up and scratched his ear. “I don't know who walled off the oasis...the pigmen might attack again as well.” Renard growled and scratched his other ear. “Okay, take a break, I'm going to go look. If I don't come back...well...you're on your own.” Renard began jogging towards the oasis. Lionheart watched him leave with a sour expression. Perhaps he really wouldn't come back. The commander would count that as a blessing. Lionheart turned around to his column of troops.

“Take a break! Stay on alert!” he shouted. Most of the soldiers either fell onto their butts or backs as they groaned in relief. Now they had to sit and wait.

Just as the sun crossed the horizon, Renard returned. The fox had an odd grin on his face. He seemed to be chuckling and talking to himself. The colonel was standing with his officers, receiving reports of his men's morale. The fox walked up to them, still scratching one of his ears. All of the officers stared at him, appearing confused. That was all except Major Ackler. He was staring out into the desert, seemingly deep in thought.

“Well?” the colonel asked. Renard shook his head and chuckled.

“Um...commander, we should talk alone.” the fox man said. All the other officers muttered, except for Major Ackler, who, again, was staring out in the desert contemplating. The colonel appeared even more irritated, but walked with Renard away from the other officers. When they were out of earshot Lionheart stopped and crossed his arms.

“What is it that is so important that you can't tell my officers?” he asked.

“Well...the thing this, this oasis is now inhabited.” Renard said chuckling.

“By what?”

“Pigmen...females.”

Instantly, the colonel appeared alarmed. “Do they mean to attack us?” His officers stirred among themselves, hearing the agitation in their leader's voice.

“No...no no, the exact opposite.”

“I...don't understand.”

“Here's the thing...pigmen females, colloquially called pigwomen, hate pigmen males.”

“I can understand that.”

“You can probably also understand how desperately they seek males who...are not pigmen.”

“What are you saying?”

“We could waltz in and get water...but...just how well do you trust the men in your army to control their urges?”

“....Are you kidding?”

“A bunch of men, among women they can't touch, under a lot of stress, far from home? I wouldn't put it past them.” For once, Lionheart actually agreed with Renard. He gazed over at his men, many of them who were already struggling with low morale. They were stressed and morale was low. Although not specifically forbidden in their texts, the High Priest spoke against consorting with monsters vehemently before they set out.

“What should we do?” Colonel Lionheart asked.

“Honestly? We should avoid it. Pigwomen are pretty desperate for men. If we send women they'll just get angry and refuse them entry.”

“Where do we go?”

“I saw a gathering of rocks on the other side of the settlement. It's probably a more defensible position than the open desert. It's only a few more miles of marching. If we ration the water we should make it to the next oasis.”

Colonel Lionheart didn't look as if he liked that idea, but he turned to his officers. “Prepare to move out! The oasis is infested! We're going around it!” A chorus of groans from the army could be heard, but everyone rose to their feet. Renard began walking away to assume his position at the front of the army. The colonel reached out and seized his arm. The fox man turned his head to see angry eyes.

“I don't want anymore surprises.” the colonel ordered. Renard scoffed and tore his arm away.

“Tell that to the desert.” the fox man replied. He resumed walking. The colonel glared after him. His faith in this half-monster was dwindling by the second.

*

Once the entire army had settled down at their camp for the night, Talia Fenner got a surprising request. Just as her tent was up and secure the colonel's new assistant, Private Catarina Steinem, came by and ordered her to report to the colonel's tent. This had never been done before. Normally when people called her to a private audience they wanted...you know what. Although the colonel had never been such a man, he seemed...unstable since they arrived in the desert. When Talia entered his tent she saw that the colonel was sharpening his sword. She instantly gulped and stood at attention.

“Captain Fenner, reporting.” she said.

“I have a new assignment for you.” he said without looking. “I don't trust this fox monster that's leading us. He seems to have a thing for you, like most men. I want you to keep an eye on him. If he acts suspicious at all, kill him.” Talia flinched. The idea of killing Renard for some reason...bothered her. “Is that a problem?” This snapped Talia out of her thoughts.

“No sir.” she said. “I understand sir.”

“Good, dismissed.” he said. Talia briefly put her fist over her heart as a salute before walking away.

Talia found Renard relaxing at his tent. She waited by it as the night ticked on, annoyed that he wasn't doing anything. Sometime during the night after the camp went quiet, Renard emerged from his tent. Through some uncomfortable acrobatics around tents, she managed to stay out of his eyesight. Finally he reached the edge of camp...and kept going. Talia stopped by a large rock at the edge of camp. Renard was marching towards the pigwoman settlement, as if it were a casual stroll.

“He's betraying us!” Talia growled to herself. “The colonel was right!” The captain knelt down behind the rock. She gripped her sword. Once he returned, she planned to chop him to bits. She couldn't believe she thought he was something different!

After what seemed like another eternity, Talia could see Renard returning. His arms were full with something wrapped in cloth, likely a bribe. Talia drew her sword and waited as Renard approached. Right when he strolled beside her, she leaped out from behind the rock. Renard calmly took a leap backwards. He didn't appear surprised in the slightest.

“Oh, you're still following me?” the fox man asked. “Don't you ever get tired?”

“You might as well surren...wait...” Talia began, her voice falling. “You knew I was following you?”

“I wasn't supposed to?” Renard asked. “I thought you were following me in an obvious fashion around so that the colonel knew I was being watched. That was you sneaking? Wow...that was terrible.” Talia flinched at the insult. She quickly regained her composure. She gripped her sword and held it up.

“Nevermind that!” she yelled. “I saw you go consort with the enemy! What are you carrying? The gold you got for selling us out?” The fox man laughed. He unwrapped the cloth. Inside was not gold or jewels, but fruits, the kinds of which Talia had never seen. The captain slowly lowered her sword.

“If you think I can be bribed with just fruit, I am insulted.” Renard replied. “I was just using the pigwomen's generosity to score some sweet food.” The fox man couldn't help but notice that Talia's eyes were transfixed by the colorful fruit. Renard laughed and reached into the mess of produce. “Want one?”

“What...is that?” Talia asked reluctantly.

“It's a tangerine.”

“It...it's really a tangerine!?” Talia's voice was picking up.

“You sound really excited.”

“Only the ultra-rich can afford them back home. Can I...really have it? It sells for like fifty gold!”

“They're cheap here. Go ahead.” he said. He tossed the fruit towards her. Talia dropped her sword to catch it. She instantly turned it over and began looking at it as if it were a piece of gold. Renard grinned. Without thinking, Talia sat beside him on the rock. She looked for opening on the fruit.

“How do you eat this?” Talia asked.

“You have to cut it up into eights.” Renard explained. “Here, hand it to me. I'll use my claws.” Talia handed the fruit back to him a little reluctantly. With his claws, he easily cut the fruit into pieces and handed it back to her. She once again gazed over it. Her eyes studied the juicy insides, more fascinated than hungry.

“Now what?” she asked. Renard chuckled again.

“Stick one of pieces in your mouth and suck on it.” the fox man instructed. “Gently though.”

Talia nodded and lifted one of the pieces to her mouth. She stuck it inside and softly sucked on it. After a few moments she made a sour face. She instantly pulled the piece out.

“Wow, it's sour!” she exclaimed.

“I warned you.” Renard replied.

“You always have to have the last word don't you?” she asked.

“Only when I'm right, which is always.”

Talia rolled her eyes and motioned with her free hand. “You ever think that maybe the reason you have such a problem with people is that attitude?”

“You ever think that maybe the reason all of you are on a suicide mission is that you never argue with authority?”

Talia flinched and gazed down at the ground. Her eyes rested on the sword in the sand. She totally forgot that she was about to kill him. There was something about Renard that lowered her guard.

“Renard, can I ask you a question?” Talia asked.

“Of course you can, beautiful.” Renard replied with a smile.

“Don't do that.”

“I was just...”

“Renard, if you want to be my friend, you will never mention my looks.”

That statement instantly made Renard frown. His green eyes stared at her hard. She could tell he wanted to ask why, but decided to let it go.

“Fine. We'll just have a boring, adult conversation.” he replied.

“Thank you. That thing you were talking about before, about the balance of nature. That sounded really smart. Where did you learn it?”

“I can't be smart and flirt at the same time? If you must know, it's common knowledge among the Fennec Tribe. Our livelihood used to be based on wandering the desert. You learn about how the desert moves and changes.”

“You haven't been in the desert for a long time though, right?”

“Yes, not since I was fifteen, about twelve years ago.”

“Well why...wait, you're twenty-seven?”

“Yes, is that a problem?”

Talia stood up from the rock.

“You are twenty-seven and you act like that?”

“Like what?”

“You hit on women like you're sixteen!”

Now it was Renard's turn to look slightly offended.

“What's the problem with the way I hit on women?”

“Renard, you are a grown man, why are you acting so immature?”

“Excuse me, I've had plenty of women interested in me.”

“Any of them feel like staying more than a night? You think you can find a wife that way?”

Now Renard's face fully fell. It was more than just being offended. Talia could tell that she hurt his feelings. She regretted it the second she saw it.

“It's not like a don't want to. It's just...no one is going to want to, okay?”

“Okay.” Talia's voice fell. She instantly knew she hit a nerve, and didn't want to press it further. Silence hung between them for several moments. The captain felt terrible, but was unable to think of a way to make it better.

“I only have one friend.” Renard said abruptly. Talia briefly jumped, almost dropping the pieces in her hand.

“One...friend?” she asked.

“Yeah he's...really nuts. Has this creepy thing about dolls.”

“Can't you...get more friends? Like...from the Fennec Tribe?”

“That's not really an option. I cannot be a member of the tribe..”

“Why not?”

“Because of my caste.”

“Caste? What's that?”

“Back in the desert my people had castes to divide the labor. My parents were of...shall we say...the pleasure caste.”

“Pleasure?”

“They were the prostitutes of the tribe.”

Talia was instantly taken aback. “Wha...really?”

“Yes, really.” Renard said, gazing up at the sky. “Everyone in the city knows about it. No woman will ever take me seriously so...why even try? Why shouldn't I take everything casually? I can't go back to the tribe because they'll expect me to bend over backwards...literally. I'm just...stuck.”

“That's...pretty rough.” Talia admitted.

“I thought if I went out into the desert I could just...just...” Renard closed his eyes. He sighed through his nose.

“You could what?” Talia asked quietly. Renard turned and gazed at her. He grinned slightly

“Oh, it's nothing, I'm sure you have your own problems.” he said. “Try this, it's a kiwi. It has a much softer taste.”

Talia stared at Renard. He was holding something back, but she had already upset him tonight, she decided not to push him any further. She smiled slightly and took the fruit.

“Thanks.” she said. “You know, you're not so bad Renard.”

“Well, I think that's the nicest thing anyone from your army has said to me this whole trip.”

Unknown to everyone in the camp, as darkness came Oren Ackler left the camp. He didn't want to be there anyway. He retraced the army's steps back to where they met the desert witch. Although wind had taken the prints away, he remembered the direction she was going in. There was a large rock in distance. After walking half of the night, he arrived at the formation to find it was a butte. At the base of it was a cave, which he strolled inside like he owned the place.

Oren sniffed the air as he wound his way through the caves. It was actually incredibly large, with a lot of twisting pathways. Oren, however, followed his nose. He was skilled at finding ingredients back in the marketplace, simply by his sense of smell. That was before a church soldier forcefully recruited him because they lacked a cook in their unit. He was baffled that they made him a major, but they might have done so to send him on this mission, as it was lacking officers. They had to get rid of his morale-destroying attitude. Whatever. He didn't care.

The major finally arrived at the entrance of a large room. He peeked around the opening to see the desert witch in her home. The place was lined with shelves, stocked with glass jars full of all kinds of substances. There was a cauldron in the middle of the room that was currently empty, but looked as if it were frequently used. There was also a bed made of straw off to one side. The witch was bent over a chest which she appeared to be searching through. The major couldn't see any garlic. He gazed up to see that there were strings with bones on them hanging from the top of the archway. He reached up and rattled one.

With amazing agility, the witch spun around, he talon-like hands at the ready. Her milky eyes were now filled with a fiery light, showing that she was about to use magic.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Oren called, his hands up. “I'm not here to fight!” The witch cocked an eyebrow and lowered her hands slightly.

“You.” she croaked. “The soldier. What do you want?”

Oren stepped into the room, his hands still up. “I was just wondering if I could trade with you?”

“Trade? With me?”

“Yeah.” Oren reached into a bag at his side. His hands emerged with various ingredients: radishes, carrots, and a stock of broccoli. “I brought some plants from our land you might not have, so I thought you could trade me for some garlic.” The witch lowered her hands all the way and squinted her eyes.

“You walked all this way for some garlic?” she asked.

“Yes, I love cooking with new ingredients. Cooking is the only joy I have since these assholes forced me into this army.”

The witch stared at him, blinking dumbly. She calmly reached into her rags of clothing and pulled something out it. It looked like a tiny onion.

“This is a clove of garlic.” the witch explained. “You may have it for free. None of those things looks appetizing.”

Oren's eyes brightened and he smiled. “Really? Thank you! Thank you so much!” The major stuffed his vegetables back into his back. He walked over to the witch and stood beside her. He paused for a moment and flinched, as if realizing this was a bad idea for a moment. He flinched again, then reached out and took the garlic. “Thanks a lot.” Owen took a step away from the witch and took a deep breath of the garlic. It smelled just as potent as he remembered.

“You have a thing for garlic do you?” the witch asked.

“I've eaten it only once.” Owen said excitedly. “Someone put it in butter and spread it on toast. It was delicious. I'm hoping I can make some of that before I get killed on this mission.”

“You think you're going to die?”

Oren lifted up his eyes and cocked his eyebrow. “No one lives through a crusade. I knew that before they even sent me. They forced me into the army and when I complained they sent me to die because I annoyed them. So hang me if I want some garlic bread before I die.”

The witch paused for a moment, blinking with her milky eyes. “Sounds like you don't want to be on this mission.”

“That would be the thick of it.” Oren said. He stuffed the garlic bulb into the pack on his waist. “By the way, are you a basilisk?”

The witch flinched and didn't immediately answer. Everything but her eyes was covered in tattered cloth, so her expression wasn't easily readable. All the same, the expression in her eyes read surprise.

“Why do you ask that?” the witch asked.

“Just a story I heard.” Oren replied. “Over here in demon land there is a species of snake people called basilisks. They like to ambush prey, so they hide their scent with something strong, like garlic. That's why I remembered the story.”

The witch took a step back. One of her cheeks raised, as if she were smiling.

“Close human, but not quite.” she said. She then reached up with her talon-like hands and grabbed at the cloth around her body. She ripped at them and they all flew off, as if by magic. Oren jumped a little and covered his eyes as there was a flash of light. When he lowered his hands he got a rather big surprise.

There was no witch anymore. It was a woman, bigger and taller than him. She was over six feet and had scale-covered human legs that were very long and had sharp claws instead nails on the toes. Her arms were covered in white feathers that came down to human hands with long nails. Around her backside were a plume of feathers, some of the red. The rest of her body was human, with brown skin, large breasts, and a beautiful face. Her silky black hair cascaded down her back and her dark eyes, no longer ugly and milky, stared directly into Oren's brown ones.

The major stood dumbfounded for quite some time. Not only was the witch not a witch, she was a beautiful, naked woman, albeit with feathered arms and scaled legs. Oren tried not to ogle her beautiful body. It had been a really long time since he was a woman.

“I'm sorry,” he began. “I'm a little out of the loop here. What are you exactly?”

“I'm a cockatrice.” the woman replied. She held her arms out, as if presenting herself. “I disguise myself as a witch to make foraging easier. I'm really good at illusion magic. Impressed?”

“I um...wow...” Oren's eyes shot to her large breasts and back up to her face. “I guess so. What...uh...what exactly is a cockatrice?”

The monster human turned her head and squinted, as if looking for something. She held up her finger, as if asking to give her a moment, but kept talking.

“A long time ago, there were two monster species living in the desert.” She began picking her way through bottles, clacking them together loudly. “There were these female creatures called the basan. They were basically chicken-women who lacked any real defenses. There were also these male creatures that you know, basilisks. It's rare for there to be an only-male species in this land.” She pulled some bottle from the shelves and put them onto the floor. She continued searching along the shelf, running her hand along it. “Most of the monster tribes wandering the desert settled in the city of Tarbat. Getting males to mate with is difficult enough, but getting females for the snake basilisks became impossible. They were dying off, sooooo...” The cockatrice put her shoulder against the shelf and reached deep into it. Oren's eyes were treated to the site of her round ass and crevice below, sitting under a crown of feathers on her lower back. He began to sweat and turned to stare at the cave wall. “...the basan invited the basilisks into these caves to protect them. That was how the all-male basilisks and the all-female basan combined together into one tribe. I am the result, a cockatrice.”

“Interesting.” Oren said, sounding a little uninterested. “What exactly are you looking for...um...I didn't catch your name.”

“Mirat.” the cockatrice replied.

“Right, what are you looking for Mirat?”

The cockatrice stood up and held something up. It was a round, disc-like rock with a symbol on it.

“I was looking for this.” she said with a smile.

“What for?”

“So I could do this.” The rock in her hand glowed. Then there was a loud rumbling sound behind Oren. The major turned around very slowly, already feeling a sense of dread. It was as he expected, the entrance to the room was now closed by a large boulder. He very slowly turned back to Mirat, his eyes widened.

“What are you doing?” he asked weakly.

“Using magic to close the door.” Mirat replied flatly. “It's a trap stone, originally meant to seal off people trying to kill us. I knew I kept it back there, but it was under a bunch of stuff. Say, you wanna know a secret?” She grinned wider and dropped the rock.

“Probably not, but since you have me cornered...”

Mirat launched into a lecture anyway. “The basilisks covered their scent with things like garlic so they could hunt, but the basan did that too. It had nothing to do with hunting however. The scent of a basan is highly alluring to males of any human-like species. You see, the basan would run around the desert laying their scent, and the males would follow it. When they didn't want a male, they would cover the scent with something else. When they wanted a male, they would spread their own scent everywhere. They would make the males travel long distances to test their fortitude and when the male would find the basan they would mate.”

“That sounds well and good but I don't think...” Oren stopped dead. His face went a little pale. Mirat had been traveling through the desert, leaving the scent of garlic around. He had smelled it, and followed her over a large distance. Now he had found her. “Uh...listen, Mirat, this wasn't really what I meant...”

“I don't fully understand why,” Mirat began. “but my whole body has been tingling since you showed up here. My insides are aching.” She reached down with her hands to between her legs. Much to Oren's shock, she spread her lower lips apart, revealing bright pink flesh inside. There was even some liquid beginning to drip out of her.

“Uh...listen Mirat, this...this isn't...”

She began stepping toward him.

“You know I'm bigger than you.” she announced.

“I...I know that it's just...” Oren reached back for his sword. He briefly turned his head to make sure his hand was on it, but when he returned his eyes to the cockatrice he found she was right in his face. “Oh wow you're quick.” Her hand seized his wrist and twisted. Oren let out a shout of pain as she effortlessly lifted his hand away from his weapon. “And...REALLY strong!”

“Won't need this anymore!” Mirat announced. With her free hand she seized his sword, sheath and all. She ripped it from his belt, as if it were held on by paper. She gripped it tightly, her hand lighting up. She then tilted the sheath down and what was left of the sword poured out onto the ground, completely melted.

“Fat lot of good all that training did me!” Oren complained. The cockatrice jerked him over to her bed. “Come on Mirat, I'm sure we can discuss some of this. I just wanted some cooking ingredients, not a mate for...AH!” With ease, the cockatrice flipped him over onto the bed. She then grabbed both of his hands and pulled them over his head. “Look, I'm sure if we just talk this over you can...” Oren's hands abruptly felt cold. “What did you do to my hands?”

“Used magic to put them in the rock wall.” Mirat replied. The major looked up to see that was indeed what she did. His wrists were now attached to solid rock, and were trapped.

“Oh come on! I didn't want...!” Abruptly, Mirat's hand covered Oren's mouth. She grinned widely and her black eyes had a twinkle in them.

“You talk too much.” she said firmly. “Basans are pretty docile, but basilisks are the opposite. It's probably the basilisk blood in me that's enjoying this. Now then, let's get that armor off!” With surprising dexterity, she began unhooking his armor with her free hand while keeping her other on Oren's loud mouth. In a short time, he was down to his raggedy shirt and underpants. Mirat grinned even wider, staring at his crotch, which was standing up at attention. “Well, well, well, not interested are you?” She finally lifted her hand off of his mouth.

“That...um...I just...I haven't been around a naked woman in a while...”

Mirat moved down to the foot of her bed. She laid herself between his legs. She reached up to his underwear and hooked her sharp nails into the cloth. She slowly lowered it to his ankles, somewhat pleased to see he wasn't resisting.

“Lost your will?” she teased.

“Well, if it's gonna happen...” Oren began. Mirat opened her mouth and her tongue tumbled out. It was pink and had the texture of a human's, but was long and twisty like a snake's. The muscle coiled itself around Oren's shaft, effortlessly. “Ho...Holy...wha...” The soldier was instantly lost for words. He had never felt a sensation like that in his whole life. Her velvety tongue coated his dick in her wet saliva, and spun around it like a whirlwind. Every inch of his shaft was delightfully simulated. Oren's hips bucked a little as she stared up at him with her dark eyes, twinkling. She opened her mouth wide and engulfed his entire erection.

Inside of her mouth she sucked on his dick while her skilled tongue continued to coil around it. Hit with a double attack Oren began to moan and squirm. His legs twitched with every movement of the muscle in her mouth. He tried to jerk his hands down from the wall, but failed. They were stuck, hard. The soldier arched his entire body, feeling waves of pleasure wash over him. She was good, unbelievably good. He was being given pleasure only a monster could give. Just as Oren felt he might lose his mind, the cockatrice lifted her head, her coiling tongue trailing after her. She grinned and let it hang out of her mouth for a few moments, dripping with her spit. She sucked it back into her mouth before speaking.

“Have anything to say now?” she asked.

“What...was that?” Oren asked weakly.

“Basilisk tongue. It drove the basan women wild. Wanna have a better feel of it?”

Oren didn't immediately answer. His dick was throbbing in the air, begging for more attention, which Mirat could give. The major tried to steel his will, but he could practically feel his balls aching. When he said he hadn't been with a woman in a long time, he meant close to seven years. He had always been around sweaty men, so it wasn't like he could get much alone time either. All the pent-up frustration, which likely also contributed to his bad attitude, was begging to be released. He was told he wasn't supposed to be consorting with monsters. Then again, these were the same people that forced him here in the first place.

“Yes. I want a better feel of it.” Oren said.

Mirat giggled giddily. “Your wish is my command.” She grabbed him under his hips and pulled his legs up toward his stomach. Almost instantly Oren yelped. It was a very humiliating position, almost one that a man would take with a woman.

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

“You wanted a better feel. You're getting one.” Mirat unfurled her tongue and leaned down. She wasn't aiming for his dick, however. Her tongue began swirling around his anus, as if coaxing it into relaxing.

“Hey! Stop that!” Oren cried in a high voice. This only caused the cockatrice to giggle even more. The basilisk in her loved seeing him squirm helplessly under her. Her deft tongue wiggled against his entrance a few more times, making sure it was coated in her saliva. Then the sharp point began poking against the hole. Oren, flushed with humiliation, did his best to resist her intrusion, but after a few moments the slippery muscle poked through.

Oren yelped and his legs twitched. His dick throbbed at the air excitedly, delighted. As if it didn't bother her at all, Mirat shoved her face against his balls. Her long tongue was fully inside of him, coiling around his insides. The major made high-pitch noises as sensations he wasn't familiar with washed over him. It wasn't pain, and Oren tried to tel himself it wasn't pleasure. All the same, his throbbing erection was rock hard, and twitching excitedly. As if looking for something specific, the cockatrice's tongue began whipping it's way around the flesh inside. After a few moments, it brushed up against something. Oren yelped and his dick leapt several times compulsively. Mirat pulled her head away, a bridge of saliva briefly following. She sucked her long tongue back into her mouth, as if it were nothing.

“Did you like that?” she asked.

“That was weird.” Oren replied flalty, his face still flushed.

“Well, it's about to get weirder.” With her superior strength, Mirat put his legs together and bent them up near Oren's head. If it were at all possible, the major went even redder. Now he was even more exposed, with his anal opening right in front of her face. The cockatrice kept one of her arms over his legs, holding him place. She stuck her middle finger of her other hand in her mouth, getting it wet with her spit.

“Hey! What are you doing? Stop!” Oren shouted.

She took her finger out of her mouth, grinning from ear to ear. “I'm enjoying myself.” She put her large middle finger against his entrance. “And so are you, whether you like it or not.” Her digit pierced inside of him, her slick spit allowing it easy entrance. Oren let out another high-pitch squeak, trying to ignore any feeling of pleasure. Mirat's finger shifted around inside of him for a few moments, before it found the spot her tongue had before.

Oren yelped and his whole body twitched. A few waves of pleasure, as if he had orgasmed, shot through him. Once it passed, he lifted his head a little to look at his dick, which was practically near his face. Nothing had come out it, but it was throbbing painfully.

“Found it!” Mirat sang. “I always heard human males had this tiny organ inside of them that controls when they cum. Turns out it's real. I know how to play with this all day, and never give you an orgasm. You want me to?”

“Wha...what?” Oren asked weakly.

“Pay attention!” she sang again. Her finger rotated in a small circle around the organ. Oren let out a little moan and jerked his body. His dick wagged in the air, as if squirting off it's load. Nothing came out however, and the pleasure fizzled before he could be satisfied. Oren turned his head towards his arm and covered his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. She was toying with him. She was humiliating and manipulating his body for her own amusement, and Oren would have given anything for it stop. All the same, he couldn't deny his throbbing erection. His whole body was crying out for a release, something it wasn't going to get it.

Mirat saw his attempt to hide his face and only giggled again. “If you're not honest with me, I'm just going to keep playing!” The cockatrice woman pushed hard with her finger. Oren's body jerked, he moaned against his arm, and his legs quivered helplessly. His dick became even harder and twitched heartily, as if trying it's hardest to cum. It failed, and ended up throbbing painfully. It was screaming for release.

“Now then,” Mirat began, her eyes twinkling and her mouth smiling. “Do you want to cum?”

Oren grit his teeth for a few moments before muttering. “Yes...”

“Can't hear you! Turn towards me and say it.”

His face burning in humiliation, the major turned his head towards her. “Yes!”

“Yes what? What do you want me to do?”

Oren felt her finger circle lightly around his organ. His dick throbbed painfully. “I want you to make me cum!”

Mirat giggled delightfully, as if someone had told her a great joke. Then, abruptly, she pulled her finger out and leg go of his legs. His body flopped back out, finding that she had left the position at his feet. Oren craned his neck around the room, terribly confused. The cockatrice hopped across the room, her ample ass cheeks wobbling. She went to a shelf, grabbed something, and then returned. She stood over him, grinning from ear-to-ear. There was a metal ring in her hand.

“Well you can't cum. I won't let you.” she said.

“Huh?” Oren asked weakly. She leaned over and slipped it around his throbbing erection. Once it reached the base she muttered some magic words. The major then yelped as the metal ring tightened around the bottom of his dick. In a matter of moments it was incredible tight.

“Wha...what did you do?” the major demanded.

“It's a little ring I can control.” Mirat replied. “Now then, it's time for me to get some attention.”

Oren blushed again as Mirat slithered over his body. She pulled her human-like folds apart, exposing her pink inner flesh. It had been dripping before, but now it was soaked. Her entire crotch was slick with fluids. While she had been teasing and toying with him, she became even more turned on. Dominating and controlling him made her hot. She began grinding her pink flesh against his rock-hard dick. The heat from her loins was intense, almost burning. Her slick fluids coated against his shaft.

“How does it feel?” she asked.

“Hot...” Oren said.

“Want to feel what it's like on the inside?”

The major gulped and turned red again. “Yes.”

“You're gonna have to beg for it!” she sang.

Oren grit his teeth, not wanting to give in to her again. Mirat ended up grinding against his shaft again, causing it to throb eagerly. His whole body was screaming for an orgasm, and his dick was literally harder than stone. All he wanted at that moment was stick it inside her hot, sticky folds.

“P-please...” Oren muttered.

“Can't hear you!'” she said melodically.

“Please! Let me put it inside you! It's killing me!”

Mirat giggled once again. “Just what I wanted to hear!” The cockatrice lifted herself up by her powerful reptile legs. She aimed his engorged shaft at her folds and slowly lowered herself onto it. Oren gasped and his back arched. Her insides were a tight, fleshy furnace. Every inch he went inside of her was a new level of pleasure. After an eternity, her hips met his and his full shaft was inside of her.

“Feel good?” Mirat asked with a smile.

“It's...amazing!” Oren admitted. “I don't think...I can last long!”

“Go ahead.” the cockatrice said gleefully. “I don't mind.” She began grinding back and forth, his dick twisting inside of her wet canal. The slick flesh writhed around his sensitive rod, teasing him ruthlessly. Oren could feel sparks going across his body as his dick pulsed relentlessly. His balls were twitching and he could feel the tingling in his legs.

“I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!” he shouted. He could hear Mirat giggled as he arched his back and moaned.

Then he felt it clamp, hard. Oren let out a yipping noise as the ring around his dick tightened, instantly choking his orgasm. His dick twitched in agony, unable to allow his sperm to escape. There was just a deep throbbing, and a wash of both pain and pleasure. Then it stopped, and there was no relief. His dick somehow got even harder, begging for relief.

“What...what was that?” the major whined.

“You honestly think I would just let you cum so quickly?” the cockatrice asked haughtily. “Like I said, you don't get to have all of the fun. Now, it's time for me to enjoy myself.” The woman moved herself forward a little, and then began popping her hips back and forth. Oren grit his teeth as she bounced on his shaft. She was biting her lip, enjoying herself immensely. “You're pretty big. I really lucked out!” Oren could feel her pussy pounding up and down on his dick. Her hips were working furiously, and her juices were hot and slick. The parts of her body that were flesh, and not feather or scale, flushed. She reached out with her hands and gripped his body. Oren gazed up at her with a terrible expression of wanting and lust. This only made her smile and lick her lips. She was enjoying his torment.

Each time Oren's tortured erection stabbed into her wet vice, a wave of pleasure washed over him. He could feel his dick pounding with blood, eager to let out another release that wouldn't be satisfied. As much as Oren wanted it to stop, he couldn't control it.

“No! Please stop!” the major begged. Mirat gasped and threw her head back, moaning.

“Don't think so!” she shouted. “Yeah! Right there!” The cockatrice slammed her pussy down, his dick completely buried in her. Mirat shrieked and shuddered, her juices gushing around Oren's shaft. It was too much, and Oren gasped as another orgasm tried to wash over him. Instead, the ring clamped and he yelped. The familiar mix of pain and pleasure washed over him, as his orgasm was stopped dead. He thrashed, hoping to get some relief. It didn't help, and somehow his dick seemed to get even harder. At this point, he could probably beat someone to death with it.

Mirat meanwhile, rode on his hard shaft through her orgasm. She bucked her hips against him for several moments as her juices squirted around the rock-hard dick inside of her. She floated in a blissful afterglow, enjoying every moment. When she finally lowered her head, she grinned at Oren's terrible expression. He looked as if he were going crazy. His entire body was completely flushed and there were tears in his eyes.

“Please! Please make it stop! Let me cum! Please!” he shouted. Mirat smiled and giggled.

“Maaaaaaybe.” she said delightfully. She rocked back and forth for a moment, causing him to whine pitifully. “There's something you should probably know.” Oren cringed, expecting her to do something else to him to tease him. “In terms of mates, cockatrices are the same as basan.”

“Wha...what does that mean?” the major asked weakly.

“When a mate cums inside of a basan, they are linked together. It's a magic spell. The mate can never escape. If they try, the basan will track them down and bring them back. They will inherently know where they are. If you cum inside of me, it will be the same. You will never be able to escape me. You can run, but I will always find you. In essence, we will be married, now and forever. Still want to cum?”

Oren's face fell and actually became pale. A creeping feeling of horror washed over him. She had been planning this the entire time. She wanted to endlessly tease and torture him until he couldn't take it anymore. Then he would beg to become her mate for life. She wanted to dominate him in every way, even his future. Now he was trapped, a ring around his dick.

“Oh...you seem to be unsure!” she sang. “Looks like you need a little convincing!”

“N-no! Don't!” Oren cried. The cockatrice ignored him. She shifted backwards and put her feet on either side of his hips. She then began to pump back and forth, her pussy gushing juices around his dick. Oren whined painfully as her folds grind against his shaft, practically milking it. Mirat tilted her head back and moaned. Her large breasts bounced up and down alluringly. Any man would have loved the scene and pleasure he was being given, any man but Oren. He tensed up every muscle in his body, trying to control his body's impulse. He was failing miserably. His dick trembled in incredible pleasure, quickly building to another orgasm. Mirat lifted one of her fingers to her pussy and she began to rub her love button as she pistoned her folds on his abused dick.

“Fuck your dick is so hard!” she cried. “These basan urges are amazing! No wonder they're obsessed with this!”

“Please...” Oren whined, tears coming down his eyes. “Make it stop.” She lowered her head and smiled, never stopping her pumping hips.

“Only one way to make it stop!” she said. “Beg to cum inside of me and be bound to me forever, then I'll let you cum!”

“No! I don't want...!”

“Suit yourself!” The cockatrice bit her lip and tilted her head back. Her fingers furiously rubbed her button as she slammed herself down on him, hard. She pumped her hips back and forth as she screamed against her lip. Her pussy clamped down on his shaft and a new flood of boiling juices came out. Oren couldn't take it anymore. He gasped and bucked his hips. Then the breath caught in his throat and his body thrashed under her. She was bigger and stronger than him. His movement made no difference. The pain and pleasure went over him as his dick throbbed in vain.

Mirat twitched and quivered, whining as her nipples went hard and pleasure went over her. She had never cum this many times in her life. She didn't just enjoy this, she LOVED it. The two instincts inside of her, basilisk and basan were melting together, giving her pleasure the likes of which she never had. She loved mating with Oren, which fed her basan side. She loved dominating him, which fed her basilisk side. Every orgasm was amazing. When she finally finished she sighed in her afterglow and gazed down at Oren.

He was pitiful. His entire face was painfully red. Tears were coming out of his eyes and he was beginning to drool. There was terrible desperation in his eyes. His dick was so hard and was throbbing so painfully that she could feel pound inside of her. Rather than give him relief, she rotated her hips around, teasing him.

“I could do this all night!” she announced gleefully. “Every time I see that look on your face...”

“Please...” he croaked. She leaned forward a little and cupped her feathered hand over her ear.

“Hm? Can't hear you!” she sang.

“Please let me cum inside of you! Please! I'll do anything! Anything to cum! I don't care!”

Words could not express the supreme pleasure Mirat felt. It was as good as an orgasm, no better. The satisfaction of knowing that she had dominated and controlled this man filled her with joy. She could tease him like this not just today, but every single day, for the rest of his life. She would do it all gladly.

“Finally.” she said. She leaned forward, her ample breasts dangling in his face. Her hands came over his wrists. There was a tingling sensation and she leaned back to her normal position. Oren suddenly found that his hands were free. He brought them back down and stared at them. There was nothing wrong with them. They were the same as they had always been. He leaned up and got an eyeful.

Mirat was on her back. She was holding up her knees, giving him a perfect view of her engorged folds. They were gaping open, showing her pulsing pink insides. Her fluids were drooling out of her. Everything about her screamed that she was ready to go.

“Well? Come on.” she said in a sultry voice. “Cum inside of me. I'll let you this time.”

Oren could have tried to get away. He could have struck her over the head, tried to grab that trap stone, or even go for a jar as a weapon. He didn't consider any of those options. His painfully pulsing dick wouldn't let him. The only thing he wanted to do was cum, and the perfect place for that was open in front of him. With manic desperation, he leapt at Mirat. He laid his body on top of hers. She giggled and enveloped him, her arms across his back and her powerful reptile legs around his waist. For a few moments, Oren struggled to get his rock-hard dick into her. Finally, he managed to aim it right and the head began to push past her engorged lips. He then thrust with all of his might.

The major moaned loudly, both of his hands shooting to the sides of Mirat's body. Her folds coiled around him, milking, teasing, pleading with him to give her what she wanted. The cockatrice leaned up to his ear.

“Go ahead.” she whispered. “Pound away. Give it all to me. Cum inside of me and become mine.” That was all the encouragement he needed. With desperation, he began wildly pounding against her. He lacked any grace or form. He simply thrust his hips as hard as he could. It wouldn't take him long, that much he knew. He could feel her clamp down around him, as if to give him added incentive. He could feel the familiar tingling, amplified by all the denials she had given him. He balls twitched so hard in hurt. He could feel a torrent of sperm shooting through his dick, eager to flood whatever it was wrapped into.

“I'm going to...here it comes!” Oren shouted. Mirat tightened her grip on him, as if he had any indication of escaping.

“Do it. Bind us together forever!” she shrieked. Oren obliged. He slammed his dick into her one last time, and then yelled at the top of his lungs. There was no clamping, it was like the ring wasn't even there. He felt pleasure the likes of which he had never experienced. Stars exploded in his eyes. His whole body quivered and flailed. Mirat held him in place, not allowing him to flop out of her. She shivered in delight at feeling the first powerful squirt hit her canal. Her insides began clamping and pulsing, pulling on his dick as he came. It was as if her body were trying to pull the sperm deeper. Oren pumped his hips a few more times feebly. He squirted over and over again, each one just as powerful as the first. Mirat felt her insides fill up with every powerful gush, then her canal would quiver and pull his sperm deeper, likely into her womb for the magic spell. His dick ejaculated over and over again, six, seven, eight times, each one with a gush of his seed. Finally, with a weak whine, his dick twitched one last time, emptied. Then he went limp against her, gasping for breath.

Mirat gently pushed him off of her. She stood up, suddenly feeling herself full of energy. Her womb was burning, likely using his seed for the magic she spoke of. A pleasant tingling was going over her entire body. Then something like an electrical shock went through her. She quivered as juices shot out of her, her pupils expanded, and a great sensation of pleasure washed over her. Stars went across her eyes for a few moments. When it stopped she panted, her hands going over her body. She turned towards Oren, who was just beginning to gather his wits. He sat up and stared at her. Her eyes were glowing with magic and all her feathers were standing on end. Then he flinched as he felt some sort of tingling go through his own body. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if his body were drawn to her, like a magnet. He felt that the further away from her he went, the stronger the pull would become, until he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. She had been telling the truth. He had just completed a ritual to bind them together. It was too late to take it back now.

“Oooooh, I can feel you.” Mirat said. “I know where you are, like it's a homing instinct. I can sense you. I can smell you. I can feel you. I love this.”

Oren gulped and went a little pale. Mirat only sighed with contentment. Then she stretched as if she had just woken from a good sleep.

“Well, that will be it for now.” she said happily. “I think I'll keep that ring on you for insurance.” Oren's eyes widened and he dropped his eyes. As his dick shrunk, the ring had as well. It wasn't choking his dick anymore, but it certainly didn't look like it would come off. It likely never would.

“Hey?” Mirat asked. The major's eyes snapped back up to her. “Want to see something cool?” Oren didn't answer, but she did it anyway. She walked over to her trap stone and picked it up. “This trap stone is an illusion.”

“What?” Oren asked flatly. Mirat only giggled. She walked over to the boulder blocking the entrance. She reached through it, like it wasn't even there. She stepped into it, and then back into her room. Then she threw up her hands, as if she had performed a trick.

“See? You could have left if you wanted.” she said. Oren flinched and felt himself go red again. She had tricked him into basically marrying her, and then she rubbed his nose in it. He had forever attached himself to this sadistic woman, and there was nothing he could do. For her part, Mirat only giggled again, enjoying his expression. The trap stone in her hand glowed and the boulder disappeared.

“I'm going to go tell my mother I have a mate now.” she declared. “You can run if you like, you won't get far!” She giggled one more time and waltzed out the room.

Oren sat on the bed for a few moments, his expression blank. He was trapped again, except this time it was worse. Being forced into the church's army was one thing, being forced to live with a monster that loved to sexually torture him was another. If he tried to escape, she would know it. She would drag him back, and likely punish him for it. There was nothing he could do. She had won.

Oren groaned and laid back upon the bed of hay. He put his arm over his eyes.

“I just wanted some garlic...out of one cage and into another. Fuck.”


	4. Don't Pet the Rabbits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lionheart pushes Renard to his limits, the sleep-deprived foxman begins to become irritable and confrontational. This threatens to push Lionheart over the edge, leading to arguments and threats. Tensions finally boil over as everyone begins to reach for their swords! Meanwhile, monster-crazy girl Eliza tells another soldier it's okay to touch the rabbit-men, only to discover it wasn't. The soldier is kidnapped, and finds herself naked and with dozens of these creatures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Any connection to real events or people, past or present, is coincidental. All characters of this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains: non-consent, impregnation, anthro (rabbit men), gangbang, kidnap, cunnilingus, titjob, handjob, blowjob, creampie, analingus, anal, and like a ten-way with a single woman. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> HEY GUYS! BE SURE TO LEAVE A COMMENT!

Far too early in the morning, Renard was forced to wake up. Considering that he spent the majority of the previous night flirting with pigwomen and eating fruit, he had less than an hour of sleep. He was summoned to Colonel Lionheart's tent. The fox-man instantly knew this couldn't be good, especially considering every meeting he had with the leader of this army was an unpleasant experience. Captain Fenner, for her part, didn't seem bothered by her late night. Sleepless nights were a common experience for soldiers. Renard however, seemed to be greatly affected.

As Renard entered the tent, he yawned mightily and rubbed his eyes. Talia followed after him, a wary look in her eyes. The fox-man didn't appear to have his wits, and the colonel's face was red with anger. This could be a very bad situation. He only other person in the tent was Catarina Steinem, who appeared to be writing in the army's daily log in a book. Renard marched in front of Lionheart, sighed, and stared at the colonel's furious face.

“What?” Renard said. His tone was sarcastic, and it sounded as if he expected the colonel to bother him over something trifling. Lionheart practically snarled at him.

“One of my majors went missing last night.” the colonel said through his teeth.

Renard paused for a moment, then shrugged and shook his head. “And?”

“Where were you?” Lionheart demanded.

“In my tent.” Renard snapped.

The colonel turned towards Talia, who flinched before answering.

“He's telling the truth sir.” she lied. “I watched him all night. He never left.” If she told the truth, Lionheart might cut Renard down where he stood. The fox-man had only visited the monster women for some fruit, but Talia had no doubt that the colonel would think otherwise.

“So you were sleeping away when another monster came and took some of my soldiers?” Lionheart demanded.

“Why do you expect me to do everything?” Renard demanded irritably. “You want me to guide your army, have the gift of prophecy to know what's going to happen, stay awake all night on watch, and defend all of your troops? You're not paying me nearly enough to do all that.”

The colonel's hand gripped on his sword tightly. Catarina had stopped writing and stood up. She was now nervously glancing between the colonel and their guide.

“I hired you to take us through this desert, unharmed!” Lionheart shouted.

“You hired me to take you to the Demon King's palace,” Renard bit back. “which is what I'm doing. So far, I've been doing my job. Perhaps you should be doing yours.” Both Talia and Catarina tensed up. Lionheart was clearly a proud man, hitting his ego like that was a bad idea. With his face growing even redder, the colonel stepped forward until he was in Renard's face.

“Don't tell me how to run my army!” the commander barked. “I have lost two of my commanders and a private! You haven't protected us from anything! First Private Helena Burks! Now it's Major Oren Ackler! If you honestly think...!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Renard said. He took a step back and raised his paws. “Ackler, the food guy?”

“Yes. The food guy.” the colonel replied with venom in his voice.

“The guy who chased after that desert witch for garlic?”

“Yes!”

“How do you know he didn't wander off on his own?”

The colonel flinched and his jaw dropped. “Are you trying to say a soldier of mine would abandon his post!?”

“He didn't want to be here anyway, anyone with eyes could see that. The moment he smelled garlic he chased after a dangerous witch. He probably went after her in the night. He's either a captive or dead now.”

“You don't know that!”

“And you don't know either Commander Stick-Up-His-Ass!”

The colonel partially drew his sword and stepped back up to Renard.

“I will not take this kind of disrespect from...!”

Catarina had seen enough. She jumped forward and got in between them. She actually pushed the colonel back a few paces.

“Okay! Okay! Stop! Stop!” she cried. “Renard hasn't had much sleep! That's why he's being disrespectful! You remember what sleepless night were like at first, right colonel?” Lionheart didn't take his eyes off Renard, and his face was beet red. For several moments, a tense silence hung in the air, as neither no one dared to move.

“I suppose.” the colonel said through grit teeth. “I'll give the monster-man a break, for now.”

“That'd be a pleasant change.” Renard muttered. Now it was Talia that came between them. She began to push him out of the tent.

“That's enough!” she declared. “Out! Out!” Renard allowed her to shove him out of the tent, ending the argument. Catarina breathed a sigh of relief, and backed away from the colonel. His eyes had a lethal glare in them, and his hand still had a death-grip on his sword.

“Sir,” Catarina began. “I know that Renard is a monster, but he has guided us to the oases so far. We can't get rid of him or we won't know where to go. He's lived as a monster all of his life. He doesn't know anything about the ways of humans. We just need him to guide us to the palace, then we can get rid of him.”

The colonel paused a moment. “I suppose you're right.” He finally sheathed his sword all the way. “Tell him we better get to the next oasis very quickly. Our water level is low.”

“Yes sir. Please sir, you have to lead us. Try not to become too angry.”

“I will try.” That was all he was willing to promise.

Talia pushed Renard a good ways out of the tent before she finally stopped. Once she did, she gave him a hard glare.

“What the hell was that?” she demanded. “Are you trying to get killed?”

“I'm not doing anything wrong!” Renard retorted. “I'm doing what I'm supposed to do! Have I not led you guys to every oasis so far?”

“Yes, but that's not the point!”

“No! That's is the point! That guy,” The fox-man pointed to the colonel's tent. “is a giant blowhard. He's going to blame every mistake you guys make on me!”

“You're a monster! You have the Demon King's blood in you! Of course he blames you-” Talia stopped dead. She hadn't meant to blurt that out. She had been building a relationship with Renard, and she had a feeling she just sunk it. For his part, the fox-man's expression fell. He took a few steps away from Talia, his face completely sour. “Renard...I didn't mean...”

“No, you did mean it.” he snapped. “I'm just a monster from the Demon King, is that it?”

“No! It's not like that!”

“But that was in your head, or you wouldn't have said it.”

Talia flinched, her voice catching in her throat.

“That's what I thought.” Renard said. He pointed at the colonel's tent. “Mark my words. There's something really wrong with that guy, and he'll be the death of all of you, and it WON'T be this monster's fault.” The fox-man then turned and stomped away. Talia felt something drop in her guts. Just when she was getting somewhere with Renard, she had to open her big mouth. He was just grumpy from lack of sleep, that was all. With a good night's rest he would be back to normal, but even so, he would remember what she said. She cast her eyes toward the ground and sighed. Perhaps she wasn't meant to have friends.

*

Much to everyone's pleasure, the trip to the next oasis was uneventful. It took them half of the day, and once they arrived, they were pleasantly surprised. It was huge, with a rather large forest around it. Most of the troops cried out in joy upon seeing it. After a quick scouting by Renard revealed that there were no alarunes and no pigmen, the army happily pitched it's tents. Colonel Lionheart could see that his troops were both exhausted, and their morale was incredibly low. Although he was loathed to do so, he ordered a respite for the rest of the day. Fighting the Demon King with bottomed-out morale was a terrible idea anyway. For the rest of the day, all of his troops drank, ate fruit, and even bathed in small groups. Lionheart didn't want a certain someone to get off easy, however.

Renard once again entered Lionheart's tent, this time not accompanied by Captain Fenner. Catarina stood at attention over to the side, tense that another argument would break out. The fox-man didn't say anything, he merely stood in front of the colonel's makeshift desk. Lionheart ignored him for several moments, writing his own notes. When he was finished, he gazed up at Renard. His face, at least was calm.

“I have realized you are right about certain aspects of your job.” Lionheart said.

“That's refreshing.” Renard muttered.

“It has occurred to me that I haven't been letting you do your job properly.”

Renard paused, blinking. “Okay...”

“So, as a guide, you seem to be lacking proper knowledge of what's to come. You should scout ahead to the next oasis, and make sure you are up to date with all we will be facing.”

The fox-man's face fell. “That's a whole day's travel! I won't be back until tomorrow morning!”

“Then might I suggest you get going now. And I wouldn't think about ditching, if you still expect to get paid.”

Renard narrowed his eyes. The money wasn't worth all this trouble. In truth, he was more worried about what Adrum had told him before he left. If he didn't help the crusaders to the best of his abilities, it would be the old man he had to answer to. If they didn't have a guide, their only choice was to march back to the city...where Adrum would be waiting. Renard felt a shiver down his spine at the prospect.

“Fine.” the fox-man said. “I will scout ahead and see what obstacles we face. Do me a large favor so you don't yell at me when we come back? Tell your troops to, literally, touch nothing. Not an odd-looking plant, not another creature, not a single thing that isn't something normal. Can you do that?”

“I will make sure they all know.”

“Good. When I get back, I don't want you questioning my methods or arguing with me. I will know everything in our way, and I will know how to deal with it. Can you at least do me that courtesy?”

“If you truly know what will happen, there will be no questioning or arguing.” Lionheart said tersely. “Now get going. Catarina, go and tell all the commanders. Touch nothing.”

*

A few hours later, a group of ten women were bathing in the oasis. They didn't really have anything to worry about. Most of the other troops were guarding against attacks. Among the group bathing was First Lieutenant Eliza Bevens, the woman obsessed with new and interesting creatures. In truth, she had been somewhat disappointed so far. She had been expecting to see a menagerie of odd and unusual monsters to whet her excited appetite. Instead, all she had seen were some pigmen and a giant flower. While she found that fun, it wore off quickly.

As Eliza came up from washing her hair, she saw that most of the other women had finished and were laying about in the cool water. They couldn't hog all the time at the oasis. There were eight hundred other soldiers waiting for their turn.

“Okay!” the first lieutenant shouted. “Out of the water!” The group of women groaned a little and waded their way out. They began to pick up their clothes and put them back on.

Then a bush rustled. All of the women threw each other worried glances. There was always the possibility of a man peeping, or even monster. Then again, the rest of their forces were supposed to be guarding the oasis. What could it be? Eliza motioned for the women to grab their weapons, which they did. She walked over to the bush, her sword at the ready. She, ever-so-gently, poked at the bush. Instantly, three small creatures dashed out of the leaves, gazing around, confused. Eliza yipped for a second in surprise, then her eyes widened excitedly.

“Desert lagomorphs!” she shouted excitedly. They were basically small rabbit people, usually between two and three feet tall. They still had bunny-like faces and legs, but their upper body was more like a human. Their eyes were incredibly expressive and they had human-like hands. On top of that, they were known to be adorable. Unlike what Eliza had heard, the three of them were white, not brown. It must have been a new colorization. The lagomorphs glanced around nervously. One of them was carrying a piece of fruit in his small hands. They must have been searching for food. Eliza excitedly bounded over to her things and began digging through them, trying to find her notebook she wrote in.

“Um...” one of the other female soldiers asked. “Are those things...dangerous?”

“Oh! Not at all!” Eliza declared, pulling out her booklet. “Desert lagomorphs are harmless. They're one of the few creatures that are.” She turned toward them and quickly began sketching. “We even found some white ones! I wonder if they're an albino of some sort? I think they're all male. Male's have smaller ears.”

The three lagomorphs gathered together in a group, oddly staring at the humans. They seemed to be communicating quietly. All of the women put their weapons down, staring at them.

“The first lieutenant said they were harmless.”

“Yeah, but she's obsessed with dangerous monsters.”

“They are awful cute...and they're only a few feet tall. What harm could they do?”

The lagomorphs turned toward the women. With tiny rabbit hops, they began to stray closer. Eliza was too busy sketching to give any orders or anything. One of the women glanced around at the others, and then she knelt down and stuck out her hand.

“It's okay.” she said. “We're not going to hurt you.” A single rabbit-man hopped forward a few more paces. He then began sniffing her hands, inquisitively. Getting a little bolder, it hopped closer and began sniffing her body. The woman cooed and pet the lagomorph on the head, which it didn't seem bothered by at all. “Awww! They're adorable!” The other women also knelt down, holding out their own hands. The other two lagomorphs, including the one holding the piece of fruit, began hopping over. They began sniffing all of the women, allowing the crusaders to pet them.

“What are they doing?” one of the women asked.

“I guess they're just checking us out!” another cried.

“Hey! Watch it!” one said. The lagomorph with the fruit and hopped between her legs, and was sniffing. The woman took a step backwards, but the small rabbit-man stepped after her, still smelling. Eliza walked over and kept drawing.

“Wow! That one really likes you!” the first lieutenant cried. The lagomorph circled her for a moment, still sniffing. “What's your name? So I can record it!”

“What are you writing in that thing?” the one being sniffed asked.

“Oh, they're just observations! Come on! Where's your sense of discovery?”

The woman being sniffed sighed and shook her head, staring at the other girls with an exasperated look. They all giggled at her. “Corporal Dinah Miller sir. At your disposal.”

“Dinah...Miller...” Eliza said, quickly writing the name. “This is all great information!” All of the girls rolled their eyes. There was a reason people called the First Lieutenant “Crazy Eliza.”

Abruptly, the lagomorph stopped circling. Instead, he stood up on his hind legs and stretched out his hands. It appeared as if he was offering her the fruit.

“Wha...what is he doing?” Dinah asked, a little flabbergasted. Eliza licked her lips and her eyes were full of fire. She was sketching away, frantically.

“Desert lagomorphs are incredibly intelligent! He must like you!” she cried.

“Aww, that's so sweet!” Dinah said. She smiled, reached out, and took the fruit. “Thank you so much.” She reached out to pet him. The rabbit-man took her hand and began rubbing his face on her palm. All of the women let out similar sounds of “aw.” The lagomorph continued to rub his face against her, going up her bare arm and onto her shoulder and chest. Dinah giggled for a second before giving the lagomorph a little shove. “Whoa! Easy boy!” The rabbit-man leaned back on his feet. He stared at her for a moment, with his expressive blue eyes. Even Dinah could see there was something behind them, some kind of intelligence. It twitched it's nose for a few moments, then turned and began hopping away. The other two followed, and they disappeared back into the bushes. All of the women, save for Eliza, then stood up and began laughing among each other.

“That was adorable!” one of the women shouted.

“Yeah, it's nice not to have something attack us!”

“And I got some fruit!” Dinah declared, holding it up in the air. “What is it, anyway?”

“Pomegranate.” Eliza said off-handedly. “I gotta finish drawing. You gals do whatever.”

All of the women glanced at each other and laughed again. They then began wandering back to camp, glad they were finally able to have a pleasant experience for once.

*

Much later that as night fell, Dinah was preparing for bed in her tent. It was empty at the time, as the other girls who resided in it were taking their turn with bathing. It had taken the army most of the day, but almost all of them had taken a bath. Everyone was feeling a lot better, and morale was back up. Dinah was wearing her armor to sleep. They had learned that the hard way after the pigman attack. As she yawned and set her head on her pillow, she heard something. There was a scratching noise.

The corporal lifted her head and grabbed her sword. She craned her neck around, acutely aware. Considering that the camp was heavily guarded, she doubted that some monster could sneak in. She got to her feet, drawing her weapon. Then her tent flapped on one side. She spun around, her sword at the ready.

It was one of the lagomorphs. It stood in her tent, sniffing the air. It had dug through the bottom of the tent, so it could come inside. Dinah put her hand to her chest and sighed. It was probably the one from earlier, coming to give her a visit. She sheathed her sword and knelt down.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. “It's not safe!” The lagomorph hopped over to her. It sniffed her hand, as if confused. “Oh, you can't smell me with my armor on!” She quickly took off her gauntlet and held her bare hand out. The rabbit-man leaned over, sniffed it for a moment, and then began licking her fingers. “Hey! Stop that!” The lagomorph leaned back. He stood on his feet and let out a high-pitch squeak. “Aw, that's adorable. Did you miss me-”

Something hit the back of Dinah's head, hard. She could hear it crack against her skull, like she had been hit with a hammer. Stars exploded in her eyes, and then blackness enveloped her. The last thing she felt was herself hitting the ground. Then it was all blank.

*

As the sun rose, Renard shuffled his way back into camp. His feet were dragging in the sand. His eyes were notably glassy, and bags were forming under them. As he approached the nearest guard, they drew their sword and approached.

“Renard!” the guard shouted.

“What?” Renard growled harshly. It was so hateful that the solider actually flinched, afraid he was going to be attacked.

“The...the colonel wants to see you, immediately!”

“That's a shock.” the fox-man bit. He growled and began shuffling toward the colonel's tent. The guard was supposed to follow him, but he suddenly felt apprehensive. Instead, he stayed at his post. There was something suddenly lethal about the previously jovial fox-man.

As Renard entered the tent, he saw that it was filled. All of the officers were in there, including Sam Ageril, Tay Rainground, Eliza Bevens, and Talia Fenner, the whole gang. It had apparently been called in a hurry, as Talia wasn't wearing her armor. They all turned and looked at Renard as he entered. The fox-man stopped, groaned, and slumped a little.

“Alright, what happened?” he asked. Colonel Lionheart stood up from his table, his face red again.

“A corporal went missing last night.” he snapped.

Renard paused, blinking a little dumbly. “Should we start putting bells on you people?”

Lionheart's eye twitched. “She just disappeared! No one saw or heard anything!”

“I wasn't here, what do you want me do? Our path is free of hassles, by the way. You're welcome.”

“You said this place was safe!”

“No, I said that it was free of alarunes and pigmen. I told you guys not to touch anything.”

“We didn't!” Eliza cried. Renard's tired eyes turned to her.

“What do you mean “we?”” he asked. Eliza flinched. Now everyone turned to her. She began to sweat.

“It wasn't...it wasn't anything dangerous!” she cried.

“What wasn't?” Renard asked. “I told you not to touch anything! It was an order! What did you do?” He put his hands on his waist. Talia began to sweat as well. Renard's sword was at his waist.

“There were just...some desert lagomorphs!”

“And?”

“And...that's it.”

Now Renard furrowed his brow. “Desert lagomorphs are harmless. It must have been something else.”

“There wasn't anything else! The three of them came out of the bushes-”

“Desert lagomorphs don't travel in groups.” Renard interrupted.

“But...there were three of them! They were carrying fruit, and they were really friendly! They had white fur so I thought they were a subspecies-”

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! STOP!” Renard shouted. Everyone in the room jumped. “White fur? They had white fur!?”

“Y-Yeah...” Eliza said, shrinking down a little.

“Those aren't desert lagomorphs! They are LUNAR lagomorphs!”

“What's the difference?”

“THERE'S A HUGE DIFFERENCE!” Renard suddenly bellowed. Eliza shrunk down a little, abruptly feeling incredibly guilty. Dinah had trusted her at the oasis, and she had fed them incorrect information.

“Enough!” Colonel Lionheart shouted. “What's the difference?”

Renard off-set his jaw, showing his clear displeasure. “I told all of you to touch nothing! How hard is that to do? Desert lagmorphs are harmless. They live alone. They avoid any other living creature. Lunar lagomorphs are the exact opposite! The males live in large groups. It's mating season and they have VERY specific mating practices! They offer a female a piece of fruit and if they accept, they rub their scent all over them. Then later, a large group of them come and take the female to their den. They then spend the whole mating season with them. When they can't find a female lunar lagomorph, they will choose a human woman. They're smart enough to know they have to kidnap them to make them go with them.”

Eliza began to go pale. She could feel her guts tie into knots. Renard gave her an angry stare.

“Did this corporal take the fruit?” he growled.

“Y-yes...” Eliza said weakly.

“And did the lagomorph rub all over her?”

“Yes...” The first lieutenant shrunk down so low that she actually look a foot shorter. This was all her fault. She had handed this woman over to some monsters.

Renard rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. “Touch nothing! And what did you guys do? You pet the rabbits that find people by scent! You wanna blame me for all of these mistakes? You guys are...!”

“Okay! Okay!” Talia shouted. “We get it! We messed up!”

Renard shut his trap, but still glared at Eliza. Colonel Lionheart watched the scene carefully. He didn't know who he wanted to yell at more, Renard for not warning them, or Eliza for not following orders. Before he could blow up, another soldier entered the tent and went around Renard.

“Pardon me for interrupting!” he declared. He was carrying a breastplate, the symbol of a burning phoenix on it. “We found this, along with a whole suit of armor at the edge of the camp.” Lionheart's eyes gazed over the breastplate, as if it were an insult.

“What does this mean?” Lionheart asked, his eyes going back to Renard.

“She's lighter without her armor.” the fox-man replied simply.

The colonel growled a little under his breath. His eyes shot to Eliza, whose face was completely white. “Lieutenant Bevens. Organize a search. We've lost enough troops to incompetence, I'm not willing to lose another. If they're small, they couldn't have gone far.”

Renard let out a grunting laugh. Every eye turned back to him again.

“Have something to add?” Lionheart demanded.

“Lunar lagomorphs are incredibly smart.” he replied as he turned to the soldier who brought the breastplate. “Did you see any tracks around the armor?”

“No.” he replied.

“That's because they covered them, and considering there are twenty to thirty per den, I'd estimate they can move pretty fast with a human body.”

Lionheart narrowed his eyes, feeling his guts boil. Everyday he lost someone else. The monsters were picking them off, and there was a monster right in front of them.

“Eliza, organize the search.” Lionheart ordered. “You better find her.”

“Yes sir.” Eliza said quietly. She turned and dashed out of the tent, eager to be away from this.

“All officers dismissed.” the colonel said. The rest of the officers filed out of the room. Talia felt incredibly afraid to leave. Renard's lack of sleep had made him a supremely unpleasant person, and the colonel looked ready to pop. She was actually terrified they would come to sword blows. She lingered a little longer than the others, but ended up leaving just the same. The only people in the tent were Colonel Lionheart, Renard, and his incredibly terrified assistant Catarina.

“Lunar lagomorphs.” the colonel began. “You knew about these things and didn't tell us.”

“Oh come the fuck on!” Renard said, rolling his eyes. “I told them to touch nothing! Had they ignored those things they would still be here, safe and sound!”

The colonel's eyes lit up with angry fire. He had enough of Renard's disrespect. He drew his sword completely, holding it in front of him.

“How dare you speak of my soldiers like that?” Lionheart demanded.

“They acted stupid, and disobeyed orders that you gave them! How are you angry with me?”

“You are supposed to guide us through this desert!”

“I can't stop stupidity!”

Lionheart came around his desk, marching hard towards Renard. Likely risking her life, Catarina jumped in front of him, for the second time in two days.

“Colonel! Colonel! Please! Don't!” she shouted.

“Out of my way!” Lionheart shouted at her. “I'm sick of this ugly monstrosity disrespecting me, my soldiers, and this campaign!”

“Did you call me “ugly?”” Renard demanded.

“Sir, if he's gone, then how can we find the next oasis?” she asked. “We'll be stuck in the middle of the desert! The Demon King will find us eventually, and we'll be lost! Sir, please, I'm begging you, for the sake of my sister, don't do this!”

Lionheart didn't move for several moments. His furious eyes were glued to Renard. The fox-man had his hand on his own sword, apparently ready to fight. The colonel wanted nothing more than to cut this monster-man down...but he had to keep perspective. This was about more. It was about Marisa, who was still missing, it was about defeating the Demon King, and ridding the world of evil. He was given this task personally...and without completing it he couldn't be forgiven for his past sins.

“I want him out of my sight.” Lionheart said.

“I'll remove him!” Catarina replied. She turned to Renard and walked over to him. “Please leave. This situation won't get better.”

“That's for sure.” Renard barked. Catarina grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out. He went along willingly. The moment they were out of the tent, she turned toward Renard.

“I'm sorry about the colonel.” she whispered. “He's lost without my sister. You haven't slept in days. Please. Go get some rest.”

Renard stared at her for a moment, as if surprised by her politeness. Then he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I want sleep anyway.” he replied. Then he began marching away. Catarina put her hand to her chest and heaved a sigh. She felt a heavy weight come off her shoulders. Her sister had always spoke incredibly highly of Lionheart, but all Catarina had done since becoming his assistant was put out the fires he started. He was short-tempered, hostile, and unable to put up with mistakes. This wasn't the man Marisa had raved about. All the same, it wasn't like Catarina could quit. She was the only thing keeping Lionheart from killing their only guide. The private steeled her will, turned around, and marched back into the tent. She had work to do.

A good ways from the tent, Eliza stood by herself. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm the anxiety inside of her. The other disappearances had nothing to do with her. They were either soldiers who were alone, ambushed, or in Oren's case, likely stupid. Lionheart had let the others go, but not this one. His pride couldn't take another loss...and it was Eliza's fault. If she had followed orders, Dinah would still be with them. Eliza tried to keep her tears down as she gazed at the horizon.

Then she stopped. Out in the desert in the setting sun, on top of a dune, was some sort of the creature. The heat haze made it difficult to see, but it was large, and appeared to be on four legs. Something began tickling in Eliza's memory. For a moment, she forgot about all of her pain and humiliation. It couldn't be...it couldn't be! Right at the moment, Renard stomped by her, heading for his tent. Seemingly forgetting their animosity, she ran over to him and grabbed his arm. The fox-man spun around, his teeth bared.

“WHAT?” he shouted.

Eliza ignored his snarling and pointed at the dune in the distance. “That. What's that?” Renard turned his head. He blinked a few times, and then squinted. Even his desert-attuned eyes were having trouble seeing.

“It appears to be...a large dog.” he said.

“Dog?” Eliza asked, her eyes sparkling again. “Maybe...a hound?”

Renard cocked his eye and turned to her. “A hellhound? Those have been extinct for centuries. It's probably just a desert wolf.”

“That thing looks seven feet tall!” Eliza retorted. “It has to be-” She turned back to the dune. It was gone. “...where did it go?”

“What did I tell you?” Renard asked. “It was just a normal wolf. Leave it alone.” The fox-man continued his march. Eliza continued staring at the dune, hoping it would come back.

A hellhound, legends of it had reached the lands across the sea. It was intelligent, incredibly powerful, and capable of fighting up to ten men at a time. It was used in heraldry, flags of armies, and coat of arms. Many children had toys of them, pretending they were fighting alongside them. A hellhound was the first animal Eliza Bevens wanted to chronicle and draw. Renard said that they were gone, but maybe...just maybe...he was wrong. The first lieutenant licked her lips excitedly. She now knew where she wanted to begin her search.

Talia didn't feel good about just leaving Renard in that deadly situation. All the same, she couldn't defy orders and refuse to leave the tent. In the end, she went to Renard's tent, not even bothering to stop and get her armor, hoping he would show up in one piece. Thinking he would be gone a long time, she sat down in the middle of the temporary structure. She was already fearing the worst, that soldiers would come by dragging Renard's body, and the last thing she said to him was something awful.

Much to her surprise, Renard entered the tent a short time later. Talia flinched and gazed up with wide eyes.

“Oh!” she shouted. “Y...You're back!”

“Yeah.” Renard grunted. Talia could see that his eyes were even more glassy. He looked as if he were completely out of it. He had likely burned his last bit of energy.

“Well...you should get some rest...and I should go...” The captain stopped talking. Without a word, Renard sat beside her. Then he practically fell over, his head landing in her soft lap. Talia jumped, and she darted her face back and forth, terribly confused. “Wha...wha...what are you doing!?”

“Make sure Colonel Blowhard doesn't kill me in my sleep.” Renard muttered.

“O...Okay...” Talia replied weakly.

“It's nice to have a friend that isn't a weird doll-man.” Renard muttered even quieter. He was going to sleep rather quickly. Talia didn't move for several moments. The fox-man was just exhausted, that's why he was acting weird. More than that, she was pretty sure he had called her his friend. She wasn't a doll-man, or whatever he said. Talia slowly lowered her hands, and a smile came over her face. Renard actually looked pretty cute while he was sleeping.

“Yeah, it's good to have friends.” Talia said. Renard didn't reply. She raised her hand up and began stroking his head repeatedly.

“I'm not a pet dog.” Renard said.

“Sorry!” Talia cried, raising her hands again. Renard didn't say anything the rest of the night, he only quietly snored.

*

Eliza organized a few search teams. She sent them out in every direction, telling them to stay together and look for signs of rabbit-men. Eliza, however, took her group to the dune where she had seen that giant creature. As she went over the top of the dune, she had hoped to find signs of her mythical creature. She was disappointed however. There was a light breeze going through the desert, and by the time she got to the dune, the tracks were gone. As the other crusaders in her group were searching the ground for lagomorph tracks, Eliza was scanning the horizon. There had to be some sign of it somewhere. Even if it were a giant wolf, it couldn't disappear that easily. As the lieutenant craned her neck, she spotted an outcropping of rocks, some distance away. If the hellhound was coming for water, it was probably scared away by the army. It could be hiding nearby, waiting for them to leave...

“Hey!” Eliza shouted to the other soldiers. “Let's split up and go in different directions. I'll head over to that outcropping! You guys heard that way, that way, and that way.”

“But you said we shouldn't split up...” one of the soldiers began.

“I changed my mind!” Eliza cried abruptly. “Meet back here in twenty minutes! Go!” The lieutenant turned and ran, bolting as fast as she could toward the rocky outcropping. The other soldiers watched her go for a few moments. Then one of them grunted and rolled his eyes.

“Crazy bitch.”

When Eliza reached the outcropping, she was sweaty and out of breath. All the same, she was too excited to stop. She began searching around the large rocks, trying to find signs of any canine activity. There weren't that many rocks to begin with, and she quickly discovered that there was nothing there. Eliza suddenly felt a great weight on her shoulders. The pain of losing Dinah was hitting her again. If she could obsess about hellhounds, she didn't have to think about it. Suddenly feeling bad that she wasn't looking for her subordinate, Eliza sighed and sat on a rock. She put her hands on her chin, and prepared to mope. She casually turned her head to the side.

All the breath left her body. Somehow, it was only ten feet from her. Standing in the desert sand, staring right at her, was a huge dog monster. It was indeed seven feet tall. It was completely black, down to it's eyes. It's mouth was open, panting in the heat. It's eyes were glaring right into hers. It was intelligent, so very, very intelligent. It was like she was staring into the eyes of a human. It had muscular shoulders, and huge front paws. According to legend, those paws were prehensile and they could use them to grab as well as fight enemies.

“Oh...my...god...” Eliza said weakly. They stared at each other for a few more moments. Eliza suddenly couldn't feel her legs, and she was very dizzy. She might even pass out.

Then the hellhound made a grunting noise at her. Casually, it turned and began walking away, as if it didn't have a care in the world. Eliza watched it trot away, still completely numb. When her senses returned, she hopped off the rock. She glanced between the hellhound and where the army was camped several times. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. This could be the last hellhound! Eliza gulped, wiped the sweat from her brow, and began running after the huge dog.

*

Dinah slowly opened her eyes. There was something cold on the back of her skull, and her head was throbbing. Slowly, the crusader began to regain senses. At first, her entire vision was filled with black dots. When those faded, it was fuzzy for several moments before her sight returned to normal. She was staring at a stone ceiling. Dangling from that stone ceiling were several crystals that were glowing. That was weird. Wasn't she supposed to be in her tent?

She lifted her head up, groaning as she did so. The cold left the back of her head. She turned to see what it was. It appeared to be a bag...filled with ice. Ice? In the desert? How!? Dinah blinked and looked around. Then she immediately became uncomfortable.

She was surrounded by those lagomorphs. There were dozens of them, and they were slowly noticing she was awake. They were surrounding her, giving off their high-pitch noises. Dinah gulped, lifted her hand up, and rubbed the back of her head. There was a knot there. That was right! Someone hit her there! Someone...or something.

A streak of fear went through the crusader. She was petting one of these rabbit-men, and then they hit her over the head. Why? Why would that do that? The dozens of lagomorphs were shuffling forward, step by step. Dinah quickly gazed at her surroundings. She was in a cave, and the only light was from the crystals above her head. She was either deep in the cave, or they had blocked the entrance, as everything else around was dark. The cave also had to be pretty deep, considering these rabbit-men had access to ice. Dinah attempted to curl up a little, so the lagomorphs wouldn't touch her. That was when she realized something even more worrying, she was naked.

“Uh...” Dinah began. “Uh...good rabbit...things. Niiiiiice rabbit things. Um...how about you just let me go, huh?” That was a long shot, but she had to try. There was an abrupt, loud squeaking noise. The dozens parted. A single lagomorph hopped through. This one was taller than all the others who were two feet tall. This one was three feet. It hopped right up to Dinah and began bobbing it's head back and forth. It then hopped over to her head. Dinah cringed, but the lagomorph's hand gently began running over the knot on her head. The crusader flinched in pain, but was surprised by the rabbit-man's gentleness. Was it...checking on her?

“It's...it's fine.” Dinah said nervously. “It's just a little sore.” The large lagomorph's blue eyes met hers. He let out a squeak and twitched his nose. It understood her, she could tell. “Okay, I'm fine. Now if you guys could just let me go...”

Then they all leapt at her. Dinah let out a shriek, but she was instantly overwhelmed. She tried to flail her arms, but in a matter of moments, they had seized her and held her down. They were small, but they were strong. She was suddenly pinned against the ground.

“Hey! Let me go! Let me...” Dinah got a rude surprise. One of the lagomorphs leaned over her face and mashed it's lips against hers. The crusader was so surprised, she didn't even fight it. The creature's tongue instantly began flicking inside of her mouth. It was such a human action, that she was briefly confused. For several moments, it continued the deep kiss before pulling it's mouth away, a strand of saliva following after it. It was the big one. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth. Dinah appeared more confused than ever. Then the big one turned it's head and let out a squeak.

Dinah yipped as all the other lagomorphs moved. One of them hopped over to her face and mashed her into another kiss. Two went for her breasts, wrapping their mouths around the mounds. Two others went for her lower body. Much to her shock, all the lagomorphs moved in unison, lifting her legs and waist off the ground. Dinah could feel something fuzzy shove it's way into her folds. Something else furry spread her ass cheeks apart. In a matter of moments, she was completely covered in tongues.

At Dinah's mouth, the lagomorph was expertly kissing her. The crusader was loathed to admit it, but it was actually one of the best kisses she had ever received. The way the creature moved it's lips and tongue against her was perfect...and filled with passion. It even gripped the sides of her cheeks, as a lover would. The lagomorph's tongue gently kneaded hers, as if begging to play. Perhaps by instinct, Dinah reciprocated. Her own muscle danced with the rabbit-man's, getting some weird joy out it.

The two lagomorphs at her chest ran their tongues over her sensitive nipples. They were gentle, making sure not to irritate the sensitive flesh. As goosebumps ran over Dinah's body, her peaks hardened in their mouths. One of them circled his tongue around the sharpening peak. He teased it expertly, sending tingles down Dinah's body. The other wrapped his lips around his own point and sucked on it. He pulled his head back slightly, yanking the flesh gently. With both of them working in tandem, Dinah's chest was sending sparks of pleasure up her body, whether she wanted them to do it or not.

One lagomorph had it's furry face shoved into her pussy. Another had shuffled it's way under her ass, and was running it's tongue against her anus. The one at her folds spread them apart with his tiny hands. He shoved his nose into her slit. His tongue began rotating around the sensitive flesh. The woman's canal began to quiver, unable to ignore the pleasure her whole body was experiencing. As her juices began to ooze from the hole, the rabbit-man lapped at, as if it were some sweet nectar. He then put his lips against the flesh and sucked at just the right intensity. The pink flesh of the canal quivered again, greatly pleased.

At her ass, the lagomorph rotated his muscle around the sensitive hole, which was, at the time, resisting him. Slowly, the pleasure that was overwhelming Dinah's whole body made her relax. The gentle coaxing his tongue was giving the sensitive orifice caused the muscles around it to relax. The hole began twitching open and closed. The lagomorph didn't waste the opportunity. His tongue gently pierced through her anus. His appendage wiggled around the insides, teasing the delicate flesh. He coated her in his saliva. He pressed his lips against her hole, allowing his tongue to reach even deeper. With both the lagomorphs at her pussy and ass, the pleasurable tingling had taken over her completely.

In a very short time, Dinah's entire body was dancing with overwhelming pleasure. She tried to resist it, but it was beyond useless. Each and every one of the lagomorphs was incredibly skilled. Moreover, they were holding her arms and legs, not allowing her to cover any of her vital areas. Feeling the heat inside of her build, the crusader knew that an orgasm was coming. She whined against the lagomorph against her mouth. She attempted to kick and swing her arms. Instead, the rabbit-men doubled down, holding her even harder. An additional one hopped onto her stomach. He leaned over to her engorged clit, which was throbbing for attention. He happily obliged, extending his tongue and gently rotating around it. Dinah screamed and bucked. The tingling pleasure washed over in waves, bigger and bigger. There was no escape from it. Instinctively, the crusader began bucking her hips against all of the rabbit-men. She gasped through her nose and shrieked against the tongue in her mouth. She arched her back, as her inner canal began flexing and throbbing. The rabbit-men let go of her enough for her to thrust her hips up. Her fluids gushed against the lagomorph at her pussy. He opened his mouth and happily drank.

None of the rabbit-men stopped their pleasurable actions through her whole orgasm. Dinah's climax seemed to go on forever, as orgasmic bliss came in waves over and over again. Stars exploded in her eyes as she lost complete control of her body. For several moments, she felt as if she had melted, and her brain was mush. Until after what seemed like an eternity, she finally slumped.

She couldn't feel her legs at all. Her entire body was like jelly, limp and tingling. It took her several moments for her wits to return. It was then that she realized that most of the rabbit-men had gotten off her body, at least all the sensitive parts. They were only holding onto her arms and legs...and they had spread the latter apart. Dinah lifted her head to see that the big lagomorph was now between her hips, and he was sporting an erection.

Dinah's eyes widened. It was surprisingly large, considering it must have been in his body when he wasn't aroused. It was also very human-like, meaning that these creatures were likely descendants of the demon king. This three-foot lagomorph was probably the leader, ordering the others around. He got the first turn. The crusader began to buck, trying to get free. More of the lagomorphs leaped onto her limbs, rendering her unable to move. Dinah grit her teeth angrily.

“Why are you doing this to me?” she growled. “All I did was take some fruit! You sniffed me and I...” Something clicked in Dinah's brain. Where had the lagomorph sniffed her? It was between her legs. She thought it was just being curious. What was it smelling for? A horrific thought went through the crusader's head. When was her last period? About two weeks ago. That meant...that right now...that was why they wanted her!

“No!” Dinah screamed. “No! No! No! Don't!” With all of her might, she managed to moved her arms and legs. The largest rabbit-man let out a high-pitch squeak. Several more of the lagomorphs jumped on her, grabbing her stomach, hips, and head. She was completely paralyzed. The large lagomorph grabbed his sizable shaft. He began to position it at her slit, which she was trying to keep away from him. She wasn't succeeding, as the head of his erection entered her lips. He motioned a few of the lagomorphs away and grabbed her hips.

“No! NO! DON'T!”

The rabbit-man thrust forward. Dinah let out a shriek and contorted her body. It didn't hurt, at all. Her pussy was completely soaked from her previous orgasm, and it wasn't her first time. All the same, she could feel the lagomorph's hard dick inside of her. He held her still for a few moments. Then he leaned his head back and let out a satisfied sigh, as if he were letting off a great weight. The crusader didn't have time to ponder it too much. The big one lowered his head, licked his lips, and began thrusting.

That was when Dinah realized something she should have before. These rabbit-men had powerful legs. She gasped when his first few powerful thrusts hit her. The pleasurable sparks had returned. Each time their hips met, there was a wet, slapping noise that echoed around the cave. All the other lagomorphs stared at her with hungry eyes. All of them were now sporting their own erections, throbbing eagerly. She couldn't worry about that however, as every time the rabbit-man's shaft pierced through her canal she let out a gasp. It was not out of pain, but pleasure. She couldn't control it. With every slippery thrust of his dick into her folds, a hail of sparks went up her body, hitting her brain. She could feel the heat from the other lagomorph's all around her. They were becoming heavily aroused.

The big rabbit-man lowered one of his hands. His small fingers found her love button, still engorged from the last pleasure she received. As he pounded into her, his nimble digits played with her clit. Dinah bit her lip and tried to hide her whining voice. She could feel the build-up of a climax once again. The tingling in her folds intensified with every invasion of his hard rod. His delicate teasing of his fingers only made the pleasure even more intense. Against her will, Dinah began to arch her back and her brain numbed.

For the very first time, the big lagomorph appeared to smile. He squeaked something out, and shifted his position. The rabbit-men released one of her legs. The big one lifted it up, wrapped his arms around it, sat on her other leg, and began pounding into her at another angle. Rather than fight with her newly-released leg, Dinah's entire body was quivering. Her legs were tingling and her hips twitched against his thrusts. Having completely lost her senses, she was moving in concert with his actions, trying to reach another peak. Knowing how good the last one was, her numb brain only wanted another. She didn't notice that the lagomorph's thrusts were becoming erratic, and his own body was quivering. Dinah whined louder and louder with each passing thrust. Finally, she opened her mouth and screamed. The warmth exploded inside of her and she was washed over in pleasure.

As if it were planned, all of the lagomorphs let go of her at once. Her body acted on instinct. Her arms shot up and wrapped around her three-foot mate. Her legs locked around his lower back. She ground her hips against him, as her juices gushed and her eyes exploded into stars. Her inner flesh throbbed and coiled around his dick, gushing her hot fluids. Dinah continued bucking her hips, trying to prolong the pleasure as long as she could. Finally, she relaxed, still clinging to the big rabbit-man.

She heard a loud moan. She turned her eyes downward. The big rabbit-man and thrown his head back, which was right in her face. His eyes were closed in bliss and he was letting out a very adorable squeaking noise. His entire body quivered, including his adorable bunny tail, which was twitching excitedly. In her very sensitive afterglow, Dinah could feel his dick swell and throb. Before she could gather her wits enough to do anything, she felt something warm gush into her canal. The crusader froze, holding the lagomorph like she were his lover. The rabbit-man thrust against her over and over, coating her insides in an impressive amount of cum. She could feel her pussy fill up with the hot magma, as he never seemed to have an end. Finally, however, he collapsed, resting against her chest and panting. Dinah felt a chill go down her spine. He had cum inside of her, and she held him while he did it. She slowly let go of him, her entire body suddenly feeling cold. The lagomorph backed away. He pulled his shaft free, making a small popping noise after it. Dinah leaned up and gazed down at her folds. There was a healthy amount of white cum, oozing out of her. These lagomorphs were fertile. They were rabbit people after all.

“No...I didn't mean...you can't...get it out!” She reached down to spread her folds open, to let more of it out. She didn't get the chance to finish. The big lagomorph had backed away, and all the smaller ones instantly jumped her. Dinah suddenly found herself on her back again. She tried to wrench herself free, but she had little strength after the two orgasms. One of the rabbit men sat on her chest and seized her head. She gasped, suddenly seeing a dick in her face. Opening her mouth proved to be a mistake as the shaft was shoved into her. She also felt two small hands on either side of her breasts. Something hot and hard went between her pillowy mounds. She then felt something on her ass cheeks and between her legs. Before she could react, two boiling hot rods were shoved up her ass and into her already-soaked folds.

Before the crusader could do anything, they all began thrusting at once. Her anus, which had been teased into relaxing, easily accepted the lagomorph dick piercing into her. The rabbit-man at her folds didn't seem to care that she was already full of another one's cum, he began to pound her with the reckless abandon the last one did. She could feel the shaft between her breasts began to poke through with every thrust of the rabbit-man's hips. The one at her face began slapping his hips against her lips. His dick beat against her tongue. She tried to move it out of the way, but only ended up licking the head of the shaft. Dinah whined pitifully as she felt the familiar sparks of pleasure beginning to go up her body. Even her ass, something she hadn't used before, seemed to add to her pleasure along with the rest. The crusader could even feel her hands being wrapped around hot dicks, pumping them. She was completely helpless as she was fucked from every conceivable side.

She could feel the lagomorph at her face begin to shake and quiver. He was about to cum! Resisting the climbing pleasure as hard as she could, Dinah jerked her face to the side. The shaking rabbit-man couldn't hold her face well enough, and his dick pulled free. This turned out to be to Dinah's detriment, as he came anyway. She cringed as rope after rope of his semen coated her face, no matter where she attempted to turn it. In a matter of moments, her entire face was soaked. The lagomorph collapsed against her face, not allowing her to see what was happening to her body. This only seemed to add to her pleasure as she felt a tongue teasing her clit again.

The tingling and warmth washed over her. Her body was betraying her, as it reacted to all of the stimulation she was receiving. With the added stimulation of her sensitive button, her back arched again and her legs quivered weakly. The same waves of pleasure went over her yet again. Her juices gushed out of her, a mix of her own fluids and the first lagomorph's semen. She screamed against the stomach of the rabbit-man on her face. As Dinah was lost in unwanted bliss, she could feel the lagomorphs around her legs shake and quiver. Her insides were flooded with warmth, as she was filled with their ample jizz from both ends.

Dinah collapsed, gasping and covered in sweat. It was useless. There were too many of them, and she was too exhausted. With every climax she was losing strength. At this point, she could barely move. Someone moved the rabbit-man on her face. The moment her face was free, the lagomorph at her breasts was pounding out his own climax. Her breasts were coated in his semen in a matter of seconds. For his final few squirts, he pushed the head of his dick through her mounds. A few strands of his cum splattered on her face, further soaking it. She could even feel the dicks in her hands expand and then coat her with their own semen. Dinah was beyond fighting. Instead, she was laying limply, trying to catch her breath.

She wasn't going to get a break. More lagomorphs leaped onto her body. Much to her horror, the big one had jumped back in too, heading for her pussy again. They could go more than once!

“No...please...I can't move...” Her whining was ignored. A shaft pierced into her mouth, silencing her. She could feel their dicks pierce into her pussy and ass. Two lagomorphs each positioned themselves on either side of her breasts. Both of them were thrusting inside, brushing their own dicks together. None of them seemed to care that she was covered in semen. They were all moving in once concerted effort. She felt the unwanted tingling welling again. This time her body only weakly twitched under all of their furry bodies. All she could feel was pleasure wash over her, as their hot essence poured all over and in her. All she could think before her she lost her senses was: she shouldn't have pet the rabbits.


	5. Playing with Dolls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the crusaders continue their march, Renard and Talia continue to grow closer. Before it can go further, Renard discovers that they are walking into certain death! He tries to reason with Colonel Lionheart, forcing a final confrontation between them! Meanwhile, back in Tarbat, the human doll Marisa is forced to endure the bizarre and twisted desires of Hamid, who has created another doll just for the occasion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Any connection to real events or people, past or present, is coincidental. All characters of this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> WARNING: This one is WEIRD. This chapter contains: mind control, dolls, creampies, impregnation, latex, toys, a detachable penis, body modification, piercings, gender-bender, transformation, anal, M/F/F, and uh...ejaculating with someone else's sperm. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT! THEY GIVE ME LIFE!

Just like Renard had fallen when he slept, he abruptly sat up awake. It was so sudden that Talia practically jumped out of her skin. For a few moments, the fox-man made a series of high-pitch chirping and whining noises. Then he opened his mouth and gave out a huge yawn. As he rubbed his eyes he turned to look at Talia.

“Oh? You still here?” he asked.

“What was that?” Talia asked, half-laughing.

“Fennec noises.” Renard replied flatly. “Sometimes my tribe makes them when we first wake up. Apparently real fennec foxes make ear-splitting noises like that too, though I've never seen one. Is it morning?”

“Yeah, just daybreak.”

Renard cocked his eyebrow. “You sat there all night?”

“It's fine. I can sleep sitting up.”

“Wha...? You can!?”

“It's a soldier thing. You get so busy for days and nights at a time that you learn to fall asleep in all kinds of positions. I got a few hours, I'll be fine.”

“You continue to amaze Talia.” The fox-man stood up and began dusting off his clothes. Then to Talia's amusement, he began to seemingly preen himself. He began to carefully pluck each hair of his fur, trying to get the sand out of them. It must be how he groomed himself.

“Hey, listen.” Talia began. Renard turned to look at her. “I'm sorry for what I said yesterday.”

“Hm?” the fox-man asked, his eyebrow back up. “Oh. The monster thing. It's fine, don't worry about it. Hamid called me way worse and he's basically like my brother.”

“All the same, I shouldn't have said it. I apologize.”

“Well if you insist, you're forgiven. My people don't handle lack of sleep very well. I've heard stories of members of my tribe that have lost their mind after only four days of no sleep. I got plenty now, so I'll be fine.”

At that moment, the flap of the tent fluttered open. Talia instantly went stiff as a soldier marched inside. The captain was dressed in little clothing and she was with Renard first thing in the morning. It didn't take a genius to draw the wrong conclusion. As if to illustrate that fact, the soldier froze, staring at her with wide eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Got a problem?” Renard snapped.

The soldier flinched and turned to the fox-man. “Oh...uh...no sir.”

“Captain Talia was ordered to keep track of me.” Renard continued. “That's what she's doing here. Do not go spreading any unnecessary rumors, or you might have to explain to Colonel Lionheart why you're slandering a soldier following orders, got it?”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” the soldier replied. “Colonel Lionheart wants to see you immediately.”

“Let me guess,” Renard began. “someone else is missing.”

“Yes sir.”

The fox-man closed his eyes and sighed. “Of course. Alright, I'll be there shortly. Go about your business.” The soldier bowed and then left. Renard turned back to Talia. “You better get going before more soldiers get the wrong idea.”

“That's probably wise.” she replied, standing up. “Thanks Renard. I'm glad we're still friends.”

“Me too Talia. Now I've got to go meet Colonel Grumpy.”

A short time late Renard entered Colonel Lionheart's tent. The only two people inside were the colonel himself and a very nervous Catarina. Fortunately, Renard was in much better control of himself this time.

“You called for me colonel?” Renard asked, putting on a smile.

“First Lieutenant Eliza Bevens did not return from her search mission.” Lionheart growled. “I have lost another officer.”

“That one did seem a tad unstable.” the fox-man replied. “Colonel, you might not like this idea, but I think we need to keep moving. Your troops have this habit of wandering off by themselves and getting picked off. I'm not saying it's their fault, but it's probably going to keep happening if we stay in one place.”

Lionheart narrowed his eyes. He had prepared for a fight, but Renard was calm and collected. What he said mostly made sense as well. He didn't trust the fox-man, but it wasn't as if he had a choice otherwise.

“I don't like losing my officers.” the colonel finally said.

“I don't suspect you would, all the same, your army is still intact, and we have somewhat of a long journey to the next oasis. I know you hate abandoning them, but sending out more search parties will lose you more troops.”

“On that, at least, we agree. You said the path to the next oasis is clear?”

“I walked there without a single trouble.”

“Let's pray that remains true. As soon as we complete the muster call, you will lead us there. Now prepare to move out.”

*

Eliza Bevens had followed the hellhound for the entire day and into the night. For his part, the hound didn't seem to regard her with any suspicion or aggression. He merely kept plodding along, as if she was nothing to worry about. When they came to a collection of cliffs and rocks however, he rounded a corner, and then he was gone.

The lieutenant stopped for a moment and her jaw dropped. She whipped her head around, but didn't find a single clue of the legendary monster. All of those hours of following the hellhound, hoping to get a chance for him to stay still so she could sketch him, seemingly came to nothing. Despite the fact that it was night, she decided to search around the large rocks, some as big as a castles. The more she searched, the more aggravated she became. There was now sign of him, no hair, no tracks, nothing. He had completely vanished. Could hellhounds use magic? She had never heard of anything like it.

Finally defeated after hours of searching in the blackness of the night, Eliza sighed and sat on a nearby rock. She had gone very far out of her way, ignored her search mission, and basically disobeyed orders to get a look at this hellhound, for nothing. She could return to the army, but she would need a good explanation for running off. Maybe she was captured? But by what? How did she get away. She sighed again, then heard a slight sound off to her left. She turned her head.

Pigmen, four of them, heavily armed, were attempting to sneak up on her. One of them had briefly tapped his foot against a rock by mistake. Everyone froze. Eliza could feel something cold run through her. These creatures were big and bulky, larger than most men back home. On top of that, each of them were armed with axes and swords. She couldn't possibly fight all four of them at once. Ever so slowly, she began to shuffle off of the rock, and onto her feet. Each of the pigmen turned and looked at each other. Then one turned towards her and let out a squeal.

They all charged at her at once. Eliza turned and began bolting as fast as she could through the desert. After running for some distance, she turned her head to see how close they were. They were gaining on her, fast. Despite their huge size, their pace was inhuman. Their feet kicked up huge plumes of sand behind them as their claws dug into the ground with every step. They were built for this, she was not. Eliza's desperate eyes scanned the rocks as she fled through them. She needed to place to hide, a place to defend herself from. As she rounded a bend, she spotted a hole at the bottom of a cliff. Knowing this was either the right decision or the worst decision, Eliza dove for it.

It was just big enough for her to fit through, and once she got her head inside, she saw the tiny cave beyond it was barely enough for her. She shimmied and scuttled until she popped inside. It was so small, she had to stay on all fours. She managed to turn herself around, hoping that the pigmen didn't see her.

They either had seen her or they smelled her, as the first thing she saw was a pig-like nose snorting at the entrance. Feeling panicked, Eliza took her sword and jabbed it forward. It struck the pigman in the nose, causing it to squeal. Much to her shock, the pigman didn't fight back. Instead, she saw fingers. They were clawing at the entrance of the tiny cave. They were trying to make the opening bigger! Eliza stabbed at the digits, earning more squeals. They pulled away, and then there was silence. The lieutenant tried to catch her breath as she waited for their next attack. They could easily stab at her through the hole, why didn't they try? It would probably kill her eventually...

She felt her gust tighten as she came to a realization: they didn't want to kill her. They wanted to take her...as a captive. If they stabbed into the cave they could gravely injure her. They didn't want that. They wanted her whole...and ready to go. Eliza could feel fear seize her gut as she heard loud banging noises on the rock all around her. They were trying to chisel into the cliff, so they could get to her. For many tense minutes, Eliza expected the tiny cave to crumble and for their grubby paws to seize her. Instead she heard the sound of something metal snapping. One of their weapons must have broke. There were then many grunts, growls, and squeals. The pigmen were talking, probably forming a plan. Eliza gazed out of her tiny opening, expecting some sort of attack. Instead, she heard the sound of heavy creatures hitting the sand. She could see from their shadows that they were sitting, trading things around that could be water skins or food.

They were waiting her out. Eliza groaned and put her face to the ground. How was she supposed to get out of this? All they had to do was wait until she was too exhausted to fight back, then they would just pull her out. That would only take a few days in the blazing heat. She would be nothing but their plaything. Eliza turned and put her cheek against the floor, lamenting her fate. All that effort to find a hellhound, and now no one would ever know that they still exist. It was all she ever wanted, to discover new and interesting creatures, and now she was trapped.

*

The crusader army moved on without Eliza. They crossed the desert, guided by Renard to the next oasis. Just as he promised, there were no problems, just dunes of sand and the occasional rock outcroppings. Once they arrived, the crusaders were a little disappointed with what they found. It was small, with only a few palm trees and some grass. It would do for refilling their water supplies, but little else. Shortly after they arrived, the sun set and the crusaders made camp. That was when Renard gave them an exhaustive list of instructions: Don't leave camp. Don't touch anything. Don't pet the rabbits. Don't take off your armor. Finally, don't eat anything you can't identify. With that, the camp fell into sleep, most of them anyway.

Talia entered Renard's tent, this time wearing her armor. She made sure no one would see her, so those rumors wouldn't spread. When she crossed the tent flap, she found the fox-man sitting on the floor, studying a map. The captain paused for a few moments, a little confused.

“Is that a map?” she asked. Renard lowered half of the parchment and gave her a cocked eyebrow.

“Yeah? And?”

“You had a map this whole time!?”

Renard narrowed his eyes and turned the piece of paper around. Talia could see that it was a rough sketch, and it wasn't complete.

“I'm making a map.” Renard stated. “The fennec tribe never drew maps because we didn't want people horning in on our business. I've decided to change that.”

“Oh.” Talia said. “Sorry.”

Renard flipped the map back around. “There are some problems with it though...”

Talia walked over and sat beside him. “Like what?”

“Well, believe it or not the oases change every few decades.”

“Wha...for real?”

“Yep. They dry up in one place and pop back up some where else. This one here is about dry. Pretty soon, it won't be a pit stop anymore. On top of that, the dangers constantly change. Fifty years ago, pigmen weren't even a problem. Now they are everywhere. A map might not be so useful after all.”

“Huh.” was all Talia said.

Renard sighed and lowered the map to his lap. “You didn't come here to talk about maps though, did you?”

“No. I didn't.” she admitted. “While we were marching I was thinking...about stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, the demon king in particular. Renard, do you think we stand a chance against him?”

There was a pause before Renard answered. “I have no idea, I've never met him.”

“You have to have some idea of how powerful he is.”

“Powerful enough to make everything in the desert yield to him I guess. Honestly, I've only heard the legends.”

“What do the legends say?”

There was another pause. “They're not important.”

“Renard...!”

“Listen, Talia, they make up all kinds of stories. Some say he's ten feet tall, others say he can fly, and some others even say that he's a myth we made up. In all honesty I don't know what to believe.”

“You're leading an army to him. Won't he be mad at you?”

“...He might be.”

“You're not worried he'll kill you?” There was yet another pause. This one made Talia's guts twist in a knot. She remembered what Renard had told her before. His lot in life had been chosen for him. Everyone viewed him as a philandering fox, and even if he went back to his tribe that wouldn't change. He was stuck in his life...unable to escape. “Renard...do you want him to...?”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Renard scoffed. “I just wanted to brush up on my desert skills!”

“What for? You live in the city.”

“Hey, do I question you about why you're here in the desert?”

“Actually you have.”

“Well I shouldn't have.” Renard lifted his map back up, trying to end the conversation. He desperately tried to ignore the fact that Talia was staring at him with her sapphire-blue eyes. He licked his lips nervously and his eyes raced all over the map. Talia continued to stare. Finally, she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. Renard jumped, but didn't do anything.

“You're my only friend Renard.” Talia said. “Friends don't leave each other, right?”

Renard gulped. “I guess.”

“If you die, I'll never forgive you.”

The fox-man's eyes glanced upwards for a moment. “The desert makes no promises.”

Much to Renard's shock, Talia raised her hands, grabbed his face, and turned him towards her. His brown eyes stared into her blue ones.

“Renard. Why did you come out here?”

The fox-man's mouth twitched for a few moments, words escaping him. “You were cute so...”

“You don't follow a cute girl to certain death. Why did you come out here?”

“My people came from the desert, why can't I just go back to it? What? I need some deep, emotional reason I want to come back here? I just went! What difference does it make?”

“It makes a difference to me.” Talia inched her face closer to his. Much to her surprise, Renard scooted away, putting enough distance between them that she couldn't reach him anymore.

“There's...there's this other tribe!” Renard spat.

“Other tribe?” Talia asked.

“Yes, another fox-man tribe. We are the fennecs. They were the dark-eyed tribe. They were darker in color, with black fur around their eyes nose. They...they don't have castes. They were known to accept runaways from the fennec tribe. I wanted to look for them, okay? Happy now?” Renard turned back to his map, trying to ignore her staring at him again.

“And if...you couldn't find them...?”

“Talia, I don't nag you, don't nag me.” Renard said firmly. The captain could see that the fox-man was actually becoming angry. His face had turned a little red. It didn't matter how many times she poked at the spot, Renard wasn't going to give her anymore information. Talia cast her eyes to the ground for a moment. Then she scooted a little closer to him, tilted over and put her head in his lap. Renard lifted his hands and gazed down at her with a confounded expression.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“If you die Renard, I'll be sad.” she said. “You don't want to make a cute girl sad, do you?”

The fox-man blinked a few times dumbly. “Are you using your looks to try and get something out of me?”

“I want you to promise me that you won't die.”

“Talia...”

“Promise me Renard, or we're not friends.”

The fox-man's jaw snapped shut. He seemed to debate it for a few moments.

“Fine Talia. I promise I won't die.”

“Good.” she said. She then turned over, so that she wasn't looking at Renard anymore, but still laid in his lap. It almost looked as if she were mad at him. Renard scoffed and returned to his map. Talia didn't move for a long time.

*

The next day, the army was on the move yet again. This time, at least, they didn't lose anyone in the night. There was something Renard was hiding from them however. They were about at the point where the people of Tarbat stopped. Sure, the fennecs knew of some oases beyond, but that information was decades old. The oases may have disappeared. As the army marched by a rather large rock, Renard, quite nimbly, jumped up the side and climbed it. At the top he put his paw over the top of his eyes, trying to get a better view. He was hoping to see another oasis, but instead only found more desert. He really hoped he could have an answer for where to go next, rather than a guess. Colonel Lionheart was liable to try and slice him up.

“Renard!” a voice cried. The fox-man whipped his head around to see that further down the line, a group of soldiers had stopped moving. They had gathered around something. Equally as nimble, Renard jumped down the rock and dashed over. When he went through the crowd, he found they had congregated around a skeleton. It appeared to have a human upper body, but a horse-like lower body. The fox-man trotted over to it and gazed down at it, actually kind of somber.

“Is that...?” one of the soldiers asked.

“Yeah. It's the skeleton of a centaur.” Renard admitted.

Abruptly, someone tore through the crowd. They ran over to Renard, an excited expression on his face.

“Centaurs? We finally found centaurs!?” It was Tay Rainground, the captain who was in charge of the pack animals. Much to Renard's horror, he had the same expression that Eliza had when she found a new creature.

“Uh...not exactly.” Renard said.

“But these are their bones!” Tay cried. “They have to be around here, right!?”

“Look, clam down. I hate to tell you this, but the centaurs are gone.”

Tay looked as if someone had just crushed his hopes and dreams. He slouched and his mouth gaped open. “What? What do you mean? Everyone knows there are centaurs here!”

“I hate to break this to you, but they went extinct a long time ago. In the last crusade, these evil snapping trees rampaged through the desert, and nearly wiped them out. The pigmen wiped out the rest.”

“But...but you don't know for sure!” Tay cried a little petulantly. Renard sighed, marched over to Tay, and put his hand on the crusader's shoulder.

“Listen, I don't want to be the killer of dreams, I know you're the horse guy and everything, but trust me. My tribe was allied with literally the last twelve of them. They went down fighting, as centaurs loved to do. They're gone. It happens in the desert.”

Tay gazed at the ground. Renard actually felt a little bad. It really did look like he crushed the poor guy's greatest desire. The crusader finally nodded, turned around, and walked away. When Tay was finally away Renard gazed up at the sky and gave a deep sigh.

“Good grief these people!” he shouted. He turned back around to the centaur's bones. In truth, the fennecs and the centaurs had an understanding between them. If they were to find the bodies of any fallen, it was their duty to bury them. Even though there were no longer any centaurs, that didn't mean the promise was broken. Renard sighed again, marched over to the bones, and began scooping sand onto the body. It wasn't proper, but the bones would at least be under the ground. Then his claws scraped against something hard.

The fox-man stopped. It felt like bone, but it was not from the centaur's body. Curious, Renard dug all around it to find a long line of bones. It almost looked like a spine. The fox-man picked them out of the sand, and surprisingly they were still stuck together. At the very end of them was an incredibly hard spike, that almost appeared to be made of metal. An ever-so-slowly look of horror began to come over the fox-man's face. It wasn't a spine. It was a...!

“Oh no...!” Renard said. Sweat began to pour down his face. He turned and bolted towards the front of the army. He was so fast that many soldiers gawked after him, shocked that he could truly move that fast. In an incredibly short amount of time, he arrived at the front. He even brushed by Colonel Lionheart.

“Watch it!” the commander shouted. Renard ignored him. He climbed a nearby dune, giving him a better view of the direction they were going. He instantly felt a tight pain in his stomach. Littered all around the desert in front of them...were the bones of many people and creatures, glittering in the sunlight. Renard's stomach turned over. This was bad, very bad. He turned and bolted back to Colonel Lionheart, who was glaring at him angrily.

“I hope you have a good explanation-” the colonel began.

“Colonel! You have to stop!” the fox-man shouted.

“What? What are you babbling about?”

“Assassin weevils! We're marching into the territory of assassin weevils! You have to turn back!”

Lionheart flinched and looked offended. “Are you mad!? We've come this far, we're not stopping!”

“You don't understand! I already found the bones of one of their rostrums, their mouths! They can pierce through any armor! If you walk into them, you'll be slaughtered!” Renard then paused, then gazed off to the right. “Oh my god...that's it! That's why the desert is so messed up! The assassin weevils pushed the pigmen out of the central desert...they attacked all the other species...it was in front of me the whole time!”

“Start making sense!” Lionheart demanded angrily.

“Listen! Assassin weevils are creatures that live under the sand. They have these mouths that look like tails, but they are strong and sharp! They can pierce through armor and they will drag you under the sand and eat you! If you go over that ridge you'll see all the bones they left behind! You have to go back! You can't keep going!”

Lionheart scoffed, a wave of his hand. “Animals die all the time in the desert. You don't know for certain!”

“I found some of their bones! You don't understand! These things are lethal!”

“We are soldiers! We can take it!”

“Don't be a fool!”

The commander took a step forward and put his face in Renard's. Lionheart's face was turning red. “Don't you dare insult me, you monster! What is it? Lost your nerve? Afraid of meeting the demon king?”

“Lionheart, you hired me to guide your troops! Listen to your guide! Those assassin weevils will rip you to pieces! If you keep going you will all die!”

“We are prepared to die fighting the demon king!”

“You won't even make it to the demon king! You're going to be lunch!”

The column of soldiers had stopped during the argument, and now they were gawking. Renard and Lionheart were having a screaming fight in front of everyone. Their voices echoed around the area so loudly that many of the troops further back heard them. Captain Fenner was running up the line of soldiers, trying to get to the arguing pair.

“I've had it with you!” the colonel bellowed. “You have disrespected me, my troops, my mission, and now you expect us to quit!”

“I'm trying to save your life you idiot!”

Lionheart's hand darted towards his sword. Renard took a step backwards and put his hand on his own weapon. Talia was still a few paces away. She shrieked as the colonel drew his blade, knowing she would be too late...!

Lionheart cut something off of his belt. He raised it up and slammed it onto the sand below them. Gold coins slithered out of a bag, onto the hot ground.

“There's your pay!” the colonel shouted. “Your services are no longer wanted! Now get out of my sight!” He then turned and began marching through the sand. “Company move out!” After a few moments of hesitation, the column began to move, following after their commander.

“Colonel!” Renard shouted. He was ignored. The crusaders moved on without him. “Dammit!” The fox man turned around to see that Talia was right behind him, a worried look on her face.

“What happened?” she asked. “What's going on?”

Despite being in obvious view of everyone else, Renard stepped forward and seized Talia's hands. He held them in front of him and stared into her eyes.

“Listen to me!” the fox-man cried. “That man is leading you to certain death! There are these creatures under the ground, called assassin weevils! They will pick you people apart! You have to turn back!”

Talia flinch. “Renard, I can't. I'm sworn to follow Colonel Lionheart until the end.”

“He's leading you to the end!”

“I have a duty!”

“Your duty isn't to die!”

“Actually it is!”

Renard gazed up at the sky for a moment. He took a few deep breaths before turning back to the captain. “Talia please. You guys are marching into certain death. You won't even make it to the demon king, you're going to be ripped apart by some underground monsters. You can't be that foolish.”

Talia stared into his brown eyes for a few moments, turmoil going on deep inside of her. She believed Renard, but at the same time, she had a duty to perform. She swore to go on this crusade until the end, no matter the cost.

“I'm sorry Renard. I can't-”

“You made me promise!” Renard shouted so loud she jumped. “You made me promise not to die! You can't do that and then just waste your life like that! You're the one who said that friends don't leave each other!”

Captain Fenner tightened her jaw. He hit her where it hurt. She had forced Renard to make that promise, and yet she was obeying orders to go off into certain death. The captain tried to think.

“I can't just run off, that would be desertion. Plus you could be wrong. You don't know.”

Renard slouched and lowered his head. He briefly let go of her hands. He paced back and forth for a moment, puzzling her. Then he stood off to the side and showed her. He had trailed his tail in the sand, making a waving pattern in it.

“This pattern in the sand means the assassin weevils are nearby.” he explained. “If you see this, I don't care what anyone says, you run. You're crusade will be over soon anyway. Find a reason to get away, and live. You made me promise, and I expect you to do the same, you got it?”

“Okay Renard, I will, but only if I see this.” Talia said, pointing.

“I suppose that's all I can ask for.” Renard replied.

“Where are you going to go?”

“Well I can't go back to Tarbat, Adrum will kill me.”

“Adrum? He's just a hundred year old guy. What threat is he to you?”

“You crusaders continually amaze me with how much you underestimate this place. No one here is “just” anything here. It doesn't matter. I'm going to head for the coast, see if I can find some tribes to hang out with.”

“But you're not going to...?”

Renard's eyes snapped back to hers. “Are you?”

There was a tense silence.

“I'll try not to.” she admitted.

“I guess...that's all I ask for.” Renard muttered. “Good luck Talia.” He turned and began marching in a different direction, lacking any and all energy as he climbed a dune.

“Wait! What about your money?”

“Don't want it. It's blood money.” Renard cleared the dune, and disappeared into the desert. Talia stood and watched the point in which he vanished. She bit her lip and let her worry wash over her. She didn't know what would become of her, or Renard. She finally found a friend...and he was gone.

*

Back in the city of Tarbat, things were going along as usual. In Hamid's puppet shop, the last customer of the day was getting what she had requested. Hamid handed her the puppet which bore a striking resemblance to her husband. The woman, who had many features similar to a mouse, grinned, revealing her buck teeth.

“Finally!” she cried, taking it from over the counter. “I can finally get back at that cheating bastard!”

“Yes.” Hamid replied with his own smile. “Just remember, you can control him with the puppet, but it's not capable of killing him.”

“Don't need to. He just needs to suffer for a while!” the mouse-woman replied.

“I completely understand. Just remember, make sure Adrum NEVER finds it.”

“Don't worry. I have a place I can keep it out of sight. Thank you so much!” The mouse-woman spun around and quickly marched out of the store.

“No problem!” Hamid said, following after her. The moment she left the store the sorcerer locked the door behind her. He took deep breath and sighed it out. It was always a risk selling an enchanted doll. If Adrum found it he would instantly know who made it. At the same time, if Hamid only sold regular puppets, he would barely be getting by. Puppet sorcerers used to be formidable and even commanded armies of dolls, but those days were long past. In fact, only Hamid himself actively used the magic. It had isolated him from nearly everyone but the outcast Renard...but it had also brought him such joy.

Hamid grinned and strolled into the back room. Dangling from strings coming from the ceiling was his own personal doll, Marisa. She was expressionless, as a doll usually was, but she could still feel everything. With a chuckle, Hamid squatted in front of her. There was a quiet humming coming from her nether regions. An enchanted device was stuck inside, vibrating. It had been there all day and was coated in the woman's juices. So much had come out that a puddle was below her feet.

“My, my, did we have fun today?” Hamid sang. “You must have cum at least ten times!” He reached out and grabbed the base of the device. He rotated it around. Marisa moaned and her legs quivered, showing that she was feeling pleasure. Hamid chuckled again. “You seem far more sensitive than before. I suppose this phase of the training is over. Want to move on to the next?”

Marisa didn't respond, mostly because she couldn't. She could moan, quiver in pleasure, and move ever so slightly, but Hamid controlled everything else. She was truly nothing more than a puppet. Hamid marched over to a box and extracted several things before returning. He grinned and held them up so Marisa could see. She let out a little groan. They were piercings, and a chain.

“I think it's time we decorate you, just like you're supposed to with a doll! Don't worry my dear. They have been enchanted to be clean and heal instantly. No possibility of infection!” Hamid grinned with his pearly teeth. “Now then, stick out your tongue.”

The doll complied. Marisa opened her mouth and extended her tongue. Hamid grabbed the muscle with one hand and held up a barbell piercing with the other.

“On three my dear. One...two...three!” A streak of pain went through the paralyzed Marisa. Hamid stabbed the small needle through the middle of her tongue, and it came out the bottom. He screwed the other ball onto it. There wasn't even any blood. Just as he said, it healed instantly and she had a tongue piercing.

“Perfect, now, let's take a look at these breasts!” Marisa moaned, possibly out of protest. It didn't do any good. Hamid ran his hands over her large mounds and then cupped them. “Such lovely mounds. I think they deserve some gold as well!” Hamid took out two ring piercings with one hand. His other began to gently twist one of her nipples. It became hard in his hand, giving him an easier target. He opened the ring piercing and put it up to the hardened peak. “Ready my dear? One...two...three!” Another stab of pain and goosebumps broke out across Marisa's shiny flesh. Hamid's eyes lit up as he saw it.

“Oh! Are you enjoying the pain too? My, my, my! I had no idea you were such a masochist!” The sorcerer leaned over and took her newly-pierced nipple into his mouth. After soothing it with his tongue, he bit down onto the ring. He tugged it, pulling on her sensitive nub. Marisa gasped and more goosebumps flushed out over her body. Hamid chuckled and released it, enjoying the way her breast rippled when it snapped back into place.

“Now for the other.” Hamid lifted the other piercing. Much to his surprise, the nipple was already hard. “So you are enjoying this! Well, no time to waste...one...two...!” Hamid stabbed it through her peak early. Marisa's body jerked and she moaned loudly. Hamid only cackled in delight.

“Ready for the next part? Let's get you down own off the ceiling shall we?” The sorcerer snapped his fingers. The strings instantly released Marisa, and she landed on her feet. Hamid still held a single ring piercing in his hand, as well as the gold chain. “Get on your back, and hold your legs open.”

His doll moaned, but instantly obeyed. She laid on the floor and lifted her legs up, giving Hamid a perfect view of her folds and the vibrating device inside. Hamid reached out and seized it. Painfully slow, he drew it out of her. It was a long rod, made of the latex stuff he had invented. When it popped free of her pussy, one could see that it was long, constantly shuddering, and was practically dripping with her juices. The sorcerer licked along the long shaft, tasting the fluids of his puppet.

“Lovely taste.” he said. He reached out with his fingers, and found her clit, happily engorged for attention. He obliged, twisting the tiny button with his index finger and thumb. It throbbed under his digits, enjoying the attention. Hamid grinned once again and brought the piercing forward. Marisa moaned loudly, know what was going to happen.

“Let's see how my masochistic doll enjoys this! One...two...three...” He didn't do it. Marisa seemed to relax for a moment. Then he stuck the needle through the sensitive organ. Marisa shrieked from her throat. Her pussy seemed to throb as a tiny squirt of her fluids came out and her entire body jerked for a few moments, before stopping

“Oh...that was just beautiful. Now, let's hook up the chain...” Hamid connected the chain between her clit ring and the two nipples ones. “Perfect. Now, stand up and let me get a good look.” The doll instantly obeyed, standing in all of her naked glory. “Strike some poses for me.” Marisa obeyed, alternately sticking out her chest and hips. She even turned around and spread her hips apart, giving him a perfect view of her asshole and pussy. “So lovely! I don't think I can hold back anymore.” The doll turned back around. Hamid undid his belt, and his sizable erection popped free. “Let's put those piercings to good use! Let's start with the one on your tongue.”

Without any resistance, Marisa dropped to her knees. She reached up with her hands and gripped the shaft. She opened her mouth and put the bulbous head inside. With a surprising amount of skill, she swirled her tongue around his glans, the bead of the piercing circling it alluringly. Hamid leaned his head back and moaned, incredibly pleased. The sensation of the piercing seemed to add another dimension to her blowjob. After coating the head in saliva, Marisa dropped her hands to his balls. She gently caressed and massaged them, as if they were precious. She began bobbing her head back and forth, all the while her pierced tongue coiled around the shaft. Soon his entire shaft was completely soaked in her spit.

“That's good.” Hamid cooed. “Let's give the two boys some attention, huh?” Marisa lowered her head to his sack. One of her hands came up and began pumping his large shaft, keeping it hard. She opened her mouth and took one of his balls inside. She sucked it delicately, her beaded tongue massaging it. Her lips released it with an audible pop and her tongue swirled the area betwee . She then sucked the other, making sure she covered both.

“You've gotten so much better at that.” Hamid said with a chuckle. “Alright, let's test out your throat.” The doll obediently moved her mouth to the head of his shaft once again. Her face was completely flushed, likely out of humiliation. The sorcerer gently stroked her dark hair, as if she were his lover. He then seized the sides of her head. Lacking any kind of gentleness, his shaft pierced through her lips and stabbed into her throat. Hamid's balls slapped against her chin and the doll's nose was in his pubic hair. Marisa instantly gagged, but didn't fight at all. Her hands gently held onto his hips, as if anticipating more. The sorcerer pulled back, letting his human doll cough a little. He smiled, allowing her to catch her breath. Then he began pumping his hips against her face. His huge dick repeatedly pierced the back of her throat, giving him an amazing feeling. Marisa continued gagging, but didn't fight at all. In fact, her tongue teased the head of his shaft with every violent thrust. She ensured that the new piercing brushed by his sensitive flesh every time. It didn't matter if it hurt or she didn't like it. Her body wouldn't obey her. Hamid was in complete control. With one especially hard thrust, Hamid stayed in her throat. He groaned for a moment, then pulled his shaft free of her mouth. His doll panted, but said nothing. His dick pulsed eagerly, moments from blowing.

“Wooo! I really lucked out with you!” Hamid sang. “Why don't you get all all fours for me? That's your favorite position isn't it?” He was referring to the first time she had been taken in the shop, when his puppets filled her with their spunk and turned her into this doll. Marisa blushed once more in humiliation. She instantly assumed the position, her ass pointed to her master. She reached back with one of her hands, and spread her pussy lips apart. Her new piercing glimmered in the faint light and her juices dripped onto the floor, as if she were incredibly excited.

“Your pussy is so pretty...” Hamid said in a low voice. He brought his dark shaft to her entrance. The head of his dick rubbed against the pink flesh, coating him in her fluids. “No matter what I do to it, it stays such a pretty color,” he pushed the head into the tight canal. “and tight!” His large dick slowly pierced into his doll, inch by inch. Marisa moaned and her body quivered as she felt the rock-hard shaft spread her insides apart. Finally, their hips met, and his erection rested against her cervix. Hamid laid his body over hers, so his mouth was next to her ear.

“Your insides are clamping around me.” he whispered. “You truly love this, don't you?” Marisa only moaned in response, which made Hamid chuckle. He pulled his shaft out of her, until only the head was inside. His dick was completely coated in her juices, as if her insides were begging for him to come back in. Hamid slammed his dick forward so hard that Marisa's body jerked. A small gush of her fluids came with the slapping of their hips. Hamid then began a steady pace. His large dick rubbed every inch of her sensitive canal, causing her to moan in pleasure uncontrollably. Her insides tightened and contorted around his shaft, as if trying to milk him. The sorcerer began moaning, his hot breath going into her ear.

“You're enjoying this aren't you?” he moaned happily. Marisa could only groan in response. He could feel her insides shuddering and clamping down on him. He laughed and reached around to her breasts, pulling on the rings. “You're about to cum! Go ahead! Cum around my dick!” His doll began to pant and whine, louder and louder. The added sensation of her breasts send pleasurable sparks down her body, and it was too much. Her insides were practically quivering around his hard dick. Her back arched and she let out a scream as pleasure surged across her body. A deluge of her fluids flooded around Hamid's dick. Marisa continued to scream over and over, her body clenching with every wave of her orgasm. As it began to subside, she realized that Hamid had not stopped his pounding. He had lifted himself off her body so her could thrust into her even hard. His hips began to quiver like hers, as he was approaching his own climax.

“Get ready Marisa! Here it comes! Take it all in!” He pounded his hips against her so hard she almost fell over. The head of his dick kissed against her cervix. Marisa could feel his shaft twitch and swell, but was helpless to stop it. A split-second later his hot magma poured into her. Hamid groaned at the sky and kept his hips pressed against hers. Every throb of his dick gushed sperm inside of her. Marisa shivered as her canal completely filled with his cum. The sorcerer gave a few ineffectual thrusts to prolong his climax, before heaving a sigh and pulling himself free.

“Turn over. Show me.” Hamid panted. Without delay, Marisa turned over onto her back again. She spread her legs, showing off her inflamed folds for her master. Hamid grinned and with one hand separated her lower lips. The inner flesh twitched a few times before a gush of his semen came squirting out. The sorcerer admired his handiwork.

Then he whispered some words. Marisa had no idea what happened, but she stopped feeling the sperm leak out of her. Hamid's dark eyes glanced up at her glassy, doll eyes.

“Curious about what I just did?” he asked. His doll, of course, couldn't answer. “I stopped my seed from escaping. You see...” He crawled on top of her body and put his face over hers. He stoked his hand on her cheek delicately. “I can literally control everything about you. I can tell you to stop breathing and you'll suffocate. I can tell you to stop blinking, and your eyes will go dry and fall out. I can even tell you to ovulate...” Marisa abruptly shivered. “...oh! Do you like that idea? You want to give birth to my child? You know...I could even make you give birth to a puppet, just like you!” She shivered again. Hamid cackled. He leaned back and stood up.

“Actually,” he began, walking away. “Let's have a little...fun, shall we?” When he returned, there was something in his hand. It was similar to the latex dicks he had on his puppets, but this time it also included balls. It was clear to see it was a copy of his own. On top of that, there were tiny strings on the side where the body was supposed to be. They were wiggling, like they were alive. Marisa broke out into goosebumps again.

“A puppet maker doesn't make much money, but someone who can fix a broken dick? I will be rolling in the dough. This is one of my newest creations, as well as this.” Hamid snapped his fingers. Marisa could hear the sound of squeaking. The last time she heard that, those puppets of his had surrounded and fucked every part of her. Indeed, a puppet walked up from behind Hamid, but it was different. It's entire body appeared to be made from that latex. On top of that, it was female, complete with breasts and a vagina, both of which looked very real. The most creepy thing, however, was its face. It was white, but it was shaped exactly like Marisa's. In fact, the whole body looked like her. It was a puppet copy of her, made of the white latex.

“You like my little project?” Hamid asked with bright eyes. He turned and put his hand on it's stomach. “Even better? I put a working womb in this one, and should it become fertilized, a puppet much like yourself will come out, albeit more on the puppet side than human. My ancestors made armies of these. I'm going to see if this new dick of mine can actually work before I sell it. Now...where could I possibly find some sperm of mine?” His head slowly turned towards Marisa. The human doll shivered yet again, and Hamid cackled yet again. He knelt down and placed the wiggling half of the dick to Marisa's folds. The doll could feel the tiny strings wiggling around her skin...and then start to go into her flesh. It didn't feel painful, but it made her break out into bumps nonetheless. Hamid muttered some more magic words. Then something began to happen.

Even if Marisa could speak, she doubted she could describe it. She could literally feel her anatomy changing around her crotch. Her insides, her bones, all of it began to change. There wasn't any pain, but at the same time her entire body shuddered and shook. Finally, it stopped. Hamid stood up and grinned.

“Stand up and take a look.” he ordered. Marisa instantly obeyed. She gazed down at her new parts. Her pussy had changed, or rather, it wasn't there. Her skin was attached to the latex dick. She could even see it throb with her blood. Even her clit piercing was at the base of the new dick. The human doll continued to shudder, and her face was completely red. “Aw, shocked? Don't be my dear. It's only temporary, but for right now, you are a male, albeit one with amazing hips and a lovely pair of breasts. Those testicles you have are filled with real sperm as well.” The sorcerer gave his widest grin yet. “Mine, that is. I wonder where you'll put it?”

Marisa's head lifted, likely by Hamid's will. She stared at her doll copy. The puppet lifted it's hands and spread it's pussy lips apart. Some juices, just like Marisa's own, began to ooze out of the folds. Marisa began to breathe heavily.

“Excited?” Hamid asked. “You are going to fuck and impregnate yourself with my own dick! Sounds exciting right?” His eyes fell to her new shaft. It was flaccid. He could order it to stand up, but that wouldn't be as fun. He slipped behind Marisa and put his mouth to her ear.

“Ah, think you can keep it limp?” he asked. “We'll see about that. Oh Marisa 2!” The white puppet lifted it's head. “Give us a show!” The copy instantly obeyed. She spread her legs, giving them a perfect view of her folds. She lifted one of her hands up and began fondling her breast. With the other she stuck her fingers into her latex folds. Her fingers poked and kneaded the inner flesh, juices trailing down the digits. Meanwhile, she pinched and pulled at her nipple. Marisa breathed heavily through her nose, trying to quell the new and strange desires welling up inside of her.

Hamid didn't wait either. He knelt down behind Marisa and spread her legs. He pulled her ass cheeks apart, revealing her other hole. The sorcerer then paused for a moment.

“I wonder if this counts as having sex with a man...” he mused for a moment. Then he shrugged and pressed his face into her ass. His tongue began to circle around the sensitive orifice. He could feel it twitch under his muscle, as if trying to resist. He delicately circled the outside, enticing it to relax. Marisa moaned, trying to ignore the sensation. Her new dick began to twitch to life, as her blood engorged it. The copy of her began to moan. She reached down with her other hand and spread her pussy lips apart, giving Marisa a good view of the twitching insides. The copy's free hand began to play with her button, causing her juices to drip out of latex pussy and down her legs. Marisa's dick began to lift up to the sky. She moaned and blushed harder, unable to stop it. Abruptly, Hamid's tongue slipped past her orifice. The human doll went stiff and her dick twitched again. His muscle circled the delicate inner-flesh of her ass, giving her a twisted and perverse pleasure. Marisa's hips twitched, and the dick was only a little short of a full erection. Hamid pulled away, laughing.

“Losing your will to resist?” he asked in delight. He lifted one of his fingers and pushed it inside of her anus. He rotated it around, letting the tight hole widen. Then he plunged a second digit inside. He scissored it open and closed, loosening the flesh even more. Marisa let out a squeal, and her new dick popped into a full erection, hard and throbbing with her own blood. “Looks like your eager to knock yourself up!” Marisa let out a little squeak and if it were at all possible, turned a little more red. “Let's get started. Oh Marisa 2, let's have sex like newlyweds! You on the ground and your new, virile mate on top!”

The copy instantly obeyed. She laid on her back and spread her legs. She parted the pussy lips, which were engorged and dripping. Marisa's dick throbbed excitedly.

“Well Marisa? It isn't nice to keep a fertile, horny women waiting! Get to it!”

Shuddering constantly, Marisa knelt on the ground in front of her copy. She gripped her dick, and brought it to the copy's folds. Her copy put it's legs and arms around her, like a real lover. With a whine, Marisa slowly shoved her dick inside of the latex doll. Then she began shuddering for a different reason. She wasn't prepared for what it would feel like from the male side. She could feel the hot and wet insides sucking on her shaft. Her hips twitched as she slowly went deeper and deeper into the copy of her own pussy. Finally she bottomed out, feeling what must have been a cervix. Behind that was a ripe womb, waiting for Hamid's sperm.

“Look at you two!” the sorcerer cried. “Just like perfect lovers! I would hate to miss out...” He reached to his crotch and stroked his dick, which had sprung to life. He got down on his knees behind Marisa. His fingers reached between her ass cheeks and once again poked through her anus. Marisa squeaked again, realizing what he was about to do. “Let's all work together!” He spread her ample cheeks apart and lined his own dick against her ass, which was slick with his own saliva. “And noooow...”

Despite her resistance, Marisa couldn't hold him back. He head of his dick popped into her anus. Her body jerked and she let out a loud moan. Her copy, however, held her tight. Ever-so-slowly, Hamid pushed his dick inside of her tight hole, giving it enough time to adjust to his girth. After what seemed like an eternity, his hips met her butt cheeks. He leaned over to her ear again.

“Wow. It's soooo tight, it's like you're trying to choke my dick.” He gazed past her at the copy. “I bet her dick got harder, didn't it?” Much to Marisa's humiliation, her copy nodded. “Well, let's see if we can all work together. Let's pull out...” Both Hamid and Marisa pulled their dicks back, wet and throbbing. “And...in!” They thrust at the same time. Marisa' dick felt as if she had thrust it into a wet, hot vice, which was enticing her dick into erupting. Meanwhile, Hamid's shaft inside of her ass sent sparks of pleasure all up her body. He would hit a spot inside of her that made her dick throb even harder. Meanwhile, her copy moved her hips in sequence, meeting Marisa's thrusts. The copy's pussy greedily swallowed up the shaft, hungry for it.

They began to build up a rhythm. Marisa was helplessly sandwiched between them. Her dick continued to be sucked into the copy of her own folds. The latex doll held onto her tight, moving her hips around to add even more sensation to the thrusts. Every time Hamid's dick stabbed into her anus, a surge of pleasure went through her own rod, and it twitched in delight. It was all too much. Her body quivered as she felt a tingling go through her legs. Her hips began to buck erratically, desperate to reach it's peak. She could hear Hamid laugh in her ear.

“Enjoying it aren't you? You love this, my perfect little doll. Everyday will be like this. You drowning in pleasure, as I experiment with you endlessly. Doesn't it sound great? Doesn't it just make you hot?” Marisa moaned as her dick began to throb. She could feel her balls twitch, ready to release Hamid's sperm. “Go head, my dear. Cum. Launch my seed into your own pussy and womb. Knock yourself up!” Marisa whined as she thrust as deep as she could into her copy. The copy squeezed her tightly as her pussy clamped down onto the dick and squirted hot fluids. Maris let out a long moan as her shaft swelled and pleasure shot across her body. Then she felt the first pump. Hamid's seed gushed out of her dick, coating the copy's insides. With each pump, her anus clamped and tightened around Hamid's dick. The sorcerer growled and gripped her body as well. He shoved his own shaft inside as it gushed his second helping of sperm. For several moments, they all ground against each other, sperm and fluids flowing into all of them. The three of them twitched against each other for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Hamid flopped off of Marisa, panting. He grinned smugly. Marisa and her copy were stuck together, as the latex doll wouldn't let go. Marisa's dick remained inside, despite the fact that it had emptied his load. His cum inside of her ass dribbled out, going down the latex dick and dripping onto the copy's pussy.

“She's making sure she got all of it.” Hamid said to Marisa. “That the sperm stays as deep inside of her as it can get! You must have really enjoyed knocking yourself up!” Marisa only moaned in response. Hamid stood up and stretched, feeling a lot better. “You know, I want her to make sure it takes root as well. I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of puppet comes out! Why don't the two of you stay like that for a while? Hold each other like real lovers.” Marisa's arms came around her copy, and the latex doll squeezed her arms and legs tighter. They were holding each other as if they were desperate to not let go. “I'm going to go get ready for bed. You two make sure that semen doesn't escape..”

Hamid whistled as he walked away. His two dolls, one human and one latex, continued to hold each other, as the sorcerer's sperm wiggled it's way deeper. Marisa moaned and her face burned...but there was nothing she could do. She was now Hamid's doll, bound to only to his bidding...forever. How she would feel about her life knowing the crusaders were walking to certain death, no one could say.


	6. The Pigmen's Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Lionheart ignores Renard's advice, and walks right into a trap! His army is surrounded by monsters, and he tries desperately to defend them from complete slaughter! Meanwhile, the pigmen use Helena as a trophy to gather their entire kind around one leader. This creates a brand new king, and a brand new threat for everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Any connection to real events or people, past or present, is coincidental. All characters of this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter contains drugs, mind break, group sex, public sex, exhibitionism, orgy, oral, anal, creampie, slavery, and bukkake. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNING: This chapter also contains VIOLENT content, with a lot of people DYING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

The crusader army was extremely agitated. The news quickly made it's way around: Renard was gone. They were now traversing this place blind. Colonel Lionheart, seemingly oblivious to his men's dismay, marched on, kicking up sand with every step. His face was bright red, and it certainly wasn't because of the hot sun. His eyes were so wide that his veins bulged. He was a man possessed. The column of soldiers behind him were actually struggling to keep up with his frenzied pace.

Captain Talia Fenner was desperately trying to catch up with her commander. She had started when Renard left, and it took her quite some time to reach the front. She wasn't sure how much good it would do, but she had to speak with the colonel.

“Colonel Lionheart! Colonel!” Talia shouted, running beside him. “Sir! We don't know where we're going without a guide!”

“We don't need a guide!” the colonel snapped. “We don't need anyone! All we need is to find the demon king!”

“Sir, our army will be lost in this desert!”

“People have traveled the desert before! We can too!”

“Sir-!”

Lionheart stopped and his head snapped around. Talia fell onto her butt in shock. His eyes were bulging and his lips were in a tight snarl. He had the appearance of a man in the middle of insanity.

“THIS CRUSADE IS FOR THE FORGIVENESS OF OUR SINS!” he bellowed. The column of soldiers behind him ground to a halt, afraid they were under attack. “IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE IN THAT, THEN YOU CAN LEAVE!”

Talia stared at the colonel with wide eyes for a moment as he panted from his shouting. She slowly stood up, still eying him.

“Colonel...what sins could you possibly have committed?” she asked. Lionheart flinched and turned away from Talia. He stared at the sand for a moment, then clenched his fists.

“It doesn't matter! It will be forgiven!” he said. Then he resumed his manic marching. The column followed after him, practically jogging. Talia watched them go by for a while. She was having a rising and terrible feeling in her guts. Renard was right, there was something wrong with Colonel Lionheart. He would lead them to ruin. As the column went past a large crag, there was a lot of muttering. Talia lifted her head and cocked her eyebrow. She jogged around the rock formation herself.

She immediately froze. Her eyes widened almost as wide as Colonel Lionheart's. The army was entering a large open area surrounded by cliffs. Littered all around where the bones of all manner of creatures, some human-looking, some twisted monsters. As Talia scanned the dunes, her eyes fell on pattern in the sand.

There were lines, wavy ones, all over the dunes. They were exactly like the ones Renard had drawn. They army had entered the death pit. They were in the territory of the assassin weevils.

Talia could feel cold sweat pour down her face as her stomach tied in tight knots. She had to run away. She had promised Renard. However, if the army saw her abandoning her position someone would say something. That would be desertion, and they would chase after her. Talia lifted her head to gaze at the column of soldiers. She had to think fast! She ran over and grabbed a random soldier, dragging him out of line. He stared at her, confused.

“Hey, I really have to piss!” Talia said shakily

“Uh,” the soldier began. “We're not supposed to get out of line.”

“It'll be fine!” Talia said, her voice a few octaves too high. “I'm just going over that dune, tell people i'll be back so they won't think I'm deserting.”

“I don't know...”

Talia did her best to bat her eyelashes at him and strike a cute pose. “I'll owe you! I'll have to pay you back...somehow!”

The soldier fidgeted and turned a little red. He then put on a somewhat perverted grin. “Alright, but I'll expect you to pay me in full!”

“I surely will!” Talia cried. She then turned and began climbing the dune in a very stiff-legged fashion. The moment she crested the top and disappeared on the other side she broke out into a sprint. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to get away.

Back at the front of the column, Colonel Lionheart continued marching like a maniac. His soldiers followed him loyally, but were progressively getting more and more tired. By the time they reached someplace to camp they would likely be exhausted. The commander didn't even seem to care.

“What the hell!” someone screamed. Lionheart stopped and whirled around. Several of his soldiers had fallen over. The sand beneath them was lurching, as if were a wave in water. The column scattered, terribly confused. There was silence for a few moments.

Then something shot out of the sand. It looked like a tentacle with something sharp on the end. It vibrated in the air, as if waiting. All of the soldiers glanced at one another, wondering what it was doing. Then one of them took a step back.

The tentacle instantly shot in his direction. The sharp end slammed into his chest, instantly piercing through his armor and out the other side. The soldier shrieked and gurgled, his lung punctured. Then he was jerked toward the ground. He slammed onto the earth and swallowed by the sand, pulled under the ground. No one moved, their eyes as wide was they could be. A dozen other tentacles shot out of the sand all around them. Then it was a madhouse.

The soldiers began screaming and running in all directions, but everywhere they turned more and more of those protrusions shot out of the ground. In an instant they were everywhere, zipping around. As they moved, they wobbled back and forth, creating wavy lines the sand.

A little further back in the column, Catarina Steinham had briefly stopped marching. She had removed her sabaton, foot armor, and was emptying it out. Sand and a single rock dribbled out. She sighed with relief. That rock had been hell for the past few hours. Then the screams began. Catarina froze, like a rabbit that just spotted a predator. Many of the other soldiers around her drew their swords, expecting a fair fight. What they found was a column of crusaders running back at them, with tentacle-like appendages chasing after them. Panic suddenly became the mode of the day, as they were falling all over each other. Those that fell were quickly impaled and pulled beneath the sand, devoured. All attempts to fight them were useless When the soldiers swung their swords into the rostrums, they would simply bend around the blade, absorbing none of the force. The army quickly became a fleeing mob. Catarina stared with wide eyes, but didn't move a muscle. The weevils didn't notice her.

Abruptly, more tentacles appeared, this time at the back of the column. The crusaders at the back froze, with those from the front colliding with them. They all crowded into a crush, with many unable to move. The tentacles began picking them off, one by one, as if they were hor dourves from a plate.

“CRUSADERS! ON ME!” Colonel Lionheart bellowed. The massive clog of soldiers turned towards him. He was a little ways away from the mob, pointing. He had found a gap in their encirclement. His two remaining commanders, Tay Rainground, the commander of the pack animals, and Sam Ageril, the experienced warrior, led the charge. They motioned for the men to follow. The multitude chased after them, the rostrums picking off the slowest of them bit by bit. Colonel Lionheart ran to a place out in the open, stopped and began wielding his sword deftly.

“FORM A DEFENSIVE PERIMETER! HERE!” he cried. Both of his commanders began motioning and giving orders, even as the tentacles closed in around him. His soldiers began to pack into a circle, their blades at the ready.

Sam Ageril, his auburn hair flaring, was losing his temper. He hated running, and he hated not seeing his opponent. He had a wild idea. He briefly popped out of the formation. A rostrum shot out at him. He side-stepped it, grabbed it with one hand and, and began sawing it with his sword. He could hear a high-pitch shriek from under the ground, drawing blood. The tentacle wiggled and flailed, trying to escape. He could feel the powerful muscles under it's skin, but he held firm. Finally, with one powerful shove, he cut in half. He then held it up.

“GRAB THEM! SAW AT THEIR TENTACLES!” he cried.

“DO AS HE SAYS!” Colonel Lionheart shouted. It turned out to be easier said than done. Sam was an aberration, a warrior with more strength and experience than the rest of them. The soldiers attempted to grab at the strong, quick rostoms with limited success. Some managed to seize them, only to be tossed away like a bug. Even fewer managed to cut them. All the while they were being driven back, further and further, with losses mounting.

Lionheart cut at a nearby tentacle, only for it to slip around his sword. His soldiers were being picked off, over and over again. He felt sick to his stomach, as his army shrank before his eyes. With every soldiers the monsters picked off, however, the fewer of the tentacles there were above ground. Apparently they were happy with only grabbing a single person. Perhaps there was hope that they would soon be full...

There was a rumbling behind Lionheart. The tentacles stopped advancing, standing straight up and still. The colonel slowly turned his head, having a terrible, sinking feeling. A circle of objects shot out of the sand. They looked like teeth, and they instantly surrounded the majority of his troops. They grew higher and higher as his troops screamed for help. They had been herded, like lambs to the slaughter! Lionheart charged forward and tried to hack at the teeth-like objects, but his sword only bounced off. The teeth snapped closed above his men's head, like a cruel dome. The ground rumbled, and then the teeth descended beneath the sand, taking the majority of his army with it.

The few that remained were instantly mobbed by the tentacles. Sam Ageril managed to grab another tentacle. Even if the battle was lost, he intended to go down fighting! As he sawed into the rostrum however, a tentacle shot at him from another angle. He tried to dodge, but instead, the appendage shot into the tiny gap between his neck and chestplate. He bellowed as the sharp end cut across his chest, slicing him open. The creature's tentacle, however, thought it was being grabbed. It flipped Sam into the air, as if he were a piece of meat at the end of a stick. The warrior was flung around wildly, the blood draining from his head. The tentacle then began darting off into the desert, slinging him around.

Tay Rainground saw that Sam had been carried away, and the remnants of their army was being picked apart. The crusader next to him was cruelly impaled. In an act of fury, he sliced down as hard as he could on the rostrum. His sword actually sank halfway through it. The creature shrieked from beneath the ground and whipped it's rostom around, smacking him hard. The commander went flying, tumbling over a dune. As he fell head over heels, his skull cracked against a large rock. Stars erupted in his eyes and white-hot pain went through his entire body. Then everything went black and his body was still.

Colonel Lionheart swung his sword like a madman, trying to save his last few soldiers. There were less than a dozen, and only a few tentacles still hunting. One of them struck a young woman next to him through the stomach. She screamed in unholy pain as she was jerked into the sand. Lionheart leapt after her, stabbing at the sand. His sword hit nothing. He jerked his head up. There were two soldiers left...and two rostrums. Lionheart charged at the closest one, but he wasn't quick enough. The tentacle pierced through his soldier and jerked him beneath the sand. The Colonel turned to the other, but was only greeted by a plume of earth. Then it was quiet.

Lionheart bellowed at the desert. “COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE? COME AND GET ME! I'M RIGHT HERE!” He manically swung his sword through the air, as if expecting to be attacked. Instead, he was greeted with silence. The colonel slowly lowered his sword, and stared out into the desert. The creatures beneath the sand were full, and he was alone.

*

Talia ran as fast as she could manage in her armor. She ran until her chest heaved and she was completely soaked with sweat. When she could manage it no more, she stopped and slumped over. It took several moments for her to catch her breath. She wiped her forehead and stood back up, gazing in the direction she had left. She had put quite a bit of distance between herself and the army. She hoped that would be enough.

As if to dash her hopes immediately, three things emerged over a dune in the distance. They were like fingers, wobbling through the desert and leaving wiggling lines behind them. They were fast, so, so fast. They had heard Talia's fleeing footsteps, and were in hot pursuit.

“You have GOT to be kidding!” the crusader cried. She turned and resumed running. She shed the heaviest parts of her armor, the breast plate, gauntlets, and the armbands, trying to pick up speed. It didn't seem to do much good. Not only were the wobbling tentacles coming, they were gaining. Their speed was inhuman. Talia quickly jerked her head around, trying to find any place to take shelter. All she could find was a large boulder, sticking out in the middle of nowhere. She turned and bolted with all of her might towards it. She could hear the monsters right on her heels It sounded like someone was grinding teeth. Talia could see their shadows right behind her as she reached the boulder. She scrambled up the rock, as the rostrums pecked at her like savage birds. She could hear the loud, hollow sound of the sharp ends striking the rock. As she reached the top, she spun around with her sword ready. She expected them to climb the rock.

They didn't. Instead, the tentacles flopped around beside it, stabbing and looking. Whatever was beneath the ground didn't want to come out. After a few moments, they backed away. Talia marveled at what came next. All three of the rostrums faced each other. They then began rattling in the hot desert air along with high-pitch noises from below. Were they...talking? Then the tentacles disappeared under the sand.

Talia didn't dare move for a long time. The sand was calm, and apart from the wavy lines they made coming toward the rock, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Talia licked her lips and wiped her forehead again. What were they up to? Had they left? The crusader glanced around, looking for something to throw. She found a few smaller pieces of rock that had broken off at some point She then picked one of them up and threw it onto the sand.

The moment the stone piece struck the sand, the three tentacles emerged. They darted over to the spot and stabbed at the air, searching for prey. After a few fruitless moments, they disappeared under the sand again and all was calm. They were waiting. They had all the time in the world. Talia, however, was baking in the sun. She didn't have any water, food, or shelter. It was only a matter of time before she succumbed. The crusader collapsed onto her butt. She grit her teeth and turned up to the sky.

“DAMMIT!”

*

Private Helena Burks, the woman who had been kidnapped on the crusaders first night out in the desert, had been chained to a rock for days. Her skin had browned and she was covered with sand, completely altering her appearance. She attempted to starve herself, but the pigmen were much stronger than her. They held her down and forced food and water down her throat, so trying to die that was was useless. In the end, she just sat naked in the sand all day, her skin darkening. She also noticed that the older pigman, the leader, stuck around, while the other two disappeared on occasion. Where they went and why, she didn't know. The squeals they made were complete gibberish to her. On top of everything else, they hadn't touched her again after that first day, which was baffling.

One day, as the sun rose across the horizon, something changed. She spied another group of pigmen emerge from the desert. There were several of them and they were all carrying large bags. Helena was terrified of what this meant, but the new monsters didn't touch her either. Many of the new arrivals mingled in the distance, some of them glaring at her with hungry eyes. Still, they didn't dare approach. Then Helena watched something quite alarming.

The older pigman, the one with grays in his hair, sat in front of these newcomers. One by one, these new arrivals approached him, knelt down, and offered gifts from their bags. It was almost as if they were offering tribute...like he were a king! A Pig King! What could he have that would make them bow to him?

Helena abruptly began feeling faint. It was her! This Pig King had her! She hadn't seen any other women among any of the pigment groups. What if she was the only woman any of the pigmen had? What would this new king do to win their loyalty? Helena's stomach began to turn. Her torment had only begun.

As the days rolled on, more and more pigmen arrived. They rolled in by the dozens until there must have been over a hundred. Each one presented the Pig King with tribute: weapons, pelts, and riches. After a week, he had a mountain of treasures and he was looking incredibly smug. The horde of pigmen were also constructing something. They got wood from somewhere, Helena had no idea where, and were erecting a platform. They were also adding some kind of beam over it, as if they meant for someone to hang there. She doubted that was the case, but she dreaded what it was really meant for. Finally, when it was finished and there was an army of pigmen around the camp, they came for her.

Helena knew it was useless to struggle, so once they pulled her chain free she didn't resist. They pulled her through the massive crowd by her collar. She covered her most intimate parts and tried not to cry. The pigmen squealed and snorted at her gleefully, enjoying seeing her cringe at the sight of them. When she finally arrived at the platform, the monstrous people around her were hooping and hollering. They lifted her up on it, and she was quickly joined by the Pig King. They looped a rope over the beam above her and tied her hands to it. Helena then came to a gut-wrenching realization. They were going to hang her by her wrists, like an animal being skinned! If they did that, she would be completely exposed in front of all these pigs! She tried to kick and scream, but this only elicited laughter from the crowd. She was easily overpowered by the pigmen and her hands were pulled above her. All of her private areas were on full display, and the crowd roared delightfully. Helena could only blush in humiliation. Suddenly one of the pigmen grabbed her head and another lifted up a water skin to her face. It was the one with the horn on the end, from before. They were trying to make her drink that stuff again! The one that made her go mad with lust!

“No! NO!” Helena shouted, gyrating her entire body. As this made her tan body jiggle in all the right places, the pigmen roared. In the end, the powerful hands of the monsters pried her jaw open. The horn was shoved into the back of her throat, the liquid pouring into her throat. She either had to swallow or drown, and her natural instincts made her gulp. The moment the horn was pulled free Helena could feel the familiar heat beginning to burn inside of her. Her eyes glazed over, her brain numbed, and her pussy began to throb. In very short order, she had transformed into a complete whore, shaking her ass and begging for relief.

The Pig King stepped toward Helena, a smug grin on his face. He grabbed onto his slave, his rough hands going over her body. Helena moaned and rubbed her hips against his body. The crowd hollered at seeing the sight. The king's hands went up and seized her breasts. He twisted her nipples so hard that it had to be extremely painful. Helena could only feel bolts of pleasure from the abuse. Her peaks hardened underneath his fat fingers, as if asking for more of the torture. Helena only groaned, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. The king then lifted up one of her legs, giving his subjects a perfect view. Her folds were full and flushed, eager for attention. Her juices drooled down her leg like a river. He was putting his trophy on display, showing her off like she was a prize.

The king lowered his other hand toward her pussy. Without an ounce of gentleness, he shoved his thick index finger inside. Helena practically screamed and gyrated her hips. Her hot juices gushed around his digit and dripped to the floor. The pigman rotated his finger around the inner flesh, stirring the hot fluids. He then crammed a second finger inside and spread her lower lips wide open. Her throbbing flesh entertained the army, which squealed in delight. Not a single part of her remained sacred, all of it was just a show for these savage creatures.

The Pig King removed his fingers from her pussy, earning a whine from his whore. He reached for his pants, letting his huge dick free. Showing off his strength, he then reached for her other leg. He held her whole body by her knees, her crotch splayed open. His shaft poked out in front of her hot folds. Helena let out a loud groan at the sight. She began fidgeting, rubbing her slick pussy against the burning hot dick. The Pig King cackled in her ear, enjoying her desperate lust. He repositioned his shaft so it's head was against her slit. Helena kicked her feet, trying to wiggle her way onto it. The pigman behind her paused, grinning. His subjects began howling and squealing, encouraging him to continue. Ready to put on a show, Helena was dropped down.

The pigman's massive (by human standards) dick pierced into her soaked pussy. Helena screamed and began jerking all over. It felt like she was being split in half, and it was absolute ecstasy on her body. Without giving her any time to adjust to his girth, the pigman behind her began thrusting his hips. With every slap of their flesh, more of her juices flowed down his prick and dripped onto his balls. Helena shrieked as sparks as waves of pleasure cascaded over her. Her nipples stood on end and she drooled like a slobbering dog. Her feet kicked in the air as the ecstasy hit her brain, melting any of her sense.

The Pig King, not content with her crazed blubbering, increased his pace. He was slamming into his sow so hard that her juices were slung through the air. His balls slapped against her pussy loudly and wetly with every thrust. The pigman began to growl in her ear. Her insides were so slick and hot that he faced no resistance to his violent pumping. It as if she were a wet sleeve, made specifically to wring semen from cocks. Helena only threw her head back and shrieked over and over. Her body went rigid and her skin flushed. A huge flood of her fluids gushed out from around the dick piercing her. Her juices dribbled onto the floor of the platform, pooling beneath them. Helena's body jerked uselessly as stars exploded in her eyes. Her brain felt as if it were melting under the endless assault. The Pig King let out a bellow as her pussy clamped on his dick. He began thrusting erratically as his own climax was overtaking him. After a few moments he shoved his entire length deep inside of her. His balls twitched as he flooded her insides with a thick coating of his spunk. It only took two throbs of his large prick before semen gushed from the edges of her stretched pussy lips. Trails of white cum dripped down his already wet balls and joined her pool of fluids on the floor. The crowd of pigment roared gloriously at seeing their king mount his whore. The two of them grinded against each other for several moments, each trying to prolong their pleasure.

With a satisfied growl, the Pig King pulled himself free. He still held his prize open, so all could see her abused pussy. Now that the plug had been removed, his semen gushed out of her and dripped for the crowd's entertainment. Helena had already begun fidgeting and whining, her insides burning for even more. Rather than grant her wish, the Pig King dropped her legs and stepped away. Helena cried out indignantly, gyrating for more pleasure. After stuffing his slick dick back into his pants, the Pig King stepped out from behind his whore, holding his arms open. As if on cue, all of other pigmen fell silent. Each and every one of them knelt down in subservience before their king. The Pig King chuckled smugly. After only one show, he had already won their loyalty. He then turned back to Helena and reached above her. After a few moments, he undid the rope around her wrists.

Helena fell quite hard into the pool of her fluids and the Pig King's semen. She acted as if she didn't even feel it. Instead, she scrambled over to the pigman that enslaved her. She began clawing at his pants like a hungry animal, seeking relief for her burning lust. The Pig King only sneered at her, enjoying the sight. He then lifted his leg and gave her a stiff kick off the platform.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the perspective, Helena landed on the sand, unhurt. She lifted herself up, her body flushed and her insides throbbing painfully. She found herself surrounded by pigmen, grinning, snorting, and fiddling with their pants. She grinned dumbly, her eyes completely devoid of any intelligence. She only cared that her burning need was about to be filled.

They charged her like hungry vultures. In a matter of seconds, their large, rough hands were all over her body, twisting her nipples, fingering her used pussy, and even prying into her ass. Helena moaned like a complete whore, the pleasure overwhelming her. A few moments later there were dark, hard dicks all around her. Many of them poked her in the face, and the horrible stench made her head spin. Her eyes rolled as a pair of balls settled on her face. They were all thrusting against her skin, desperate and disorganized. For some time, the pigmen squealed and pushed each other. Finally, they seemed to have found a pecking order. Helena felt herself held up, her breasts pointed at the sky. The head of a pigman's dick pushed against her face and lips. She instantly relented, opening her mouth and letting the delicious dick inside. The desperate monster began pounding against her face, his balls slapping against her nose. Another two hard pricks stabbed against the soft skin of her breasts. Finally, two pigmen wiggled both under and over her. She felt their dicks pierce into both her pussy and ass. Fortunately, she had leaked so many fluids out previously that her anus was already wet. All of the pigmen began mechanically thrusting into her. She was surrounded sweaty, smelly dicks and squealing pig noises. It did not take long for the cum to start flowing. Her breasts were abruptly soaked with boiling semen, which by itself felt like heaven. The pigman at her mouth slammed his shaft into her throat. It swelled and pumped her full of hot jizz, which she gratefully drank. Her ass and pussy were then flooded, with even more semen overflowing from her pussy. In a matter of seconds, she was completely soaked.

She was then unceremoniously dropped her onto the sand. Helena was took weak to move for a few moments, only twitching in bliss. She didn't hear the pigmen who were arguing and fighting again. By the time her senses began to return, she was picked up. They held her up by her legs again, her thighs spread open and spunk dripping from both of her holes. By the time she looked, there was a pigman in front and behind her. Even with her addled brain, she could feel the head of two dicks against her tortured pussy. They both thrust into the same hole at the same time, stretching her pussy lips like never before. She screamed and quivered, instantly cumming, much to the delight of all the pigmen. A mix of all the previous monster's semen and her own juices gushed out of her and around the two dicks. The pigmen on either side of her couldn't have cared less. The squealed happily as they alternated their thrusts. They didn't give Helena a moment of rest between them, each pounding with all of their might. Her body jerked back and forth like a ragdoll, her orgasm seemingly never ending. Over and over again, she climaxed, no longer able to control her body at all. Her mind was rocked with the sensations of pleasure in ever-increasing waves. Her brain heated up and her thoughts melted. Every sense inside of her overloaded and broke as the drugs and orgasms proved too much. She was breaking under their assault, her brain forever warped. The pigmen didn't care. If anything, they would like her better completely shattered and dumb. The two pigmen that sandwiched her roared as they came, coating her insides once again. She had so much sperm in her at this point that it pushed as much out as went in. The moment the two of them pulled free, even more swarmed over her. The broken woman simply kept grinding her hips with her dumb, glassy eyes. They pierced every conceivable hole she had and she screamed in grateful pleasure. There were countless pigmen, and all were going to get their turn.

Unknown to what was left of Helena, the Pig King wasn't sitting idle. The first three pigmen that got a turn with their whore emerged from the crowd. They were the strongest and leaders in their own right. They joined the Pig King on the platform. The king had gathered three bowls, each with a different color of paint: yellow, red, and blue. He dipped his hand into each of the bowls in turn before placing a colored palm print on the faces of each of the three that had joined him. The Pig King now had his lieutenant, the Yellow Chief, Red Chief, and Blue Chief. They would lead his hordes into the desert...and do his bidding. The Pig King now had an army, and he intended to use it.


	7. The Lonely, Horny Hellhound!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza Bevens, half-dead, tries to escape the pigmen that have her pinned. Just as she was about to kidnapped and raped, a creature emerges and saves her. It was the hellhound! While recovering, she learns about the intelligent monster, its history, and the truth of why it is the last of its kind. As she begins to grow closer to him, she learns just how lonely he truly is, very, very, VERY lonely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Any connection to real events or people, past or present, is coincidental. All characters of this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter contains: furry, nonhuman sex/monster sex, animal genitals, knotting, creampie, cum bath, oral sex/blowjob, redhead, violence, gore, big cock, excessive cum, doggy style, impregnation and LOTS of licking. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> !IMPORTANT INFORMATION!
> 
> Hellhounds are mythical creatures common in European folklore. They are dog or wolf-like monsters that are denizens of the underworld or hell. Depending on the myth, they either come to collect human souls or guard the gates of the underworld. The most famous example is the Cerberus from Greek Mythology. Other examples include the Barghest, Dip, Cŵn Annwn, and Gwyllgi. There are also legends of them serving the devil or a demon, which is what inspired this chapter's version of a hellhound.
> 
> The hellhound in this chapter is not a dog, wolf, or other wild animal. It is a monster that is the offspring of a demon and a human. It possesses monstrous size, strength, and speed. It also has human intelligence, the ability to grab things with its paws like a hand, and is able to both understand and communicate with humans. It is NOT a real animal.

Eliza had made a miserable mistake by wedging herself in the tight, tiny cave to hide from the pigmen. It didn't work, and now they kept a little siege, waiting for her to pass out from exhaustion. Every morning one of them would poke around the entrance. She would respond by stabbing at them with her sword. They would then leave her alone for the rest of the day, the hot, hot miserable day. The sun would heat up the rock around her until it became a literal oven. She would bathe in her sweat, and with water she was rapidly deteriorating.

After more days than Eliza ever thought she could last, she could take it no more. She had to take her chance. Night had fallen once again, and she could hear snoring. Perhaps it was her water-deprived mind, but she thought there three different voices making noises. It was a terrible risk. However, her throat was like sandpaper, the skin on her lips was cracking, and her head was pounding in utter agony. There was no way she could last another day. After removing as much of her armor as she could get out of, she began wiggling her way forward. With her heart pounding in her ears, she gingerly stuck her head out of the tiny crevasse.

Eliza gulped, her dry throat stinging terribly. There were two pigmen off to the side around a dead fire, snoring away. The third was much closer to the entrance. He was sitting with his back to a rock, a sword in his hand. He had fallen asleep as well. Doing her best to control her breathing, she began emerging through the tiny entrance. Her limbs were quivering, both from lack of water and being still for so long. She managed to get the top of her body free, but that was the easy part. She hadn't been able to reach her lower body in her prison, so her leg armor was still on. If her metal-plated legs or feet hit rock, the noise would surely wake the pig monsters. Eliza gulped dry again, painful stabs going through her throat. With painful slowness, she guided her body out.

One of the pigmen let out a grunt in his sleep. She froze, feeling sheer terror grip her heart. If she was caught, she was doomed to a life of slavery to these foul monsters. There would be no more adventures, no new creatures to find, and no life outside of being their fucktoy. It was the most terrible fate she could imagine. Eliza's wide eyes, veins visible, turned towards the pigman. He grumbled and turned over. He smacked his lips a few times, and then began snoring. Another dry gulp, and another wave of stabbing pain, she continued. Inch by painful inch, she finally pulled her feet free, until they reached sand. Eliza instantly attempted to jump to her feet, only for her legs to buckle. For a brief moment she panicked, terrified that she would awake her would-be captors. Her hands landed on the sand, silently. For a few moments she caught her breath and flexed the muscles in her legs, begging them to work. Finally, she could feel strength return to them, despite their demand for water. Very awkwardly then, she began shambling into the desert.

Fortunately for Eliza, the moon was full and high in the sky, letting her see all the landmarks clearly. Despite that, she couldn't remember what direction the oasis was in. When she left her army she had been intently looking for hellhound and not paying attention to where she was.

Just as she was putting some distance between herself and her hellish prison, she got a terrifying surprise. A loud, pig-like squeal pierced through the night, followed by several echoing cries. The pigmen knew! Eliza's dry tongue went over her cracked lips. She was suddenly aware of her footprints. The night was windless, and there was a clear trail behind her.

“Fuck!” Eliza croaked weakly. She whirled her head around and around, trying to find something to save her. She spotted what appeared to be a broken-apart butte nearby. It had basically formed canyons in between the cleaved rocks. One of the broken pieces had partially collapsed, giving her a way to climb to the top of it. If she had the high ground, maybe she could keep them at bay. She began scrambling towards the escarpment, her muscles already screaming for her to stop. As she reached it, she gazed back and could already see the pigmen bolting towards her. Running on only adrenaline, she scrambled up the rough surface, sending rocks and debris behind her. She could hear the pigmen grunting and squealing behind her. For several minutes, they all moved towards the top, the monsters slowly gaining.

Just as Eliza reached the top, she realized she only made another mistake. The air went out of her lungs as her hope crumbled. Only a few feet in front of her there was sheer drop-off into one of the huge cracks on the butte, forming a canyon. There was no space for her to maneuver. The pigmen were only seconds behind her, still squealing. Eliza had no choice but to draw her sword and try to fight. What followed was a split-second mad scrambled.

Eliza swung her blade recklessly, with all of her might, and the pigmen dodged. He then lunged forward, grabbing onto her hands. With her hands tied up, the other two leapt at her. In a moment of desperate instinct, Elisa lurched forward and sank her teeth into the hand grabbing hers. The pigman simply reacted. He squealed, released her hands, and gave her a stiff punch in the face. In her weakened state, and with the monster's strength, she went sprawling backwards, right off the edge of the cliff. The other pigmen actually tried to grab her before she fell, but it was no good. Eliza was now falling hundreds of feet.

The girl wanted to scream, but her throat was too dry. Her hands flailed, grasping at everything, anything. She actually managed to grap onto a few rocks and shrubs growing, which slowed her fall, but not enough. Just before she reached the ground, she hit something solid, shattering it apart. Then her back collided with rock and everything went dark.

Eliza jerked away, trying to get air. She hadn't been out long, but her lungs were refusing to fill. She was surrounded by the bones of dead creatures, with the huge skull of one having broken her fall. Unfortunately, she had landed on her back, and her limbs were numb. A surge of panic swept over her as she heard the dreaded sound of pig-like squeals. She managed to turn her head, looking up and down the canyon. The pigmen had gone back down and around. They would be upon her soon. Eliza only had feeling in one of her arms and desperately tried to crawl away. She struggled valiantly, pushing bones aside and wheezing for air. There was no getting away this time. The pigment thundered into the canyon and quickly spotted her. They were panting and sweating in exhaustion, but each of them had a smile. They knew they had her. They drew their weapons and walked over to Eliza casually. She grit her teeth and wanted to scream. She made one mistake and now she was doomed forever! It wasn't fair! She was supposed to study all the monsters of this desert! Document all the creatures! It was her dream! Not to be these monster's slaves! One was only a few paces away, snickering and undoing his pants...

The pigman froze, his face turning white. The hairs on Eliza's neck went up. There was a rumbling, a growling. It was loud, deep, and powerful. Gulping with her dry throat once again, Eliza turned her head slowly. She hadn't seen before, but there was a cave on the other end of the canyon. Something came lurching out of the dark, pearly fangs glittering. It was the hellhound...and he was pissed. His black fur glowed in the moonlight, and his face was in such a furious snarl that even the bravest warrior would turn tail and run. His muscled seven-foot body moved with surprising grace. He stalked forward, his very amble paws carefully stepping over the bones. Eliza tried to squirm out of his way, but she wasn't fast enough. In a matter of moments, he was upon her. She cringed, knowing that this was finally the end.

Then she felt a thud beside her. She opened her eyes to see that the hound had stepped past her and was hovering over her body. The pigmen were glancing between each other, unsure of what to do. They didn't want to give up on the woman, but that hellhound was a hulking beast. The wolf monster made the decision for them. It burst forward, charing at blinding speed. The first pigman swung with his sword. Much to the surprise of all, the hound deftly ducked. He then lifted his very prehensile paw and rammed it onto the pigman's chest. The pig was slammed onto the ground with a resounding “thud.” The porcine monster let out a painful yelp and it's sword went flying. A second pigman ran forward, his axe swinging. The hound jumped backwards to avoid it, and then leapt, fangs first. The canine's massive ripped into the pigman's arm, flesh shredding. The pigman let out a deafening shriek and tried to escape. In response, the hellhound sank it's teeth further and jerked his head back and forth, viciously. With a sickening cracking noise, the limb was split from it's owner. The warrior screamed and fell backwards. The hellhound dove after him, biting at the open wound. It was tearing through the pigman's ribs, heading for the heart. The pig monster fought desperately, but had lost it's weapon.

The final pigman emerged from the dark, wielding a spear. Just before it would have skewered the hellhound, the canine monster sprung out of the way, facing the new challenger with blood dripping from his mouth. The pigman desperately stabbed with his lance, over and over. The hound bobbed out of the way, looking more annoyed each time. Finally the spear went low. The canine stomped his paw over it, snapping the staff. Before the pigman could react, the canine lunged for the neck. In a split-second, blood poured in all directions as the pig's throat ripped open. The hellhound slung the body around like a ragdoll before tossing it aside. The carcass went sprawling to the ground, perfectly still.

The canine slowly turned his head. The original pigman, the one that had only been knocked to the ground, stood back up. Instead of fighting, the pig monster was fleeing, shrieking in terror. The hellhound hurtled after the pigman, catching him in seconds. The canine leapt at his prey, snapping his jaws around the pig's head. The skull split open like a melon, and the hound slung his head back and forth, ripping and tearing.

Eliza was in total shock at what she witnessed. The slaughtering of the pigmen happened in a matter of seconds. It was vicious and precise. The tales of how lethal these monsters were no myths. The hellhound didn't seem to notice her staring, however. Instead, he grabbed the bodies of the pigmen in his jaws one by one and dragged them away. Realizing she wasn't next on the menu, Eliza felt a wave of relief and her adrenaline faded. Her vision narrowed and her head continued to pound painfully. She could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head. She was losing consciousness, and had no idea if she would awake again.

*

Eliza did wake up again, but regretted it. When her eyes opened she groaned, hating the fact that she was alive. Every part of her body was in intense pain. Her head felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer. If her throat and mouth could get any drier she didn't know how. She abruptly wished she were dead, and all of this would be over.

Then she noticed two things. First, she wasn't outside anymore. She was staring at the ceiling of a cave, studded with blue, glowing crystals. Second, she heard a noise. It sounded like rushing water. Water? WATER!

Abruptly finding her strength, Eliza popped up from the ground. She scanned the lit cave desperately. The hellhound was in one corner of the room, laying on his stomach. He briefly flicked his dark eyes in her direction, but otherwise didn't acknowledge her. Eliza didn't pay attention to him, however. She saw that running through this cave was a stream of water, flowing from one end of to the other in a trench the river had cut into the rock over time. She scrambled most ungracefully over it, collapsing beside it. She dunked her head into the water, gulping quickly and deeply. It was the sweetest, purest water she ever drank. The knives that had been stabbing at her throat finally stopped and her mouth no longer felt like dry sand. With each gulp, she felt her head clear and her body stop screaming. When her stomach was finally full, she turned over onto her back and finally relaxed. She had just had the worst few days of her life, and she was eternally grateful they were over.

She turned to look at the hellhound, who had not moved. There was only one way she could have gotten here. He had dragged her into this cave. She had no idea why, but she was overjoyed that he had. With enormous effort, she got to her feet. Although she wasn't in pain, her limbs felt incredibly heavy and she was about to pass out again from exhaustion. She stumbled over to the monster, who still hadn't moved. Not considering the danger, she half-collapsed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Thank you,” she said in a weak voice. “Thank you so much.” The hound turned it's head and put it across her back, enveloping her. That was the last thing Eliza remembered before everything went black.

*

When Eliza next woke up, she was extremely groggy. Her entire body was throbbing in pain, even worse than before. Her back and limbs were terribly sore and stiff, likely from the impact of her fall off the cliff. Her stomach was also twisting and stabbing. Now that she had satisfied her thirst, her insides were reminding her of other things she neglected, namely her hunger. She was starving. Eliza tried to lift herself up, only to have bolts of unbearable pain shoot all over her body. She shrieked and collapsed back down. There was no way she was going to be able to move, much less walk. She turned her head to the side to lament her situation.

She then saw something amazing. In a disorganized pile right beside her were fruits, roots, and herbs. The crusader blinked dumbly for a few moments. Was she hallucinating? With a wince of pain, she reached out her stiff arm and seized one of the fruits. It was very real! She brought it to her face and bit into it, rind and all. She was too desperate to attempt peeling.

As she munched on the fruit, she considered where it came from. It was obvious the hellhound brought it to her. This only created more questions however. How did the hound know what humans ate? Why did it protect her? Why is it still taking care of her? Her eyes darted around the room she was in. The monster wasn't there, and even if he was it wasn't like he could tell her. Unable to lift herself up, Eliza just ate all the food provided, even the bitter roots and tasteless herbs. With her hunger satisfied, another wave of exhaustion came over her. She allowed sleep to overtake her once again, hoping she felt better once she woke up.

*

She didn't. When she awoke from her deep slumber, she found herself in even deeper agony. Her body was now pulsating with pain constantly. Trying to even lift her arm caused her to scream at the top of her lungs. She could only lay on the rock ground as still as humanly possible. Still the pounding pain never ceased. She suddenly wished that the fall off the cliff had killed her.

Eliza then heard heavy footsteps. She couldn't turn her head, but her eyes darted around desperately. At the edge of her vision, she saw a hulking black mass. The hellhound trotted beside her and opened his mouth. More fruits, herbs, and roots tumbled out onto the ground. He turned and began walking away.

“I can't eat it,” Eliza whined pathetically. “I'm in pain.” The hellhound briefly turned his head towards her, just staring for a few moments. He then turned and began ambling down one of the tunnels. Eliza watched him go out of the corner of her eyes, hoping he understood and was going to help somehow.

After a short time, the monster returned with something in his jaws. It appeared to be a leather satchel, cracked and dried out with age. The hellhound shifted the bag around in his mouth and dumped the contents next to Eliza. Her eyes widened. There were bottles of medicine from her kingdom! Ginger, valerian root, and white willow bark! Judging from the quality of the bottle, they were probably professionally made, which meant they were refined and more concentrated! The hellhound kicked the bottles toward her hand. While his front paws could grab like a hand, they weren't small enough to undo the corks. Working together, Eliza used her miserably stiff fingers to pull the cork free. The hellhound then nuzzled the container up to her face. Using her lips and jaw, Eliza seized the neck and tilted a ridiculous amount into her mouth. She chewed the bitter herbs before swallowing. She then let the bottle fall back to the ground and roll away. She then laid still, panting in exhaustion. The hellhound disappeared again, likely heading back to it's spot. She was forced to stay frozen in pain for quite some time before the refined medicine did it's work, dulling her pain and making her drowsy. She drifted off to sleep once again.

*

The next couple of weeks were a blur, at least Eliza assumed it was a couple of weeks, she couldn't see the sun. She would wake up, wallow in pain, eat, drink, take some of the medicine, and then fall asleep. In all likelihood, she was also probably suffering from exhaustion. The cure for that was sleep, which Eliza took in abundance. Over time, she began moving her muscles around to exercise them, then she began to sit up, and finally she began to stand. Once she got enough strength to hobble around on her feet, she decided to explore the cave system. She was surprised to find that all of the tunnels seemed to have a clear destination, with no dead-ends. One led to the top of the partially split butte, where one could see for many miles. One led to what appeared to be a storage area for food, which was empty. Another led directly to the open desert, which was where the hellhound probably went when he disappeared. Finally, Eliza followed the tunnel that went to the graveyard.

When she shuffled her way out into the canyon, she finally gave it a good inspection. There had to be upwards of three hundred skeletons here, all of them hellhounds. As her eyes scanned the edges of the canyon, she spotted something odd. On one of the walls there was a large area carved into it, like a shelf. There appeared to be something lining this shelf, but there were too many glittering bones reflecting the sunlight for her to see. Eliza shuffled her way across the canyon to get a better look. As she got closer, she began to tense up and her stomach dropped.

There were bones on this shelf, much smaller than those lying on the ground. The round skulls easily gave away to what who they belonged to. These were human bones. Eliza leaned over the rock shelf to get a better look. Littered around the bones were objects she actually recognized: tools, pieces of armor, even straight swords like her own. One particular spot of the shelf looked as if it had been recently disturbed. Several of the items were overturned and there was an outline of something square that used to be there. That was where the hellhound had gotten the satchel from.

Eliza turned back around, her brain buzzing. She couldn't know for certain, but she could make educated guess about these human bones. The last crusade, the one a hundred years ago, was a failure, but some humans must have survived and made it here where the hellhounds lived. It must have been those previous crusaders that helped dig out the tunnels and even make the graveyard. That was why the last remaining hellhound, the one that saved Eliza, had come to the oasis. He wasn't looking for water, he had plenty of that. He was looking for people, like the ones who lived with them, but had died. Then again, if that were true why was the monster being so distant?

Eliza turned back to the human bones. Upon closer inspection, some them had wounds in the skulls, clearly made from blades. Then Eliza remembered what happened the first night she fell into the canyon. The hellhound protected her and viciously killed the pigmen. What was it Renard had said? The pigmen had flooded the desert only in recent years? What if they had attacked the people who lived here, both hellhounds and humans? What if...what if the one still living was the last? What if he was the last hellhound?

Eliza felt something hard hit the pit of her gut. Her savior had lost all his friends and family. They were all lying in this graveyard, leaving him completely alone. He was alone, traumatized, and unwilling to get attached again, but desperately wanted to be with someone. That was why he saved Eliza and took care of her, but still kept his distance. He was probably waiting for her to open up to him, talk to him...show him affection. The crusader took a deep breath and began shuffling back to the cave.

When Eliza emerged into the river room, the hellhound was back. He was in his usual spot, staring at the wall. Perhaps staring at the wall and keeping his brain empty was what kept him sane in his loneliness. The crusader hobbled over to him as best as she could manage. He didn't react, even as she drew closer and closer. Finally, as she reached the monster, she turned around and sat onto the ground with a grunt, finally happy to be off her feet. She leaned against his large shoulders. He didn't stop her or move. Eliza took a deep breath before talking.

“I was raised on a ship,” she began. “My father captained his own vessel, something he was very proud of. I never knew my mother, and my father refused to talk about her, so she probably left him and me. He didn't have any other relatives, so he was forced to take me along with him on his voyages. It was pretty lonely, to be honest. There was no one my age, and crewmen and longshoreman weren't known for stimulating conversation. The only thing I could do to pass the time was draw. My father bought me this notebook and I scribbled on every page of that thing. I got into the habit-”

Eliza was abruptly cut off as the hellhound shifted his position. The monster turned his head around and sat his massive chin on her lap. Eliza raised her hands and eyebrows in shock. For a few moments, she didn't move. The monster continued staring off into the distance, blankly. Finally, Eliza grinned and lowered her hands back down. She began stroking the massive beasts' forehead. It made no attempt to stop her.

“I got into the habit of drawing animals I saw, fish and birds and the like. I would show my drawings off to my father and the other sailors. They would compliment me and give me pointers. It became my main source of entertainment. I even started writing about their behaviors. I was so good at it that my father and his sailors would sell them, my drawings, notes, everything. I was so happy to finally have attention and friends that I wanted to keep doing it more and more. Hell, I wanted to draw and document every animal in the world, but do you know what thing I wanted to write about most of all?”

Eliza gazed down at the monster in her lap, wanting to see it's reaction. “I wanted to see a hellhound.” The monster's eyes briefly flicked toward her before it returned forward. Eliza grinned before continuing. “My father had one of you painted on his sails. I had a toy hellhound when I was a child too. I played with it until it fell apart. My father always talked about putting one of you on our family crest, if we were ever important enough to have one. He would always talk about you guys like you were the most amazing things in the world. Out there somewhere were giant hounds that were huge, intelligent, noble. I wanted to see one so badly, just so I could tell my father all about it.”

Eliza paused and gulped. For a split-second her eyes betrayed some emotion before it was stuffed back down. “After my father died, I didn't want to be on a ship anymore. I joined the church's army so I could travel and see all the animals and monsters of the world. When they first told us about this crusade I jumped at the chance, even if it was a doomed mission. That was how much I love to see new creatures for my notebook. It just...it's the only thing that I like and that makes me happy. I never made any friends, the only person I was ever close to was my father. When I was drawing or writing about monsters, it felt like I was a kid again, showing him my drawings and getting a pat on the head. Because of that, I treated this place like a playground. I got reckless, and I got into trouble, and I nearly died.”

Eliza gazed down at the hound again, grinning. “But you know what? I'm actually glad I went through all that, because I got to meet you.”

The hellhound turned towards Eliza. This time his gaze was sustained, and their eyes locked.

“I know you've been through a lot. I know you're probably sad and depressed, being here all alone, but I'm so happy you made it this far so I could finally find you. I got to meet a hellhound, the monster I've dreamed about my whole life. My only regret is that I left my notebook behind when I escaped those pigmen.”

Eliza scratched the hound's head. His ears were twitching back and forth, much like a dog. His dark eyes still stared intently at her.

“You know what else? I'm not going anywhere. My army, no doubt, moved on without me, and I'm not going to wonder this desert full of pigmen looking for them. So it'll be just you and me for the foreseeable future.”

There was a pause before the hellhound, his eyes still glued to hers, edged his head closer to her body. Eliza grinned and scratched around his ears.

“Come to think of it, I should probably give you a name. Let's keep it simple, how about I call you Hound? You like that name? My name's Eliza, by the way. Can you say Eliza?”

“Eh...ri...ra,” Hound growled out with dog-like sounds. Eliza's face lit up and she grinned.

“Did you just try to say my name?” she asked excitedly. Hound snorted out of his nose and finally turned his eyes away from her. Eliza sighed and leaned her head back onto the furry monster. She had no idea how long she would be stuck here, but she didn't mind it so much since she had company.

*

The next morning, Eliza woke up alone. This wasn't something new, as quite often Hound wasn't around in the mornings. The crusader sat up and was delighted to find that she was finally back to normal. She could move without stiffness or pain. She stood up, stretched, and began doing small exercises. She never thought she would be so excited to just be able to move like a normal human. Once she got all of the kinks out of her bones she scanned the room. Her eyes fell to a spot not too far from her. Lying in a pile were the things she had left behind in her haste to escape the pigment.

Eliza's jaw dropped as she darted over to them and began sifting. She shoved the pieces of armor away, and was delighted to find her notebook. Slowly, a grin came over her face. She had told Hound about the notebook. He must have tracked it back to where the pigmen had her trapped. She reached down and picked up the binder, holding it in front her. For a vicious monster, Hound was awfully sweet. How could he even track her footsteps weeks later? He probably managed to find her scent.

That was when the thought hit Eliza for the first time. Her scent. She leaned down and sniffed herself before reeling back. Her stench made the hairs of her nose curl She had been in this cave for weeks and too distracted with pain to worry about her hygiene. Hound probably didn't care, but now that she was aware of it, ignoring the smell was impossible. She took a deep breath and gazed over at the river. The water was freezing, but it was clean. It wasn't like she had any other option.

After disrobing and getting used to the frigid temperature, Eliza began scrubbing the grime off her body. She also washed her clothes and armor, which had previously been stewed in her sweat. Finally, all that remained was her hair. She dipped her head under the surface and furiously scrubbed all of the grime and sand out of her hair. She then jerked her head up and flipped her hair all the way around, almost like women back home did to be sexy. Eliza chuckled at the thought and turned to reach for her wet clothes.

That was when she noticed that she wasn't alone. She froze and turned her eyes toward one of the tunnels to find Hound. He was staring at her, his gaze instense. For a few moments, neither of them moved. Eliza considered that he might just be curious. The people that lived in Tarbat all had bronze skin. By contrast, she was pale, had fiery red hair, and was dotted with freckles over her face, shoulders and back. Then Hound's eyes darted up and down her body, causing her to have a thundering realization.

The hellhound was intelligent for a reason. He was the descendant of the demon king and one of the women sent to serve him...a human woman. That meant that Hound probably had the sexual instincts of a human as well, including what they found attractive. Eliza blushed deeply, and thanks to her pale complexion the flushing went across her chest as well. Hound's eyes snapped back towards her face. He noticed her blushing, seeing that she was thinking the same thing.

He took a single step forward. Eliza didn't move. The hellhound took another step and then another and another. Still the crusader did not move. She was completely frozen. She herself wasn't even sure why. Maybe she was curious, maybe she felt bad for how lonely he was...or maybe she just wanted some company herself after her ordeal. Regardless, she allowed the hellhound to draw closer and closer. Finally, he trotted into the river and stopped in front of her. Their faces were inches apart. Eliza could feel his warm breath flowing over her skin. Some instinct told her she should probably run, but another held her in place. The monster then leaned down and opened his massive jaws.

Hound's large tongue struck out from behind his teeth. He lapped at her neck and shoulder. Eliza instantly shivered at the sensation. She had just gotten out of the freezing water, and his warm tongue sent goosebumps across her body. He was also surprisingly delicate, considering how large and powerful he was. Eliza's hands shot up and seized the fur on his head, gasping. Taking this as encouragement, Hound lowered his head even lower. His large tongue ran over one of her breasts, coating it in his saliva. Eliza bit her lip, the sensation sending tingles across her. His muscle drifted to the other, quickly enveloping it in his wet warmth as well. Then he did something that surprised Eliza. With amazing dexterity, he slowly closed his jaws. He wedged one of her nipples between two of his teeth. Ever so gently, he tugged on the sensitive nub. Eliza gasped and her fingers twisted around his hair. She could feel her sensitive peak harden. He was good at this! There was no way it was his first time with a human!

Eliza wobbled a little on her legs. Hound lifted one of his flexible paws and wrapped it around her side, holding her steady. His mouth drifted to her other breast. His broad tongue lapped against the now hardened nipple, causing the crusader to cry out at the powerful sensation. The next few swabs of his muscle were much gentler, earning soft whimpers from Eliza instead. He was listening to her and responding. When he finally pulled his head away from her chest, the crusader whined. Once she saw where he was going however, she went rigid. Hound's nose was dipping lower, sniffing at the area between her legs. Eliza gulped. She could probably stop this if she wanted to. She was giving herself to a monster, something that was forbidden for the crusaders! But...what would that large, skillful tongue feel like on her nethers? How good would that feel? Quivering a little, Eliza slowly spread her legs apart.

The moment there was enough room, Hound shoved his snout in between her things. His wet nose sniffed at her exposed pussy. Eliza was already wet, and the hellhound was seemingly enjoying the smell. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting on Eliza's part, he snaked out his skillful tongue. A single wipe of his muscle caused Eliza to buck her hips. Every nerve along her slit lit up, sending sparks of pleasure across her body. Hound let out a low growl, showing her was enjoying the taste of her juices. He continually lapped at her pussy, getting more and more to drink for his efforts. Eliza had never felt anything like this before, not from any man or woman (she was quite adventurous). Hound's tongue could touch every part of her lower lips with every swipe. Eliza spread her legs even further, inviting him deeper. Hound pressed his nose even harder, licking furiously. The extra pressure let the muscle move up inside of her and taste her inner flesh. Thanks to the monstrous pleasure he was providing, her love button peeking forward from its hood. Hound, apparently sensing it, backed his nose away a little and, very gently, began running his rough tongue over it. Eliza shrieked, feeling a lightning bolt of pleasure shoot up her body. This only encouraged hound more, and he teased the nub over and over. Eliza moaned louder and louder with every movement of his tongue. She could feel her insides throbbing, and her legs quivering.

“Oh god Hound! It's coming! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...” Eliza tried to say. Before she could finish, her back arched and her body cascaded with pleasure. She collapsed against him, bucking her hips as ecstasy washed over her with every gush of fluids. The hellhound happily drank them up, his tongue still furiously lapping. Eliza could feel every single twitch of that muscle thanks to her orgasm, making the climax last much longer than usual. She rode out the best orgasm she ever had, given to her by a monster canine.

When it finally stopped, Eliza was left breathless. Hound gently guided her into a seated position in the water, where she could recover. It had been an ungodly long time since the last time Eliza had sex, and no one had been nearly that good. That tongue of his was divine, and it could wring her juices out anytime he wanted for all she cared. When Eliza's senses returned she turned towards Hound. He was now sitting near the edge of the river, licked at his lips and nose, likely trying to get every drop of her fluids. He was sitting on his behind and supporting his upper body with his front two paws. This gave Eliza a good look at his crotch, and the large, red pulsing rod sticking out from it.

His dick was very canine-like, although it definitely had a head, somewhat like a human. Other than that, it was quite feral. Eliza's mind buzzed for a moment as she caught a dirty thought. You know, Hound was kind enough to give her pleasure. It was only right to return it, wasn't it? It would be selfish to just feel good all on your own. At least that was her reasoning to satiate her lusty curiosity. Seemingly without him noticing, Eliza crawled out of the river and between his front two paws. Feeling her shuffle by, Hound went stiff and his crimson dick twitched slightly. Eliza could see that it was incredibly hard, likely from his being pent up for so long. She licked her lips as she tentatively reached a hand forward. Her soft fingers and palm caressed the side of the shaft, earning a gasp from Hound. Her hand couldn't close all the way around it, amazing her with its girth. She slowly pumped her arm up and down, feeling the veins throb around her fingers The hellhound snorted through his nose. Feeling her gentle movements against his sensitive organ was heaven for him. He shifted his back legs a little, letting him push the organ forward a little. It was much closer to Eliza's face. She could see his precum leaking out liberally, dripping down onto her hand, making it slippery. She then lifted her other hand and ran her fingers over the sensitive head, his juices seeping between her fingers. Hound began to whine and his claws dug at the rock beneath him. Eliza smiled a little, happy that he was enjoying it. A dirty thought then went through her mind. He was willing to use his tongue before, wasn't he?

The crusader leaned opened her mouth without warning and ran her muscle over his sensitive head. Hound yelped, his body beginning to quiver. Surprisingly, he didn't taste or smell bad. In fact, the taste was reminiscent of the cave water. He had bathed himself, perhaps preparing for this very encounter. He must have been planning to try this later, only to surprisingly find her naked. Eliza ran her small tongue over the sensitive tip, adding her saliva to his fluids. Her hands were also pumping collectively across the shaft, lubricated from his precum. Eliza was so busy with her work, that she didn't even noticed that Hound was bucking his hips and his large balls were twitching. The hellhound growled deeply as he had his first orgasm in ages.

Eliza flinched when his salty semen gushed back her lips. Her mouth was overwhelmingly filled in a split-second, shocking her. She pulled her head away and let the sperm pour out of her mouth. This turned out to be a mistake, as his next gush coated her face and hair. He was like a spewing fountain, and the volume was soaking her. His large dick twitched over and over again, and all Eliza could do was cringe and bear it. He coated her face, hair, chest, back, all the way down to her butt. It seemed to go on forever, and Eliza just waited, fearing he might accidentally stomp her. Finally, she could hear him panting, and the boiling-hot sensations of his semen on her skin stopped. She slowly peeled her eyes open to see that his dick had stopped cumming and was drooling the last of his jizz out of it. Eliza tried to open her mouth, but his salty semen instantly dripped between her lips and coated her tongue. She was soaked. With no other choice, she turned and crawled back to the river. She began splashing water all over her face and hair, trying to get some of it off. She was going to need another bath.

As she was cleaning herself off as best as she could, the crusader felt something wet and cold probe into her thighs. Eliza went stiff, instantly knowing that it was Hound's nose. What was he doing? Hadn't he already had enough? That was when she had another thundering realization. When she had leaned over to the river, she had gotten on all fours. She had stuck her ass in the air and assumed a position just like a dog. She had given Hound a perfect view of her pussy, one he was taking advantage of. The hellhound whined and shoved his nose against her crotch harder. Her hips were still clenched together. For a few seconds, Eliza's mind raced. She knew what he wanted, but hesitated. If she let him...there wasn't any going back. Then again, what about all the things he did for her? He had saved her and taken care of her afterward. He didn't have to do that. He clearly cared for her, enough to even go get her notebook.

With trembling legs, she slowly spread her hips apart. Hound snorted gratefully and extended his tongue. The broad muscle caressed her folds again. Eliza instantly whined, feeling the familiar pleasure returning. His saliva and her juices filled her canal, greatly lubricating it. Just when Eliza started to feel the pleasurable tingling beginning, the hellhound pulled his nose away. The crusader was about to protest when she felt his furry body press against her back. Eliza went stiff as she felt something hot and hard thump against her stomach. She tilted her head down to stare at it. It looked even larger now that it was aiming to be inside of her. Hound's paws were on either side of her head, and his mouth leaned down next to her ear, growling and nuzzling. Eliza watched with wide eyes as the large rod pulled downward towards her crotch. He didn't need any help, as he skillfully aimed it at her folds. He had clearly done this before. Eliza had one last pang of anxiety. It was her last chance to stop him. He would listen. He liked her after all. Despite that, she didn't move.

She could feel the huge head press against her slick lower lips. Eliza cringed a little, feeling herself stretch to accommodate. The resistance gave way and Hounds huge dick pierced into her canal. The monster was being surprisingly gentle, going into her slowly, inch by inch. It was clear he knew what he was doing. The hellhound growled and shifted his position. Eliza could feel his fur grind against her pale skin, giving her an oddly erotic feeling. Eliza could feel his girth continue to fill her, and whenever she thought that must be the end he went even deeper. Finally, the head of his dick hit her cervix. The crusader gasped as he pressed hard against it, but she finally felt his large balls rest against her hips. For several moments, both of them panted, Eliza adjusting to the size. Hound licked at her ear affectionately, causing her to tremble a little at the sensation. Then, painfully slow, he pulled his shaft back out of her. His red dick emerged from her pussy, coated in her fluids. Then, much more roughly, he jammed himself back into her depths.

After a few strokes from his massive dick, the all discomfort Eliza felt melted away. The pleasurable tingling had returned, and sparks of pleasure washed over her body. Hound growled once again, and began picking up his pace. His large balls slapped against her crotch repeatedly. A dirty, wet noise filled the cave room, as her pussy drooled juices around his shaft. With one especially powerful thrust, Eliza gasped and her back arched. The sparks of pleasure now ran across her entire body. She could feel her insides begin to boil as the powerful friction from their mating took over her.

Hound lost all semblance of being gentle. He began to pound against her with his powerful canine legs. Eliza's entire body jerked hard against his thrusts, unable to stay still with how much force he was putting into it. Hound put his front legs against her shoulders, holding her in place. Eliza was trapped against him on two sides, and her body was on fire. She let out small screams, feeling the burning inside of her reaching a fever pitch. She knew that if she had an orgasm now, under Hound's relentless canine assault, there would be no way for her to come back. She could ever have sex with a human and it be satisfying. Rather than fight it, she pushed herself against his forceful thrusts, as if he could go any deeper. Her climax built like a tidal wave, building larger and larger. Her mouth hung open and her entire body flushed. Then, with one final, powerful stabe of his dick, her body burst. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her pussy clamped and gushed hot juice. Hound didn't stop for a second, not only intensifying her climax, but prolonging it. Stars exploded in Eliza's eyes as her brain felt like it was melting. Every nerve in her body buzzed in delight as her body jerked helplessly. She quivered and grinded against her mate, trying to make the mind-shattering pleasure last even longer, as if the mind-shattering pleasure she had just had wasn't enough. Finally, against her will, it subsided. With all of her strength gone, she slumped against the ground, desperately catching her breath. Only her ass remained in the air, Hound continuing to hump against it.

Eliza snapped back to reality when she felt something hard and round hit against her folds. At first, she was slightly puzzled, as it didn't feel like his balls. Hound growled and whined through his teeth, sounding frustrated. Eliza's half-melted brain didn't put together for a few moments. When she did, her eyes widened. He was a hellhound, a monster to be sure, but a canine monster. When canines mate they have a knot! It goes into the female, widens and sticks them together so the male could pour his semen into her. His semen...holy hell she totally forgot! He was the descendant of the demon king and a human! He might be able to get her pregnant, and with the amount of semen he ejaculated before...!

The crusader, still weakened from her powerful orgasm, tried to reach between her legs to stop him. His thrusting hips jerked her body back and forth, slowing her progress. She could feel the ball slam against her harder and harder, her slick pussy parting a little more each time. As her hands reached past his balls to grab, she heard a loud “pop.” Hound jerked his hips back and forth, but couldn't move. Eliza's fingers desperately felt between her body and his, but the knot was gone. She could only feel the bridge between himself and her, along with his twitching balls. She could feel it swell inside of her, preventing any form of escape. Eliza whined in apprehension, gritting her teeth. It was too late to stop now. That fountain of semen was going to pour inside of her. Even if it wasn't the proper time, that much sperm would likely swim around inside of her until she actually was ripe. Hound growled into her ear, gyrating his body against her ass, likely still giving his dick only last bit of sensation. Eliza could feel his balls twitch and his prick swell. It was coming, and there was no stopping it.

The hellhound howled at the ceiling as the first huge gush of his jizz jetted out of his dick. Eliza bit her lip, as what felt like magma filled her canal. Hound's shaft throbbed over and over, adding more and more of his semen to her already filled insides. His cum had nowhere to go. It simply filled her more and more. Eliza's insides strained to contain the expanding fluids, the knot keeping her firmly closed. She gazed down, cringing a little painfully. She could actually see her abdomen expanding, looking unnatural. Eliza groaned painfully, afraid she was going to be ripped apart.

Then, almost all at once, the pressure and pain was gone. Eliza could feel the hot sensation move deeper into her stomach. It was far more comfortable, pleasing. Eliza slumped against the ground again, grateful for the relief. She knew what had happened. Her cervix had given in, allowing his semen to flood into her womb. Her uterus was completely filled with his sperm, something no human could possibly do. There was no telling how long it would stay in there. If Hound really could reproduce with humans, there was no way Eliza could avoid it.

Finally, Hound's dick stopped it's incessant cumming. He let out a low rumble from his throat, his balls emptying for the first time in an eternity. Eliza could feel his body beginning to go lax. For a moment, she was afraid he was going to crush her under his weight. Instead, he laid beside her, pulling her down with him. Eliza tried to move, but felt something pulling on her lower lips. She gazed down her body, confirming what she thought. They were still attached to one another, and it didn't seem like the swelling was going to recede. If memory served, dogs and other canines would remain stuck together for quite a while after mating. Hound wrapped one of his paws around her stomach, and began nuzzling her red hair lovingly.

“Oh so now you're super friendly?” she asked. Hound let out a low, grateful growl in response. He gently wedged his head under hers. He then pulled her close, rubbing her into his warm fur. He was using his body both as a blanket and pillow. Eliza sighed and made herself comfortable. It wasn't like she could go anywhere.

*

When Eliza peeled her eyes open again, she could tell it had been a while. For starters, all the residual cum on her had dried and hardened. For another, she could move her hips again. She lifted her head and gazed down. Sure enough, her pussy was now free, and Hound's large member had receded back into his body. Eliza wiggled her way free from his paw around her. The hellhound didn't stir. He was sleeping peacefully, snoring quietly. Eliza stood up, and instantly felt warm liquid running down her things. She looked down to see Hound's semen dribbling out of her like a fountain, gravity finally pulling the fluids out. Her insides were also pretty sore, considering the beating they took. The crusader sighed and walked back to the river to take yet another bath.

It took quite a long time to get clean this time. She allowed his jizz to leak out and be carried away by the water. It took forever, making Eliza wonder if she was ever going to be empty. She also had to scrub herself clean this time to get the dried semen off. This required her to use her clothes she had washed earlier to rub them off. This, in turn, made her wash her clothes again, making them wet all over again. They were so wet they were unwearable until they dried. Because it was cold in the cave and the water was ice cold, Eliza began to shiver. She could cuddle up with Hound to warm up, but she might wake him up, and honestly he appeared to be sleeping better than she had ever seen. A little company and sexual satisfaction and he turned into an affectionate puppy. The desert could probably warm her up, but she wasn't going to waltz out into the open while Hound was asleep. Then she remembered that one of the tunnels led to the top of the butte. It would probably be safe there.

When Eliza emerged onto the open top of the butte, she found that the sun had almost set. Fortunately, it was still warm outside. She laid her wet clothes out to absorb some of the warmth of the stone and sat down naked, staring out into the distance. She grinned a little, amused at her situation. She was sitting naked, on top of a butte, staring out at a desert full of monsters, but she wasn't scared, not with a hellhound in her corner. The scenery was also quite stunning from this height. The setting sun caused the sand to glitter, and the open sky was a mix of blue, orange, and red. For once, the desert wasn't a threatening place full of monsters.

Eliza heard noises from behind her. She turned towards the tunnel she had emerged from to see hound coming out, moving quickly. He was furiously sniffing at the ground, his head wagging back and forth. When he emerged onto the butte he lifted his head and whirled his head around, his eyes wide. If Eliza didn't know any better, he actually looked a little panicked. The moment he spotted her, his expression softened. He quickly bounded over to her, sniffing all over her body.

“Whoa there, Hound!” Eliza said, chuckling. “I didn't abandon you. I just needed some air.” Hound sighed through his nose in relief. He shoved his head against her naked body, nuzzling. Eliza pet him passively, listening to him whine. Hound had been alone for so long. It wasn't all that surprising that he was being clingy now that he found someone to love.

“You know,” she began. “all I did was go for a walk. You disappear everyday to go do...hellhound stuff I guess. You're probably hunting, but still. Let's stick together, you and me. Sound good?” Hound lifted his head away, looked down at her, and nodded. “Oh, you can nod. Do that from now on rather than just staring at me, okay?” Hound then laid down next to her, putting his head in her lap. For a few moments, they both felt happy and content.

Then Hound jerked his head off of her. It was so swift that Eliza jumped, afraid something was attacking them. He stared out into the desert, his ears up and his eyes wide. He didn't budge, not an inch.

“What is it?” Eliza asked. He didn't respond, he just kept staring. All of his fur was standing on end and every muscle was tense. The crusader's gaze switched between Hound and the direction he was looking in. There was nothing there. “What is it Hound?” The hellhound turned towards her, fear in his eyes. “Do you see something?”

He shook his head for “no.”

“Do you smell something? Hear something?”

He shook his head once again. Eliza tried to think. Why would he just be staring out into desert, and why would he be scared? On top of that, what could possibly scare a monster like Hound? It would have to be really powerful. Eliza's face fell and she became pale. She gulped nervously before speaking.

“Is it the demon king?”

Hound nodded for “yes.”

“The demon king, he's calling you?”

Hound nodded again. The demon king was summoning Hound. They shared blood, so it was likely the ruler of this desert could communicate, or even force Hound to obey him.

“You're going to him, aren't you?”

Hound nodded once again. Eliza took a deep breath before standing up on her feet.

“I'm going with you.”

Hound cocked his eyebrow, shocked. It was clear he didn't think that was a good idea.

“I'm a crusader, a trained warrior!” Eliza was raising her voice. “I can defend myself!”

Hound squinted his eyes.

“Most of the time. Look, you aren't leaving me behind. I'm your mate, right? You can't abandon me. It wouldn't be right.”

The hellhound blinked a few times, as if processing. Finally, he nodded.

“Good! Now we should set off at sunrise. Traveling in this desert at night is probably a terrible idea.” Hound seemed to agree. He stood up and stepped next to Eliza. She picked up her clothes, put her arm around him, and they both began walking back into the tunnel, intent on getting a good night's sleep.

*

Eliza woke up in the cave once more. She had decided to sleep in her clothes and armor so they could set off right at dawn. Eliza sat up and stretched, getting ready to wake up Hound. As she looked around the room, however, she didn't see him. Instead, there was a giant pile of fruits, roots, and herbs. There were even the carcasses of a few animals. He got all of that last night? He must have set out while she was asleep. Why would he gather so much food? There was enough for weeks. If they were going to leave...

The crusader had yet another thundering realization. The food was for her!

“The fuck you didn't!” Eliza screamed. She leapt to her feet and sprinted down the tunnel that led to the desert.

When she emerged from the tunnel, she saw that dawn was just beginning. She had arrived just in time, as Hound was a short distance away, already trotting into the desert. The crusader took a deep breath.

“DON'T YOU DARE!” she screamed into wide open wilderness. Hound jumped and whirled around. His eyes were wide, as he had never heard Eliza scream at himb efore. He appeared both shocked and confused. Eliza stomped over toward him, her face becoming redder.

“You don't get to just leave me behind! It's not fair! It's not right! You don't get to make me care about you and then just run off to the demon king! We helped each other! We had sex with each other! We loved each other! You don't...you don't...”

Much to Eliza's humiliation, her eyes began to burn and become blurry. She stopped walking and covered her face with her hands. She hated crying, and she especially hated crying in front of people she cared about.

“You can't leave like that,” she said through her palms. “That's what my father did. He had to sail through pirate waters. He tried to say it was too dangerous and leave me at port. I insisted on going. He agreed, but when I woke up he had already set sail! I never saw him again! I won't let that happen again! I won't let you...!”

“Eh...ri...ruh.”

Eliza, at hearing Hound's version of her name, lifted her head, her cheeks wet with the tears she hated. Hound was staring down at her with soft eyes. It was clear he hated seeing her in pain. He leaned down and licked her cheeks, cleaning her tears off. After a few swipes of his tongue, Eliza wrapped her arms around his head. They both stood still for several moments in the embrace, the crusader sniffling.

“Don't leave me behind,” Eliza said firmly. “I care about you, okay? If you abandon me I'll never forgive you, ever. If you have to go to the demon king, then we both go, okay?” There was a short pause before she felt the hellhound nod through her arms. “Good.” Eliza released him and wiped her face clean. Hound sighed, as if sounding a little tired. Then he did something Eliza hadn't seen before.

The hellhound put his stomach to the ground and leaned towards her, shoving his back towards her. For a few moments, Eliza was confused. Then it dawned on her.

“Oh, you want me to ride on your back?” she asked. Hound let out a bark to confirm. Eliza's eyes brightened. “Not gonna lie, that's really awesome. I get to ride a hellhound!” Hound snorted in response, amused. It took a little clawing at the hellhounds fur and some fidgeting, but Eliza managed to sit herself on his back. Hound then began trotting out into the desert, the crusader on his back. She buried her face into his fur and gripped him around the neck. They were off to see the demon king, together.


	8. The Last Centaur (Unicorn) Gets KINKY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the destruction of the crusader army, Tay Rainground, the centaur-obsessed stable hand, awakes in an unfamiliar place. Someone is taking care of him, but he never sees who. When he sleeps, a creature visits him in his dreams...a creature that greatly resembles a centaur! He decides to hatch a plan and try to catch the nighttime visitor, and find out once and for all whether the centaurs are really gone or not! Oh, and it turns out Tay has some...unusual ideas when it comes to sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Any connection to real events or people, past or present, is coincidental. All characters of this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> NOTE: Centaurs are mythical and intelligent beasts. The characters in this chapter are NOT animals.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter contains: centaur sex (female centaur, male human), animal genitals, humiliation, bondage, sex toys, squirting, horse role-playing, whipping, creampie, and humiliation. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Tay Rainground woke up with a splitting headache. It was so severe that for a few moments he couldn't even open his eyes. He was in so much pain that his vision and hist thoughts swam in circles. He finally groaned and lifted his hand, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't remember a thing, and there was a giant knot on his head.

Piece by piece it came back. He came to the desert to defeat the demon king. They wandered through the desert for many days. Then...and then...it was all black. Tay sat up, moaning the whole way. He wished the angry mole digging through his skull would stop already. He tried to scan his surroundings.

He was in a house of some kind. It was made entirely of mud bricks. There was a doorway leading to the outside, but no door. The only things in the small house were a straw bed, which he was lying on, and a pile of fruits. It took the crusader quite a few moments to make the connection. Someone had put him on this bed and left him food. Who would have done this?

It finally came back to him. They were attacked by the assassin weevils, the entire army was destroyed, he was launched over a dune, and then he hit his head. He was knocked out cold. He supposed if he wasn’t moving the underground monsters couldn't find him. They must have thought he was a rock. Still, where was he now?

He got to his feet on wobbling legs. He lurched to the open entranceway. The bright sun nearly blinded him, and made his head hurt even more. After wincing in agony for a few moments, he adjusted and was able to see.

He appeared to be in an abandoned village, all made of the same mud bricks. The other buildings were mostly collapsed. There was a small pond next to the village, but it had practically dried up. It was little more than a large puddle at this point. It was probably the village had been abandoned. Other than that, there was nothing else around. There were no people, no signs of life, nothing. Tay rubbed his forehead again. None of this was making sense, and his head refused to think straight. He was beginning to feel tired again. His brain likely hadn't completely recovered yet. Giving up for the day, he turned and went back to his straw bed to sleep it off. If whatever put him here left him food, it likely wanted him alive for whatever reason. For now, he would just have to rest and wait for whoever it was.

Tay's dreams were quite fitful. He found himself wandering the castle of a noble he had been charged with guarding once. He went from room to room, making sure everything was okay. Apart from the lord's wild kids, swinging from chandeliers and juggling horses, everything seemed normal. He didn't judge how the rich spent their time. He turned down one hall and saw the servants doing cartwheels. Whatever they had to do to keep themselves entertained, he supposed. He turned to gaze down the other way.

There was something standing the hallway, something quite large. It was surrounded in black shadows, which hovered around it. It also appeared to be carrying a large spear. He was suddenly filled with terror. Every weird thing around him seemed to make sense, but this thing...this thing wasn't supposed to be here! The figure covered in blackness swung its spear-looking weapon. It cleaved a vase in half. Rather than shattering, it split evenly and then began glowing. The light zipped towards the figure, heading into its mouth. It had eaten it...but how?

The figure in black turned towards him. He was instantly filled with sheer terror. Everything in him told him to turn and run, run as far as his legs could carry him. It was an invader, a trespasser, an unwanted! Just as he was about to turn and flee for his life, he spotted something. The figure was larger than a human, but not in height. Its lower body was much bigger. In fact, it had four feet, not two. It's torso, while human, bent backwards at the waist and stretched into an animal-like body. That animal was a horse. Half human, half horse, it was difficult to make out, but was this a centaur?

Rather than run, Tay felt excited. Was this a centaur? Somehow it felt more real than everything else. He just stood and stared, not wanting to scare it away. The centaur hidden in black stared as well, but quickly began to fidget. It didn't seem to like his gaze. Finally, having enough, the creature swiped its weapon in a huge arch, cleaving the walls of the castle. In an instant, the building began to rumble and crumple apart. Tay fell through the floor as the building was converted into light.

The crusader jerked awake in his bed. For a few moments, he was completely bewildered again. He gathered his wits quicker this time as the pain had dulled. He quickly sat up and looked around. He was alone, with no one around. For some odd reason, he had really expected someone else to be there. He got to his feet and walked outside. It was evening now, but there was still no one. Tay squinted his eyes and gave the area around him a good look, something he had failed to do previously.

He wasn't surrounded by sand anymore. Instead, there was grass in all directions. Wherever he was, it wasn't desert, but savannah. Someone had not only moved him a fair distance but was bringing him supplies from the desert. He could try to set out, but in what direction, and where was he heading? The army was destroyed, and he didn't know where he was going. The person or thing that put him here wanted him taken care of, but also isolated. Feeling annoyed, but hungry, Tay went back to his house, seeking some of the fruit.

For the next few nights, Tay continued to run into the black creature surround by shadows in his dreams. Every time he saw it, it was cutting through and eating parts of his dream. Whenever it saw him it either fled or cut through the ground, ending everything. Tay would wake up and find himself alone, but with new food. It was beginning to annoy him. That centaur in his dreams didn't feel like a dream. It felt real. It didn't make any sense, but he had a feeling that something was joining him during his sleep. Renard had said that all the centaurs were gone, but he had been wrong before. The crusader was determined, so he decided to try and set a trap.

Tay had found an old grain sack in one of the ruined houses. He also managed to find some mostly rusted metal tools. He pulled the fabric of the sack apart into one long string. He then tied the rust tools together closely on the cord. He took his new device and strung it from one side of his decrepit hovel to the other. He had to make sure it was low enough to the ground to not be easily seen, but also still be tripped on. It was risk in the dark, but he had to take a chance. His only hope was that if something was sneaking into this place at night, it would trip and cause the tools to knock against each other.

*

Tay was walking through his local market. There were pigmen there selling fruits and vegetables. Horses were trotting on the air above his head. The crusader ignored them, trying to buy candles. He needed more of them, a lot more. The one he made back in the savannah wasn't going to hold up well, so he might as well stock up while he was there. As he turned to gaze down an alley, he saw it.

Abruptly, Tay's wits returned. The centaur shrouded in black was back. It was cutting through some boxes with its spear, sucking them up. The crusader stared, frozen in place. He remembered he was in a dream, and what his plan was. He wasn't waking up, at least not yet. Nervously, Tay began to act as if he were still shopping around the bizarre pigman market. The shrouded figure, however, had noticed him. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither moving. The shadow centaur was fidgeting uncomfortably. He was running out of time.

Then Tay jolted awake. There was a loud, metallic clattering noise that pulled him back to reality. For a few seconds, everything was frozen. There was someone standing over him, her eyes wide. Fortunately, Tay reacted first. He jumped out of his bed and grabbed whoever it was, holding them tight. There was a shrill scream before the entire room erupted into chaos. Tay felt himself tossed around the room, as whatever he was grabbing bucked him wildly. For a few seconds, all the crusader could do was hang on desperately. It was like trying to ride a wild horse.

“STOP!” he screamed. “STOP! I WON'T HURT YOU! I SWEAR! PLEASE STOP! I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS!” After a few more crazy flings, there was suddenly calm. Tay could hear the monster pant in his ear. Every muscle in its body was tense, rigid.

“You promise?” she asked in a weak voice.

“I promise,” Tay replied calmly. “I just want to talk to you. That's all. I'm not a pigman. I won't hurt you.” Although he was only assuming that's what she was afraid of, it seemed to work. She relaxed a little. “Okay, I'm going to let you go now, please don't run.”

“Okay,” she replied. Tay slowly loosened his hold and took a step back. His eyes widened and his mouth turned into a big smile.

“You ARE a centaur!” he cried happily.

“Y-yeah...” she said quietly. She wasn't quite what he expected, but he was too excited to care. She was quite short, only an inch taller than him. Her horse half had a white coat and tail. Her upper body was covered apart from her face in a dark robe. Sticking out of her forehead was a white, twisting horn.

“Wait,” Tay began, his excitement building further. “are you...a unicorn centaur?”

“Yeah...” she repeated, still unsure.

“This is amazing, I didn't even know there were unicorn centaurs!”

“There were never many of us.”

“Wow! To not just see a centaur, but a rare one! This is great!” Tay began circling her, gazing her up and down. Rather than a horse, she was more like a pony, with shorter, thicker legs and hooves. Her coat shimmered a little, like she was coated in a silver sheen. Her tail was well-groomed and silky. She also seemed to lack any scars or marks on her, showing that she hadn’t seen any battles. Tay finally circled back to her face, grinning widely. He could see that she was fidgeting and becoming uncomfortable.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” Tay said. “I was a stable hand back in my kingdom. I spent my entire life around horses, and I always dreamed of meeting a centaur. Someone told me you were all dead and seeing one still a live got me a little excited. I'm not going to do anything, I swear. I'm just happy to see you.”

“I don't know how to fight,” she said meekly. “I can only try to run from people who want to hurt me.”

“That must be scary. Let's start over. I'm Tay Rainground. I'm from the kingdom across the sea. And you are?”

“I'm Ermina,” she said, reaching up and lowering her hood. “Sorry I kidnapped you. It was the only way to get into your dreams.” The centaur had delicate features and a soft face. Her eyes were pale blue, and her hair was white to match her coat. Her horn stuck out from the middle of her forehead, pointing up at the sky.

“Yeah, I was wondering about that,” Tay began. “How were you in my dreams?”

“I used that,” Ermina said, pointing to the ground. Tay gazed down, following her finger. On the ground was a very ornate spear, just like the one he had seen in his dream. She must have dropped it when he jumped her. At the end of the spear was a large, round jewel embedded in the wood. Sprouting from the top was a triangular blade, useful for both cutting and stabbing.

“Wow!” Tay cried. “That's a gorgeous weapon.”

“It's more of a tool, but it can be used as a weapon,” she explained. “The jewel embedded in the top is enchanted. I can pierce my way into your dream by sticking the blade through your head.”

“My head?” the crusader asked weakly.

“It opens a portal to your dreams. It doesn't physically go into your head.”

“Why do you have to do that?”

“That's...a long story.”

Tay noticed that she was shuffling uncomfortably again. If she took off running there was no way he could catch her, even if her legs were kind of short. Bombarding her with questions was probably unsettling her. Not to mention the fact that he was between her and the spear. He tried to contain his excitement and stepped back away from the unicorn centaur.

“Why don't we find a better place for that story?” Tay asked. “How about you get your spear and let's sit around a campfire outside?”

“That sounds good.” Ermina said quickly.

A short time later, Tay managed to light a fire. Ermina sat across from him on her horse knees, seeming much more comfortable now that she had her spear on her. When the fire was finally roaring, Tay sat back from it, trying not to seem creepily overexcited again.

“So, what's the story?” he asked. “Why do you get into my dreams?”

“I have to eat,” Ermina explained. “We centaur unicorns feed on magic. When creatures dream, they create a transient magic world in their heads that disappears when they awake. Using this spear, I can enter the dreams, cut through objects in them, and then consume them. Humans, or human-like monsters, create the most intricate dreams when they sleep. Som when I found you unconscious in the desert, I took my chance. I'm sorry I kidnapped you, but I've been barely surviving on the dreams of animals. I've been hungry for months, I couldn't resist.”

“It's fine,” Tay replied. “You got me away from those underground things.”

“The assassin weevils,” she interjected.

“Yeah, those. Which reminds me, how did you get away from them?”

“I can outrun them if I need to, but they were full at the time, so they ignored me.”

“They were full on crusader meat,” Tay said with a good deal of bitterness. “This is so crazy though, a centaur unicorn! All the stories said that centaurs were large, powerful monsters who were the best warriors in the desert.”

“That was true for the regular centaurs, they always focused on being powerful warriors. That's why we unicorns exist.”

“I don't follow.”

Ermina sighed and shifted her position, looking to get more comfortable. “Centuries ago, the centaurs decided to conquer the whole desert, as a show of strength. The tribes made the decision to get rid of any that were small, weak, or no good at being warriors. They weren't completely heartless about it, I guess. They found a cave with plenty of food around it and a water source. They sent the rejected centaurs there so they could conduct their war without my ancestors getting the in the way. They went to war with everyone, the fox tribes, the pigmen, the bat-people, the mousekin, the basilisks, the gargantua, the snapping trees, the blemmyes, the oni, and even Tarbat itself.”

“Wow!” Tay exclaimed. “I don't even know what half of those are.”

“That's because the centaurs wiped out a lot of them. They probably would have attacked the demon king himself if they thought they could get away with it.”

“Get away with it?”

“The demon king can make those who carry his blood submit to him. He can break their minds, driving them to insanity. He can even force them to do things against their will, like kill themselves.”

“Whoa...good to know.”

“They were winning, at least at first. You see, back then, all the pigmen lived in a single place, a walled-off city at a large oasis deep in the desert. There were thousands of them, and they weren't even violent. The centaurs besieged this city for years, probing the walls and destroying the crops they were growing inside. Then, without warning, the males became big, rough, and violent. They came storming out of the city, catching the centaurs off-guard. The centaurs could have probably won, but then the snapping trees came storming out of the desert and struck them from behind. They were caught between two forces. Countless thousands died, and few escaped to tell the tale. Somehow, these two groups coordinated, and the snapping trees don’t even talk.”

“Was it the demon king?” Tay asked.

“Perhaps, but we'll probably never know. The pigmen ran rampant around the desert, killing and pillaging. The remaining centaurs tried to undo the damage they did, and even forged an alliance with the remaining fox tribes, but it was no good. My ancestors in the cave began to grow fearful. Most people in this land hated our kind with a passion. If they attacked us, we would be slaughtered. We retreated deeper into the cave system. That was where we found the Giant Crystal.”

“Giant Crystal?” Tay asked. “Like those clear rocks people make jewels out of?”

“Sort of,” Ermina replied. “underneath the desert is a large system of caves. In these caves are these crystals that glow blue and are filled with magic energy. Most people and monsters in this desert think that's why the demon king originally came here, to feed off them. As my ancestors retreated deeper underground, they found one that was the size of a small mountain. We settled around it and used its magic to grow food in the cave. Over generations, we ate less and less. We realized we were feeding on the magic directly. We started becoming paler, our fur became whiter, and the horns grew on our foreheads. We had turned into unicorns. We couldn't even eat food anymore. Then without warning a decade ago the Great Crystal went dark. We tried to feed on the smaller ones, but they didn't have near enough. Many of us starved, including my parents, as we tried to find a source of magic. That was when someone forged the first of these spears. We then rode out, seeking food. Ever since we've been scattered, dying off bit by bit. There were never more than a hundred of us at a time, but I doubt there are more than a dozen of us now.”

“What? So few?” Tay asked, suddenly concerned.

“We're just surviving,” Ermina said solemnly. “We don't even meet up anymore. We're just trying to get by until...something takes us.”

“You guys can't go extinct! You're the last centaurs! If you all die, then that's it!”

“I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but even if we decided to have children, how would we feed them? We can barely feed ourselves. I'm almost always hungry. Feeding on your dreams is the first time in years I've ever felt satisfied.”

“There are a lot of people in Tarbat. You could go ask them-”

“Ask them what? The centaurs attacked Tarbat, making them sworn enemies. To suddenly learn the centaurs aren't extinct would probably scare them, not invite us in. Even if they did, do you think they would let us feed off them? Here, let us stab you in the head while you sleep.”

“I mean...you said the centaurs are friends with the fox tribes! Can't you ask them?”

“They're either dead, lost, or settled in Tarbat, same problem. Listen, the last time we all met we made a collective decision together. We just want to live the rest of our lives out, and we don't want to bring any offspring into this situation.”

“You can't just let it end! The centaurs can't end like this!”

“Why do you care so much?” Ermina replied, sounding somewhat annoyed. “This our people, our lives! What does it matter to you?”

“It matters a lot!” Tay shouted in response. There was a somewhat tense pause between them. Tay finally began to calm down, staring off into the grassland around him. “I was a stable hand my whole life. My parents were dead, I didn't have any friends, and I worked from sun-up until sun-down. The only things I ever bonded with were the horses. To this day I can't manage to act like a normal human around anyone unless I'm talking about horses. I'm a horse-freak, everyone knows it. So, imagine a horse-freak's surprise to learn there are people that are half-horse! The nobility and beauty of a horse, but with the intelligence of a human. They would understand him! He could bond with them! Then he gets here and learns they're all gone. Then he learns they're not, but they're about to go extinct. That's why I care, okay?”

Ermina's frosty blue eyes stared at Tay from across the fire. He was still staring off into the night, likely trying to hide his emotions from her. He looked like a petulant child, but at the same time he clearly wanted her to understand him. He was just lonely, that was all. She sighed, suddenly feeling a wellspring of sympathy for him.

“I'm sorry,” she finally said. “Even if I change my mind, I would still need one of the males to agree, and they're even more dead-set on this than me. The centaurs boxed themselves into a corner, even us unicorns. Our time is at an end.”

“I know,” Tay replied, turning back to her. “I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have put your race's extinction on you. It's your decision, not mine.”

“Thank you.”

A long silence hovered between them, as neither seemed to know what to say. Tay wasn't good at judging people, but he could read horses quite well. Ermina's horse half appeared to be getting fidgety again. Despite all he learned, he still didn't want her to leave. If she was one of the last centaurs, he was going to spend as much time with her as he could manage.

“Are you still hungry?” he asked.

“What?” she asked, surprised. “Uh, I mean a little. I didn't get to eat tonight because you...uh, grabbed me.”

“How about I get some sleep and you get a meal?”

At that suggestion, Ermina perked up. “You mean...you would let me into your dreams?”

“Sure, you've done it before, and you saved my life by getting me away from those assassin weevils. The least I can do is let you eat some dream juice or whatever.”

Ermina stared at Tay with an empty expression for several moments. “You are an odd human.”

“I told you as much. So, shall we get started?”

*

Tay was standing in the kitchen of the ranch he worked on. He was slicing vegetables into small chips. These were treats for the horses he cared for. He gave it to them when the stablemaster wasn't looking. The horse's eyes always lit up when he came to them. It filled him with joy seeing them happy. Horses were such emotional animals. They bonded with humans, even developing trust that went beyond words. Horses even had favorite humans, and the majority clearly picked Tay. He was always happy to spoil them. Right at this moment, however, he was annoyed. The knife in his hand kept becoming wobbly, like it was made of rubber. The sooner he got the vegetables cut, the sooner he could get to...

Tay lifted his eyes. There was something standing in the kitchen. It was like a horse, but the upper body was raised upright. It was completely covered in a black cloud, and appeared menacing, carrying a large staff weapon. Tay felt a large sense of revulsion. This was an intruder! This wasn't meant to be here! He had to get away! He had to run!

Then his scattered, dreamy brain finally seemed to connect the dots. He relaxed, remembering what was happening outside this dream.

“Oh, Ermina, there you are,” he said. Almost instantly, the black haze around her dissipated and there she stood, in all her centaur unicorn glory.

“You're the first creature who hasn't run at the sight of me in their dreams,” she stated.

“Well you were black and covered in some kind of black cloud,” Tay explained.

Ermina wrinkled her eyebrows, looking baffled. “I was? I wasn't making that.”

“At first, I felt you were an invader or something, like you didn't belong. Maybe my mind was making the clouds to try to protect me.”

“The human mind is really strange,” Ermina said, gazing around. “Is this where you live? Where do you sleep?”

Tay smiled and picked up the bowl of chopped carrots. “This is just the kitchen, where food is prepared. There's a separate building where the stable workers sleep. Why don't I give you a tour?”

“That would be a nice change to the running and screaming.” Ermina's eyes fell on a very large cabinet where bags of grain were stored. “Can I eat that?”

“I, um, I guess,” Tay responded. He watched as Ermina cut with the blade at the end of her spear. It instantly sliced through the cabinet like it was made of paper. The two pieces floated in the air, began glowing, then darted into the centaur's mouth. Ermina swallowed and appeared more satisfied.

“Taste good?” Tay asked with a grin.

“I think you're joking, but yes, it actually did,” she replied.

The moment they emerged outside Ermina's eyes widened and she gawked at her surroundings. Tay couldn't help but be amused. She wasn't in the arid land of the desert. Instead, for as far as the eye could see, there was grass and trees. It was fertile, lush, and alive.

“This is where you live?” she asked, bewildered.

“Where I used to live,” Tay corrected. “This is the largest stable in the whole kingdom. Hundreds of horses are bred and raised here every year.” As the two of them walked along, Ermina gazed out into the large gated fields all around them where horses roamed in herds and nibbled on grass.

“I've never seen so much grass!” Ermina said.

“There are the Raingrounds,” Tay explained. “It rains practically every week, making it always green.”

“Rainground? Like your name?”

Tay's expression darkened a little. “Yeah, that's where I got my last name. I was found wandering out in the wilderness as a child. I wouldn't tell them my real name, so they just made one up. That's how I became Tay Rainground.”

“Why wouldn't you tell them?” Ermina asked.

Tay took a deep breath. He couldn't help but notice that storm clouds began gathering in the sky above him. “My parents owned a farm out here. Blight killed all our crops and we fell into debt. Debt collectors came to our house one day and everyone started arguing. One thing led to another, and their thugs went crazy, killing my mother, father, brothers, and sister. Only I escaped, running into the wilderness. I was afraid if I told them my name, they would turn me over to the people my parents owed money to.”

“My goodness, how awful!” Ermina exclaimed.

“It was a long time ago, it's fine. Anyway, I was found by people working for this ranch and they decided to put me to work as a stable hand so I could earn my keep. I spent most of my life here, around the horses and not trusting people so they didn't find out who I was.”

“That all sounds terrible! I'm so sorry Tay.”

“Like I said, a long time ago. Let's look on the bright side, we're at the stables!” The clouds in the sky faded and sunlight filled the area. Ermina was standing in front of a long, huge building with a sliding door. Tay hopped over and pulled the entryway open. They entered to find a long hallway, lined with stalls and horses. Tay trotted over to the first and held out a slice of carrot. A black horse with a white spot on its nose stuck its head over the wall, grabbing at the treat.

“This is Henry,” Tay explained. “He's a good horse when you get to know him, but he tends to bite strangers.” The stable man went from stall to stall, handing out the carrots. “This is Felista. She rowdy and causes trouble unless you put her with her buddy Ted. This is Harlan. He's a really calm guy, never lets things get to him. And this is Nisha. She's hilarious! She likes to throw things at my back when I turn around, and then nods her head like she's showing off.”

Ermina watched, more bewildered than before, as Tay went to every single stall in the entire barn. He knew the name of every horse and their personality. Moreover, he was absolutely ecstatic, like he had been when he discovered Ermina was a centaur. He was like a happy child, showing all his friends to his parents. After a while, she began to grin, seeing how happy he was.

Finally, Tay arrived at the last stall. A white horse with black spots stuck its head out. It wasn't aiming for the bowl of treats. Instead, it hooked its head around Tay's shoulder, as if in a hug. The stable hand quickly reciprocated, wrapping one of his arms around the neck. For a few moments, Tay stood there, his eyes closed. He finally broke away, handing the remainder of the slices to the horse, who ate them.

“And this,” Tay began. “is Runt. He's my best friend. A day after I got to this ranch, he was born. He was small, sickly, and weak, and the stablemaster thought he wouldn't make it. The master gave the horse to me, calling him a runt. He thought Runt’s death would teach me a lesson about what life is like or something. I slept with him out here every night back then, making sure to keep him warm. He got better and better each day. Now look at him, a fully-grown horse. It was just me and him against the world.” Tay rubbed the bridge of Runt's nose while the horse munched on bits of carrot. Both of them seemed at peace.

“I'm glad you had a friend Tay.” Ermina stated.

“Me too,” he replied. “I think it's time we let the horses out for a run.” He walked over to the sliding door he was next to and opened it. He then began unlocking the stables one by one. Each of the horses casually trotted past Tay and Ermina, out into the gated fields.

As Ermina watched him work, her eyes fell to a door on the side of the barn. It struck her as odd, as all the other space was taken up by the stalls. Curious, she trotted over, opening it. She was surprised to see the walls lined with metal and leather equipment she somewhat recognized. The people who farmed on the coasts used it on their horses. There were bridles, horseshoes, stirrups, and saddles. As her eyes went to the floor they bulged, and she gasped. There was a woman on the ground on all fours. She was naked, save for a bridle in her mouth and a saddle on her back. She was acting out being a horse, neighing at the door.

“Uh...Tay!” Ermina shouted, panicked. Moments later, the stable hand bounded over to her. The moment he saw what was on the floor he gasped and slammed the door shut.

“Oh god...uh...she's not supposed to be in this dream!” Tay stammered, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

“Who is she?” Ermina asked. “And why was she pretending to be a horse?”

“Um...well, uh, she's an adventurous woman who liked to come by and um, let's say role-play pretending to be a horse while engaging in...illicit behavior.”

Ermina's blue eyes stared holes into Tay now. He couldn't tell whether she was disgusted or just shocked.

“Did you engage in this “illicit behavior?”” she asked stiffly.

“I mean she offered and it’s not like a stable hand has a lot of options for courting a woman...” Tay cleared his throat uncomfortably. For several moments, neither spoke.

“Can I just eat that room?” Ermina finally asked.

“Please do.”

She wasted no time cutting into the entire wall, causing the section to split in two before zipping into her mouth. She then sighed.

“I don't have any room to judge you,” she admitted. “It's not like I'm a virgin or anything, although I've never engaged in something so...eclectic before.”

“Sorry you had to see that. It was behind closed doors, so it was supposed to be a secret.” Tay smiled nervously for a few moments. “Why don't we watch the horses graze for a while?”

“That sounds good.” Ermina replied quickly.

For quite a long time Tay and Ermina lay on a hillside, watching Tay's horse friends graze the fields. Neither really spoke. Ermina occasionally swatted her spear at bugs going by, turning them to energy and eating them. After gorging on an entire room earlier, she was pretty full. Tay finally turned his head towards her. He was somewhat amused at her posture, her on her back with her hooves in the air. He supposed that was the only way she could rest the human part of her back.

“The night should be about over, right?” Tay asked. “It's been hours.”

“Time passes differently in dreams,” Ermina explained. “It actually hasn't been that long in real life.”

“Oh yeah, I've had dreams like that,” Tay said, absentmindedly. “I don't really have a problem with that. I've been feeling lonely for a long time. It's good to see my old friends.”

“Yeah, it's been forever since I've seen my friends,” Ermina said. Tay glanced at her again. Her tone had changed. She no longer sounded bashful or afraid. She now sounded casual, comfortable. Perhaps eating until she was full and laying around had lowered her defenses.

“Why did all of you separate?” Tay asked.

Ermina made a displeased face. “When we decided to be the last generation, we also decided that we didn't want to watch each other die. We could all keep the hope that we weren't the last one alive. It's sad to think about. We all remember our parents dying, and how hard that was. We didn't want to do that for our whole race.”

Tay saw something at the edge of his vision and turned his head. He furrowed his brow, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“Uh, Ermina,” he began, pointing. “Is that you as a kid?”

“Huh?” The centaur rolled over and sat up before gasping. Trotting around in the fields, going in circles, was a much smaller version of Ermina. She was kicking at the dirt and then flinging her arms around, as if hitting something floating around her. She wasn't wearing her thick robe anymore, just a strip of cloth across her chest. Nearby were two other unicorn centaurs, holding hands and watching her.

“I...I remember that!” Ermina cried. “It was the first time my parents let me outside. I was playing in the sand though, not in this field.”

“I can control my dream when you're here,” Tay explained. “Maybe you can do the same.”

“This hasn't happened before…”

“No one's let you into their dream like this before.” Tay watched as the kid version of Ermina fell onto the ground and began rolling around, kicking her stunted legs in the air, likely flicking sand around. Tay abruptly laughed. “Well, you were certainly cute.”

Ermina blushed and covered her face. “It was my first time seeing sand! I was excited!” Ermina's parents called over to her. The young centaur pouted but trotted over. The three of them held hands, Ermina in the middle. They then walked away together, fading away into oblivion. The real Ermina lowered her hands, suddenly appearing sad.

“I love that memory,” she said. “The Giant Crystal ran out of magic some years after that, and everyone started to starve. I loved being outside then. Now this desert is just big, empty, and lonely.”

“Yeah,” Tay said quietly. “I know that feeling. After my parents died, I had to wander until I found this place. I had never felt so alone...at least up until then.”

Ermina turned her head to look at Tay. He had a distant look in his eyes, gazing out into the distance.

“Tay,” she began. “if all your friends, all the horses, were here, why would you leave? This place seems great.” Clouds began to gather in the skies again. It was quickly getting darker.

“It started to not feel like home anymore,” Tay said flatly.

“Why not? What happened?” The clouds above began to thunder.

There was a loud shriek on the air. An animal was in pain, the worst kind one could imagine. Tay immediately went pale. He slowly got to his feet, looking stiff. Ermina watched him with worried eyes. He had changed so quickly she didn't know what to do. She just stood on her own hooves and followed him. They walked into the field, where one of the horses was on the ground. Once they got close enough, Ermina gasped and covered her mouth.

It was Runt, Tay's one, true friend. The white horse with black spots was one the ground, his nostrils flaring and his eyes wide. One of his hooves had gotten stuck in a hole. He must have been running and put his weight on it, because his leg had snapped, breaking multiple bones. He was now thrashing on the ground, in obvious pain. Tay knelt beside his friend and hugged him around his neck. He began shushing into the horse's ear, calming Runt. Ermina's eyes darted between them, terrified.

“His leg...” she muttered.

“It was those damn marmots,” Tay replied bitterly. “We tried to keep them away. They dig these shallow burrows that horses could get trapped in. I thought I checked the field good enough before I let him out...but I missed one.”

“Is there anything you can do?” Ermina asked.

“No,” Tay replied. “You can't fix this. A horse's legs are its life. If one of them breaks, there's nothing you can do. Any amount of living after this would just cause him more suffering. There is nothing I could do.” Rain began to fall around them, increasing in intensity by the second. Tay finally let Runt go, sitting back up. He reached for his belt and pulled something out. Ermina gasped again. It was a knife, long and sharp.

“You had to put him down,” Ermina said.

“He's an animal,” Tay said, his voice breaking. “He didn't understand what happened to him, or that what I was doing was to end his suffering. He just stared at me and screamed.” The rain had become a downpour. Tay didn't move. He held the knife in his hand, with Runt staring at him, wide-eyed. “Ermina, I can't do this again!”

“Huh? Oh, yes, let me!” Ermina trotted forward. She took her spear and cut through Runt’s body. He instantly turned to light and split into pieces. Rather than eat it, Ermina simply let it fade away into nothingness. The downpour continued.

“I couldn't stay here,” Tay said flatly. “This wasn't my home anymore. I couldn't wake up every day with the memory that I had to cut the throat of my best friend. So, I left. I joined the church's army just to get away from this place. Then they announced the crusade and I thought I could meet a centaur and they would just magically understand me. I knew it was silly deep down, but I just had to take a chance. If I was going to die fighting the demon king, I could at least maybe, just maybe, find someone who understood.”

Ermina stared at him, quickly becoming soaking wet in the downpour of his mind. She trotted in front of him and laid on the ground on her horse legs so they could be at the same height.

“I do understand,” Ermina said. He lifted his soaked head towards her, his green eyes staring into her blue ones. “I know what it's like to watch the people you love die, and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm sorry you lost your friend Tay but...you don't have to be alone anymore.”

“Neither do you,” he replied. They stared at each other for a few more moments, then they leaned forward and embraced each other.

*

Suddenly, there was no rain or thunder. It was silent and warm. Tay quickly realized he was awake. Everything felt real, more corporeal and less hazy. He was back in the clay brick house, but he was in the position he been in his dream. He and Ermina were holding each other on the floor. He must have started moving as he was waking up. After gathering his wits for a moment, he pulled himself back from her. Their eyes locked again, and they paused. Tay then leaned forward and Ermina tilted her head to the side, so her horn would be out of the way. He pressed their lips together, slowly and gently. For several moments, they stayed that way, enjoying the warmth. Then the warmth started to become hot.

Tay lifted his arms and put them on her neck. His tongue probed into her mouth. Ermina made a small noise but didn’t stop him. Her hands came up and gripped his shirt, almost desperately. Their muscles danced together for several moments, both enjoying the delicate sensations. Tay reached up pulled the hood of her robe off, her white hair glittering. Then he began undoing her robe. He finally pulled away, both panting.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“No!” she cried. “It’s been so long! I don’t want to hold myself back anymore!”

Tay only grinned at her response. As the robe came away from her neck and shoulders, he leaned forward again. He began nuzzling at her creamy, white neck, before planting his lips on the skin. The moment he did, Ermina shuddered at his delicate touch. The robe finally dropped away, her breasts reaching the open air. Tay briefly stared down at them, pleased at seeing how large they were. He lowered his head even further down. He could see that Ermina was becoming embarrassed, as her face and chest turned red. Tay never would have thought that he would find a centaur to be cute, but in that moment Ermina was adorable. He reached up with his hands and cupped both of her mounds. He marveled as they filled his hands. He extended his tongue and ran it along one of her pink nipples. Ermina instantly let out a little shriek as her peak hardened under his muscle. Tay tasted her creamy skin for a few moments before opening his mouth and engulfing her bud. Ermina gasped, her hands shooting to his head and gripping his hair. Taking this as encouragement, Tay began sucking and pulling on the sensitive nub. His gentle teasing caused her flesh to break out, tingles of pleasure shooting across her chest. It was clear Tay had some experience with this. He released her nipple with a pop and went to the other one. His hand stayed behind at the first one, twisting and pulling the one covered in spit. The moment he sucked it into his mouth Ermina threw her head back and moaned, loving the attention. She could feel the area between her back two equine legs begin to warm and tingle. Tay was bringing out desires in her she had long suppressed.

Tay pulled himself from her breast, causing her to look down at him, confused. His eyes darted between her face and her chest several times. He looked like he was trying to ask something but couldn’t get the courage.

“What?” Ermina asked, panting.

“There’s something I want to try,” he admitted. “I couldn’t do it before, no one was quite as big as you…”

Ermina blushed a little deeper and averted her eyes. “I uh…I don’t mind. You can try it, whatever it is.”

Tay grinned and pressed his face into her cleavage. Ermina was taken aback a moment, wondering what he was doing. He stuck out his tongue and began licking the inside of them, coating them well in his saliva. Once they were well-lubricated, he pulled away and stood up. Ermina continued to be confused until he undid his pants and his dick poked out. The centaur stared at it for a moment. It was quite different from her own people’s but was still quite long and hard.

“It’s probably smaller than what you’re used to…” Tay muttered, suddenly sounding a little shy.

Ermina glanced up at him and smiled. “Not by much. We’re small centaurs, remember? What is it you want me to do?”

“Push your breasts together,” Tay instructed. Still not entirely sure what he wanted, she pressed her large mounds together. Tay gripped his shaft and stepped forward. He stabbed his dick between her pillowy breasts, slick with his spit, the head of his shaft barely poking through the top of her cleavage. The feel of her soft, warm flesh wrapping around his rod instantly made him moan. Ermina finally realized what he was doing and made sure to keep her breasts pressed together. Tay stayed still for a few moments, enjoying being wrapped in her flesh. Then he pulled his shaft almost all the way out of her wet crevice, before thrusting it back inside. He began building a steady pace, as Ermina watched on, a little fascinated. Due to the mechanics of centaur sex, she had never actually seen a male thrusting in pleasure. She thought the aroused and slightly desperate look on Tay’s face was actually…kind of hot. She had never been able to see a man like that, and the fact that she was the one teasing him made her even more aroused.

Tay gripped her shoulders as he began bucking his hips faster. Her slick breasts sweetly contoured around his dick with every move. It was completely different from a vagina. It was a softer, more pliable. He was absolutely loving it. Ermina seemed to catch on how to help and squeezed her mounds together tighter. She also leaned her head down and extended her tongue. Whenever the head of his shaft pierced through her cleavage, her muscle would swirl over it before it retreated back into her crevice. Every time his hips collided with her breasts they would jiggle, turning Tay on even more. The sight of Ermina’s wiggling mounds and her tongue teasing him was quickly pushing him towards the edge. He began gasping with his thrusts as the wet noise of their union filled the tiny house they were in, echoing off the walls.

“Holy hell!” Tay cried, pumping his hips desperately.

“Are you going to cum?” Ermina asked. Her blue eyes gazed up at him, expectedly. The sight aroused him even more, and his dick swelled between her breasts.

“Yes…I’m gonna blow!” Tay cried. Ermina smiled, enjoying the desperation in his face and voice.

“Go ahead,” she teased. “Cum all you want.”

Tay grit his teeth and his hips trembled. He thrust a few more times, frantically. Ermina pressed her breasts together even tighter, egging him on. Finally, Tay let out a loud groan and slammed his shaft through her cleavage with all his strength. Ermina leaned down and licked the head while feeling it throb around her muscle. Tay’s balls twitched as he erupted for the first time in an eternity. The first squirt of his seed was so powerful that it surprised even Ermina. She gasped and reared her head back. A streak of his semen splattered the side of her face and into her hair. She closed one eye, making sure none of it landed in there. Tay shuddered as he erupted over and over again. His jizz dribbled all over her breasts, quickly coating and soaking them. He thrust a few times vainly, trying to make it last even longer. Finally, with a sigh, he pulled his dick free from her breasts.

Tay hungrily admired his handiwork. His semen seeped and dripped from in between her breasts. He had burst so hard at first that it made it to her hair. She was completely covered. It was beautiful sight, seeing someone so gorgeous covered in his release.

“A little backed up?” she asked, finally opening her eye.

“Extremely,” Tay growled. “Thank you for that.” He reached down and grabbed one of his discarded clothes. He wiped his semen from her face and hair, cleaning her as best he could. “You seemed to enjoy doing that.”

“I guess,” she muttered.

Tay stopped cleaning her and grinned down at her. “You guess? I saw the look on your face. You were getting off on it.”

Ermina flinched and cut her eyes away, blushing a little. Tay leaned down to her ear so he could whisper in it.

“I was watching your tail,” he said. “It’s been up and twitching this whole time, like a mare in heat.”

Ermina cringed and blushed even deeper. She hadn’t even been thinking about her own body, she was just reacting. If he went back there now, he would easily see how wet she was.

“Stand up,” Tay ordered. The centaur gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. Although it was humiliating…she still wanted relief. Her insides were practically crawling, yearning for attention. She popped back up onto her hooves. Tay put his hand on her shoulder and began trailing it down her back. As he circled behind her, he rubbed his hand down the horse section of her body, causing her to shiver. He finally reached her hind quarters, kneeling and moving her tail out of the way. Unlike the rest of her pristine, white fur, her folds were dark and inflamed, like most horses Tay had seen. It was essentially upside down for a human, with her clit facing the ground. She was already glistening with fluids, aroused. As Tay put his fingers on the outside of her folds, Ermina let out a squeak and jumped.

“I made a vow!” she cried. “You uh…you can’t…” She was referring to the vow among the unicorn centaurs not to have children.

Tay only chuckled. “I’m just returning the favor, relax.” Ermina obeyed, becoming less tense. Tay extended his finger, pushing it into her depths. She gasped, her back hooves fidgeting a little. Tay tested just how deep her could go. The further his hand went inside of her, the more Ermina whined. He loved the sound and seeing her body twitching with desire. Finally, when he went a small way past his hand, he found her cervix. She was clearly deeper than a human, but not as deep as a regular horse, which would go up to his damn elbow. Tay grinned a little, getting a lecherous idea. He began twisting his arm around inside of her, stimulating her canal. Ermina let out a shriek and trembled. Equine sex was pretty straightforward. He was stimulating parts of her insides that hadn’t been touched before. Her entire body tingled as her fluids began seeping around his arm. Pleased at seeing her reaction, Tay spread his hand open and began wiggling his fingers around. Ermina’s human back bowed as her tail twitched back and forth frantically. She could feel all the hair on her body, equine and otherwise, stand on end as the tingling shot all over her body. Tay was toying with her body, and she was loving it. Abruptly, however, he pulled his hand out, her juices dripping off him.

Ermina whipped her head around, her face flushed. “Why did you stop?”

Tay grinned devilishly. “Something is peeking out.”

“Huh?” Ermina didn’t know what he was referring to, but her clit was peeking out of her hood. Judging from her reactions, Tay could guess no one had ever touched it for her. He leaned forward, extending his tongue. With a wide swipe of the muscle, he caressed the tender button. Ermina covered her mouth and screamed. A sharp spike of pleasure shot up her body, instantly overwhelming her. Her pussy throbbed open and closed, as if begging him for me. Happy at seeing her reaction, Tay buried his face into her folds, his tongue cavorting against the sensitive nub. Ermina squeezed her eyes shut as her hooves began tapping against the ground. She had never felt something like this before. Tay knew how to zero in on her pleasure spots and use them. She wasn’t going to last long under this assault. She could already feel her orgasm building in waves, and with every movement of his tongue he brought her closer. Sensing that she was close, and wanting to see her erupt with pleasure, Tay opened his mouth and wrapped her bud in his lips. Ermina went stiff as the tingling inside of her built up to a fever pitch. Her body bucked harder and harder as he sucked. Finally, the dam broke and her body exploded

Ermina screamed against her hands as her pussy clenched and gushed. Because of her horse anatomy, Tay’s face was directly pressed against her folds. He barely noticed the flesh around him trembling before a wave of juices splashed against his face. He sputtered and fell backwards, wiping it away so he could see. When he could, he witnessed a beautiful sight. Ermina’s human half was bowed backwards, trembling in the hair. Her horse hooves were standing on their front part, as if she were on her tiptoes. Her pussy throbbed open and closed, and each time it did a gush of her fluids spurted out of her. Ermina was completely loss in bliss, the eruptions of pleasure cascading across both parts of her body. With every flood of her juices her entire body bucked, drowning. As the bursts of tingling finally began to die down, Ermina gasped for air, her four legs wobbling. Unable to take it anymore, she buckled and collapsed onto the floor.

It was a long time before she started to come back to her senses. When she did, she felt someone pulling her hair from her sweaty face. She opened her eyes and turned to see Tay’s beaming face.

“How did you do that?” she asked, sounding mystified. “I’ve never cum that quickly, or that good.”

“I can’t take full credit,” Tay replied. “I guess my experiences with horses and that woman in the closet finally came in handy.” His smile faded, as his eyes lingered on her face. Ermina paused for a moment, confused.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he muttered. “Well, almost nothing. Part of me thinks this might be a dream or a delusion. I did hit my head really hard. After I was knocked out a centaur finds me, understands me, is strikingly beautiful, and is willing to be with me? It sounds like something my damaged brain would come up with. I’m kind of scared to go to sleep. I might wake up and you’ll be gone.”

Ermina’s eyes softened. He had been alone for so long that he was doubting that someone was actually there for him. She turned her head away and straightened out her body, so her long spine was straight.

“Lay down with me,” she instructed. A little confused, Tay laid down next to her human half’s back. Ermina reached for his hands and wrapped them around her stomach. She then pulled him against her, allowing them to snuggle. “You can hold onto me and make sure I don’t go anywhere.” She could feel Tay sigh and put his head against her shoulder.

“Thank you,” he muttered. They then drifted off to sleep together, both finally getting a good rest.

*

When Tay woke up, he was happy to see that Ermina had indeed stayed with him. As the days went by, she continued to stay. He provided her with a steady diet of his dreams, and she showed him around the area. Once the pigmen took over the desert, the grasslands received occasional raids, causing the people to flee to the coast or Tarbat. When the lake began to dry up, the rest followed, and the village became abandoned. Ermina found this place sometime later, and occasionally kept captives here for their dreams. Eventually they would all leave, and Ermina would try and find another. She had never attempted to talk with any of them, though.

One day, Ermina showed Tay something she thought he would like. A good distance away from the village was an old, ruined stable. It was small, but it brought back memories for Tay. While they were looking around, Ermina left him alone to scan the area for threats. Tay entered one of mostly collapsed stalls. He saw a bag laying in the corner, still tied up. It was surprisingly preserved, having been shielded from the rain and the elements outside. When he opened the bag, his eyes lit up. He quickly picked it up and they returned to the ruined village.

As they sat around a fire he had made that night, Ermina continued to glance at the bag. Tay had refused to tell her what was in it. He acted cagey and fidgety, as if he wanted to tell her, but couldn’t. Rather than talk over the fire like they usually did, they were silent. Ermina was becoming both bothered and annoyed.

“Come on Tay,” she finally said. “Just tell me what’s the in the bag. You brought it along for a reason.”

“Yeah…I did,” he said, his eyes cutting to the side. “It’s just, I’m kind of afraid to tell you. Things have been going so well…and you might decide to leave me.”

“I’m not going to leave, Tay,” Ermina replied. “I told you that before, remember? I doubt there’s something in that bag that could really do that.”

Tay cleared his throat and fidgeted again. He reached over to the bag and put it into his lap. He untied it and reached inside.

“Do you remember that woman from my dream?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Ermina began, suddenly uncomfortable.

“Well…uh…” He pulled something out of the bag. It was a bridle, a bit, and reins. They were very well preserved. “I thought…maybe…we could do that. I cleaned it and everything.”

Ermina didn’t immediately reply. Instead she just stared at him, blinking dumbly.

“You want me,” she began. “to wear that?”

“It’s um…it’s role-playing. It’s fun!”

“Tay, for a centaur to wear those things would be…humiliating. We’re people, not unintelligent beasts.”

“That’s why it’s just for fun. We’re playing roles. It’s pretend, not real.”

Both of them were silent for a few seconds, with Ermina’s blue eyes darting back and forth from the bridle. Tay could see her apprehension and lowered the bridle back into the bag.

“It’s fine,” he finally said. “It was just an idea. I didn’t think you would want to do it anyway.”

Ermina grunted and looked up at the night sky. Tay let her feed off his dreams every night without complaint. He never even mentioned that he was basically her captive. They had done some sexual stuff, but this seemed a bit much. Still, in all the time they spent together, she had never found anything evil in him. He was a little childish and naïve, but not a bad person.

“I guess, I could try it,” she finally said. Tay snapped his eyes back to her.

“Yeah, just as a test run!” he said.

“You cannot tell a living soul, as long as you live, that I did this!” Ermina said firmly.

“Not under the worst torture!” Tay added.

“So how does this work?” she asked. Tay reached into the bag and took out more things. In addition to the bridle, there was also a rope and riding crop. Ermina began to feel more apprehensive but let him continue.

“Basically, you wear the bridle,” he explained. “Then we tie your arms behind your back, and I’ll lead you around by the reins.”

“Tie my arms?” Ermina asked, sounding unsure.

“Horses don’t have arms,” Tay replied, as if it were obvious.

“And the um…whip?” she asked.

“It’s a riding crop. It’s used to…encourage horses.”

“Are you going to “encourage” me?”

“I know what I’m doing Ermina. You can trust me.”

Ermina tilted her head for a moment, as if fighting herself on this. Her instincts told her this was a bad idea, but she knew that Tay wouldn’t do anything terrible to her. She took a deep breath and got to her hooves.

“Alright Tay, I trust you,” she said.

Tay hopped to his feet, an excited glow in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ve done this before.”

Ermina didn’t know whether to be relieved or horrified but let him get to work after shedding her robe. He first tied her hands behind her back, along her forearms. She couldn’t bring them over her head even if she tried. He then brought the bridle up towards her face and lips. Ermina paused for a few moments, pondering whether she really wanted to do this. Ultimately, she opened her mouth. The metal piece pulled her lips back and separated her teeth. Tay tied the bridle and the reins around her head, securing it. She couldn’t talk or take it off, even if she wanted to. Once it was all on, Tay took a step back and put his hands on his hips. His face changed, looking more gleeful and excited.

“Well, well,” he began. “Looks like we got a new horse for the stable!” He appeared to be pretending already. Ermina appeared to try to speak, but her tongue was depressed by the bit. Instead, it came out like a moan. “Oh, already neighing, are we? A little bit of a rebellious horse, huh? Better inspect you first.”

Tay stepped forward and began running his hands over her coat. Ermina already fidgeted, her arms pulling against her ropes. Tay didn’t stop, however. He skimmed his hands down her front legs, squeezing and feeling the muscles.

“A little stubby, but strong,” Tay said. Ermina glanced back at him, trying to see what he was doing. Tay, however, pulled the reins, and jerked her head back to forward. “Nuh-uh, horses should face straight ahead.” Ermina moaned again but didn’t try to resist. Tay continued to caress with his hands until he reached her back haunches. He began rubbing her coat much slower, more sensually. He grazed his fingers down her back legs, carefully stroking his fingers along her skin. Ermina began to shiver, and her tail whipping around in circles. Tay ran a single finger up the inside of her hind leg, tickling her. Ermina began to tap that hoof on the ground.

“Still feisty?” Tay asked. “I wonder…could this horse be in heat?”

Ermina’s back hooves fidgeted and her tail raised slightly. Tay grinned and knelt behind her. He parted her tail to the side to find her folds again. Her pussy was already beginning to spread open. Just a little caressing was all it took to get her started. Perhaps she liked this more than she was letting on. Tay extended his finger and inserted it into her folds. Ermina jumped slightly and moaned against her bit.

“Hmm…a little hot,” Tay teased. “Perhaps I should test deeper!” He added a second finger and pushed deeper. Ermina groaned again, her fluids dripping onto his hands. Tay licked his lips and twisted his fingers around. His centaur lover began panting against her bridle. It was clear that teasing her was turning her on, and incredibly quickly. She was clearly enjoying this, maybe even more than the first time!

“I guess she is in heat!” Tay announced. He then pulled his fingers out. Ermina let out a grunt and fidgeted her hooves. She wanted him to continue but was ignored. Instead he stepped up to her front and seized her reins. She glanced over to him, confused. “Let’s see if she’s had any training. Trot, horsey, trot!”

Ermina narrowed her eyes at him. This only made Tay grin. He lifted the riding crop and swung it across her rump. Ermina jumped and gave a little whine. It was enough to get her attention, but not enough to cause any lasting sting.

“Come on horsey!” Tay cried, pulling the reins. “Trot!”

Ermina panted against her bit and pulled against the restraints on her arms. She reluctantly moved her hooves, trotting slowly. Tay led her in a circle, clearly pleased. They went around for a few moments, Ermina blushing in humiliation.

“Ah, she knows how to trot!” Tay cried happily. “I wonder if she’s ever been ridden!”

Ermina jerked her head around, her brow knitted. Tay, however, yanked her reins and her head snapped back forward.

“Oooh, she doesn’t seem to like that!” he teased. “Perhaps I should give her a little training!” Tay pulled her reins tigehter. The bit pressed against her lips harder, causing her to drool. Ermina tapped her hooves and fidgeted, trying to resist. In response to her defiance, Tay swatted her ass again. The centaur jumped, whining against her bit, but stopped resisting. Tay chuckled a little to himself. Still holding her reins, he sauntered up beside her. She was low enough to the ground that he didn’t need any help. He swung one of his legs over her body and hopped. He was now on her back, as if she were just chattel for him to ride. Ermina grunted and tapped her hooves, not used someone riding her.

“Now, let’s trot!” Tay ordered. A little clumsily and slowly, the centaur began moving. After traveling a short distance, Tay cracked the whip on her rump. Ermina let out a little shriek. “Faster.” The centaur obeyed, going around the ruined village in a circle. Apparently pleased, Tay whipped her again, increasing her speed. She went around and around, panting and turning deeper and deeper shades of red. After a few laps, Tay pulled on her reins without warning. Ermina’s human half bowed and she let out a shriek.

“Good horsey, good,” he cooed. He rubbed his hand along her coat, as if petting her. Slowly, inch by inch, he brought them higher and higher, until he reached her human skin. He caressed her sides before wrapped his arms around her stomach. “She’s a healthy mare, that’s to be sure! Not an ounce of fat on her!” Ermina blushed even deeper and stamped one of her hooves stubbornly. She couldn’t fool him, however. Her tail was practically whipping in circles. His hands raised up from her stomach to her ample bosom. His fingers enveloped around the mounds, squeezing and fondling.

“Oh? Her teats are huge!” he teased. “Maybe she’s recently had a foal! Better check for milk!” His fingers crawled around her breasts and found their peak. He twisted and pulled the sensitive nubs, earning a shriek from Ermina. He continued for several seconds, as if he expected milk to come out. “No, no milk. Guess she’s just a busty horse!” Tay glanced back at her hind quarters. Her tail was sticking straight up. He leaned backwards briefly to get a better view before grinning.

“Y’know, you act like a rebellious pony,” he said in a deep voice. He brought the riding crop back to her ass. He ran it along her back legs, until it found her pussy. He shoved the neck of the tool in between her lower lips, which were completely slick and dripping. “I find it hard to believe you don’t like it, considering how soaked you are back there.” Tay pulled the crop across her slit, stimulating both her clit and her canal. Ermina whined and drooled, her hooves beating against the ground in desperation.

“Oh?” Tay asked, grinning. “Is horsey not feeling enough attention?” He scooted back so he was closer to her tail. He lifted the crop away and flipped it around. He pressed the handle against her slit, slowly pushing it inside. Ermina arched her human back and gasped against her restraint. Seeing her squirm in pleasure, the crusader began circling the handle around. Ermina pressed her rump out, trying to get more. She was also struggling against the ropes, clearly becoming more and more agitated.

“It looks like there’s something wrong with her hind legs!” Tay cried dumbly. “I better get off and see!” He finally slipped off her back and stood behind her. He held her tail to the side and drank in the scene. Her folds were swollen and dripping, eager for attention. The handle of the crop was only in a few inches, but it was clearly enough to get her turned on. Ermina was either incredibly sensitive, or really turned on. “Oh! It looks like something’s stuck inside of her! I better dig it out!” Tay grabbed the crop again. He pushed it in further, rotating it around as he did. Ermina moaned and wiggled her rump, wanting more. Her human half was trembling, and her horse legs were tapping. Tay was teasing her just enough to keep her going, but not enough for her to get off, and he was doing it on purpose. When the crop was a fair distance inside of her, Tay began to pull it backwards, pumping it back and forth, as if he were trying to scoop something out of her.

“Hmmm!” he teased. “I can’t find anything…better keep digging!” He began pumping a little faster. Ermina was whining with every piston, her horse tail whipping around. Tay cackled happily. Ermina had been reluctant to do this at first, but now she was drooling and quivering. She was humiliated…and enjoying every second! Just as Tay began to contemplate what to do next, he heard a snapping noise. He lifted his head to see that the rope around Ermina’s arms had snapped apart in her straining. It was old and couldn’t hold. Tay froze, feeling his stomach knot. Uh-oh, had he gone too far? What was she about to do? Ermina reached up to her head desperately, untangling the bridle and pulling the bit free from her mouth. She then jerked her head around, her face flushed and covered with spit.

“Put it in me! I can’t take it!” she screamed.

“Wha….what?” Tay asked, bewildered.

“It’s not enough! That crop isn’t enough! I’ve been fighting it the whole time we’ve been together, but I want your dick! I want you inside of me!”

Tay’s eye twitched. No woman had ever said something like that to him before. In that moment, he had never been hornier in his life. He instantly began undoing his pants as Ermina stomped the ground and stuck out her rump.

“What about your vow?” Tay asked, not stopping.

“Just pull out or whatever! I don’t care!” Ermina cried. Tay’s pants hit the ground and sauntered up to her back legs. Ermina wagged her butt back and forth a little, unable to wait. The crusader licked his lips and guided the head of his dick to her folds. They were drooling and throbbing, begging for him to come inside. He pressed his rod against the opening for a few agonizing moments, then it pierced inside of her.

Ermina instantly began to groan at the sky. She could feel him spread her insides apart, inch by inch. He was going so slowly, still teasing her. Her horse legs trembled, and her strength failed. Finally, his hips met her back legs. Ermina grit her teeth and her front legs buckled. The entire front of her body collapsed onto the ground, and she laid in the dirt, quivering and gasping. Tay grabbed onto her equine hips for a few moments, twitching. Her insides were wet and throbbing around his shaft. It was like her pussy was actively trying to suck him off. When he finally recovered his senses, he saw the state she was in, lying mostly in the dirt.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Stop teasing me!” Ermina demanded. “You’re driving me crazy!”

“I thought since I wasn’t a centaur you wouldn’t…”

“Feel anything?” Ermina turned her head around. “I don’t think size really matters.”

“It doesn’t?” Tay sounded really shocked.

“At least…when it comes to you. I think I feel so good right now because it’s you I’m with.”

Tay’s face fell and he stiffened. For a moment, his heart actually skipped a beat. Those words, coming out of her lustful, beautiful face had set him off.

“You can’t just say something like that,” he said flatly. He grabbed her tail and used it as extra leverage. He began pumping his hips hard. From the very first thrust, Ermina shrieked in pleasure, her whole body trembling harder than before. She covered her mouth as the shots of tingling pleasure cascaded up her long spine. Every time Tay pulled his shaft out of her, more and more of her fluids dribbled out. When shoved it back in, a wet, squelching noise echoed around the night. Her fluids were so heavy they streamed down both of their legs constantly. With every stab of his rod inside of her, the welling inside of her increased more and more. He had teased her too much, and now her body couldn’t take this assault. She could feel her peak throbbing, threatening to burst out in a tidal wave.

“Tay!” she shrieked. “It’s…it’s too much! I’m gonna cum!”

“Go ahead!” he grunted. “Cum all you want! I want to see everything!” He seized onto the inside of her horse legs and began pounding even harder. Ermina’s fingers dug into the ground beneath her and she bit her lip. Every thrust brought her closer. Mercilessly he pushed her to her climax, and when it came, she wasn’t prepared for it. All at once, her body bowed hard. She screamed at the night sky and her pussy clamped onto his dick. A powerful gush of her fluids surged out of her and splashed against Tay’s body. He had intended to stay inside of her, but the clamping and juices actually pushed him out. Ermina whole body bucked with every throbbing release of bliss, until even her back legs collapsed. She twitched and thrusted helplessly as several more gushes of her fluids ejected out. Tay watched, mesmerized. Seeing her squirm on the ground desperately was both adorable and arousing. Ermina, however, was completely oblivious. Her entire body was flooded with tingling pleasure the likes of which she had never felt. It echoed up to her brain, whiting out her thoughts. She could only ride it out, basking in ecstasy as she gushed wave after wave. When it finally ended, she flopped against the ground, panting and gasping, trying to recover.

Unknown to her, however, her pussy was still exposed. She was laying on her side, but her legs were still apart. Tay sneakily got onto his knees and grabbed his dick once again. With no gentleness at all, he fiercely thrust himself forward. Ermina shrieked again, her human half snapping back up.

“Ah! No! I just came!” she shouted.

“I know!” Tay teased. “I want to see you squirm like that again!”

“Tay! No! I need to recov…!” He grabbed onto one of her legs and her tail, making sure he had maximum leverage. He began pumping his hips as fast as he could, being as rough as possible. Ermina went stiff against the ground, her horse legs kicking vainly. She was all at once overwhelmed again by the stabs of tingling, only it was turned up on high. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and it wouldn’t be long before she was bursting again. Tay, for his part, felt like he was in heaven. Her insides were now boiling hot. She was also completely slick, and his dick ravaged her insides effortlessly. As Ermina shrieked and squirmed, her canal also trembled and tightened around him. The sight of her in helpless pleasure, coupled with her pussy practically gushing around him was too much for him. His thrusts began to become erratic as he grit his teeth. He could feel his balls beginning to twitch, and the tell-tale feeling of swelling from his shaft told him he was close. He just had to remember to pull out. He pulled together all of his focus and pulled his hips back, intending to blast his load against her equine rump.

Aburptly, Ermina screamed again. Her back legs kicked, managed to get traction and met the ground. Her hips came off the ground and shoved against him, hard. Tay was pinned to the ground, and she was too heavy to lift. The crusader yelped and gasped, his dick throbbing.

“Ermina! Let me off! I’m going to cum!” he shouted. She couldn’t hear him. Her body was thrusting against him and her pussy clamped down. For the second time in such a short time, she reached her climax. Her juices flooded around Tay’s dick, and her insides trembled. Tay, unable to take it, grabbed onto her hips and thrust against them. They both groaned and quivered as the first shot of his semen gushed into her flooding pussy. Tay unloaded wave after wave of his seed, not able to escape her weight. Ermina’s back legs grinded her rump back and forth, trying to extend her own blissful eruption. For several moments, both of them flooded the other, their juices mixing together inside of her canal. For what seemed like an eternity, they trembled, moaned and bucked, trying to make it last forever. Finally, after grinding seemingly forever, Ermina collapsed from on top of him. She laid on her side once again, twitching and gasping. Tears leaked from her glassed-over eyes, as she was finally allowed to enjoy her afterglow.

Tay panted and pushed himself into a sitting position, his arms trembling from the effort. He gazed at Ermina’s folds. A mix of her juices and his seed oozed from them, dribbling down her white legs. It was an incredibly beautiful sight for him. The crusader groaned, not out of pleasure this time, and rubbed his forehead. So much for her vow. He probably shouldn’t have teased her so hard. He just hoped she wasn’t mad at him. He glanced over at her human half to see that she was still recovering. He grinned a little at the messy sight. She was covered in sweat and spit. Her eyes were staring off into nothingness, and her hooves were twitching every so slightly, as if still trying to continue. He crawled over to her top half and wrapped his arms around her from the front. He leaned down and kissed the side of her face, nuzzling it. After a few moments, Ermina seemed to be returned to her senses. She wrapped her own arms around his back, snuggling her head against his chest and neck.

“I went a little overboard,” Tay whispered in her ear. “sorry.”

“No…that was amaze…er…well, maybe hold back, just a tiny bit next time,” she said quietly. Tay raised his eyebrows in surprise before chuckling. He began stroking his hand through her silver hair.

“Sorry about cumming inside of you,” he began. “You kind of backed over on top of me, I couldn’t escape. I didn’t mean for you to break your vow.”

“Yeah, about that,” Ermina lifted her head towards his. He gazed down at her, tilting his head so her horn wouldn’t poke him. “I’ve been thinking, maybe we were too rash.” Tay tried to hold back his ecstatic happiness, but it was written all over his eyes.

“Yeah?” he asked, WAY too loudly.

“We had just watched everyone else die, and we were hurt and sad. We decided to give up, but I think we did that from a place of pain and sadness. I mean, we thought no one would let us eat their dreams. Then I met you, and we’ve spent these nights together. I’m just saying that maybe there are other humans like you. Ones who would help us and…” She abruptly turned her head away and blushed. “…love us.”

Tay adored that sudden shy expression on her face. They had literally just done bondage roleplay and cum inside of each other, yet saying how she felt made her shy. The crusader chuckled, leaned down, and began to kiss her neck. Ermina cooed and leaned her head back, exposing more of it for him.

“It might be worth it to try,” Tay said in between kisses.

“I could call a gathering, and we could all meet here.”

Tay pulled his head away. “Right now?”

“Well, no. It would take time for the rest of them to come. It would probably be a few weeks.”

“A few weeks, just me and you out here alone?” Tay’s grinned and his eyes lit up with excitement. Ermina cleared her throat and blushed again.

“Yes, I suppose that would be true. Should I call them?”

“Absolutely. I mean, I talked you into putting on the bridle, I can probably talk them into surviving.”

Ermina gave him a glare but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, come on!” Tay continued. “Don’t act like you didn’t love it!”

“Yes, well, what we do in private is our own business. Right? Private?” She kept emphasizing the word “private.” He got the message.

“I know, I know, I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“Good. Hang on, I’ll send the message.” Ermina turned her horn towards the sky. Abruptly, a bolt of light shot out of the tip. It went high into the air, before flickering. It then split into many different and darted to the horizons, presumably to send the message to the others. “There, that should find them quickly. They’ll start coming over the next few weeks.”

Tay grinned from ear to ear. “In the meantime…”

*

Weeks went by in a flash for the two lovers. They continued to indulge in each other’s bodies, enjoying themselves for the first time in a long time. One night, however, Ermina lit a fire and told Tay that the others were close. Tay didn’t know how she could possibly know that, but he trusted her judgement. They sat by the flames for only a few minutes when, out of the dark, several figures came trotting into the camp light. Tay perked up, happy at seeing so many. They all had white horse coats, dark cloaks over their human halves, and were carrying those ornate spears Ermina had. When they saw that Ermina wasn’t alone, however, they stopped. They shuffled among themselves, some holding their spears at the ready. One centaur stepped forward, pointing the sharp end of his weapon at Tay.

“Who is this man?” a male voice demanded. “Explain yourself, Ermina!”

Ermina leaned over to Tay for a moment and whispered. “That’s Fahad, he was the one who came up with the plan. He’s kind of the leader.” She then lowered her hood and raised her face.

“This is Tay Rainground!” she declared. “He’s my friend. He let me in his dreams freely. There is no malice in him.”

“We have rules Ermina,” Fahad complained.

“I’ve called you all here to discuss those rules. Tay has my full trust.” The other centaurs shuffled around for a few moments, but then reluctantly came forward. They stood around the fire and lowered their in turn hoods. Tay could see that they all looked alike. Like Ermina, they had silver hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Each of them also had unicorn horns of varying lengths from their foreheads. Altogether there were thirteen, seven women and six men. These were the last centaurs, the only members of a dying race.

“Make this quick Ermina!” Fahad demanded. “It’s not safe for all of us to be together, you know this!”

“Yes, you made that abundantly clear last meeting,” Ermina snapped. “I’ve called everyone together because I think we made a mistake. Choosing to scatter and die alone is a pitiful fate for our people.”

“And what do you propose as an alternative?” Fahad demanded. “We go begging to eat the dreams of the pigmen? To Tarbat? To the demon king? They all fought the other centaurs to extinction. You would be sentencing us to a quick death rather than a slow one, is that what you propose?”

“No, I don’t!” Ermina snapped again. “Listen, I met Tay and he didn’t hurt me or reject me. Instead he helped me. He let me feed on his dreams freely. He also loves centaurs and doesn’t want us to die out. Quite frankly, I don’t want us to either.”

“His opinions on the matter are irrelevant,” Fahad sneered. “Don’t tell me you brought us all out here to show us off to him.”

“Nice guy…” Tay muttered. Fahad shot him a death glare but didn’t speak.

“If you let me finish Fahad,” Ermina growled. “what I’m saying is, if there is one person like Tay there are more. We decided we can’t accept anyone else’s help, but their help is what we need. Rather than dying apart, we should go to them together. We shouldn’t die without trying.”

“You make a new “friend,”” Fahad said “friend” like it was disgusting. “and you think the whole world is different? Speaking of which, we all made a vow last time, didn’t we? How is that going?”

Ermina’s eyes lit up with anger. “If you think you can tell…!”

She stopped. In reality, they all stopped. All at once, each and every centaur unicorn turned his or her head in the same direction. Tay’s eyes darted around, completely confused. For several tense seconds, no one moved. The centaurs stared with wide eyes into the dark, saying nothing.

“Uh…what’s happening?” Tay asked. All eyes turned back to the crusader. Fahad snarled at him.

“It’s none of your business human!” he hissed. “We’re leaving, and you better not follow…!”

“The demon king is calling,” Ermina said curtly. Fahad’s eyes threw daggers at her, but she stood firmly against him, narrowing her eyes.

“Calling? What do you mean?” Tay asked.

“We’ve all been sent a message,” Ermina explained. “He wants us to meet him somewhere in the desert. I don’t think we were the only ones he called. It also says that none of the races are to fight any other races on the way.”

“What does he want you for?”

“It’s only a summons. It didn’t elaborate.”

“Are you going to go?”

“I don’t think it was optional.”

“You stay here human,” Fahad ordered, pulling his hood up. “You can’t keep up with us anyway…”

“I’ll take him,” Ermina interrupted. Fahad snapped his head back to her, death in his eyes. Ermina only crossed her arms, as if daring him to do something. Instead, he motioned to the others and they all started trotting away, presumably to the demon king. Fahad stayed behind, glaring between Ermina and Tay several times.

“We made a vow Ermina,” he said firmly. “It wasn’t supposed to be something that was thrown away on a whim.”

“Hey Fahad, here’s an idea,” Ermina replied. “How about you go about your business and stay out of mine? Go die alone in the desert if you want, but don’t drag me along with you.”

Fahad sneered at her but said nothing else. He turned and began running away, much faster than the others. Ermina let out a large sigh and slumped a little.

“Uh, you and Fahad have a lot of tension,” Tay piped up. “Did you two have a thing…?”

“No!” Ermina bit at him. “It wasn’t like that. It’s just…before my parents died, we fought a lot. We had clashing personalities. After they died, I was too hurt and depressed, so I just let him take over. We were fighting like we used to before the starving, and he figured out it’s because you and I…well we…”

“Play horsey?” Tay teased.

“I swear I will kick your head in.”

“I was kidding! Relax! I kind of like you being more forceful. It’s kind of hot! Anyway, where is this demon king?”

“You don’t actually have to go. There’s no telling what he’ll do if he sees you. You would probably be better off staying here.”

For the first time, Tay glared at her and pointed a finger. “Don’t even try that, or I really will tell people what we do in private. I’ll tell everyone I ever meet just how dirty the last centaur was.”

Ermina glared back at him, but more playfully. “Fine Tay, we’ll go see the demon king together. You’re leaving the bridle and the bit here, however.”

“Of course I am!” He didn’t sound convincing at all. They soon joined the long chorus of creatures and monsters, all marching across the desert.


	9. Saved by a Tribe of Chubby Women!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Ageril awakes severely injured. He has been saved by a tribe of curvy women, but his wounds quickly become infected, and he is near death. In his delirious state, he must reckon with his terrible past while a woman desperately tries to save him. When he does recover, however, the women of the tribe want to be paid back! He finds himself drugged and surrounded by chubby, horny women, eager receive his seed and conceive his child! The women wear masks and keep him the dark, leaving him confused and frustrated. When he discovers who they are and where he is, the shocking truth might be too much for him to take!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a work of fiction. Any connection to real events or people, past or present, is coincidental. All characters of this story are age 18 or older.
> 
> This chapter contains: BBW, chubby, creampie, impregnation, reverse gangbang, drugs, doggy style, cowgirl, standing sex, anonymous sex, oral.
> 
> Also contains a little blood and gore.
> 
> THE SITE CURRENTLY ISN'T COUNTING NON-MEMBER HITS TO STORIES! LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE SO I KNOW YOU'RE READING!

Sam Ageril was in an immense amount of pain. He didn’t know where he was, or how he got there, just that his whole body hurt. He peeled his eyes open, but still only saw blackness. He tried to move, but instantly felt bolts of pain across his body. He cried out in agony, wishing he were dead.

Then he felt hands on his body. There was a sliver of light from what appeared to be the flaps of a tent. It was so dark that he could only see the outlines of the people around him. There were two of them. They appeared to be female from their shape, and they were wearing something over their faces, likely masks. The only other thing he noticed was that they were curvier and plumper than most women he had seen.

“Wh-where am…?” Sam attempted to say, but his throat was too dry. He immediately coughed and stabs of pain went across his chest. Two hands came to his face, stroking him. The other woman ran her hands across his chest, feeling along a very painful area. That was when Sam remembered.

Those things from underground attacked them. He had heard that foxman Renard shouting about them, the assassin weevils. During the attack Sam managed to injure some, and then one attacked him from above. The tendril poked through the neck opening of his armor, cutting a huge gash across his chest. It then flung him around hard, trying to get him off. It ran and bucked across the sands so hard that he lost consciousness. There was no telling how long it took that thing to finally throw him off. These people, whoever they were, must have found him.

Sam attempted to speak again, but a finger came to his lips. The woman shushed him gently. The one checking his chest finished, finding all of his stitches still closed. She then brought something to his face. It appeared to be a waterskin with a horn on it. Sam gawked at it, confused. He then saw that there was a hole on the end of the horn. It was a funnel, likely to prevent spilling. Sam was too thirsty to care. He drank the water gratefully, soothing his raw throat. It was only after the fourth gulp that Sam realized it wasn’t just water. There was a peculiar taste to it. By the time he pulled his head away it was already too late, and he had been dosed. His consciousness began to blur and fade. He fell back into a deep sleep.

*

Most people thought Sam was some hardcore warrior who never talked because of how focused he was. The truth was that he just didn’t have much to say. Sam had been born on the streets to a mother who was batshit crazy. He never knew who his father was, and truth be told his mother probably didn’t either. His mother often ran through the streets screaming, believing that dogs were trying to steal the bones from inside her body. She heard voices in her head, and often simply forgot he existed. He survived, however. He went from street urchin, to gang member, to mercenary. He never needed anyone or anything his whole life. Then one day his mercenary company was hired to defend a castle on the frontier. It was a half-ruined fortress guarding some yokel villages. It was an easy assignment, or so his company thought.

There were these people that lived past the mountains on the frontier. They were called the Kazgars. They had slanted eyes, bronze skin, and practically lived on the backs of horses. They had always raided the kingdom, attacking poor peasants and selling the women into slavery. Around the time that Sam arrived at that ruined castle, a powerful lord of the Kazgar invaded. Suddenly there was an army at the gates of that ruined castle, and Sam’s company was trapped.

The siege went on for weeks, and the mercenaries died in scores. Sam, however, was a survivor. He knew when to fight and when to flee. While all of his comrades died, he continued to fight and stand his ground. Ultimately, he was the last one alive, holding a door closed while the barbarians attempted to beat it down. He had been beaten, stabbed, and was starving. He knew this was the end and cursed his insane mother for having him. Then they were gone. The armies of the kingdom had arrived, and the Kazgars fled. Sam was the only survivor, and he was in bad shape. The army put him up in one of the peasant hovels, had someone care for him, and continued their pursuit of the Kazgars. Sam’s wounds, however, quickly became inflamed and necrotic. He had survived so much, and it was infection that would kill him.

*

Sam woke up again, his mind still swimming from the drugs they gave him. He heard two voices whispering to each other. It was a language he didn’t recognize, and it sounded almost like trilling or squeaking. He peeled his eyes open and tried to see. His body felt weak, unable to lift even a finger. One of the women came up to his face and began stroking it again, soothing him. The other began undoing his pants.

Sam wanted to say something, to ask them what they were doing, but he could only lay there. He could feel something stroking his dick, getting it up. This was followed by something wet and soft caressing it, making sure it was hard. He was so out of it that he couldn’t even enjoy it. It was just a natural response. The moment he was fully up, the woman at his crotch brought her body over him. She sank herself onto his dick, enveloping him in warmth. Sam grunted and fidgeted. He was feeling small spikes of pleasure. He knew there was a woman bouncing on top of him, but he couldn’t even see her in the dark.

Abruptly, the woman on top of him came down a little too hard. Maybe she slipped, or maybe she just wanted to get this done faster. All the same, his whole body jerked. There was a stomach-churning ripping before blinding pain went across Sam’s chest. He yelled at the top of his lungs, briefly finding his voice. His wound had cruelly opened again. Both of the women froze, clearly shocked and terrified. After a few moments, light filled the room. Someone had pulled the flaps of the tent open and stormed inside. Another woman had entered. She was bigger than the other two, as well as larger, rounder. She instantly saw that one of them was on top of him. She stomped over to them, seized their arms, and hauled them up and out of the room. Sam was left groaning in pain, still paralyzed by the drugs. All he could hear was inhuman shrieking from outside. He couldn’t figure out what was happening, only feel the pain.

When his senses returned, someone was stitching his chest back up. It was painful, and he groaned all the way through it. There was only one woman now. Unlike the others, she was thin and small, almost frail looking. She finished fixing his chest and began to bandage it. Sam tried to lift his head.

“Please…” he croaked. “Where…am I? What…what is…?” The woman reached up touched his face. Unlike the last ones, she was far gentler. It didn’t feel like he was being restrained. There was love in her caresses.. She shushed him quietly before beginning to hum. It was a soft and soothing song. He then felt the horn on his lips again. Sam tried to resist. He didn’t want to sleep anymore. He didn’t want to dream. They were taking him to his past, to his pain. He wasn’t strong enough, however. The horn went in his mouth and the tainted water flooded in. He could either drown or swallow it, so he gulped it down. The new woman continued to hum and lovingly caress him until he fell asleep. The next few times he woke up, he smelled something rotting, and he knew it was his wound. He had a wound infection, again.

*

After surviving the siege at the castle, the kingdom’s army left him behind with a peasant woman to take care of him. She was a small young woman, thin and almost frail looking. She closed and bandaged his wounds, but some of them had been open for days. They quickly became infected. Sam had never been so sick in his entire life. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t drink, all he could do was shiver and moan. The woman never left his side. She fed him, bathed him, and even cleaned up after him. Sam felt pathetic, like an infant who couldn’t care for himself. The woman never complained, never treated him unkindly, and only kept telling him to fight and get better.

One day he woke up, shivering and sweating. He was coughing and struggling to breathe. The infection was in his blood, practically a death sentence. He had never seen someone get better from this. The woman never gave up. She did everything she could to keep him alive. She never stopped cleaning his wounds or forcing him to eat and drink. As he shivered hopelessly, she crawled into bed with him, practically naked. She held her body against him, trying to keep him warm. She whispered things in his ear, trying to keep his spirits up. In his delirious state, he managed to ask her name. She said it quietly in his ear, like a promise that he wouldn’t die on her.

*

“Masha…” Sam cried weakly. He was shivering and sweating, both hot and cold. He could smell the terrible scent of his own flesh rotting. His mind swam, both because of the drugs and his illness. He fidgeted and groan, as if trying to escape. He could feel someone wrap their body around him. It was a woman, small and thin. He could feel the skin of her face against his head, no longer wearing a mask. He was too delirious to look. All he knew was that he was in the dark. Was he in a tent, or was he in that peasant house? Was the woman holding him Masha, or was it these masked women? He didn’t know anymore.

“Masha…” Sam groaned. “Masha…Masha!”

“Shhhh,” the woman cooed in his ear. “Masha. Shhhh, Masha.” She was saying the name like it was a word one said to soothe a baby. She repeated it along with him, as if trying to share his pain. They repeated the word back and forth, until Sam fell back into fitful sleep.

*

Back in that peasant house, Sam miraculously got better. Masha continued to care for him, and the more he recovered the happier she became. Sam had never had someone treat him so well before, not even his crazy mother. It was the first time he had felt such a gentle touch, or such warm feelings. Eventually, he was able to sit up in bed. It was then that he began to talk to Masha.

She was a sweet girl, who had spent her days weaving and taking care of her grandparents. She had these bright green eyes that seemed to glow. Her parents had died when she was young, and she hadn’t considered marriage because there would be no one to properly care for her grandfather. She had led a peaceful, grounded life. It was the opposite of the life Sam had. He began to feel strange about her over time. He had never stopped moving in his life. He had never rested, never just taken a moment. He was always going, whether it was to steal food to eat, fight rival gangs for streets, or hopping around the country to earn money. He had never just allowed himself to settle, to just be. Masha was…something soft, something gentle. Sam had been with plenty of women, but none like her. She made him feel warm on the inside. She would sit at his bedside, reading, talking, and humming. It was a strange experience for Sam. It was almost like they were married. He suddenly found the idea…appealing.

*

Sam swam up from the darkness, his consciousness crawling back. His chest was hurting again. With great effort, he managed to peel his eyes open. Masha was over him…or not? Everything was dark, and his mind was more muddled than ever before. Whoever it was, they were trying to clean the necrotic flesh from his wound. It was nasty work. She did it without hesitation. She seemed to have noticed that he was conscious. She reached towards his face with her free hand, already shushing.

Somehow, Sam lifted his arm and grabbed her hand. The girl flinched, completely shocked. Sam squeezed as tightly as he could manage.

“Masha…” he groaned. “I’m so sorry. Please!” Seeing how pitiful he was, the woman clearly felt sympathetic. She laced her fingers through his, her other hand stroking his face.

“Masha,” the woman said.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said in his delirium. “I shouldn’t have given up. I should have found you. Please forgive me! I…I…” For the first time in his life, he began to cry. He was reliving the biggest regret of his life, repeatedly. The woman shuffled over to him, wrapping her arms around him. She hummed and stroked his auburn hair. He continued muttering and blubbering for quite some time. In his dreams he found no rest.

*

One day, Masha came thundering into her house. She slammed the door open and sprinted into the interior. She ran over to Sam’s bed and, without a word, crawled into it. She wrapped him in a tight embrace. Sam sat there stunned as she sobbed against his chest. No woman had ever done something like this with him. The only ones he had any experience with were the roughnecks in the company or prostitutes. Masha was coming to him for comfort, something he had never given before.

He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her. He stroked her hair and whispered nice things in his ear. It made him feel warm and soft inside. Masha continued to cry for some time, only reducing to sniffles after a lot of coaxing. Sam finally asked her what was wrong. Her grandfather had died. He just fell over during his breakfast, dying before he hit the ground. Masha had kept it together the entire day. They hauled his body away, and everyone came over to offer their condolences. When she reached Sam’s house, she finally broke. Knowing that Sam was a great warrior who had defended the castle to the last man. He was strong enough to protect and comfort her. Her words made Sam’s heart pound, almost painfully hard. Her head was against his chest, so she must have heard it. She turned her head up towards his.

Their eyes locked, her green eyes still swimming with tears. For a moment, the entire world ground to a halt. She then leaned up and pressed her lips against his. They held each other and kissed like lovers, bringing joy. Sam never wanted to let go of her, his precious Masha.

*

In the darkness, the woman holding Sam flinched and went a little stiff. Sam had wrapped his arms around her. He mashed his lips against hers. For a few moments, the woman didn’t move. Despite being delirious, Sam was holding her desperately, tightly. His kiss was so tender, so loving. The woman then relaxed and wrapped her own arms around his neck. Their tongues swam together for a few moments, quickly becoming hot. Sam began fumbling with her clothes, trying to pull them off.

Abruptly, the woman pulled away from him. She pushed him away, taking his hands from her clothes.

“No,” she said gently. “No.”

“Please…” Sam begged. “Please be with me Masha. I’m sorry for what happened. Please…”

The woman shushed him and cradled his head against her chest. She rocked him back and forth, as one would a distraught child. Sam clung to her desperately, still crying as his brain roasted in the fever. The only thing he knew was that he was being comforted, and for the first time in his life, he felt loved.

*

Sam had begun contemplating giving up his life as a mercenary to settle here and farm. That was how much he cared for Masha. Then the fateful day came. In the months he spent recovering, the army of the kingdom had been chasing the Kazgars in circles. The Kazgars were horse people, and were always ahead of the armored knights. What Sam didn’t realize was how close the village was to the frontier. The Kazgars had looped back around to return to their homelands. They were raiding villages on the way, including Masha’s. This time, there was no mercenary company to draw them away from the peasants.

Masha came into the house, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes were wide and full of terror. She told Sam that the Kazgars were back. The kingdom’s army was on their trail, but the raiders had enough time to take the villagers as captives. The peasants were going to be slaves. They were going from house to house…and if they found Sam…

Sam tried to get to his feet, but he stumbled and crumpled to the ground. His entire body was weak from disuse, and his wounds were painful. He tried to crawl over to his weapons. Masha stood at the door, watching him struggle. The Kazgars would come inside and kill him. Sam looked up at Masha and saw her eyes. Ever since they began spending time together, he had only seen a gentle softness in her gaze. Now, however, there was something determined, something strong. The sound of hoofbeats echoed from outside. Masha tightened her fists and stared down at Sam on the floor.

“Live, Sam,” she said, like an order.

*

“Live,” said the woman in his ear. Sam’s head swam between the two places. “Masha. Live.” It was like she was giving him an order.

*

“You are going to stay alive,” Masha ordered. “I’ll be fine. I love you.” The woman he loved turned, opened the door, and slammed it behind her. Sam shouted after her, struggling still to get to his feet. He stumbled and crawled to the entrance. It took him several minutes. By the time he collapsed outside of the house, not even the dust from the horses remained. She had given herself to the Kazgars, so he could live.

Even after Masha gave herself up, Sam refused accept it. Exhausted and half-dead, he struggled for days to get around. Once the Kazgars got through the mountain pass and entered the plains, there was no way to get her back. No one ever returned from there, to enter would be suicide. Sam kept himself going by saying all he needed was a horse. It took a few days, but he managed to find one and set out. He pushed the poor animal for days without a single moment of rest, going towards the pass at a madman’s pace.

Finally, he stood at the edge of the mountains, gazing out at the endless grassland beyond. His eyes were as hollow as he was felt inside. The Kazgar army had camped at the pass but had clearly moved on. They had entered the plains, maybe as soon as a day ago. Still, they were beyond the kingdom, beyond the reach of everyone. Sam stood there, just staring for hours. They had Masha, and they were out on the plains. He had to save her…but he couldn’t. To go into the plains was madness. They killed foreign men on sight out there. They only took the women.

Sam’s guts twisted in terrible knots. Masha would be their slave. They would pass her around camp, like she was a commodity. They would use her like an object repeatedly, until she likely died of disease or abuse. His sweet, soft Masha destroyed and violated until she died. He had to ride out into those plains. He had to rescue her.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t ride to his death. He wanted to, but something inside stopped him. He couldn’t step out onto the plains. He was afraid of dying, and he would be disobeying her last words. He then made the worst decision of his life. He turned around and marched back to his kingdom. He left Masha to her terrible fate; one she didn’t deserve. From that day forward, he rarely, if ever, spoke. He had nothing to say.

What he had done hollowed him out and left him dead inside. He needed guidance and absolution for what he did so he joined the church, but he found neither. They spoke a lot about the will of the goddess, of her never-ending beauty and mercy, but it never gave him any peace of mind. He just existed, from day to day. He killed who they wanted, he went where they wanted, and he did what they wanted. When they announced the crusade and the potential for the forgiveness of sins, he signed up. He didn’t do it for their forgiveness. No amount of the church’s forgiveness could undo his cowardice, Masha’s fate, or the desolation in his soul. He did it because not a single crusade had been successful, and it was perfect way to finally make it all stop.

*

Sam opened his eyes, and for once he wasn’t in agony. He blinked a few times dumbly, trying to figure out where he was. It was coming back to him in pieces. He had been wounded, sick. He was pretty sure he cried like a baby a lot. Reality had been a fluid concept as he bounced between past and present. If he recalled, he was in a tent and being tended to by a group of women in masks. He thought one of them took hers off, but he didn’t recall seeing her face. He lifted his upper body off the of ground.

The woman beside him froze. They stared at each other in the dark, although she still had a mask on. Neither moved for several moments. Then Sam’s brain clicked.

“Oh,” he said flatly. “I’m getting better.” Somehow, he had gotten wound infections twice, and survived. The woman’s hands flinched around for a moment, as if she didn’t know what to do with them. She brought them up to her face, likely to hold them up to her mouth. She still had her mask on. Finally, she made a sobbing noise and dove onto him. Sam collapsed back onto the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mask went skittering across the ground. She pressed her face against the side of his head, crying in relief. Sam laid there, frozen for a few moments. There was no telling how long she had been caring for him. It could have been weeks, or even months, he didn’t even know. Finally, he had risen back out of the dark, and she was so happy.

For the second time in his life, Sam decided to comfort a woman. He wrapped one arm around her back and stroked her hair with the other. She kissed his cheek and cried. For once, he was the one shushing her.

“It’s alright,” he cooed. “I’m getting better now. You did a good job. Thank you.” She only squeezed him tighter. “Do me a favor though. I’m pretty sure I cried a lot when I sick. Don’t share that with anyone else, okay?” He could hear her chuckle slightly. She understood him at least. They laid there for a long time together, holding one another. Sam started feeling warm inside, for the first time in a long time.

*

Once his caretaker managed to compose herself, she left and returned with another. This was the one that had taken those two that injured him away. She was clearly the one in charge. She examined him carefully. Sam was getting better, but still couldn’t sit up. It was a start but wasn’t the end of the road. The leader gave the small woman a pat on the shoulder and then left. Sam supposed that was probably as close to a “good job” as the woman got. Some other women would enter the tent from time to time, usually bringing food or new clothes. Other than that, however, it was just the small and thin one.

Sam tried to talk to all of them, but they usually either didn’t respond or simply nodded. He had nothing better to do, so he decided to give them names. The small woman who took care of him he called Tara, the name of a girl who had been a street urchin alongside him. The plump one that was in charge he called Minerva. It was the name of a madame that owned a brothel he used to visit. They didn’t seem bothered by it, and even responded when he said their names. Sam just tried to focus on getting better. He got stronger and stronger every day. Soon he was able to feed himself. Then he was able to sit up. By the time he began to stand up, however, the atmosphere around him began to change.

The more time he spent on his feet the more the women around him, even Tara, became more restless. Minerva, the leader, came by more and more often. She would motion for him to stand, to move around, and to check his wound. His injury had closed, and was developing into his biggest, but certainly not his first, scar. They clearly wanted to keep him in the dark, figuratively and literally. Still, the stronger he got, the less they would be able to hold him. Sam knew that eventually he would walk out of the tent under his own power, and they couldn’t stop him.

*

One day, Tara didn’t come to his tent, which hadn’t happened before. No matter what, she had always been there. Instead they just brought him food, and lots of it, meats, vegetables, and fruits. He was happy to eat, but he was becoming increasingly bothered. Not just that things were changing, but also because none of these women would communicate. He couldn’t even see their faces.

As night began to fall, a group of women entered the tent. As usual, they were all wearing masks. Minerva was leading them, and she was also carrying some things. It was still too dark for him to make anything out other than shapes. Sam sat on the ground and stared. There were five women in his tent now, more than ever before. All of them appeared anxious.

“What’s going on?” he asked. As usual, they didn’t answer. Instead, Minerva went over to one of the walls of the tent. She placed something on the ground and went to work. Sam eyed her carefully, squinting. For the first time, he was becoming annoyed. They had taken care of him and provided him with everything. All the same, he was basically a hostage. Finally, Minerva stepped back from what she was doing. Sam could barely make out the shapes of smoke coming from the object she set up. If he had to guess, she had lit some incense. In a matter of moments, the sweet scent reached his nose.

The moment it hit Sam gasped and his chest tightened. He couldn’t identify what it was, but his body instantly reacted to it. He could feel his vision narrow, his heart pound, and his head buzz. His insides began to heat up. It felt like someone had lit a fire inside of him, and his body was crawling. Without any prompting, his dick became rock hard, more than that it was incredibly painful. It was like it was trying to explode. His mind and thoughts hazed over. He couldn’t think about anything or anyone, other than the raging desire burning inside of him.

They five women descended on him. They shed his clothes off easily, and their masks were cast to the side. Sam no longer cared about their faces. Instead, his hands reached out, clawing and grasping. The women were happy to oblige him. One of his hands engulfed a breast. All of these curvier women had much larger chests, and his fingers buried into the soft flesh. His other hand was stuck between another woman’s legs. His digits found her folds, covered by a soft bush of hair. His fingers squirmed against her slit before his middle finger poked inside. The two women he was touching moaned, already enjoying the attention he was giving them.

Two other women went to his crotch from both sides. They brought their faces to his heavily engorged dick. Their tongues jointly swirled around his shaft, teasing it lovingly. Sam gasped and his body began trembling. All the pain he had felt from his dick before melted around their tender lapping. It was like every nerve had been turned ultra-sensitive. Waves of pleasure radiated from his crotch and washed over his entire body. He felt like he was taking a bath in their tongues. Abruptly, Sam realized there was someone standing over his head. He gazed up and saw that it was Minerva, the plumpest one of them all. She squatted down over his face, her large butt cheeks settling over him. Her hot folds were pressed against his face. He could already smell her heady fluids. She was as excited as he was. In his numb state, Sam pressed his face against her slit and began licking at her fluids. Minerva trembled and moaned over him, grinding her pussy against his face. The entire tent was filled with moans and the slick noise of everyone’s tongues going to work. Sam truly felt as if he were drowning…and it didn’t feel like enough. He felt backed up to his eyeballs. He could feel his balls drawing up as he thrust his dick between the two tongues, desperate to cum.

Apparently spotting it, Minerva snapped her fingers. Everyone stopped. All the bodies around Sam backed off. He let out a pained groaned, as the agonizing throbbing came back. He lifted his head, confused. Abruptly, someone sat on top of him. It was Minerva, sitting on his crotch. Sam’s heart began pounding harder. If their tongues felt that good…what would it feel like inside of one of them? Minerva seemed intent on finding out. Despite her heavier body, she skillfully grinded her hips back and forth. She rubbed her pussy against his rock-hard erection, coating it in her juices. Sam grit his teeth and thrust his hips vainly. It was enough to dull his pain, but not to give him the pleasure he desperately sought. He raised his hands and seized her wide hips. He dug his fingers into her plump flesh, clawing desperately. This seemed to please Minerva, as she ran her hands down his body. She lifted herself up, one of her hands reaching under. Her hand seized his shaft, directing it to her entrance. Sam panted excitedly, his nails digging into her skin. After a second, which lasted an eternity for Sam, the head of his shaft found her slit. Once the head of his shaft slipped inside, Minerva slammed her hips down.

Sam’s body jerked as he groaned loudly. Minerva’s insides were hot and wet, like a slick furnace. Sam flopped a little helplessly underneath her. He was desperate for relief, but Minerva was pretty heavy. The other women descended upon him again. The top half of his body was raised, and one of them sat behind him. His head was placed between her breasts. Others held his arms and legs, keeping him from moving so erratically. There was only enough light to make out shapes, but from this position he could watch Minerva work. From a squatting stance, she began bouncing up and down. Her body rippled and jiggled with every move. She was beginning to breathe heavier the more she pumped her hips. Her juices oozed from around his hard shaft, filling the room with the wet sound of their union. For his part, Sam strained against the women holding him down. He desperately wanted more. The feeling of her insides was amplified many times over by whatever they put in the air. Waves of pleasure from his stiff erection washed over his body. He could feel it from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. It was more sexual bliss than he had ever felt before, but he knew there could be more. The women held him down firmly, however. It was like there was a crack in a dam, and the rest of the barrier refused to break.

Minerva started to moan, and her hips trembling. Her bouncing was becoming more erratic. The two women holding his hips let go. This finally let Sam thrust his hips, desperately. Minerva let out a shriek and snapped her head towards the women who let go, as if angry. The two let out giggles, as if this wasn’t part of the plan. They instead sauntered over to her. One held onto her body, not allowing her to move. The other reached between Minerva’s legs. Fingers easily found her clit, which was roughly rubbed. Minerva trembled and moaned, suddenly unable to escape. Sam didn’t slow down for a moment, slamming their hips together with as much might as he could manage. He could feel the tingling pleasure increasing. He was heading for a climax, and it felt like he was about to empty his entire soul. Minerva was trembling as his rock-hard dick ravaged her insides, fingers teasing her button. She shrieked, bowed against the person holding her, and grinded her hips back and forth. Her insides clamped onto his shaft as her fluids gushed out of her. She moaned in sync with each flood, all of the women around her giggling.

The giggling stopped as Sam bowed his body and yelled at the ceiling. The women still holding him tightened their grip as he flailed. His dick swelled until he was certain that it would explode. Then what felt like a geyser of semen bowled its way up his shaft. Then with a powerful gush, his seed blasted out of him. It only took a single spurt to completely fill Minerva’s insides. Every subsequent burst simply streamed from around his shaft like a river. Minerva, recovering from her own climax, forced her way all the way down onto him, as if trying not to let his semen escape. She rubbed her stomach, his seed gushing out so powerfully that she could feel it flowing into her, like hot magma. For what seemed like forever, Sam trembled and drowned in pleasure. The women holding onto him stroked him lovingly throughout, as if encouraging him. When it finally felt like he had emptied gallons of jizz, he collapsed onto the ground, gasping and panting. Minerva waited a few moments more, grinding back and forth, making sure she got everything. Finally, she pulled her body up and off him.

Sam gazed down to see what he could. What looked like a flood followed as his shaft was freed. He could feel it soak his crotch and the ground beneath him. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of water on him. One of the women brought one of those waterskins to his face. Feeling hot and a little dehydrated, Sam wrapped his lips around the horn and drank gratefully. For once, it was just normal, crisp water.

When he finally downed the entire canteen, Sam relaxed, thinking it was over. After a few moments, however, the sweet scent from the burner wafted over. He instantly tensed up and grit his teeth. Despite his massive orgasm shortly before, his dick was still standing tall, harder than ever. The throbbing, crushing pain was back, and he was already in agony. Whatever was in that incense was keeping him insanely, unbearably horny. The women around him were clearly eager to exploit it. One of them got on all fours in front of him. Even in the dark, Sam could see her wide hips and large ass wagging at him. The other women shuffled around, bringing him up to his knees. Another one grabbed his painfully stiff erection, stroking it and spreading around the semen and juices already on it. The woman on her hands and knees waddled her way backwards, bringing her large butt cheeks closer to him. Finally, the woman holding his shaft aimed it at the pussy in front of him. With a powerful feeling of relief, his throbbing erection entered her canal.

Both Sam and the woman moaned loudly. She was already wet inside, and she enveloped him effortlessly. They weren’t holding his hips this time, so he freely thrust. His partner gazed back at him and push her hips back against him. Their flesh slapped together loudly, rapidly filling the room with the wet noise of mating once again. Sam struggling to reach forward, as his arms were being held back. The women seemed reluctant, as if they were afraid of what he would do. He managed to reach out and seize her wide hips, his fingers sinking into her plump flesh. He began pulling her into his frantic pumping, allowing his hard shaft to reach even further depths. The woman under him shrieked and began trembling. She curved her back and buried her face into the ground, still gyrating her hips in tune with his movements. Apparently satisfied that he wasn’t going to do anything crazy, the women released him and went to the woman being fucked. Two of them reached under her body and began fondling her breasts. Another reached between her legs, finding her clit. The final one sauntered up behind Sam. She traced her hands over his body, caressing him. Once again, Sam was drowning in their sex and caressing. The woman underneath him clearly couldn’t handle being assaulted from all directions. She bowed her back and threw her head upwards. The fellow women continued toying with her body as her insides clamped around Sam and her fluids poured. 

Feeling another hot vice milking him, his thrusts started to become erratic and his legs trembled. The one behind him grabbed his hips, making sure he didn’t pop free or lose control. After a few more guided thrusts, Sam bellowed and jerked his body desperately. His climax was just as intense as before, and his seed gushed like a fountain. The woman underneath him reached back and seized Sam’s hips, making sure he didn’t escape. The women in front and behind him held him in place as his dick spasmed and squirted. Torrents of his jizz filled the woman’s canal, overflowing her insides and dribbling liberally down both of their legs. His partner sighed with relief, as if she were happy that his seed was inside of her. Even as his balls seemed to run dry, she didn’t let go, making sure he didn’t waste a single drop. Finally, certain that he had nothing more to give, she pulled her hips forward and his dick popped free. His semen bubbled out of her, adding to the river already trailing down her. As she waddled forward and out of the way, she reached between her thighs and covered her slit, trying to keep it from escaping. A new, full waterskin with a horn was brought up to Sam’s lips. This time he knew the game plan. His erection wasn’t going to die, and they likely wouldn’t stop the incense until he had filled each of them.

“Take the horn off,” Sam ordered. Although surprised, the woman obeyed. The crusader took the canteen and chugged the water as fast as he could. He needed to rehydrate as fast as possible. Once he downed it, he noticed a new woman laying down in front of him. The others hadn’t tried to grab him yet. With strength he didn’t know he had, Sam dove forward and collapsed himself on top of her. His new partner went stiff and nearly jumped out of her skin. It was as if she were afraid he was going to beat her. Instead, Sam mashed their faces together, kissing and caressing her plump body. The woman was shocked at his sudden loving gesture, but quickly caught on. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips against his. Their tongues cavorted together, dancing sensually. The woman was moaning and rubbing her folds against his hard dick. She was completely soaked and piping hot. Sam pulled away from her and gazed down his body. He could barely see, but he managed to grab his stiff shaft. His partner reached her own hands to her crotch and spread herself open, giving him a bigger target. After a few moments of fumbling, Sam felt the head of his dick push past her entrance. He thrust forward, drowning in the mindless pleasure once again.

The woman wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held her legs up, giving him easy access. Sam enveloped his own arms around her chubby body. He then began pounding his hips wildly, rutting against her like a wild animal. The woman pressed their lips together again, Sam quickly reciprocating. With every savage piston of his hips, her legs bobbed in the air and her entire body jiggled, absorbing the impact. The women around him, rather than helping, stood around them, hands between their legs. They were moaning and playing with themselves, getting off on what they were watching. The woman below Sam dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades. She pulled her head away and squeezed him closer, panting in his ear. Sam’s legs pawed at the ground, trying to push himself even deeper. The woman shrieked in his ear and thrust her hips upward at him, toes curling in the air. Her fluids gushed against his raging erection. Every time their hips met, his balls slapped against her and her juices splashed out from between. Sam grit his teeth and moaned as his dick swelled once again. Sensing his desperation, his partner snapped her legs around his lower back. She began grinding her hips back and forth, enticing him to unload his seed. At this point, he had cum so many times that his whole crotch was aching from soreness. When his insides clenched, he yelped in pain, as if cramping. Then, as his seed surged through his dick and the pain was replaced with tingling, numbing pleasure. He moaned and quivered, losing strength. His partner held him place, squeezing him tightly. His seed flooded into her insides, less than before, but still far more than usual. The woman let out trembling gasps, feeling herself fill with his hot essence. Only when she finally felt the twitching stop did she let him go.

The burst of energy Sam had used to take control quickly extinguished. He flopped over off his partner on his back, gasping and sweating. The moment his erection pulled free, his semen still gushed after him, splattering onto the ground. Sam didn’t have time to ponder this, however. His dick was still standing as tall and hard as ever. The painful throbbing was even worse, and even his inner parts were in agony, sore from the effort of so many orgasms. Instead, a full waterskin was brought to his lips, a horn in this one.

“Please…I need a break…” Sam whined. The woman only shushed him and stuck the tip of the horn into his mouth. Left with no choice, he gulped it down. The moment it was empty, one of the remaining descended back onto him. She stepped over his body, lowering herself down. She was facing away from him, giving Sam a good view of the outline of her round ass. She grabbed his rock-hard dick, causing him to wince in pain. The discomfort didn’t last long, as her round butt lowered onto his crotch, his rod enveloped in warmth and wetness. Sam groaned in relief. Taking this as encouragement, the woman began pumping her hips. Her entire body rippled as she jerked her lower body up and down. She began to moan along with him, her juices soaking his crotch. Her insides coiled and flexed around him, encouraging him to just empty everything. He couldn’t imagine that anything was left, but that wasn’t stopping her. The woman on top of him began to tremble. She had been playing with herself the entire time she had been in the tent, and watching the others get their turn had made her incredibly horny and hot. She wasn’t going to last long as she pumped his meat. Losing strength, the woman began grinding back forth, letting Sam’s shaft feel more of her tight hole. The crusader began to tense up, knowing what was coming, but helpless to stop it. His partner shrieked, arched her back, and buried his entire rod inside of her. Her inner flesh tightened and flooded him with slick, hot juices. Sam yelled as a mixture of pain and pleasure shot through his body. He could feel his dick throb painfully as his semen hammered free. His insides felt as if they were cramping, hitting his fourth orgasm in a row. Despite the fact that he had cum several times already, a healthy amount of his jizz still emptied, perhaps as much as a normal first orgasm would have. Still, the woman circled her hips around and around, extending his half pleasure, half pain climax. She leeched every last drop from him. When she was satisfied, she lifted herself off and immediately covered her crotch, not allowing any of it to escape.

Sam’s vision began to black out after this. He had vague memories of a canteen at his lips and a woman on top of him. In and out of blackness he felt a mix of pleasure and pain. Then there was streak of hard cramping throughout his body, and his dick felt like it was exploding. Then it was all black. The woman had sex with him, but he was too exhausted to even enjoy it.

*

When Sam regained consciousness, there was a horn at his lips yet again. He groaned and weakly tried to fight it. He couldn’t do it again! He would die!

“No!” he croaked. “No more! I know what you want but…!” Someone stroked his face and shushed him. He recognized the voice and looked up. It was Tara. She was cradling his head in her lap, offering him water.

“Oh, it’s you,” Sam said, sounding relieved. Tara chuckled a little behind her mask. She brought the horn back to him and he drank it gratefully. In truth, he felt bone dry. Once he had emptied the waterskin he gazed around the room. The five women were still there, although now they were sleeping on the ground. It appeared that Tara snuck inside to get see him and give him some extra water. Sam tried to lift his hand, but only succeeded in making it tremble. Seeing him move, Tara grabbed it with her own. She laced their fingers together and squeezed.

“I get a break after this, right?” Sam asked. Tara chuckled again, nodding. “Thank the goddess…please don’t let them back on me while I’m asleep. I might really die.” Tara only squeezed his hand and pet his head with the other. He slowly fell back into sleep, comforted that she was near.

*

Sam was back to being bedridden, at least for the next few days. His whole body was sore, especially his crotch. More annoying to him, however, was the fact that Tara still wasn’t around. There was a rotating set of women. They took care of him fine, but something was lacking. They were constantly testing his fitness, prompting him to stand or flex his muscles. They appeared to become more nervous and excited the better he got. They weren’t happy he was better, like Tara was. They just wanted him for sex.

Sam wasn’t an idiot. He knew what they were doing. All of them were desperate for him to cum inside of them. When he did, they did their best to keep it inside of them. Sam didn’t think he would be a good father, but if they were desperate enough, he would have obliged. They saved his life after all. The problem he had was the incense they used to dope him up and keeping themselves hidden. He was literally in the dark. They didn’t offer an explanation for anything. They didn’t even talk to him. They were just using him, like he was an object or a tool. Hell, the first two women tried to have sex with him too early, nearly killing him in the process. Sam needed answers and he needed to get stronger. If he got too strong, however, they would likely get more women and more incense, so he came up with a plan.

He would fake being weak. When they tested his readiness, he faked being weak. He wouldn’t stand on his feet, and he would barely flex his muscles. After doing this for a few days, even as felt stronger and stronger, they seem to have bought it. The women were getting more and more worried about him, even grinding up medicinal leaves to put in his food to make him better.

*

One day, just as a woman in a mask entered the tent, Sam scrambled to his feet and charged. The other was too preoccupied grinding up some of those herbs to watch him. The woman entering the tent shrieked as Sam shoved her back outside. He didn’t want to hurt her, but at the same time had to get her out of the way. She scrambled backwards and to the ground, fortunately onto sand. Her mask flew off, flipping off to the side. Sam stood in the bright, desert sunlight, staring. His eyes began to widen as his heart pounded in his ears. The woman on the ground appeared equally shocked, her dark eyes wide. That wasn’t what attracted Sam’s gaze, however. It was her nose.

It was a pig nose. Moreover, her ears were large and pointed, also like a pig. These were pigmen! He hadn’t been rescued! He had been kidnapped! These women were probably keeping him to hand him over to the males when they were done with him! Even worse…he had laid with them! They had forced him to have sex with them, with monsters! Sam’s heart thudded in his chest as panic went through him. He wasn’t thinking, he was only reacting. He turned and began sprinting, desperately seeking to escape.

Everywhere he turned, all he saw were more pig women. They would shriek at him. He could hear their squealing everywhere. All he found was a maze of tents. No matter where he turned, he was in another row of them. He grew more and more desperate, his fear taking hold. There was no escape! As he spun his head, he found that this place was surrounded by three buttes, and between them were walls. He was trapped. He dashed into a large open area, finding all of the tents were surrounding an oasis. Her turned around and around, seeking escape. The pigmen were beginning to run out of tents. They were gathering around him. Many of them were shrieking and holding their hands up, as if trying to communicate. Sam was too panicked to notice. Instead his wide eyes spied something nearby. It was a weapon rack with several swords. He bolted over towards it, the pigmen shrieking and pointing. He pulled one of the curved swords out and began backing up, his back to the oasis. More and more of them gathered, keeping a safe distance but still shrieking and pointing. Sam slowly gave ground towards the water, pointing the sword menacingly. He had nowhere to go! Behind him was the oasis, in front of him were dozens of pigmen. The more he gave ground, the more frantic they became.

“Get back!” he shouted. “All of you get back! I swear not one of you will…!” Many of the women gasped as someone grabbed his hands. Sam snapped his head around, intent on killing his enemy.

Then he froze. Staring at him from the side weren’t dark eyes like all the others. Instead there were green eyes, bright and kind. Although she still had a pig nose and ears, her skinny body gave her away easily.

“Tara…?” Sam asked weakly. The pig girl smiled gently and nodded. She squeezed his hands around the sword.

“Safe,” she said. “Masha. Safe.”

“But…but the pigmen…” he said weakly.

“Safe,” she said more firmly. “You. Safe. Masha.” Her fingers wiggled under his. He didn’t fight her, and the grip on the sword failed. She pulled the blade away and tossed it. The very next moment, Tara wrapped her arms around his neck. She held him tightly. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Sam returned her embrace, squeezing tightly. He was terribly petrified and bewildered but knowing she was close calmed him.

After a few moments, she pulled away. She grabbed onto him and began pulling him away from the oasis. There was a frantic look in her eyes, confusing Sam. For the first time, he turned around. He instantly shouted and scrambled backwards, landing on his butt. Beside the oasis, partially surrounded by a wood and wire fence, was…an alraune, a man-capturing plant monster! He had been walking backwards toward it. Had he taken a few more steps, he would have touched one of the roots, and it would have been over. Sam’s panic was back and he was kicking at the dirt uselessly. Apparently seeing he was disturbed again, Tara grabbed him and, with surprising strength, yanked him to his feet and dragged him away.

Before Sam could gather his wits, he was back in the dark tent. He had just panicked once he saw the pig woman. He was surrounded by enemies, trapped by walls, and all he could think about was getting away. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping. The very next moment, someone sat in his lap. Judging from how light she was, it was Tara. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest. She put her forehead against the side of his face. She quietly began humming to him. Sam let out a big sigh, bringing his own arms up and enveloping her in them. He had to think clearly. He had to make sense of this.

He recalled that the crusader army had before coming across three buttes. There was an oasis in the middle. Renard had gone ahead, but returned, saying it was infested with pigmen females. Sam hadn’t given it much thought at the time, but that must be where he was. That weevil had carried him a long way. The pig women must have found him and nursed him back to health, but why? Well, to impregnate them it seems, but why? Why were they so desperate, and for him, specifically?

Abruptly, the flaps of the tent flew open. Both Tara and Sam jumped. The canvas remained open, someone standing in the entrance. Sam could tell from the curves that it was Minvera. She had a pig nose and ears, just like the rest of them. She wasn’t wearing a mask anymore, and it was clear she was glaring at Tara. They stared at each other, Tara becoming uncomfortable.

They began to speak, but not in a way Sam could understand. Their words were trills and small squeaks, almost like singing. Still, from the tone, it was clear that Minerva was unhappy, and Tara was trying to defend herself. After a few moments of talking Minerva scoffed and waved her hand, as if dismissing the whole conversation. Tara wiggled out of his lap. Sam gave her a slightly concerned look, but she just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Safe,” she repeated. She sat beside him, staying close. Minerva tied the tent flaps open, finally filling the room with light. It was then that Sam saw she was carrying something, well two somethings. One appeared to be a roll of fabric, the other was a breastplate. In fact, it was his breastplate, the burning phoenix still on it. Minerva then marched over to Sam and unrolled the fabric in front of him. The crusader stared at, realizing what it was. It was a tapestry, a sort of long, woven cloth with pictures to illustrate a story. As he studied it, Sam realized that it was their story. Fortunately, it was pretty self-explanatory.

The pigmen, both men and women, once lived together in an oasis town. From what was illustrated, they lived in peace. Then they were attacked by centaurs. They were besieged and were dying. Then a black figure with a crown on his head came to them. Sam figured that was the demon king. The demon showed some sort of fountain underground in a cave. The waters were red. The males drank from this water and turned into the muscled, hairy monsters Sam had already seen. The centaurs were then defeated by these new pigmen and what appeared to be trees…or something. Sam wasn’t sure about that part.

Once the new monstrous pigmen went back home, they began to mistreat and abuse the women. Growing sick of it, the women got them drunk. A particular pig woman, likely Minerva, led all of the women away. The women settled along a coast, except for a single place between the buttes. That was when Sam began to understand his situation better. Apparently, the women on the coastal towns travel the buttes periodically. They then invite one of the savage men inside, collectively mating with him to get pregnant before throwing him back out. That was probably why they constantly grabbed him and directed him. The violent males had to be restrained or they might hurt them during sex. Sam was at the breeding settlement. This was the end of the tapestry. Sam explained what he saw in the tapestry to Minerva, who was standing off to the side. She mostly nodded along, showing that he got the gist of the situation.

“Why didn’t you just explain this to me?” Sam asked. Minerva reached up and put her hands on her throat. She opened her mouth and let out a muffled squeaking noise, as if she were trying to speak.

“You can’t,” Sam interpreted. She nodded. The pigmen were not capable of speaking like people. Their vocal cords must be more like actual pigs. Sam briefly paused, thinking. Then he pointed at Tara. “Wait, Tara can speak a little.”

Minerva then pointed to his breastplate and then at Tara. Sam glanced around for a moment, confused, before making a realization.

“She’s half human!” he exclaimed. Minerva nodded firmly. “Wait, there are humans in Tarbat. Couldn’t you just go get some of them?”

Minerva shook her head “no” firmly. She knelt down to the tapestry and pointed to the figure of the demon king, then she pointed in what Sam assumed was the direction of Tarbat. She then pointed to the pigmen, and then made a round motion over what appeared to be the whole desert. Sam thought quietly for a few moments, before it dawned on him.

“Everyone has the demon king’s blood in them,” he said. “All of the races in the desert. The humans have mixed with the monsters in the city so much that they are all related to him, right?” Minerva nodded. He was on the right track. “So, if you mate with someone who is a descendant of the demon king, they will be like the male pigmen running around the desert?” Minerva nodded.

Sam squinted his eyes and pointed at Tara again. “But you nodded when I said she was half human. Why isn’t she um…round, like the rest of you? Why are her eyes green?”

The Minerva once again pointed to his breastplate and then back at Tara. She did so repeatedly, indicating a connection.

“Wait,” Sam said again. “Were one of her parents crusaders?” Both of the women began nodding frantically. “From the last crusade?” They both nodded again. “So, her parents were descended from crusaders from the last crusade…” Everything then clicked into place

“Some of those pigmen running around in the desert got their hands on a descendant of the previous crusaders. We’re different from the humans in Tarbat. We have no demon blood in us. We’re pure human. Having sex with them resulted in Tara. She is smaller, smarter, and gentler than regular pigmen. That’s why you wanted me specifically, a pure human. You want children like her and not like the ones you are currently having. That’s why you burned that incense and had your way with me. You’re trying to get pregnant by me and not the other pigmen.”

Minerva finally crossed her arms and nodded firmly. That was the whole story. That was why these pig women were here and why they took care of him. Even though he had the answers, Sam still wasn’t quite satisfied.

“Just because I understand, doesn’t mean I like it,” he explained. “The reason I panicked earlier was because when I saw you were pigmen, and thought you were going to kill me. On top of that, I’m not supposed to have sex with mons…people in the desert. You are basically using me as an object, a tool for you to have children. It’s really no different from what your males probably do when they take a woman captive. If you had asked, or at least tried, I probably would have said yes. Instead you hid in the dark and wore masks while drugging me.”

Minerva was clearly angered by his response. She turned here glaring eyes towards Tara. They spoke to each other for a few moments before Tara turned to Sam.

“Say. No.” she struggled to say. “You. Leave.”

“If you asked, I might have said no?” Sam guessed. Tara nodded. “That’s true, but it doesn’t excuse what you did. You have a system that works with the males. You’ve basically dragged me into this because you don’t like the deal you have.”

Minerva made a displeased noise and viciously shook her head. She then began motioning for him to stand and follow her. Tara spoke up, and they had another conversation. It was clear, however, that Minerva was giving orders. Ultimately, Tara sighed, defeated. She turned to Sam and nodded.

“Go. Safe,” she said. Although a little unsure, Sam stood up and began following Minerva.

Their leader led Sam across the settlement. It gave the crusader time to finally have a look around. The women had done very well for themselves. They had dug canals away along the oasis, growing bushes and trees filled with fruits. There were also what appeared to be some form of cows milling about. All the tents were neatly arranged, and it was very clean. In between the buttes they had built stone walls over ten feet tall. There were women walking along the top, holding bows and arrows. There were hundreds of pig women in the settlement, milling about and working, either at farming, weaving, or taking care of children. Almost everyone wore those loose robes that the people in Tarbat also had, with hoods over their heads. It made their skin much lighter than their male counterparts. They were organized, civil, intelligent, the exact opposite of the wild men.

They finally reached the far side of the oasis, entering a radically different area. There were cages around a large open area. Minerva led him over to one of the cages. Sam stared at them, utterly shocked. There were young pigmen males kept in cages. They were filthy and were constantly snapping and growling at any passerby. A woman was walking around, carrying a bucket of food. She appeared disgusted, as she threw the scraps of meat to the children. They snatched their food, snarling and biting. They then ate sloppily and loudly, throwing chunks everywhere.

“This is how you treat them?” Sam demanded, angry. “Is it any wonder they are so savage? You treat them no better than wild animals!”

Minerva narrowed her eyes, looking both offended and incredulous. She grabbed him by his shirt and dragging him a little further away. Sam suddenly found himself among mangers and cribs, filled with infants. They were all naked and squirming around their cribs, many of them snapping, snorting and growling. Minerva lead him to one particular manger. Sam could see the baby inside was a newborn. Its eyes were barely open, and it had no hair. It too was growling lightly. Minerva cast a harsh glance at Sam, before turning towards some nearby tents and squealing. A pig woman emerged. Even though all of the women in the village were chubby and plump, he could tell that this one had been pregnant recently. Her stomach was still distended, and she appeared to still be walking gingerly. This woman’s eyes were wide with fear. She clutched her chest and shook her head furiously. Minerva squealed at her and pointed at the sun, indicating the time. Sam figured that it must have been time to feed the baby. The new woman cried softly and waddled forward. She reached into the crib with shaking hands. The baby, instead of feeling comfort, squealed, kicked, and growled. It showed no sense of recognition or love from its mother. The woman exposed her breast and brought the baby to it. The infant bit onto the nipple harshly, causing the woman to jump and wince. He clawed at her skin, biting and hitting her. It was a bundle of savage fury, and it had just been born.

Minerva pointed from the crying mother, to the cages, and then to the desert. She then glared at Sam hard, as if daring him to speak. Instead, the crusader cut his gaze away, thinking. Whatever the demon king did, it made the males savage from birth. Despite the constant abuse, the women had to put up with it. They needed men to keep their species going. They had to go through their pregnancy knowing there was a half chance that they could have a daughter, or a little savage that would bite and hurt them. It would never love them, and they had to raise it like a caged animal until it was released out into the desert. They were trapped, forever stuck in this cycle. Then they got Tara, someone the males probably abandoned at the settlement after her birth. Minerva figured out her parentage, and they had hope. They could break this cycle and actually have children without fear. All they needed was something impossible, a pure human from across the sea. It was so close, but out of reach. And then came Sam.

“Okay, I get it,” Sam finally said. “You’re desperate, and I’m a light at the end of a long tunnel. I understand.”

Minerva snorted smugly and crossed her arms.

“Look,” Sam continued. “I’ve been through a lot, both in the past few months and…my entire life. I need time, okay? Can you please give me some time to sort things out?” It was clear that Minerva didn’t like that answer, but Sam had a lot of his strength back. She couldn’t risk him being hurt or escaping. He had only had sex with five of them, and pregnancy wasn’t assured. Minerva reluctantly nodded and motioned for him to follow back to his tent. They left the savage pigmen and the weeping mother, whose baby was still selfishly hurting her while it was fed.

*

The few days after Minerva had showed him the twisted nursery had been uneventful. He spent the days sleeping or watching the women work. Minerva had even returned his weapons and armor, a show of good faith. It was clear she was trying to convince him. In truth, Sam was still divided.

Then, things changed drastically. One morning he was awoken by piercing screams. Sam shot upright from his bed, his eyes wide. The women of the camp worked silently. A scream was highly unusual, and its tone was terrifying. Sam instantly darted over to the entrance of his tent. He emerged into the light, his head swiveling. He ran towards the sounds of the screaming until he spotted something alarming.

He spotted something dangling from one of the buttes. It appeared to a rope ladder, crudely woven together. Something had climbed down from the butte, bypassing the walls…and the guards. Sam began creeping around the tents, towards the site of the screaming. When he finally got close enough, he peeked around a tent and got an eyeful. A large crowd of the women were gathered. They all bows, pointing towards a group of individuals. They were the pigmen males, a dozen of them. They were large, hair all over their bodies, and nasty complexions. They wore crude leather armor and were wielding swords. One of them had a red handprint on his face and was the one doing the squealing. Standing in front of all the women was Minerva, looking extremely pissed. The worst part of the whole thing, and the thing that sent Sam’s stomach into knots, was that the men had taken a hostage. One of them had a sword to the throat of a…and that woman was Tara. Sam felt a sharp stab of panic through his heart. This couldn’t happen! Not again!

The Red Chief pointed his sword at Minerva. Unlike the women, who almost sang or trilled to talk, he was obnoxiously squealing. Minerva’s eye twitched and she responded, but the Red Chief pointed towards Tara. The pigman with the knife to her throat tightened his grip. Tara let out a little squeak, having trouble breathing. Minerva growled angrily. Reluctantly, she began to peel off her clothes. All the male pigmen began whooping and hollering, sounding like a horde of hogs. Sam clenched his fists tightly in fury. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was happening. The one with the red face was negating the deal they had. He invaded the camp, either intending to rape the women or worse, force them into slavery. Tara began sobbing, clearly terrified.

Sam turned and began sprinting back to his tent. He grabbed his gauntlets and his sword, not having time for the rest. He charged back to the hostage situation. By the time he got there, Minerva was naked. She was standing indignantly as the Red Chief fondled her body, much to the delight of his horde of men. Minerva was red-faced, either from rage or humiliation. The Red Chief began undoing his pants, clearly intent on raping Minerva in front of everyone. Since all the eyes were on that, no one saw Sam charge through the crowd like a madman and lunge at the one holding Tara hostage.

The pigman only saw Sam a split second before the crusader struck. Sam slashed the sword with furious might across the forearm, cleaving clean through it. A spurt of blood splashed all over Tara’s face as both screamed. Tara sprinted forward into the crowd of awaiting women, who instantly enveloped her. Before the one who took her hostage could react, Sam lashed out again, expertly slicing his neck open. The monster crumpled to the ground, choking and bleeding out.

The Red Chief instantly stomped away from Minerva, who took the opportunity to pick up her clothes and cover herself. The male pointed an accusing finger at Sam and turned back to Minerva. He squealed angrily, now sounding indignant. Apparently, he was upset that Sam was there, likely invalidating the deal they had. Minerva squealed back at him before spitting in his direction. The Red Chief snarled at her and turned to Sam, who stood at the ready with his blade. The red pigman grinned, showing off his yellowed teeth. He screamed out an order. Minerva instantly appeared panicked, but before she could speak, all the other pigmen sprinted out toward Sam.

Sam prepared to fight, but they didn’t attack. Instead they formed a circle around him, making a barrier between him and the women. The Red Chief then stepped forward, drawing his own sword. Sam’s eyes darted around, feeling panic rising inside of him. He was surrounded…there was no escape. The crusader’s heart pounded in his ears as he tried to focus. He couldn’t give into fear. He had to focus! The Red Chief wasted no time. He began to viciously slash at Sam, who did his best to parry. Sam began to give ground. The circle of pigmen followed around them. The women, who didn’t want to hit Sam with a stray shot, were forced to part out of the way.

The longer the battle between them went on, the weaker Sam became. He had spent weeks, if not months, on his back not moving. He had lost muscle mass, and the pigman was incredibly strong. He felt something sharp and cold cut across his arm. He let out a yelp and stumbled backwards, landing in the sand. He was going to die!

Then he heard a piercing scream. It wasn’t a pig-like squeal…it was a human voice. His head pivoted and he saw Tara out in the crowd. She had her hands over her mouth, staring on in sheer terror. If he died now, if he let this pigman slaughter him, it would be no better than what he did with Masha. He would abandon these women, Tara, to these monsters. He turned to the grinning red one, who was leering over him on the ground. It was clear this monster was stronger. The Red Chief waited for Sam to stand, intent on drawing this out. As the crusader got up, he quickly scanned his surroundings. The cut on his arm wasn’t deep, just a flesh wound. He was still circled by pigmen. He had to end this quickly before he was overpowered. He had apparently retreated quite far, near the oasis.

Sam’s eyes cut to the side, his heart pounding. Standing by the water, quartered off by wire and cloth, was the alraune. The pigmen were too busy watching the women to notice. Sam stood unsteady on his feet, appearing weak and afraid. The Red Chief took great pleasure in lashing out with his blade. Sam continued to give way…in the direction of the water. Inch by inch, step by step, they got closer and closer…

Abruptly, one of the other pigmen squealed. The Red Chief turned away from Sam. His subordinate was pointing at the alraune. By the time the Red Chief turned back, Sam had already struck. The crusader dove being the large pigman, kicked him in the back of his knees, and shoved him forward. Completely off-guard, the hulking monster crashed forward like a rolling boulder. He completely plowed through the primitive fencing around the deadly flower. The moment he hit the roots, an explosion of pink mist went in all directions.

The mist sprayed out so hard that the cloth and fencing went flying. The pink dust swarmed all over the Red Chief, whose head lolled around dreamily, eyes glazed over. The giant flower bloomed open, revealing the creature inside. It was a voluptuous woman, or what appeared to be a woman. She had giant leaves for hair, a purple body, and reflective black eyes. Her gaze found the pigmen and she lit up, excitedly. The Red Chief spotted her, his eyes widening. She spread her legs and held out her arms. Without a moment of hesitation, the Red Chief scrambled onto the flower, tearing his leather armor off his body. The alraune giggled, wrapping him in an embrace, the petals closing.

The other pigmen gawked at what was happening, completely stunned. They knew better than to approach, lest they be taken as well. What they hadn’t noticed, however, was that some of the mist hit Sam’s face. The moment he smelled it, he recognized it. It was just like the incense they had used on him…only WAY stronger! It must have been where they got it from! It hit his brain like an avalanche. As hot and horny as he had felt on the incense, this was many times worse. He hit the ground, grabbing at his face. He knew that if he saw anything remotely fuckable, he would completely lose control. Someone seized him and dragged him away from the pigmen males. As the petals on the alraune closed, Sam was pulled clear. A sharp hail of arrows pelted into the male pigmen. They screamed in pain as they were swarmed by the women, all now wielding weapons.

Sam was pulled into a tent and shoved against something wooden. He was in one of the pig women’s tents. There was actual furniture inside, with his back actually against a large dresser. He didn’t have time to ponder this very long. His insides felt like they were on fire. His dick was so hard that every throb was sheer agonizing pain. Unfortunately, the women who had pulled him away, currently standing in front of him, was Tara. Sam grit his teeth and gripped the dresser behind him. He had to hold back! He couldn’t hurt her! She instantly realized what had happened, her eyes widening in fear. It was clear that taking that pink mist directly was dangerous. Tara knelt and undid his pants. Sam grabbed onto her, initially to push her away, but his will crumbled away quickly. His fingers dug into her shoulders hard, as if trying to tear her apart. Tara ignored them and pulled his dick free. It was much larger than usual, so much so that it was visibly throbbing in Tara’s face. She reached up with her hand and began to pump it. She lapped at the head, trying to give him relief Sam let out a bellowing moan, his vision practically whiting out. The sensations of her tongue and hand were a complete overload to his brain. Every nerve in his body was alive with blinding pleasure. He still knew it was Tara and he didn’t want to hurt her, but he was completely unable to control himself.

The flap of the tent fluttered open. Tara pulled her head away and turned to see. Sam dug his nails into her shoulders hard, causing her to wince. His control was slipping. Minerva stepped inside, now fully clothed. She spotted what they were doing and began glaring daggers at Tara. Tara quickly squealed something at her leader. Minerva’s face fell a little, but she still appeared annoyed by the situation. She stepped back out of the tent and shrieked. A few moments later, three other women entered the tent. Instantly realizing what was happening, the three rushed over to Sam, pushing Tara back from him and getting to work. One of the women pulled Tara away, but didn’t let her go. Instead, she began to pull Tara’s clothes off, much to the skinny woman’s shock. As soon as Tara was naked, the woman with her reached between her les and began playing with her folds. Tara blushed and gasped, realizing they were preparing her.

The two women with Sam knelt in front of him. They didn’t have any masks, so their pig noses and ears were plain to see. Sam couldn’t have cared less at that moment. The women extended their tongues and ran them up and down his diamond-hard shaft. Sam instantly moaned again. Their velvet muscles lovingly teased his rod, coating it in spit. One of them went to the head of his dick, while the traveled lower. A tongue swirled over his glans and a mouth wrapped around one of his balls, sucking gently. Sam could gasp and shake, as it felt like he was drowning in their mouths. They were lovingly teasing his cock and balls, and in his buzzed state he could feel it with every nerve on his body. His hips were trembling, and he was desperately thrusting forward. His dick shoved past the tongue and lips of the woman licking his shaft. She graciously allowed it inside, sucking him off. Sam’s hands shot down and seized her hair. Like a wild animal, he gripped and pulled it, causing her to wince. The other woman reached up and pulled his hands free. She held his arms back while putting her head on his shoulder and shushing him in his ear. They were apparently used to having to do this with the pigmen males. In the meantime, the woman at his crotch bobbed her head back and forth. The wet sound of her mouth on his shaft echoing around. Sam’s fingers dug into the dresser behind him. He was becoming completely overwhelmed. He felt like volcano ready to erupt, and all he needed was a little more! The woman sucking him off managed to bring her tongue up and coil it while she bobbed. Sam’s full balls twitched, his shaft swelling. He cried out, practically bellowing. Both women could tell what was happening. The one restraining him got on her knees, and both opened their mouths in front of him, clearly enticing him as his dick was stroked. Then, throbbing so hard it was visible, he had a mind-shattering climax. A geyser of his semen spewed out. It was an inhuman, and a steady stream of his sperm coated the two women in ropes. Both winced as in seconds they were covered, but Sam just kept going. His jizz dripped from their faces like a river and their upper body began to soak.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam finally emerged out of the blinding glow of his drug-induced orgasm. He gazed down at the women to see that they were completely wet, including their hair. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of water on them. His cum oozed off of their faces, dripping into their mouths, down their shoulders, and between their cleavage. Sam was actually impressed. How was he even still standing? The two women on their knees cleared their eyes and glanced at one another. For a moment, they appeared as if weren’t sure of what they wanted to do. One glanced towards the entrance of the tent and, seeing that no one was there, they both leaned forward and began licking the sperm off. Sam gulped and his eyes widened. That was the hottest thing he had ever seen, to be honest. He suddenly became aware that his erection hadn’t disappeared. It was throbbing again, hard and ready. Neither of the women in front of him swallowed, they just continued gathering his seed inside of their mouths. Once it was full, one of them laid on the ground, and the other got on top of her, sticking their heads in each other’s crotches. Each of their tongues shoved Sam’s semen inside of them, getting it as deep as they could. The throbbing of Sam’s dick was suddenly reaching a painful level. He had to use it again, now!

Abruptly, another pig woman entered the tent. The women sixty-nineing each other briefly looked up, a little scared. The new arrival (not Minerva) briefly gazed over the scene, a little shocked. Then she jogged over to Sam, holding the water out to him. Sam seized it aggressively, quickly chugging the entire contents down. The pig woman stepped back, a little surprised. She then turned, intent on leaving. Instead, Sam grabbed her wrist. She was jerked against the dresser and pinned against it. Sam mashed his mouth against hers, his tongue coiling into her mouth. For a moment, the woman was stiff with shock. Slowly, however, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. Sam ripped at her clothes for a moment, before she decided to assist him and quickly becoming nude. She quickly pulled away from him, reached her hands down, and spread her pussy apart. It was already glistening with her juices, and fortunately for her, his dick was still slick with the last woman’s spit. Sam reached under one of her thighs, lifting her leg to the side. He then positioned himself at her open slit before thrusting his hips forward.

His slick shaft was welcomed by her eager canal. He could feel her supple insides coil around him the deeper he went. He moaned in bliss, their heads next to each other. The pig woman began kissing and licked along his neck, as if in gratitude. She wrapped her lifted leg around his waist as he thrust his hips. Her fluids quickly began oozing from where their flesh met. It only made her insides slicker and hotter. Her chubby body rippled each time their hips met, and she began to whine in his ear. As he pumped forward, she pushed her own crotch forward. The sound of their slapping flesh filled the tent, her juices dripping down his balls.

Abruptly, the tent flap fluttered, and all the pig women scrambled. The two on the ground jumped to their feet. The one pinned to the dresser tried to push Sam off, but he was too strong and determined. Sam turned his head but didn’t stop thrusting. Minerva stood in the entranceway. She was carrying more canteens. She surveyed the scene, her eyes narrow. Tara was in the corner, one of the women had been licking her crotch. Both stood apart now, Tara clearly flushed and aroused. The two that had been on the floor were on their feet as well, but the cum all over their bodies and the amount oozing from between their legs made it obvious what they were doing. The one Sam was actively fucking literally couldn’t hide anything. Minerva snarled, clearly infuriated. She spoke for a few moments, but all the other women replied with excuses. Minerva snorted, dropped the canteens and stomped out of the room. The women glanced at each other warily, but ultimately didn’t leave.

Sam mashed his lips against the woman he was fucking. Quickly forgetting Minerva, she enveloped her arms around him again and began returning his thrusts. The woman became flushed, and her breathing was ragged. She was starting to feel good. That was when the two women who had been on the ground returned. One of them sidled up behind Sam and began stroking his body lovingly. The other reached between them and began playing with the pinned woman’s clit. Abruptly, the one being fucked began to squeal and tremble. As Sam savagely pumped his hips, his mate was having her clit teased. She was completely trapped and was drowning in the sensations. With a shriek towards the ceiling, her body bowed. Her insides clamped down onto Sam’s shaft as her fluids gushed around his girth. The crusader grit his teeth as her insides milked his dick. He slammed himself as deep as he could go before stars exploded in his brain. A powerful gush of his semen, as if the last orgasm didn’t matter, flooded into her canal. His mate wrapped both of her arms and legs around him, holding him tight. The women around them helping her stay up. His seed quickly filled her up and squirted from around his rod. His balls continued to empty as his seed dribbled onto the ground. When it came to an end, Sam’s knees buckled from the exertion. He collapsed onto his ass, but his mate didn’t let go. She continued to grip him tightly, as if not wanting to let go. They sat on the ground for a few moments. She didn’t want to let a single drop of his semen escape. She sighed gratefully and lovingly kissed the side of his face. She was even sniffling and crying a little, likely happy that he was her mate, rather than one of the pigmen. She rocked herself off him, making sure her hips were curled upwards and his jizz didn’t escape.

Sam took a deep breath and rattled his head. His mind was finally clearing, but his dick was still hard. There wasn’t a constant stream of incense smoke like last time, so his mind wasn’t constantly assaulted. He glanced around the room, looking for a waterskin. Instead, his eyes found the two women in the corner. Tara was standing on weak legs, trembling. One of the women still kneeling between her legs and licking her pussy. When Sam and Tara’s eyes met, the skinny pig woman went stiff. The one at her crotch turned towards Sam. Seeing that they were staring at each other, the pig woman winked at Sam. She then stood and, surprisingly, mashed her lips against Tara’s. The skinny woman flinched in surprise as her mouth was invaded by a tongue. The other pig woman separated, winked at Tara, then stood off to the side. Sam furrowed his brow. Was that pig woman a lesbian? Whatever, he didn’t have time to think about that.

He got to his feet and marched across the room. Tara didn’t move. Her bright green eyes glanced between his face and his standing erection. They stood in front of each other. Sam hesitated a moment, causing Tara to furrow her brow.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam said. Tara chuckled a little. She took his hand and brought it to her crotch. Sam touched her slit, soaking wet. Apparently, the lesbian pig woman had done a great job. It was also clear from her flushed face and lustful eyes that Tara was ready to start too. She took Sam by his arm and led him over to the bed, which up until now hadn’t been used for any the action. Tara laid on it and pulled Sam on top of her. With no distractions finally, they clung to each other. Their lips pressed together as they moaned excitedly. Sam slid his body towards her crotch. Tara was much smaller and thinner than all the other pig women, allowing her to bend in ways they couldn’t. He grabbed her thighs from below and lifted her legs towards her shoulders, bowing her body. Tara helped by pulling her hips up and leaving her oozing pussy perfectly exposed. She reached between them and took his hard rod. She brought the bulbous head to her folds, guiding him to her. For a few moments, they stared at each other, her green eyes locked with his icy blue ones. Unable to hold himself anymore, Sam pushed his hips forward.

Sam and Tara both let out loud moans as his hard dick spread her open. Her insides easily caved to his shaft, gladly enveloping him in warmth and wetness. Tara trembled as their hips met, his full girth inside. She reached up with her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. Their lips met again, tongues dancing as Sam kept her legs splayed open. He then pulled his dick back and slammed it back inside of her. Tara went rigid beneath him and threw her head back. She shrieked loudly, every muscle in her body quivering. Sam loved the noises she was making. They were driving him crazy. He began bucking his hips in a steady rhythm, making sure to explore every inch of her canal. With her legs open and up, he could the depths, feeling every inch from entrance to cervix. Tara gasped and trembled each time he slammed his way into her. When Sam pulled himself back, the excess fluids dripped down from his shaft and pooled onto the bed. When he pushed back it, it dribbled around from where they met. Her flesh clung to him on the way out and coiled around him when he returned. Her body was doing everything it could to please him, while Tara drowned in bliss. It was clear she couldn’t the stimulation. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she tried to buck her pinned hips. She panted and gasped in his ear, sweet noises that egged Sam on.

“Sam…” she said weakly. The crusader could feel fiery desire welling up inside of him as her voice carried his name.

“Say my name again,” he growled to her.

“Sam…Sam…Sam!” she said with increasing loudness. Sam quickened his pace, the loud smacking of their flesh reverberating around him. Her insides trembled and gushed. She was getting close, and Sam drilled her harder. He wanted to hear her scream in pleasure. Tara grit her teeth and bowed her back as pleasure rippled through her body. She screamed and shook uncontrollably. Sam held her still and listened to her sweet voice cry in bliss. Her insides clamped down on him hard as her hot fluids splashed around his dick, streaming down his balls and onto the bed. She bowed her back with each eruption, letting out a new scream each time. Sam adored the noise, and it only made the fire inside of him hotter. Finally, Tara relaxed, breathing in Sam’s ear. The crusader couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He began wildly pumping his hips. His balls slapped against her ass, fluids going in all directions. Sam growled as his movements became erratic. He lost his grip on her legs, and he instead gripped the bedsheets. Tara realized he was getting close. With her newfound freedom of movement, she enveloped her legs around his waist. She began bucking her hips against him, adding even more to his pleasure.

“I’m gonna…cum!” Sam growled.

“Yes,” Tara whispered in his ear. “Cum.” It was like she was ordering him to. He was happy to oblige. His balls twitched and his shaft swelled. Tara must have felt it as well. She hooked her ankles together and squeezed herself against him with more strength than Sam thought she had. With a mighty groan, he tossed his head back and erupted. As if he it were his first time, a powerful gush of magma poured inside of her. His legs tingled as pleasure caused every muscle in his body to quiver in delight. Tara kissed up and down his neck as she ground her hips against him. Gush after gush of his semen poured inside of her, and like all the others Tara didn’t waste a drop. Sam bucked his hips against her, trying to prolong his climax and determined to empty everything he had. He never wanted this moment with Tara to never end. He never wanted to let her go. However, as all things did, his body slumped. Tara continued to hold him, nuzzling the side of his face. Once Sam caught his breath, he lifted his head so they could gaze into each other’s eyes. He lifted one of his hands and caressed her cheek. She put her own hand onto his, rubbing her cheek in his palm, lovingly.

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you like that again,” Sam said, referring to her being a hostage. “When I saw that sword to your throat…I will never leave you. I will always protect you. I swear to you. I will always be here.”

Tara grinned sweetly, her eyes clearly swimming with emotion. “Love you.”

Sam flinch in surprise before smiling. “I love you too.” He pressed his lips to hers, less urgent, and less forceful. They kissed lovingly, both feeling happy for the first time in a long time. Sam enjoyed the moment for as long as he could. Then he felt the tell-tale throbbing from his dick. He pulled away from Tara and groaned, sounding annoyed. He pulled away from her, sat up, and pulled himself out. His dick popped free from her slit, a healthy gush of semen following afterwards. Sam’s rod still stood hard and throbbing, still wanting more. As his seed dribbled out of her, Tara kept her hips upturned. She reached out with her hand covered her slit, preventing any leaking. Sam stared at her for a few moments, a little stunned.

“You…want to…?” he asked. Tara looked back up at him, a sure expression in her eyes. She nodded firmly, without a shred of doubt. Sam felt his heart pound, actually excited to think about the possibility. Before he could ponder it, however, something was shoved in his face.

Sam jerked his head around to see that it was a canteen. It was a new woman offering it to him. In fact, there were three new pig women in the room, staring at him expectedly and fidgeting. It was clear they wanted to be next. Sam turned back to Tara, as if to ask her permission. Tara only scoffed before motioning towards them, telling him go ahead.

“My work is never done,” Sam muttered. He got off the bed and quickly drank the waterskin. He still had a long day ahead of him, it seemed

*

When Sam woke, it was clearly dawn. The night before was a blur, except the moments shared with Tara. He would never forget that. Sam lifted his head to see that he was laying on the floor. Next to him, wrapped in his arms, was Tara. She was sleeping peacefully, her cheek against his chest. Sam briefly kissed her forehead before pulling himself free. The tent was littered with pig women that he likely had sex with yesterday. The one he thought might have been a lesbian was cuddled up with another woman, all but confirming Sam’s suspicion. When Sam lived on the streets as a child there was a girl in their gang that insisted she hated boys and would marry a woman. Her name was…Saf-something. He couldn’t really remember. He would just call the lesbian one Saffo…and maybe keep an eye on her. She might have a thing for Tara.

Sam really needed to relieve himself, so he stepped over all the bodies and made his way out of the tent. He was incredibly sore, causing him to waddle awkwardly. It wasn’t as bad as with the incense, but it was enough to be aggravating. He managed to reach their latrine and do his business. On his way back, however, he heard a loud thudding noise. Scared that the pig men were coming back, he followed the sound. Instead, he ended up back at the oasis, where the alraune had completely hardened, the wretched pigman inside. In the early morning light, a single pig woman was working in one of the ditches where they grew bushes and trees. She had a hoe and was angrily chopping at the dirt, as if it offended her. Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was Minerva, and she was clearly steaming. He had to deal with her, whether he liked it or not. He waddled over to her, making sure to steer clear of the dirt she was flinging in all directions. She hadn’t noticed him yet.

Sam cleared his throat. Minerva stopped and off-set her jaw. She slowly turned towards him, face wrinkled in anger. They stared at each other for a few moments, silent.

“I’m not stupid,” Sam said. He had been paying attention to everything, and he had figured Minerva out. “There was a pecking order to who got to have sex with me, right? That’s why you were mad at Tara and those women in the tent yesterday. They were cutting in line.”

Minerva relaxed a little, her anger softening. He hit the nail on the head.

“You got to go first,” Sam continued. “The older ones got to go before the younger, I’m guessing. You pigmen live longer than humans, but you yourself are near the end of being fertile, right? About comparable to a human in their mid-forties. You want to have a child that is sweet and gentle like Tara before your time is up. At the same time, because Tara’s something you’re struggling to have, you resent her. You sent her to take care of me, but she wasn’t allowed to sleep with me. I actually tried when I was sick, and she turned me down. She’s younger, maybe twenty for a human, so she’s in the back of the line. Yet, she instantly had a connection with me. You don’t like that, because I clearly want her.”

Minerva narrowed her eyes. He was still on track.

“There’s something about me you need to know. Before I came here, my life was a wreck. My mother was a lunatic, I had to fend for myself from the time I could walk. I lived my life going from one battle to the next, expecting to die at any time. One day I met a woman named…Masha. She cared for me when I was sick, a lot like Tara did. She was sweet, kind, and gentle. She made me feel things I didn’t think I could. I loved her…and I failed her. She fell into the hands of terrible people, just as bad as the male pigmen. I couldn’t save her, and now she’s living a life of pain and misery. I came on this crusade to I die. Now I’ve met Tara…and I found someone to love again. I won’t fail this time. I will protect her with everything I have. So, you have Tara to thank for me staying here.”

Minerva’s expression now completely relaxed. She appeared both relieved and surprised, a great weight off her shoulders.

“We have to get something straight first,” Sam explained. “You have to stop taking your anger out on Tara. Whether or not you can still have a child is not her fault. You also need to understand that the reason that Tara and I connected is our human feelings. If you are going to have children that are more human, they are going to need that connection. I didn’t get that when I was a kid, and I ended up miserable and suicidal. I don’t even know if I’m capable of being a father. I’m a mess of a human being, and I’ve seen so many battles and horrors that I think I’m damn near losing my mind, but I’m going to try. I need your help to do that, okay?”

Minerva paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. Now it was Sam’s turn to sigh with relief. He had no idea if this was truly a new way forward or the right decision, but there were likely going to be dozens of his children running around soon. He doubted he could be a good father…but he wasn’t going to leave Tara, no matter what.

Abruptly, Minerva let out a loud shriek and turned her head, causing Sam to jump in surprise. The pig woman’s eyes were peering out into the desert, wide as they could be. Sam followed her gaze but saw nothing. Many other women were exiting their tent, all looking in the same direction, terrified. Sam was bewildered for several seconds. What were they all staring at? Finally, Minerva turned away, growling ruefully. She kicked at the ground hard, back to being furious.

“What is it?” Sam asked. Minerva glanced up at him, grimacing. With the wooden end of her hoe, she drew a stick figure in the dirt with a crown on their head. Sam’s eyes widened. “The Demon King!” Minerva nodded. “He’s calling for you, isn’t he?” She nodded again. Sam paused, his gut tightening. “All of you…including Tara.”

Sam groaned and rubbed his forehead. He couldn’t catch a break, could he? He was almost killed by assassin weevils, kidnapped by pig women, drugged into sex, and now the Demon King wanted to see the woman he loved. He steeled his will and looked back up at Minerva.

“If Tara’s going, I’m going,” he said firmly.

Minerva scoffed and rolled her eyes before marching away without a fight. It didn’t appear she was going to argue with him. Sam took a deep breath and turned towards the desert. Whatever the demon king had planned, he hoped to the goddess he could protect Tara from it. He couldn’t stand to lose anyone else.


End file.
